El Tiempo Pasa
by Crimson Mascara
Summary: "Seamos amigos." Propuso la morena, su pequeña mano extendida hacia el. "Si…Seamos amigos." Contesto tomando su mano. Y así paso el tiempo... USA*OC!FEM!México. Minor Pairing. Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.
1. Cuando nos conocimos

La brisa acariciaba con suavidad sus cabellos.

Marrón y rubio, danzaban en perfecta sincronía.

Sus ojos hacían choque, llenos de intriga.

Marrón y Azul.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto suavemente.

La miro. Estaba vestida en prendas blancas como la espuma del mar, con adornos brillantes…Encajaba a la perfección con los personajes de los relatos que su Abuelo le relataba cada noche frente a la hoguera.

-América Nativa.-

La niña morena arrugo la nariz.

El niño rubio pensó en un conejo.

-Que feo nombre.- Dijo tangentemente.

En los ojos cielo se formaron lágrimas. Y sus labios empezaron a temblar.

-¿Y tu nombre?- Le pregunto enojado.

La niña rio.

-Yatzil.-

América abrió su boca en asombro.

_-¡Que lindo nombre!- _Pensó._-Pero no es como que lo vaya admitir.- _

Yatzil lo miro con detenimiento, el niño vestía prendas extrañas. Unos ropajes marrones –quizá hechos de cuero- que le cubría hasta las rodillas, su blanqueció rostro era decorado por marcas extrañas y en su cabello rubio una banda con plumas marrones le adornaba.

Yatzil sonrió. Lo que provoco un rubor en las mejillas de América Nativa.

-Seamos amigos.- Le propuso mientras extendía su mano.

América Nativa observo la mano con detenimiento, para luego mirar los ojos marrones.

Sonrió.

-Si…Seamos amigos.-

Y tomo la morena mano entre las suyas.


	2. Omake Time: 11S

La ciudad de Nueva York era bañada gentilmente por los rayos del sol, y con un patrón empezó el día. Las calles principales se aglomeraron en cuestión de una hora, en los cafés el adictivo olor a café llenaba las fosas nasales de quienes entraran.

Un joven rubio, de ojos azules que eran cubiertos por unas finas gafas y alto caminaba por las bulliciosas calles de la ciudad, en su boca una hamburguesa con doble queso era devorada…

De repente un intenso dolor se hizo presente en su pecho y una jaqueca insoportable se anido en su cabeza.

Gritos de agonía y llanto de melancolía y desgracia. Se tapo los odios, y aun así los escuchaba. El dolor se hacia cada vez mas fuerte.

El trafico paro, y las cafeteras dejaron de servir. El público miro el cielo que se llenaba cada vez mas de humo y ceniza, los perros empezaron a ladrar y las aves dejaron de volar.

Nueva York la ciudad que nunca descansa, paro y miro horrorizada como las Torres Gemelas eran atentadas por aviones.

_¡AYUDA! QUE ALGUIEN AYUDE. NOS DUELE. _

Su mente era invadida por todos esos gritos y si aumentamos los sollozos. Tomo suficiente fuerza para mirar hacia arriba.

Se arrepintió.

…

Algo en su interior le gritaba por que fuera a Nueva York, podía sentir la boca de su esófago cerrarse y la preocupación se hacia cada vez mas grande en su interior.

_-Alfred… Dios mío que este bien.- Rogo mientras tomaba entre sus dedos el crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello._

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Nueva York pudo observar una multitud frente a los vitrales y otra aglomerada en el televisor que colgaba. Los vuelos se habían cancelado y los últimos aviones aterrizaban.

Temerosa se acerco al televisor. Sus ojos se abrieron y sus pupilas de dilataron.

-_No… ¡Dios no!-_

Sin más corrió hacia la calle, sus sandalias con piedras incrustadas chocaban contra la acera, su blusón blanco se mecía suavemente.

En cuanto mas cercaba estaba de su destino un fétido olor a quemado se hacia mas fuerte, lo que vio a continuación le corto la respiración.

…

No lo podía creer, simplemente era imposible. Y sin embargo las torres caían estruendosamente al suelo.

Sus pupilas temblaban al igual que su cuerpo, y de aquellos vivaces ojos lágrimas caen. Su cuerpo no resistió mas y callo de rodillas al pavimento.

Su mente se cerró…Y lo único que su mente captaba era…

_**UN ATAQUE TERRORISTA.**_

…

Corría y corría sin importarle el hecho de que la correa de su sandalia se había roto. Nada importaba solo el. Y entonces lo vio.

Arrodillado en el suelo, con la mirada perdida y un sinfín de lagrimas acariciando sus –ahora pálidas- mejillas.

-¡Alfred!- Le llamo Isabel mientras corría a su encuentro. El rubio no pareció percatarse.

-¡Alfred!- Volvió a gritar, mientras caí a su lado.

Ahogo una mueca de dolor al sentir sus rodillas raspadas.

Alfred seguía sin reaccionar. Isabel se mordió el labio y tomo una mano que ahora soportaba su peso.

Fue cuando rubio pareció reaccionar, pero en vez de recibirla con una cálida mirada brinco.

Estaba aterrorizado.

-Me-México?-

-Si, soy yo.-

-Ellos…Ellos….-

De sus ojos azules brotaron mas lagrimas mientras escondía su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello de la muchacha, lagrimas salieron sin parar…Y México…México lo sostuvo en sus brazos hasta que terminara aquella pesadilla.

_**En memoria a todas las victimas del 11-S**_


	3. Caminos Distintos

Miro sus descalzos pies con impaciencia.

¿Por qué no venia?

Había pasado mas de una semana de haberla visto; y con paciencia limitada esperaba en la frontera de América Nativa y el Imperio…Pero…

Últimamente todo se había vuelto solitario, hace unos días su Abuelo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y hombre semejantes a su reflejo –pero más grandes- exploraban sus tierras, silenciosamente los observaba. Sabia que eran como el y Yatzil; ¿Pero de donde provenían? Deseaba ver pronto a Yatzil, seguramente ella tendría una respuesta.

Pateo una roca.

Suspiro. Parecía que de nuevo, Yatzil no lo vendría a ver. Justo cuando giraba para volver su hogar escucho un lenguaje ajeno al suyo.

-¡Eres tan mona Isabel!-

-_¿Isabel?-_

Se giro, un hombre alto de mechones como la tierra y ojos como las ojos como las hojas de los arboles llevaban de la mano a una pequeña niña…

Abrió sus ojos con alegría.

-¡Yatzil!- Grito entusiasmado.

La mencionada miro a aquella dirección. Fue cuando América lo noto, aquellos ojos color tierra que antes brillaban con intensidad, ahora se veían opacados, llenos de tristeza y en sus labios la brillante sonrisa que antes resplandecía como el sol había desaparecido.

_-_¿Yatzil?- Pregunto preocupado.

La niña desvió su mirada para mirar el suelo.

Y el hombre que le acompañaba entrecerró sus ojos.

-Así que también hay otra nación.- Murmuro para si.

Fue cuando el hombre de pupilas verdes comprendió, seria mejor ahora que después. Inclinándose le susurro algo al oído a Yatzil, ella por su parte abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente para negar fuertemente.

-Hazlo Isabel.- Le ordeno el hombre.

América solo se limitaba a observar sin entender nada.

Por las mejillas bronceadas de Yatzil corrieron lagrimas, con ojos llenos de culpabilidad miro a América.

-¡No me vuelvas a buscar…Ya…Ya no pode-podemos ser amigos!- Grito Yatzil con la voz quebrada.

América pudo sentir como la burbuja de tristeza reventaba en su interior.

-Pero…- Trato de decir.

El hombre jalo con gentileza a Yatzil, para mas tarde desaparecer de la visión del desconsolado niño, sin embargo antes de desaparecer, Yatzil susurro suavemente.

_-Perdón América.-_

Ahora…Estaba solo.


	4. Omake Time: Charlando con Cara Roja

_**DISCLAIMER APPLIED**_

_**De antemano me disculpo por la tan extraña narración –mito, leyenda- que el Abuelo Apache relata.**_

**Este capitulo extra, será de gran relevancia en capítulos futuros.**

* * *

><p>-¡Abuelo Apache!- Gritaba una voz eufórica.-¡Abuelo Apache!-<p>

Un hombre, ya entrado en edad, miro al rubio que corría presurosamente a su encuentro.

-¿Qué haber pasado?- Pregunto el hombre con una voz profunda, quizá hasta se le podría decir espeluznante.

El rubio en vez de sentirse atemorizado sonrío, una gran y brillante sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-¡Abuelo, he conocido a una niña! Vive en al sur de los territorio.- Le explico América mientras apuntaba la coordenada con su pequeños dedos.

El hombre miro al niño. Una extraña sonrisa se presento en sus labios resecos y su piel roja contrastaba con el atardecer.

-¿Y como se llama la niña?-

-¡Yatzil!- Respondió mientras daba vueltas emocionado.-Me conto que ella también vive con sus abuelos ¡Como yo! Me dijo que se llamaban…Se llamaban.- El niño dejo de girar para recordar los nombres.

Brinco al recordarlos.

-Azteca y Maya.- Exclamo, la tribu que en ese momento se encontraba preparándose para el anochecer pararon para mirar al pequeño; algunos rieron, mientras otros solo rodaron sus ojos.

El hombre recordó los nombres, de aquellos que en siglos pasados habían sido sus amigos de juegos.

Tal parecía que la historia se repetiría con su nieto. Lo volvió a mirar, el niño seguía dando vueltas y debes en cuando brincaba emocionado relatando las cosas que hoy había aprendido con la nieta de los imperios.

_**Amaba a su nieto, en verdad lo amaba, pero a veces aquel niño no sabia cerrar la boca.**_

-Cara pálida.- Llamo el anciano, el niño dejo de saltar y exclamar lo maravillosa que era su nueva amiga.

-¿Si Abuelo Apache?-

-Tomar asiento.- Una joven se acerco y enciendo la hoguera frente al líder. Por su parte el anciano tomo asiento; enseguida de eso dio pequeñas palmadas al lugar al lado suyo.

América corrió para tomar asiento con preocupación tomo asiento en el tronco.

-Tener que hablar contigo.-

El niño asintió, notando –quizá por ultima vez- la seriedad en la voz de su abuelo.

-La nieta de los imperios; es como tu. Ella ser una nación.-

El niño asintió.

-Te contare una historia…Que espero que recuerdes durante toda tu existencia…

_Los cielos del mundo acababan de nacer y la tierra poco a poco germinaba. Los búfalos empezaban a pastar y las águilas surcaban el infinito azul._

_Un hombre y una mujer. Ambos creados para coexistir, para crear vida._

_El dios del cielo les había ordenado crear vida, pero para ello necesitaban ser uno en cuerpo y alma._

_Por que solo aquellos que se amaban se entregarían de esa manera, para poder ser solo uno; para que frente a los ojos de los dioses ellos fueran fieles amantes…_

_Solo pocos han logrado cumplir con aquella tarea encomendada._

_**(De nuevo, perdon!...Pero no soy buena inventando mitos.)**  
><em>

El niño tenia sus ojos abiertos con emoción. Salto de su asiento y volvió a brincar, esta vez alrededor de la hoguera.

-Entonces…Entonces…¿Yo tengo que ser uno con Yatzil?-

-Solo si en verdad amas a la nieta de los imperios.-

América asintió vigorosamente, sin embargo paro un tanto confundido y dirigió sus mirada hacia el firmamento –el cual ya se encontraba oscuro y lleno de pequeñas estrellas; que por lo que su abuelo le decía, eran sus ancestros.-

-Abuelo Apache.- Llamo América, el anciano se encontraba fumando de una gran pipa.

-¿Qué necesitar Cara Pálida?-

-¿Cómo sabré que amo a Yatzil?-

El hombre rio con ternura.

-Solo tu lo sabrás Cara Pálida.-

América inflo las mejillas.

-¡Pero…Pero! Y si la amo, pero no me he dado cuenta ¡Por que Abuelo Apache no me quiso decir!- El niño exclamo mientras moví sus flacuchos brazos de arriba para abajo y con los ojos muy abiertos.

El hombre tomo otra bocanada de humo. Al ver la sombra de su nieto, pensó que parecía un ave.

-Lo sabrás…-Empezó a decir lentamente, el niño se acercaba cada vez mas y mas con ojos muy abiertos-Cuando…-

La espera era dolorosa, América sentía su estomago saltar de la emoción.

-¿Siii?- Sus pequeñas manitas se cerraron mientras las acercaba a su mentón, sus ojos brillaban como los astros nocturnos.

-Lo sabrás cuando sientas que quieres ser uno con ella.-

El niño asintió con emoción y volvió a saltar alegremente alrededor de la hoguera.

-¡ABUELO APACHE! ¡La próxima vez que vea a Yatzil, la traerá para que la conozcas!- Prometió el infante.

La sonrisa se esfumo de su rostro, y miro con severidad el niño. América se echo para atrás al sentir la penetrante mirada.

-Cara Pálida…-Empezó.-Yo…No estaré por mucho mas tiempo aquí.-

El niño ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? Iras por mas carne de búfalo.-

El hombre callo. Y miro los astros, el niño imito aquello.

_Por que mi final ha llegado…_


	5. Tiempo de Liberarse

-¡Nueva España deberías independizarte!- Le alentó el rubio, que con el pasar de los años se había vuelto mas alto y fornido.

La castaña que se encontraba bordando un pequeño diván carmín ignoro aquello. El rubio frunció el ceño.

-Hey Isabel! He pensado en un nuevo nombre para mi nación. ¿Te gustaría escucharlo?-

La mencionada levanto su mirada y asintió. El rubio sintió una sensación de satisfacción al ver que había obtenido la atención de la chica.

-He pensado en ponerlo "Los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica".-

La joven sonrió.

-Es bastante original América.-

El joven se sonrojo ligeramente.

-¿Y tu, cómo te llamaras cuando te independices?-

Isabel frunció el ceño.

-No se si quiero independizarme.- Susurro mientras miraba las calles de la capital.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto América.

La joven seguía mirando por la ventana, a continuación sus ojos miraron al rubio. Un mechón se había escapado de su tan elaborado peinado.

-México.-

-¿México?- Pregunto confundido América.

La joven sonrió con pura alegría.

-Así me gustaría llamarme, Alfred.-

El joven sintió alegría y a la vez vergüenza al escuchar como su amiga de infancia le decía por su nombre.

-I like it.- Dijo Alfred. –Entonces…¿Te vas a independizar?-

Isabel desvió su mirada al bordado.

-No.-

-¡¿No? Why?-

Isabel se mordió el labio.

-No quiero dejar a Papa España.-

Alfred pudo notar como una chispa de miedo se hacia presente en los ojos marrones de Isabel.

-Isabel.- Llamo con voz muy seria.

Nueva España observo como América se inclina frente a ella para quedar a la misma altura.

-¿A que tienes miedo?- Sus ojos estaban llenos de seriedad.

La joven dudo antes de contestar.

-No quiero quedarme sola…- Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla.

…

Su tan elaborado peinado había desaparecido y su cabello flotaba libremente por el aire, su antes plana figura se había vuelto mas curveada, el hermoso vestido rosa había desaparecido y era sustituido por unos flojos pantalones, los tacones de elegancia habían cambiado a botas de combate, su pecho era cubierto solamente por lo que antes era el corsé de su hermoso vestido.

Y esos ojos. Aquellos ojos que antes se encontraban opacados por la soledad y miedo, ahora brillaban con infinita determinación y confianza.

-¡España! Estas son mis tierras, vete ahora si no…- Y a pesar de todo, sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras sostenían un mosquete…Un mosquete apuntado hacia **EL.**

Sus ojos verdes la miraban con rabia, y sus ropas casuales ahora eran un uniforme militar.

-¿Así me agradeces?- Le pregunto.

La joven no sabia que responder, al mirarlo detenidamente pudo ver que en sus ojos habitaba el dolor…Esto le dolía a ambos, pero tenia que hacerlo. Dejaría de ser la sumisa niña para proteger a su gente por que eso…Eso es México.

-Lo siento.- Susurro suavemente.

Lo volvió a observar y un sin fin de memorias la invadieron. Recuerdos llenos de alegría…

-España.- Dijo con voz firme.

_-¡Papá España!- _Pudo escuchar en sus recuerdos.

-Es hora de que te vayas…Tu…Tu ya no gobiernas estas tierras ¡Mis tierras!- Exclamo.

España la seguía mirando, su mirada cargada de rabia.

_-¡Papá España te quiero mucho!-_

_España sonrió con alegría inmensa y la tomo en brazos._

_-Papá España también te quiere querida Isabel.-_

España sintió su corazón partirse al recordar aquello. La miro una ultima vez, sus mirada suavizándose, había crecido…Ella ya no era su pequeña Isabel. No ahora ella era una mujer…

Antes de darse media vuelta y volver a su país le sonrió…

_-Papá España, siempre te querrá Isabel, no importa que es lo que llegue a pasar. Tú siempre serás mi pequeña niña.-_

-Isabel…-Le llamo, sin embargo esta vez su voz era dulce…-Papá España siempre te querrá, no importa que pase.-

_-¡Insolente mocosa! ¿¡Te quieres independizar! JAMAS, JAMAS permitiré que te independices…No te dejare ir.-_

Isabel observó como la figura de aquel hombre desaparecía entre las gruesas de lluvia.

_-No…El no es cualquier hombre…El es Papa España.-_ Se recordó.

Fue cuando sintió sus piernas fallar y su cuerpo precipitándose hacia la lodosa tierra.

_-Gracias por todo…Papá.-_

Y en vez de que su espalda colisionara con el suelo mojado, sintió como su espalda chocaba contra unos brazos…Abrió sus cansados ojos para encontrarse con unos que asemejaban al cielo de verano.

Sonrió.

-América…Lo lo_gre….__-_Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de caer rendida al cansancio.

Alfred la miro tiernamente, y la aferro más a su cuerpo. Apartando un mechón rebelde de su rostro la miro.

-Viva México…- Susurro mientras depositaba un suave beso en su frente.

**POR TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SE SIENTEN ORGULLOSOS DE SER MEXICANOS; VIVA MEXICO.**


	6. Omake Time: Viviendo con Papá España 1

**OMAKE TIME!**

**Viviendo con Papá España PARTE 1**

**De Tomates y Mordidas**

-Vaya que es singular aquí.- Se dijo España mientras miraba con asombro la ciudad de Teotihuacán.

Hace semanas había llegado aquí y había tenido una plática con las representaciones del lugar: Se llamaban Maya y Azteca.

Eran muy distintos a lo que conocía. A pesar de ser una nación tan retirada de Europa tenían un conocimiento que se podría comparar con la de Abuelo Roma.

Mientras caminaba por la espesa jungla que cercaba a Teotihuacán sintió y escucho su estomago rugir ferozmente.

Observo a su alrededor en busca de alguno fruta o vegetal que le pudiera calmar su estomago. Entonces lo vio. Un objeto redondo y rojo, parecía suave y brillaba gracias a lo generosos rayos del sol.

Con cuidado y gentileza lo arranco del tallo, lo masajeo.

-Fososososo…Es tan suave.-

Y sin más lo mordió, el jugo de la fruta le acaricio el mentón.

-¡Delicioso!- Se dijo, mientras arrancaba mas de aquella deliciosa fruta.- ¡Le encantaran a Romano!-

Un sonido en los arbustos lo distrajeron de su tarea lo que causo un destruido tomate.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-

Una pequeña niña muy parecida a Maya y Azteca lo miraban, igual de confundida.

-Hola pequeña- Saludo España con cariño. – ¿Quién eres?-

-Soy Yatzil.- Se presento. -¿Usted?-

-Soy Antonio.-

Fue entonces que sintió esa sensación, la misma sensación que siempre se hacia presente cuando conocía a alguien como el…

_-Ella es una nación…Eso significa…- _Sus ojos se abrieron_.- Si la hago de mi cuidado, entonces estas tierras serán mías.-_

-Tú vendrás conmigo.- Declaro España mientras la tomaba en brazos y se alejaba.

-¡Bajéeme!- Exclamo Yatzil.-

-Nooo.-

El infante entrecerró sus ojos y abrió su mandíbula anchamente.

-¡AHHHHH! ¿¡Por qué me muerdes!-

_**Y así nuestra querida Yatzil se convirtió en Isabel. De Tenochtitlán a Nueva España.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a tods por sus comentarios, el leer cada uno de sus reviews me hacen sentir feliz y me motivan a seguir escribiendo cada vez mejor. También muchas gracias por sus observaciones.<strong>


	7. Por que no todo es lo que parece

Las lágrimas se formaron sin su consentimiento, en su rostro no había señal de tristeza. No. Solo rabia, rabia aquel hombre que le veía con ojos llenos de arrepentimiento, pero a la vez de satisfacción

¿Satisfacción? No se la podía creer, el se sentía bien con el hecho de haber iniciado una guerra, de haberla lastimado a ella y a su pueblo, quería golpearlo. Quería demostrarle lo mucho que se sufría…LO MUCHO QUE LO ODIABA…Sin embargo, allí estaba arrodillada en el suelo, con las rodillas lastimadas y heridas en todo su cuerpo; mientras que el se paraba alto y confiado.

_No entendía por que…._

**…**

Las cortinas se mecían lentamente al compas del viento; ella miraba con tristeza la herida en su mano.

_Texas._

Ya había pasado un par de ellos desde que Texas se había separado –y aun le dolía en el alma- y no hace mas de un año se había unido a el…Alfred.

Quería culparlo de haberle quitado a Texas, pero sabía que la no tenia la culpa. Si había que culpar a alguien por lo de Texas era a ella misma, ella había abandonado a Texas y solo cuando la vio separarse la recordó.

Lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Sentía tanta frustración, todo era un desastre en el país:

_**Gobierno Corrupto.**_

_**Pobreza.**_

Escondió su rostro entre sus manos morenas…

-Papá España.- Murmuro suavemente.

Cada noche pensamientos de arrepentimiento le invadían.

_Quizá hubiera sido mejor quedarse con papá España._

Su mente era bombardeada con toda clase de pensamientos…Un tren sin fin de desesperación, sin saber que hacer; si esto seguía así ¿Qué seria de su gente?

Su tren de pensamientos se vio interrumpido al sentir un dolor intenso en su costado, justo debajo de su pulmón izquierdo, con cuidado se levanto de su asiento y empezó una carrera hacia el exterior.

El dolor cada vez era mas intenso; al bajar por las escaleras podía sentir como su costado ardía, sin embargo, eso no la detuvo.

Corrió por las anchas calles, ignorando las miradas de sus ciudadanos. Nadie sabia lo que estaba apunto de acontecer…Solo ella…Solo ella sabia que una guerra se avecinaba, pero ¿Quién había osado invadir su territorio? No importaba, quien fuera pagaría y de eso ella se encargaría.

Fue cuando lo vio y todo pensamiento de torturar a aquel malhechor se había esfumado, sus pupilas se contrajeron y sus labios empezaron a temblar. No…Esto no podía estar pasando.

-¿Alfred…?-

**…**

El amanecer aun no llegaba y el miraba por la ventana con una mirada perdida; llena de concentración, la ultima vez que la había visto lo había sentido. Había sentido el deseo de ser uno con ella, había fantaseado con sostenerla en brazos y besar lentamente su cuello provocándole suaves gemidos…

Fue cuando recordó las palabras de Abuelo Apache.

_**-Lo sabrás cuando sientas que quieres ser uno con ella.-**_

Y eso era lo que quería…Quería ser uno con ella ¿Pero como?

Los volvió a observar…Parecía la única opción para cumplir, tanto el deseo de Abuelo Apache, como el suyo.

Arthur le diría que es una estupidez. Pero a el no le importaba. Acariciando con cuidado la figura en el mapa susurro.

-Lo lamento México…Pero solo así podremos ser uno.-

**…**

-¡¿Qué demonios Alfred?- Le reclamo Isabel.

El solo la observo con detenimiento, en sus ojos la seriedad habitaba.

Isabel se mordió el labio.

_Demonios._

No tenia tiempo para esto, pero Alfred iba enserio y ella no el haría el camino fácil.

-México.- Le llamo en una voz profunda.- Dame los territorios del norte de tu país.-

**_California, Arizona, Nuevo México._**

Isabel cerró sus ojos buscando serenidad. Ya había perdido a Texas.

-Jamás.- Sentencio Isabel.

_**Por que solo pocos han comprendido el amor.**_

Alfred sintió su corazón partido. Acaso…¿Acaso ella no quería ser uno con el?

_**Pero el no la quería dañar…**_

-Entonces…Te los quitare a la fuerza.- Decreto Alfred, en su mirada la traición era visible- Esto es la guerra México-

_**Por que a veces lo que confundimos con amor nos hiere. **_

Una lagrima surco por las mejillas morenas de Isabel.

-Es la guerra…Estados Unidos.-

_**Y hiere a los demás.**_

**…**

Su cuerpo caí de rodillas al suelo, igual que sus lágrimas. Rodeada de cadáveres y llena de heridas.

El se encontraba parado, con las manos hechas puños. Rodeado de gloria y más sano que nunca.

Y a pesar de todo se incoo ante ella, su hermoso rostro escondido.

-Isabel.-

Su rostro se mostro, su expresión era de pura furia.

-No me digas así.- Le ordeno.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron desconcertados. Trato de limpiar aquella lagrima solitario.

Ella le avento la mano.

-No me toques.- Le dijo, mas lagrimas le hicieron compañía.- No te quiero volver a ver, ¡JAMAS!-

-Pero Isabel…-

-¡Te dije que no me llamaras así! Estados Unidos ya tienes lo que quieres, vete…O acoso disfrutas verme sufrir.- Le grito.

-México…Yo solo…- Empezó Alfred.

-¡Toma!- Dijo México, mientras se arrancaba las plumas que representaban los territorios perdidos.-Ahora vete...-Las lagrimas salieron sin parar.- Por favor…Solo vete.-

Alfred hizo lo pedido…No la quería dañar mas.

-_Yo solo quería que fuéramos uno.-_

_**Por que incluso el Abuelo Apache se equivocaba, y lo que parecía verdad, solo era una ilusión.**_


	8. OmakeTime: De Tres Leches a la Francesa

OMAKE TIME!

-¡_Mexiqueee_*!-

La morena tomo en sus manos la primera arma que encontró. Un pastel.

-Francia…Lárgate si no...-

-Pero _le Mexique_, he venido por ti, para volverte _mon cologne**.-_ Le interrumpió el frances mientras se acercaba a la joven con intenciónes no muy buenas

Isabel se echo para atrás.

-¡Ni lo sueñes imbecil!-

El frances levanto las cejas con cierta sorna.

-¡Pero Mexico! ¿Es que no quieres ser mia?-

-¡Pues claro que no!-

El frances rio con malicia, tenia una gran idea para sacarla de sus casillas.

-Oh..Ya veo Isabel, preferies ser _cologne_ de _Etats-Unis***_-

Isabel sintio sus mejillas enrojecer, tanto de pena y rabia.

-¡Maldita rana!- Exclamo México.-¡Toma esto !-

Un pastel voló por los aires hasta colisionar con el rostro de Francis.

El pastel se deslizo por la cara del frances hasta caer al suelo. El francés la miro incredulo…

**_Y así inicio la tan conocida "Guerra de los pasteles"…_**

* * *

><p><em>*Mexique: <em>Mexico

_**Mon Cologne:_ Mi Colonia

_***Etats-Unis: Estados Unidos  
><em>


	9. Cada Pecado es Pagado

_**Por que cada pecado cometido es pagado.**_

Su cuerpo estaba demacrado y lleno de heridas; una simple acción como el caminar le resultaba dolorosa al instante.

El mundo estaba preocupado, las visitas a Estados Unidos era abundante pero cortas. Pero, ella nunca lo visito por mas que el lo deseara; incluso recibió una visita del encantador español, y vaya que recordaba aquella visita.

_-Asi que Isa-chan no te ha visitado.- Confirmo el español._

_Alfred se limito a negar con la cabeza. Antonio lo miro, era obvio que Estados Unidos no era de sus naciones favoritas, sin embargo no podía dejar de compadecerse por el rubio. _

**_Alfred, el americano idiota que tantos problemas le causaba a sus queridos retoños._**

_Suspiro._

_Pero a pesar de todo aquello Alfred en verdad se preocupaba por Isabel y para Antonio eso era importante._

_-Alfred.- Llamo el oji verde.- Dale tiempo a Isa-chan, solo esta enrabietada, tienes que cederle su espacio y no hostigarla. A pesar de que Isa-chan parezca una roca, ella jamás guarda algún rencor.-_

_Alfred alzo una ceja de su –muy adelgazado- rostro._

_-Ella me odia…Ella…Ella me odia.-_

_-Lo mismo me dijo a mi cuando se independizo.- Confesó España mientras jugaba con la tela de su camisa.-Alfred, dale tiempo a Isabel.-_

Le daría su tiempo. Todo el tiempo que ella necesitara y siempre con la latente esperanza de que un día Isabel le perdonaran y volvieran aquellos días de felicidad. Paseando su vista por el escritorio pudo ver las plumas multicolores que hace unos años Isabel portaba con orgullo, las acerco a su nariz y la olfateo.

El placentero aroma de Isabel se encontraba grabado allí –dalias con una pequeña pizca de vainilla.-

-Perdóname Isabel.-

Fue cuando un intenso dolor le invadió, no sabia cuanto mas podría soportar esto. Si esto continuaba…La guerra civil lo terminaría matando.

…

Su mano golpeaba ligeramente la mesa de caoba, la taza con chocolate seguía caliente. Y ella parecía estar fuera de este mundo, su mente divagaba con la seguridad de su vecino.

_Por que solo era eso. **Su vecino.**  
><em>

Sabía que estaba en guerra civil.

_-¿Estará comiendo bien?-_

Negó la cabeza, no tenia tiempo para preocuparse por el, ella también tenia sus propios problemas.

_-¿Y cuando no tengo problemas?- _Se dijo ironicamente_  
><em>

Miro impaciente por el gran ventanal, hacia el norte, por donde sus tierras se extendían.

-Alfred.- Murmuro inconscientemente.

Porque aunque lo quisiera negar, su corazón se impacientaba al no saber nada de el. Varios países lo habían visitados ya, incluso alguno de sus hermanos y Papá España ¿Entonces por que yo no?

Chile le había hecho la misma pregunta. Sabía la respuesta a aquello.

_**Orgullo.**_

_**Por que antes que una nación, era una mujer.**_

_-¿Estados Unidos?- Pregunto Chile mientras alzaba una ceja._

_-Si, ¿Cómo se encuentra, Chile?-_

_Su hermano bebió de la taza. Y la miro con seriedad_

_-Isabel.- México sintió su estomago revolverse, Chile jamás le decía Isabel, a menos de que fuera algo extremadamente serio.-Alfred, esta muy mal. Se ve muy demacrado y cansado.-_

_Isabel torció el gesto._

_-Hace poco hable con el idiota de Argentina.- Isabel se confundió al escuchar a Chile hablar de Martin.-Me dijo...-Chile pauso dudando en decir lo siguiente.-Me dijo que Papá Toño había hablado con Arthur; dicen que si esta guerra sigue así, puede que Alfred…- Chile pauso._

_-¿Qué Alfred que Manu?- Demando México, impaciente._

_-Puede que Alfred muera.-_

_**(Perdonen la exageración)**_

Las lágrimas estaban corriendo por sus mejillas. Si Alfred le había quitado sus territorios, y vaya que estaba cabreada. Pero. Alfred ¿Muerto?

Aquello era peor.

Isabel junto sus manos y cerro los ojos en meditación.

-Dios Mío…Por favor, no dejes que Alfred muera.- Rogo.-Por favor.-

_Por que aunque lo negara. Alfred no solo era un vecino._

…

La espero…

Y ella jamás vino.

Quizá...Solo quizá, el gran imperio español se equivocaba.

Y que Isabel en verdad lo odiaba.

Y por trillonésima vez, antes de dormir, susurro a la brisa nocturna:

-Por favor perdóname, Isabel.-

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos por sus comentarios.<p>

Y Itaichigo, gracias por mencionar la guerra civil, gracias a ese comentario se formulo este chapter.

P.D.: ¿Les gustaría ver a los países latinos en el fic? Por favor, háganme saber su opinión


	10. Omake Time: De Banderas y Colores

-Colores…-

-Podrías usar azul y rojo.-

-¿Y con estrellas y franjas?-

-That will be great!-

-Seria igual a tu bandera Alfred.-

-No veo el problema.-

Isabel solo atino a golpearse en la frente.

-¡Naah, Isa-Chaan, podrías usar mis colores!-

-Amarillo y Rojo.-

Una nítida imagen de cómo luciría su bandera le vino a la cabeza.

-Gracias Papá España, pero eso me haría sentirme como una colonia…Otra vez-

.

.

.

Los tres presentes se encontraban en la ardua tarea de encontrar una bandera que pudiera representar a la nueva nación.

_México._

Sin embargo los intentos eran fútiles y un gran lienzo blanco esperaba ansioso ser pintado.

-Rosa.- Propuso México.

-¿Rosa?- Preguntaron ambos varones.

-¡Si! Luciría divino. Seria un rosa un poco mas arriba del fucsia, me gustaría brillante. Y le podría poner "rosa mexicano".-

Tanto Antonio como Alfred arrugaron la ceja, aquello se escuchaba tan mal.

Una bandera… ¿Rosa? **_Y no cualquier rosa, si no un rosa brillante._**

Sin duda aquello se escuchaba bastante mal.

-¡Che palle! Ustedes son unos inútiles, ¿es que acaso no pueden escoger los colores de una bandera? Es de lo más sencillo, Veneciano y su servidor no tardamos más de 5 minutos en elegirla.-

Verde. Blanco. Rojo.

Esperanza. Unidad. Sangre de los héroes nacionales.

_**Elementos que representan a México. **_

Sin embargo aquello le recordaba demasiado a la bandera de Mamá España y Tío Veneciano.

_Cuando veas un águila sobre un nopal devorando una serpiente, te asentaras allí._

Las palabras de Abuelo Azteca retumbaron en su mente.

-¡Gracias Mamá Romano!- Exclamo Isabel mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar a un irritado y tsundare italiano.

-Che fastidio.- Murmuro.

Y sin embargo se sintió feliz de serle de ayuda a Isabel.

Empezó como un boceto y se volvió un símbolo de orgullo, que al verla se sentía fulgor en el corazón.

_**Por que la bandera de México es única.**_


	11. Entre la Espada y la Pared

Era como estar entre la espada y la pared.

Como hija tenia que estar de su lado, defenderlo y maldecir al enemigo.

¿Pero si el enemigo era él?

Que armas podía tomar, no podía atacarlo, mucho menos derrotarlo.

Lo mas frustrante era que desconocía la razón de aquel nudo en el estomago.

¿Por qué no lo podía herir?

Escondió su rostro, volviendo a la realidad; sabía que pasaría después de esta guerra.

Las estadísticas decían que Alfred ganaría, y todo el mundo sabía que pasaría después de eso.

El Imperio Español caería.

Papá España, el hombre que la cuido. El hombre al que ella admiraba…

Y aun así su corazón deseaba que Alfred ganara y cada vez que Mathew le daba noticias de que Alfred había ganado una batalla, sentía su estomago brincar de felicidad.

-Vaya hija resulte…- Se regaño.

Alfred contra Antonio

Estados Unidos contra España.

Una guerra en la que no sabia que posición tomar. España era su padre y Estado Unidos…

¿Qué era Estados Unidos?

¿El niño que había conocido en la frontera? ¿Su motivación para independizarse?

¿Su enemigo?

No…Eso jamás seria, a pesar de que la hubiese derrotado y que le haya quitado sus tierras; eso era pasado y no había motivos para seguir cargando con ese pesar: _**Lo pasado, pisado.**_

Su mente buscaba una respuesta ¿Qué era Alfred para ella?

Años sin verlo y cada mañana sentía la necesidad de correr a la frontera y brincar a su brazos, todas las noches el protagonista de sus sueños.

Argentina le diría que esta enamorada, Chile le diría que es una tontería, Venezuela le sonreiría con picaría.

No encontraba respuesta para aquello…

¿Un héroe, quizá?

El nuevo invento de Escocia sonó, sacándola de su tren.

-¿Hola?- Lo descolgó.

-México?- Una suave voz se oyó al otro lado.

-¿Matty?-

-Si, México, te tengo noticias.- Le aviso Canadá.

-¿Qué ha pasado Matty?-

-¡Alfred gano!-

El auricular resbalo por sus delgadas manos…

Como estar entre la espada y la pared.

La pared que la apoyaba…La espada que la daña.

…

-Haz perdido España.-

Lo miro con rabia.

_Filipinas, Puerto Rico, Guam. Los había perdido._

Con eso, el Imperio Español cayó…

Y Estados Unidos brillo como las estrellas de su bandera.


	12. Porfiriato I

Su nuevo jefe.

El cual por cierto no le transmitia mucha confianza. Y ademas... Por mas que quisiera apartar su mirada del aquella resultaba_** imposible.**_

Ese gran bigote blanco en su rostro le distria. Ella prefería rostros suaves -sin bigotes-, de piel ligeramente rosada…Quiza un par de ojos azules y unos anteojos que le cubriera; y claro estaba un hermoso y brillante cabello dorado.

Reacciono.

¿Es que acaso había describido a Alfred? Negó con la cabeza, eso era imposible…No es…No es como que a ella. Yatzil Isabel Fernández Carreido. Le **_gustara_** Alfred.

Por qué aquello no podía pasar…¿Cierto?

-¿Haz entendido México?- La siempre autoritaria voz de su jefe le saco de su debate mental.

Abrió sus ojos en magnitudes alarmantes.

_Demonios…_

No lo había escuchado…Pensó por opciones rápidas. Asintió dramáticamente con la cabeza.

Porfirio le sonrió –algo extraño en el-

-Me alegro que estés de acuerdo en extender tus amistades con las potencias.-

Siguió asintiendo, o al menos hasta que su mente proceso todo.

¿Extender…Amistades? Con las potencias…

Eso significaba…

¡¿Haría amistad con el cejudo de Arthur y…Alfred?

Trago con fuerza.

No estaba segura si pudiera entablar una conversacion con Arthur…Mucho menos una amistad.

Pero si lo veía del lado positivo...estaba** EL.**

Alfred…

Lo volvería a ver…Despues de tantos años.

Y a pesar de haber tratado de evitarlo, sonrió. Ampliamente.

_Lo volveria a ver._

-¿Y cuando llegaran, Don Porfirio?-

El hombre de gran bigote miro su reloj de bolsillo –hecho puramente de oro-.

-Han de estar por llegar.-

Inmediatamente, Isabel se arreglo su larga cabellera castaña, se aliso el vestido y discretamente se miro en su espejo de bolsillo.

Mientras la joven se ocupaba de acomodar un mechón rebelde, las puertas se abrieron estruendosamente y una voz familiar se oyó.

.

.

.

-_Bloody Hell!-_ Exclamo una voz.-¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí, _frog_?-

Isabel se sintió igual de confundida.

¿Qué hacia aquí Francis? Isabel miro a su jefe, el cual solo atino a encoger sus hombros despreocupado.

Genial…Ahora tenia que lidiar con el cejon y el pervertido.

-_L´Mexiquee_!- Exclamo Francis mientras extendía sus brazos hacia la joven, que por cierto, solo se limitaba a mirarlo con total y completa irritación.- He venido por ti, _mon cher._- Le aviso mientras depositaba un suave beso en su dorsal.

Isabel rodo sus ojos mientras pensaba en lo ridículo que lucia Francis.

-México.- Saludo Arthur.

-Inglaterra.-

.

.

.

-_Angleterre_, deberías de ser más afectivo con _Mexique_. Después de todo ella es nuestra_ Bella hôte.-_ Le indico Francis sin remover sus manos de las de México.

Arthur solo miro con rabia al frances, el cual solo se dedicaba a sonreir con malicia.

-Bueno si me disculpan señores, me retiro.- Indico Díaz mientras abandonaba la sala.-México, se amable con nuestros invitados.

-_Si tan solo supiera lo dificil que es hacer eso.-_ Penso para si la unica nación femenina.

Una vez que Díaz habia abandonada la sala, la sonrisa de Francia creció a un mas.

-_Mon cher_, ahora estamos solos.- Indico Francia, ignorando olimpicamente la presencia de Arthur, el cual solo miraba indiganado al rubio.

Pasando a Isabel a su brazo izquierdo, la sostuvó, como si de un baile de tango se tratara. Y lentamente fue acercando su rostro palido al moreno.

Mexico se sobresalto y se empezo a revolverse en los brazos de Francis, a la vez que le mandaba miradas de auxilio a Arthur, el cual parecia mas atento a algo fuera de la sala.

-_Maldición._-

El rostro de Francis estaba a milímetros del suyo, sintiendo como su respiración acariciaba sus pomulos. Cerro sus ojos. No podía hacer nada, Francis le ganaba en fuerza.

Y justo cuando pensó que el cruel destino había tocado a su puerta, los brazos de Francis desaparecieron de su espalda, solo para caer en unos nuevos.

El gemido de dolor por parte Francis se hizo escuchar.

¿Es que acaso Arthur la había rescatado? Si era así, entonces en verdad, el cejon de ojos verdes era un completo caballero.

Al abrir sus ojos, no pudo creer lo que hay se encontraba…

No era Arthur…No…Era su héroe de ojos azules y cabellos dorados.

-Alfred…-Suspiro sin darse cuenta, una sonrojada Isabel.

Despues de tanto tiempo se volvían a encontrar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me va ser imposible subir un nuevo capitulo durante esta semana, puesto que estará repleta de exámenes. Hare el mayor de los intentos para al menos subir uno esta semana; sin mas que agregar agradezco su comprensión.<strong>_

_Mexique: _México

_Anglaterre:_ Inglaterra

_Mon cher:_ Mi querida

_Bella hôte : _Bella Anfitriona.


	13. Porfiriato II

Marrón y rubio, sin apartar la mirada. Como si de un hechizo se tratara.

Sus mejillas morenas teñidas ligeramente de un color rosado. Sus ojos azules temblando de emoción.

Por que no querían romper aquel hechizo que se presentaba; ella se sentía segura en sus brazos y el se sentía como el héroe que siempre declaraba ser.

Por que no había momento más perfecto que este.

Años sin verse y ahora estaban allí en la oficina del jefe de México…

-Alfred…-Suspiro Isabel, su voz cargada de cariño.

El solo la seguía mirando.

Una estruendosa voz se hizo presente, sacando a los dos más jóvenes de su trance.

Sus ojos volvieron a chocar, sin embargo ahora estaban llenos de pena. Tanto Alfred como Isabel se sorprendieron; aun así Isabel lo pago peor.

Alfred había apartado sus brazos de su pequeña espalda, causando así que la joven impactara en el suelo.

México se sobo su parte trasera, mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

-Estados Unidos, que bueno que hayas podido asistir.- Dijo México, mientras escondía con bastante disimulo su emoción.

Alfred se aclaro la garganta.

-Fueron órdenes de mis jefes.-

Ouch…Eso le había calado ¿Es que acaso no estaba aquí por elección propia?

Sin embargo ¿Qué le importaba a ella?

Y a pesar de todo, su mirada viajo a la izquierda, ocultando a todos e ignorando ella una mirada cargada de tristeza.

Cuando volvió a dirigir su mirada al joven de cabellos dorados, lo pudo ver mirando por el gran vitral. Suspiro rendida. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarse –por cuenta propia- una pálida mano se poso frente a ella.

Abrió sus ojos confundidos y miro hacia arriba.

Verde.

Un sonrosado ingles, le extendía la mano en afán de ayudarla a incorporarse. Después de todo, el era un caballero ingles. Y a pesar de que ella fuera México, seguía siendo _Lady_.

La misma se sintió sonrojar un poco, y lentamente tomo la mano del ingles, el cual de un solo tirón la incorporo.

-Gracias, Arthur.- Dijo México para a continuación besarla suavemente la mejilla.

El ingles que anteriormente tenía los brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados al sentir los labios, que asemejaban al tacto de unos pétalos de rosa, abrió sus ojos incrédulo.

Dudo, antes de contestar.

-De nada.-

Por su parte, Francis ya se había levantado después de tremenda paliza recibida, y miro con cierto resentimiento al americano que con sumo disimulo observaba a la parejita, Arthur y Isabel.

Sonrió con cierta sorna.

Oh, aquello que veía era tan alucinante. Alfred, la recién potencia del mundo estaba celoso. De nada mas y nada menos que del caballero ingles.

Sus ojos entrecerrados y sus puños cerrados con fuerza. Con disimulo se acerco al joven celoso.

-Linda pareja ¿no crees?- En su rostro una sonrisa llena de burla se formaba.

_Esto seria de lo más interesante._

Pudo observar como el rubio se tenso ante las palabras del francés. Enseguida carraspeo, pero ninguna palabra abandono sus labios, los cuales en estos momentos formaba una línea perfecta; miro a la parejita.

Sin duda se había sorprendido, ante lo que vio. Isabel se ría con euforia por algo que el cejon había dicho, el cual se encontraba claramente sonrojado, una de sus manos se encontraba rascándose la nuca.

Alzo sus cejas, para después volver a mirar al americano. Interesante.

El joven tenía las mejillas infladas, como si de un infante se tratara –la imagen de su querida Seychelles apareció como una imagen rápida-, sus puños se habían vuelto blancos y sus pupilas temblaban ligeramente.

Celos. Lo sabia, después de todo el era la nación del _Amour. _Y en cuestiones del amor nadie le podía engañar.

Tentó aun más su suerte.

-Quizá…-Empezó, logrando llamar la atención del joven. -Quizá, esto pueda extender sus lazos, quien sabe puede que _Anglaterre _se consiga una novia.-

El rostro de Alfred palideció.

_¿Novia?_

Mientras el siguiera vivo, no permitiría que eso pasase por que EL era el héroe de Isabel, nadie mas podía tomar aquel puesto.

Con paso decidido camino hacia el par, el cual parecía tan absorto en su pequeña platica privada que se habían olvidado de el.

Francis rio silenciosamente, se moría de ganas por contarles esto a Gilbert y Antonio.

Una escena del español se vino a su mente. Aunque, Antonio no era tonto, y era claro que el ya había notado la forma en que Alfred miraba a Isabel.

-Isabel!- Llamo Alfred, logrando así obtener la castaña mirada de la joven.

-Alfred.- Murmuro ella.

El joven sonrió. Sin duda la había extrañado.

-_Come On!_- Dijo mientras tomaba a Isabel en brazos, para después echarla a su hombro.

Como un vil costal de papas.

-¿Eh, Alfred?-Un rubor intenso apareció en su rostro.-¡Bájame!-

-No, iremos a visitar la capital, hace bastante que no la veo.- Indico el americano sin esperar el consentimiento de la mexicana.

La cual a pesar de que se negara a todo aquello mientras maldecía en su tan siempre colorido lenguaje al rubio, se sentía aliviada, todo era como antes…Y rezo para sus adentros de que así fuera por un largo rato.

…

Una vez que el dúo americano hubiera abandonado la sala, el par de europeos quedaron sumidos en silencio.

Arthur lo rompió con una pequeña risa.

Miro al francés, el cual se recargaba contra un pilar.

-Qué le dijiste, _frog_?- Pregunto Arthur.

Francis se limito a encoger los hombros.

-Solo un par de mentiras, punk.-

Arthur sonrió con cierta nostalgia. Alfred, su querido hermanito, estaba creciendo.

Enseguida sintió unas manos acariciarle la espalda; sus ojos se abrieron dramáticamente.

_-BLOODY HELL, YOU BASTARD!-_


	14. Omake Time: Dias de Infancia

**OMAKE TIME:**

**Días de Infancia.**

Lo esperaba en la frontera, había dicho que le presentaría a alguien y Yatzil podía sentir la emoción dentro suyo. Volvió a suspirar. Se estaba volviendo cansado, acomodo sus plumas de quetzal mientras veía su reflejo en un charco de por allí.

-¡YATZIL!- Una voz muy conocida se escucho.

Su mirada viajo al bosque que se encontraba en frente. Sonrió, era el mientras agitaba con entusiasmo una de sus pequeñas manitas, la sobrante tomaba de la mano a un niño parecido a el, rubio de ojos violetas.

El par de rubios llegaron a donde ella y sonrieron en sincronía.

-¡Yatzil, el es de quien te había hablado!- Explico América Nativa mientras apuntaba al niño de ojos purpura.

-Hola, yo soy Yatzil ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

El pequeño niño, en cuyos brazos había un pequeño osito blanco, miro al suelo apenado.

América Nativa hablo por el.

-Es muy tímido y casi no habla.-Explico el niño. –Tal parece que no tiene nombre.-

Yatzil se sintió horrorizada ante aquello.

-¿No tiene nombre?-

Alfred rodo los ojos.

-Yatzil, te lo acabo de decir.-

La niña inflo sus mejillas. Y le dio un golpe a Alfred en la cabeza, al niño se le humedecieron los ojos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Le reclamo mientras se sobaba la parte herida.

Yatzil no se digno a contestar y miro al niño que seguía mirando el suelo; sintió su corazón enternecerse.

-Nombre…-Se empezó a repetir a si misma, mientras miraba al niño.

Ojos purpura, piel blanca y cabellos color sol. Ahora que lo pensaba el niño tenia cierto parecido a América Nativa.

-_Wematin!_- Exclamo Alfred sacando de su concentración a Yatzil.

Tanto la niña como el niño miraron extrañados a Alfred.

-¿Wematin?- Pregunto Yatzil.- ¿Qué es eso?-

Alfred sonrió con altanería.

-Es la lengua de Abuelo Apache, dice…Dice que significa "Hermano"- Explico Alfred.

-¿Hermano?- Entonces lo comprendió-¡¿Son hermanos?-

Alfred asintió dramáticamente, mientras el pequeño –ahora conocido como Wematin- asintió muy ligeramente

Yatzil suspiro, América Nativa siempre olvidaba mencionar lo más importante, se acerco al Wematin.

-¿Te gusta?- Le pregunto.

El niño levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la marrón de Yatzil.

-Si…- Dijo en un tono mas alto al normal.

América Nativa abrió sus ojos sorprendidos.

-¡¿HABLAS!-

-Si…-Volvió a decir, ahora acompañado de una sonrisa.

…

-América Nativa…Te haz metido con la niña equivocada.- Advirtió Yatzil.

América Nativa se limito a sonreír con petulancia.

-Voy a ganar lo sabes Yatzil.-

La niña entrecerró sus ojos y corrió hacia el con arma en mano. El niño hizo lo mismo, portando su propia alma; Wematin los veia sorprendido, temiendo por lo que pudiera sucitar.

Entonces paso

.

.

.

Las pequeñas e inofensivas ramitas chocaron y la de América Nativa se rompió, el dueño hizo un puchero, mientras Yatzil sonreía satisfecha.

Su ramita había sobrevivido y un feliz Wematin aplaudía ante la victoria de la niña.

-¡Te gane!- Le restregó Yatzil a la vez que le sacaba la lengua.

-Hmph, pues eso no significa nada, mi ramita ya estaba muy seca.- Se excuso el rubio.

-Si…Claro…- Dijo Yatzil.

_**Por que aquellos días estaban llenos de alegría y despreocupación.**_

-Entonces nos veremos mañana.-

Ambos rubios asintieron.

_**Por que pasarían los años para volverse a encontrar.**_

Una vez que la niña había desaparecido entre las llanuras de su territorio el par de hermanos empezó a murmurar entre si.

-A que no es linda Yatzil.- Dijo América Nativa.

Wematin asintió.

-Es muy linda.-

El mayor de los dos, frunció un poco la ceja.

-Pero que quede claro…Yatzil, va ser una conmigo.-

_**Y los juegos de infancia volvieran…**_

_**Canadá es Wematin, debido a que no encontré el nombre de Canadá antes de la conquista decidí que ese seria el indicado.**_


	15. Omake Time: Viviendo con Papa España II

OMAKE TIME!

Viviendo con Papa España II

-Isa-chaan ¿Dónde estas?- Llamaba un encantador español.-Vamos Isa-chan, sal de donde estés.-

No hubo respuesta. Vaya que Isabel era una experta para esconderse.

-Romano ¿No quieres ayudarme a buscar a Isa-chan?- Pregunto al español mientras miraba a un italiano adolescente tumbado en el sillón.

-Idiota, ¿que no ves que estoy comiendo?- Le contesto enfurruñado, para después morder el tomate que se encontraba en sus manos.

Antonio suspiro. Estaba solo en la búsqueda de Isabel; criar a Isabel era difícil –pero no tanto como era criar a Romano- pero, a comparación del italiano, Isabel tenía costumbres muy diferentes a las de el.

¡Vaya! Si el ya llevaba semanas tratando de hacerla cambiar su blancos ropajes por algo mas mono. Pero la niña se resistía a los rosados vestidos ampones; con uñas y dientes…

.

.

.

Entonces los escucho, eran sollozos.

Su corazón se acelero ¿y si su adorada colonia se había herido? Corrió a al fuente de los sollozos y la encontró tallándose los ojos.

-¿Isabel?- Llamo.

La niña levanto su castaña mirada.

-¿Qué pasa Isa-chan?-

La niña desvió la mirada y intentando fútilmente de esconder sus lagrimas cristalinas.

Vaya que la niña podía ser orgullosa, puesto que todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con Antonio se negaba a mostrarle alguna emoción, claro ninguna, excepto enojo.

Los rosados labios de la niña temblaron antes de contestar...

-Abuelo Azteca…Y Abuela Maya...- Susurro evitando tener contacto visual con el español.-Los…Los extraño.-

Antonio sintió un nudo en su estomago, recordaba a la perfección lo que había pasado con los imperios. Y cada noche pagaba aquellos pecados con pesadillas llenas de sangre y gritos, y la imagen de una desconsolada niña que inútilmente trataba de hacer "despertar" a sus queridos abuelos.

Se paso una mano por sus mechones, tenia que hacer algo, la niña había vuelto a esconder su rostro entre sus piernas y muy silenciosamente sollozaba.

Suspiro.

Tomo en brazos a la pequeña morena y la arrullo tratando de brindarle aunque fuera un poco de consuelo.

Y algo sorprendente paso. Isabel había tomado entre sus pequeñas manos un poco de la tela del chaleco de Antonio, para después dejar correr un sinfín de lagrimas.

El español no dijo nada, sabia que la niña tenia que dejar salir todo el sentimiento de soledad dentro de ella, para que de esa manera pudiera integrarse a al pequeña familia: Romano y el mismo.

_**Aunque la familia estaba por crecer…Por que sus nuevos retoños lo esperaban en el nuevo mundo.**_

Una vez que la niña se había calmado un poco, miro al español con ojos vidriosos y deposito un suave e infantil beso en la mejilla de su tutor.

Antonio sintió su corazón enternecer ante el gesto de la niña y la apego mas a ella.

-¿Te gustaría comer churros Isa-chan?-

La niña asintió levemente. El ojo verde sonrió.

-Quizá Romano nos quiera acompañar.-

La niña volvió a asentir, sin pronunciar palabra alguna y con los ojos hinchados.

Antonio no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, su pequeña colonia seguía triste, pensó en algo que la podría animar.

Suspiro derrotado, era la única opción que tenia.

-En otra ocasión...-Empezó, en verdad no quería decirlo.-En otra ocasión podríamos invitar a Alfred y Mathew a comer paella.-

Instantáneamente la niña levanto su mirada la cual brillaba como el oro.

-¿América Nativa y Wematin?-

Antonio asintió levemente. La niña miro el hombro del español, había un vestido rosado, del cual el español parecía haber olvidado.

Era su turno de suspirar.

-Papá…España.- Llamo apenada Isabel.

La respuesta del español fueron un par de ojos sorprendidos.

**_Papá España…_**

Le había dicho Papá España, era la primera vez que le llamaba asi…No había sido "Idiota" o "Bastardo".

No eran palabras cargadas de irritación.

_**Era una palabra llena de cariño.**_

-¿Si Isa-chan?- Pregunto sin poder contener la emoción que se formaba dentro del el.

La niña miro el suelo avergonzada y con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas.

-Me…Me gustaría probarme el vestido…-

El español sonrio.

_**Y ese fue el inicio de una hermosa relación que trascendería por milenios; por que él siempre seria Papá España y ella su querida Isa-chan.**_


	16. Porfiriato III

Suspire aburrido y mire a mí alrededor.

Todo en este hogar era tan peculiar, pero a la vez era hermoso. Fue cuando me pregunte si todas los hogares de los latinos eran así, quizá así era, después de todo los había criado España.

Maldito bastardo.

Siempre se veían como una gran familia unida. Unida. Algo que en mi caso era nulo.

Una amarga y casi inaudible risa escapo de mis labios.

_Bastardo…_

_Maldito bastardo…_

Me levante de mi asiento, y observe más detenidamente todos los adornos. Tantas cosas llamaban mi atención, sin embargo una me atrajo como si de un imán se tratara.

Flores.

Y no era cualquier especie de flor. No eran rosas o tulipanes, girasoles o flores de cerezo.

Ninguna de ellas.

Una flor simple, pero exótica. Con delicadeza, como si fuera la caricia de un fiel amante la acaricie.

Dalias.

Sin saber por que su sonrisa cruzo mi mente, sus embriagante aroma…

Cerré los ojos aspirando suavemente aquel placentero y exquisito olor.

-We´re back!- Una estruendosa voz aviso.

Suspire ligeramente fastidiado, me gire para ver a las jóvenes naciones.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron al notar la chaqueta que reposaba en los delicados hombros de Isabel. Fue cuando me di cuenta de la acción, negué suavemente.

¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

Ella era México y yo…

-¡_Anglaterre_!-

Al escuchar ese fastidioso y horrible acento, mi cejo se frunció.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunte.

Pude ver como el rubio narcista, se echaba para atrás el cabello.

-Solo quería saber donde habías estado. De haber sabido que estabas aquí adentro, te hubiera venido a hacer compañía.- Dijo en tono casi…perturbador.

_Mejor solo que mal acompañado._

Sin duda alguna.

-¡Isabel, te he traído un obsequio!- Exclamo Francis.

Y muy a su pesar la dama no pudo ocultar su emoción. Por su parte Alfred hacia un gran esfuerzo por resistirse a golpear a Francis.

Siempre había sido posesivo, no le gustaba compartir…No le gustaba que le quitaran la atención que tanto deseaba tener.

Recordé los días en que lo cuide. Dos siglos de aquello y aun seguía igual. Posesivo, egoísta.

Y a pesar de todo, siempre conseguía lo que quería; que mejor ejemplo que el de Isabel, no era secreto para ninguna nación los sentimientos encontrados de Alfred hacia Isabel, y solo había que mirarles.

Alfred siempre conseguía la atención de su vecina latina. Siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Independencia, éxito…Todo.

Seguí mirando la escena que se desplegaba frente a mi.

-¿Un vals?- Pregunto Isabel.

-_Oui, belle dame_.- Entonces vi la sonrisa de Francis, me cruce de brazos y lo mire fijamente.

Esa mirada solo significaba algo…Sin embargo ¿Qué es lo que se trae en manos el maldito francés?

Se acerco con elegancia al tocadiscos, mientras que los americanos se miraban con confusión. Una sinfonía lleno la sala de Isabel y con cortesía, que uno no esperaría de Francis, le pidió un baile a Isabel.

-De acuerdo. Pero si haces algo impropio…-La joven no necesito terminar la frase, su mirada lo hacia.

Giraron por la sala, Isabel sonría, disfrutaba aquel momento. Mire a Alfred, el no parecía disfrutarlo en absoluto.

Estaba celoso.

Maldito francés…Le gustaba fastidiar.

La música paro. Y una nueva sinfonía sonó, entonces, la volví a ver.

Esa maldita sonrisa, giro y soltó a Isabel, ella giro y…

-_Anglaterre,_ este baile es tuyo.-

El Bad Trio Friend.

Francia. España. Prusia.

Si, los odiaba a los tres. Mire a la dama que se encontraba aferrada a mi pecho, suspire, la tome por la cintura y le susurre delicadamente.

-Me permite este baile_, My Lady_.- Después de todo, soy un caballero ingles.

Se sonrojo, y asintió lentamente.

Gire con ella por la sala, su cintura tan pequeña alrededor de mi brazo, su calor embriagándome y dalias.

Un embriagante olor a dalias. Fue cuando sentí un calor nacer en mi corazón; quizá esta era la primera vez que sentía atracción por alguna dama.

Observe con cuidado, parecía feliz en mis brazos sonriendo y tomándome ligeramente del saco.

Sonríe de corazón. Y entonces…

Lo vi, su mirada caída pero llena de coraje y celos, sus puños fuertemente cerrados.

Al igual que la suya, mis ojos viajaron al suelo cubierto por una alfombra.

Por que yo sabia que aquello que estaba sucediendo era imposible…

La hice girar sobre su propio eje y se la cedí. Los vi girar y sonreír, casi salían chispas de ellos.

Sonreí amargamente.

_**Por que Alfred siempre obtenía lo que quería.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Siento la tardanza, pero los examenes se prolongaron a esta semana, pero finalmente he terminado. Gracias por su comprension<br>_**


	17. OmakeCharla2

**Omake Time**

**Una charla de dos**

Cerró la tapa del celular con un poco de fastidio.

-No me ha contestado.-

-No me sorprende, seguramente esta con Alfred.-

El acompañante de cabellos cobrizo asintió derrotado.

-Seguramente.- Enseguida tomo un sorbo de café.

Silencio

.

.

.

-Ha pasado mucho desde que salimos todos en familia…¿No crees?-

-Bastante.-

-Aunque…Con Vene y Guatemala paseamos mucho.- Trato de animar el rubio.

-Si pero, extraño salir con México.- El otro confeso mucho a su pesar.

-Era divertido molestarla.- Dijo el rubio.-Vamos Chile, no te pongas así.-

El chileno hizo un puchero. Por su parte el rubio apoyo su mentón en su mano izquierda, esperando a que Chile decidiera abrirse.

-Ella…-Empezó en un tono solemne.-¿Crees que nos haya cambiado por Alfred, Argentina?-

Martin tuvo que contener una risa.

-No lo creo.-

Aunque una parte suya le decía a gritos que así era.

-Idiota…Claro que nos ha cambiado, cuando la vemos esta mirando siempre por la ventana, seguramente pensando en Alfred, en las conferencias se la mantiene pegada a el…Y…Y…-

Martin frunció el ceño, sabía como se sentía, ese ligero sentimiento de traición.

-Bueno, supongo que si es cierto.- Susurro desviando su vista de la mesa.

El chileno se levanto y aferro sus manos a la mesa.

-No es "supongo"; te consta que así es.-

Argentina se mordió el labio eligiendo con sabiduría lo que iba a decir, imágenes y recuerdos de Isabel lo embargaron.

-Estados Unidos es a quien se debe de culpar. Isa jamás nos cambiara.-

Manuel abrió sus ojos un tanto confundido, y lentamente volvió a tomar asiento.

_El brazo de Alfred alrededor de Isa. Aquella mirada de celos. Ese ligero carraspeo._

Sin duda así era.

-Piénsalo, el TLC, seguro que el americano ese agrego a Canadá solo para ser tan obvio, es bastante posesivo cuando se trata de comercio, le causo un escándalo cuando Isa empezó a exportar ganado con China y Japón.-

-No lo había visto desde es ángulo.- Murmuro Chile.

-Claro que no. Realmente dudo que muchas naciones lo hagan, es difícil sacar esa conclusión viendo como México es tan dependiente de Alfred.-

Chile suspiro.

-Maldito bastardo…Isabel es nuestra hermanita y se la mantiene acaparándola toda.- Reprocho el chileno mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Argentina rio.

-¿De que te ríes, imbécil?-

-Te haz visto adorable.-

Un rojo escarlata cubrió el rostro de Manu. Y salvado por la campana –o más bien el timbre- su celular anuncio una llamada.

-¿Álo?-

-¿Manu?-

-¿Isa?-

-Si, tengo una llamda tuya, ¿ necesitas algo?-

-Pues, estoy con Martin y queríamos invitarte a tomar un café…-

-¡Lo siento! De haber sabido antes hubiera asistido.-

-Mexico, hurry up!-

Manu suspiro con cansancio.

-¿Estas con el weon ese?

-Si…-Murmuro México.-Pero, prometo compensarles esto. Mañana solo los tres, a donde quieran ir.- Propuso México.

-De acuerdo.-

-Gracias Manu, entonces nos vemos mañana.-

La línea se corto.

El silencio reino y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Eh? Manu, Martin?- Una voz femenina llamo.

Ambos varones voltearon y se encontraron con una linda castaña.

-Venezuela ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Solo pasaba por aquí.- Fue cuando Vene lo noto -¿Por qué esta el ambiente tan…tenso?-

-Vene…-Empezó Argentina.- Tu..¿Tu que opinas de Alfred?-

El ambiente se volvió aun mas tenso y casi se podía observar como un aura asesina se desprendía de Venezuela.

-Es un idiota, impulsivo, desagradable…- Sus ojos se entrecerraban cada vez más al decir tantos adjetivos negativos del rubio.-Sin embargo…-

Esto llamo la atención de Martin y Manu.

-Isa, me dice maravillas de el… Y cuando los veo juntos, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo feliz que esta México.-

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntaron en unisonó los varones presente.

Tomando asiento entre ellos Venezuela hablo.

-Bueno, Isa siempre esta muy sonriente, sus ojos brillan…La veo feliz y a pesar de que Estados Unidos sea un idiota, hace feliz a Isa.-

-¿No crees…No crees que México lo prefiere sobre nosotros?-

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la joven castaña.

-Si que son unos hermanos sobre protectores.- Sentencio la joven.-Pero claro que no es así, Isa siempre esta allí cuando la necesitamos y ella nos quiere demasiado, aunque es muy diferente un amor fraternal a uno sentimental.-

Ambos jóvenes desviaron la mirada.

-Son unos idiotas al pensar que Isa nos huye.-

-Vene, mañana vamos a salir con Isa. ¿Nos quieres acompañar?-

-¿Va estar allí el idiota de Alfred?-

-No.- Respondieron ambas naciones masculinas.-En todo caso nos desharemos de el.-

-Entonces, me encantaría.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lamento si el capitulo no capto muy bien las opiniones y sentimientos de las naciones presentadas. Por favor notifíquenmelo en caso de ser asi<strong>_


	18. Porfiriato IV

Suspiro claramente fastidiada.

¿Es que es trió de idiotas no se podía callar ni medio minuto?

Escuchaba como Arthur y Francis se lanzaban insultos, sabia que en poco esos dos empezarían una de sus_**muy **_comunes riñas. Y como olvidarlo, todo aquel ajetreo era acompañado por la tan notoria –y escandalosa- risa de Alfred.

Cerro sus ojos tratando de encontrar serenidad y paciencia para no tirar al trió al Golfo; la brisa acaricio con delicadeza su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron para encontrarse a lo lejos con la silueta de un barco.

Habían llegado…

-Si son tan amables, caballeros.- Empezó México con suma cordialidad.- Podrían callarse, mis invitados están por llegar.-

El trió de varones sintió la amenazadora mirada de México; ahora no cabía duda de que la latina había sido criada por ya tan famoso tsundare italiano.

El barco acallo en el puerto, y del bajaron varias figuras. Isabel suspiro y se preparo para recibir de la manera más cordial a sus reciente invitados.

Un fornido rubio bajo del barco parado muy recto, como un muy entrenado soldado. Y fue cuando México recordó todas las clases de modales que había recibido de Papá España.

Tomando de las esquinas la falda de su vestido se inclino ligeramente.

-Señor Alemania, bienvenido a México.-

El rubio pálido enrojeció ligeramente al momento que sus ojos se encontraron con los de la morena.

_**Algo que paso desapercibido por México, mas no para Estados Unidos.**_

-México.- Llamo el rubio, controlando bastante bien los nervios de su voz.-Dime Alemania, no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad.-

La joven solo asintió y casi ignorándolo al ver quien bajaba del barco.

-¡Mamá Romano!- Exclamo México, para salir disparada a los brazos del italiano.

El mencionado rodo sus ojos, para enseguida extender sus brazos y sentir como la latina brincaba a sus brazos, abrazándolo por el cuello.

Y mientras la joven seguía en brazos del europeo y le abrazaba con sumo entusiasmo, Romano pudo notar como las demás naciones ocultaban su risa. De los labios de Arthur pudo escuchar como en sorna reproducía la voz de Isabel diciendo "Mama Romano".

Y claro aunque quisiera con todo el corazón a la joven nación, su orgullo seguía allí.

-¡Che palle, Isabel bájate! Y cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas "Mamá Romano".- Le reprendió el italiano a la joven, la cual solo se encogió en su lugar.

Sus ojos volviéndose cristalino, sus finas manos taparon su boca y en una imagen enternecedora se disculpo. El italiano no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar derrotado.

-Mamá Romano.-Llamo la joven, otra vez sonaron las burlas.- ¿Y tío Veneciano?

-Esta en casa.- Dijo el hombre sin molestarse por una explicación mas extensa.

La joven decidida a averiguar por que su querido tío no había asistido abrió su boca para reprochar, sin embargo antes de que ella pudiera demandar una explicación, unos brazos delicados la envolvieron en un abrazo, que por poco la mataba y dejaba sin aire.

-¡Me-chaaan!- Dijo una aguda, pero dulce voz.

-Srita. Bélgica.- Saludo igual de entusiasta la latina.

La rubia hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me digas Emma*? No necesitas ser tan formal Me-chan.-

La más joven de las dos féminas asintió. Enseguida Emma entrelazo su brazo con el de México y miro a todos los varones presentes.

-Entonces, andando. Me muero de hambre.-

Y así todo el pequeño grupo de naciones abandonaron el puerto de la tan famosa ciudad de Veracruz.

**…**

-Hace tanto que no visitaba la casa de México.- Comento Bélgica.- Ha cambiado bastante…-

Todas las naciones europeas asintieron ante el comentario de la joven.

-Estoy segura de que Antonio estará feliz de saberlo.- Agrego Francis, mientras tomaba de su copa llena de vino.

Unas risas provenientes de la cocina fueron escuchadas, tanto Francis como Emma sonrieron ante aquel sonido.

-Hacen una linda pareja esos dos.- Dijo Francis.

-Verdad que si. Los dos juntos son tan monos.-

-Como si fuera dejar que Isabel estuviera con ese idiota americano.- Repuso Romano con los brazos cruzados

-Aww…Pero "_**Mama Romano**_"- Se burlo Bélgica, por su parte el italiano enrojeció tanto de pena como de enojo.

-¡_Stai zitto__!-_

**¿Linda pareja? En absoluto, si le preguntaban a el no les parecia mas que un juego de niños lo que los dos latinos mantenian...No es que estuviera celoso, no tenia por que. **

Las risas se volvieron a escuchar, mas fuertes.

**México era demasiado impulsiva, se aventaba a la guerra sin la menor idea o estrategia. Nada en comparacion a el; por su parte Estados Unidos...**

-¡Idiota! ¡Me mojaste toda!-

La tan conocida risa de Alfred se escucho, y minisculas risas de alegria escaparan los labios de Francia y Belgica. Romano no se quedo atras, resongo y se cruzo de brazos claramente enojado.

**Si, en tan poco tiempo se habia vuelto una gran potencia, solo habia que conocer su historia para decirlo. Logro independencia del Gran Imperio Britanico –lo que pocas colonias del cejudo, han conseguido- desarollo una economia increible y tampoco se podia olvidar que habia derrotado al Imperio Español. Una nacion fuerte, sin duda y nadie lo negaba, pero a pesar de todo inmaduro en tantos sentidos.**

-Disculpen la demora.- La dulce de voz de Isabel dijo.-Pero el idiota de Alfred ha hecho que nos retrasaramos con la limpieza.- Una mirada acusadora se dirigio al rubio.

-It wasn´t my fault!-

-¡Claro que si!-

Asi una inocente y encantadora riña empezo.

**Al mirarlos juntos se podia observar la inmadurez de ambos, aunque si habia que decir quien era el mas maduro, sin duda era la latina. Aunque conservaba cierta inociencia, caracteristica tambien muy notoria de su tutor. Fue cuando se pregunto ¿Que serian de ellos dos? Habian tenido muchas guerras, invasiones, etc. en su historia y a pesar de todo...**

-Caballeros, Me-chan y su servidora se retiran.- Anuncio Belgica mientras jalaba sin piedad a la morena.

La otra parecio resistirse un poco y miro –aunque fuera por una milesima de segundo- al norteamericano.

-Sientanse como en su hogar.- Exclamo la morena para desaparecer en los pasillos con la rubia.

Alfred agito lentamente su mano en despedida.

-No te preocupes _Mon Cher_, la veras mañana.- Bromeo Francis, lo que causo un sonrojo en Alfred.-Ahora_, Anglaterre_ y _j'ai** _se retiran.-

-No dormire en la misma habitacion que tu _bloody frog_.- Aviso el ingles.

-No tienes opcion, _mon cher_.-

Solo los gritos desesperados de Inglaterra fueron escuchados, tras ellos un italiano les seguia los pasos. Alfred, por su parte, solo miraba la direccion por la que habia desaparecido la hermosa dama.

**Por que solo hacia falta observar a Alfred para leer sus sentimientos por la latina, sentimientos que estaban alli desde hace milenios. Sentimientos sin uso, si le han de preguntar, la soledad pareciendo mas tentadora. Por que el amor solo es una debilidad. Que sin duda terminaria derrocando al tan ¨grandioso¨ imperio norteamericano. Y México, se veria bañada en desgracia…**

**Pero…por que aquella imagen la perturbaba no podia ser que acaso el…**

- ¿ Alemania ?- Llamo Alfred al muy concentrado aleman.

- ¿Si ?- Respondio cortante.

-Te mostrare tu habitacion.-

**Entonces… ¿Por que le perturbaba esa imagen y sentia cierto sentimiento de envidia al rubio ?**

_**…**_

-¡Me-chaan, tienes tan lindo cabello !- Alago Emma mientras cepillaba las ondas de Isabel.

-Gracias Emma. Tu tambien tienes un hermoso cabello.-

_**Silencio.**_

-Naa…Isa-chaan.-

- ¿Si ?-

-¿Que piensas de Alfred?

-Alfred…-

-Si, acaso, ¿te gusta ?-

Isabel dudo y enseguida abrio sus labios para contestar.

-Para mi Alfred…-

* * *

><p><strong>¡Siento la demora! Pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Espero que sea de su agrado.<strong>

**P.D.: Las negritas son pensamientos de Alemania (por si había confusiones)**

***Con respecto al nombre de Belgica, se debe a que en la pagina de Himaruya-sensei, este nombre esta entre los posibles.**

****j'ai: Yo**

**Aclaraciones Historicas: Aparte las potencias (Inglaterra y EUA) México mantuvo "amistad" con ciertos paises europeos, entre los cuales : Bélgica, Alemania, Italia (disculpen si olvide una)**

**Si existen mas dudas, por favor haganmelo saber.**


	19. Omake Time: Viviendo con Papa España III

**Viviendo con Papá España Parte III**

**Mamá Romano**

-¡Papá España me duele el estomago!-

-¡Papá España Martín y Manu me está jalando el cabello!-

-¡No es verdad!-

-¡Papa Toño quiero churros!

-¡Bastardo ya no hay tomates!-

No podía seguir así sintiendo su cabeza dando vueltas y cada vez mas las voces de sus lindas colonias se escuchaban sofocadas. Acomodo a una febril Colombia entre sus brazos, sintió las manitas de alguna de sus colonias jalándole el chaleco.

En verdad no podía seguir, como pudo se acerco a Romano y le entrego a Colombia, en poco en la orilla de sus ojos podía ver como un manto negro se empezaba a extender.

-¡Papa España…-

Fue lo último que escucho antes de colapsar en el suelo.

**Silencio.**

Todos pararon, Ecuador dejo de jugar con una tortuga, Uruguay dejo de mirar por la ventana, Chile y Argentina dejaron de jalarle el cabello a México y ella dejo de quejarse. Incluso Romano se vio anonado.

-¿Papá España?- Se atrevió a llamar Argentina.

No hubo respuestas más que el de una acelerada y laboriosa respiración. No hubo que esperar bastante para que todas las pequeñas colonias empezaran a derramar un sinfín de lágrimas; algunas se acercaron y lo sacudieron, tratando de despertarlo.

-Papa Toño…El…esta muerto.- Dijo Venezuela mientras la lagrimas fluían con velocidad impresionante.

Y como era de esperar de colonias muy jóvenes, creyeron esas palabras.

-¡Wuaaah! Papá esta muerto ¡Waaaah!- Fue una de las exclamaciones que pudieron ser escuchadas.

Colombia despertó lentamente, al escuchar tal escándalo y aun en su estado enfermo cerro su pequeña mano alrededor de la tela, fue entonces cuando Romano pareció asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, sacudiendo su cabeza volviendo a la realidad.

-Niños.- Llamo el italiano, las colonias sollozantes lo miraron.- España esta bien.-

-¿No esta muerto?- Pregunto Chile mientras trataba inútilmente de parar las lagrimas.

-No, no esta muerto.- Se acerco al caído castaño, acomodando a Colombia en un solo brazo, toco la frente del español, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.-Solo tiene fiebre.-

Suspiros de alivio llenaron la sala.

-Esperen un momento, iré a llevar a Marisol a la habitación, no quiero que nadie se mueva.- Ordeno el italiano.

Las aun triste colonias asintieron.

_En ese momento Romano supo que aquel día seria largo. _

Arropando a la castaña clara abandono la habitación. Al volver pudo observar como todos los infantes se encontraban alrededor de su tutor, con caras tristes. Arrugo el cejo, odiaba verlos así, le recordaban mucho a Veneciano.

-Niños tenemos que llevar al bast…Antonio a su habitación.- Explico Romano.

-Mamá Romano… ¿Cómo haremos eso?- Pregunto una confundida venezolana.

Romano abrió sus labios para responder sin embargo…

_**Es verdad…Como llevarían al bastardo hasta la habitación, las colonias no podrían con…Quizá…Pero…**_

_**Demonios no habría otra opción.**_

-Yo lo llevare. Isabel ve y prepárale la cama a Antonio. Y tu Carolina, ve a revisar a Marisol.- Ambas niñas asintieron y se dirigieron a su respectivo destino.

Romano se inclino y con cuidado empezó a arrastrar al español hacia su habitación.

-Ustedes, mas vale que se comparten hasta que vuelva.- Advirtió a las colonias masculinas.

…

-Mamá tengo hambre.-

-Mamá me corte el dedo, mientras cortaba los tomates.-

-Waah! Mamá Romano, Martín me esta jalando el cabello…Otra vez.-

Romano dejo el cuchillo sobre la mesa, solo Dios sabe lo que podría sucitar si tenia un arma en manos y un monton de infantes quejándose y gritando.

Tenia que reconocerlo, el bastardo sabia lidiar con estos niños; en cambio el…

-Mamá Romano…-Llamo una débil voz.

Su atención se giro a una castaña clara que se encontraba en la puerta, vestida en su pijama blanca.

-¡Marisol! ¿Que haces fuera de la cama?- Reprocho el italiano mientras tomaba a la niña en brazos.

-Tengo hambre…-Respondió Colombia.

-¡No es justo!- Exclamo Isabel, mientras empujaba a Martín el cual se encontraba jalándole el cabello.-Yo también quiero que Mamá Romano me cargue.-

-¡En todo caso yo también!- Y ese comentario inicio una discusión entre Isabel y Carolina.

-¡Mamá me corte el dedo!- Se quejo Manu mientras sostenía su sangrante dedo índice.

-Mamá sigo teniendo hambre.- Anuncio Guatemala desde su lugar.

-Entonces hazte algo de comer holgazán.- Dijo Isabel mientras ignoraba los reproches de Carolina.

-¡Tu cállate fea!- Le devolvió el moreno.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?-

-FEA.-

-¡Te lo haz ganado Alejandro!- Enseguida Isabel se lanzo al moreno para empezar a propinarle manotazos, el niño por su parte le jalaba el cabello.

-¡No peleen!- Inútilmente trato de intervenir un adorable ecuatoriano.

-Tu no te metas Nelson.- Dijeron en unisonó ambas naciones.

-Oigan no sean así con Nelson.- Defendió Martín

**EN POCAS PALABRAS…CAOS.**

Sentía que estaba por explotar.

-¡CALLENSEEEEEEEEEEE!-

**Lo había dicho.**

Todos callaron…Sus ojos se empezaron a nublar con lagrimas. Colombia se aferro mas al cuello de su madre para quedar profundamente dormida.

Romano suspiro. El maldito bastardo se tenía que enfermar.

-No lloren.- Pidió Romano mientras caminaba hacia un sofá cercano.

Una vez acomodada la colombiana miro al grupo de colonias, se acerco a Manu y con pedazo de venda le amarro la herida y le planto un pequeño beso en la cortada.

-Me sigue doliendo.- Informo Manu.

_**Maldito mocoso.**_

-Andando, hay que comer, la pasta esta lista.-

-¡PASTAA!- Exclamaron los niños mientras tomaban asiento.

Romano no pudo evitar sonreír, en verdad estos niños le recordaban a Veneciano.

…

-¿Dónde estoy?- Se pregunto un confundió español. Sintiendo la suave textura de su cama.-Oh en mi habitación.-

Cerró los ojos disfrutando del grato silencio.

_Esperen un momento… ¿Silencio?_

Aquello no era normal, desde que sus lindas y adorables colonias habían llegado la casa no era silenciosa. Se levanto lentamente, en un afán de marearse, a su vez trataba de recordar lo que había pasado.

Tenia a Marisol en brazos, todos están pidiendo ser atendido, todo se nublo…Se había desmayado.

De acuerdo. Punto resuelto.

Ahora… ¿Qué había pasado con sus niños?

Romano había quedado encargado, supuso. ¿Y si? Sus ojos se abrieron dramáticamente; sus retoños al cuidado de Romano…

Y una Marisol febril…Manu y Martín de abusivos con Isabel, Isabel y Guatemala peleando...

Dios, rezo a todos los santos conocidos y por haber, ojala que sus niños estuvieran bien.

Recorrió sus mansión, busco en cada habitación, debajo de cada cama y dentro de cada armario.

_**No habia rastro de ninguno, ni siquiera una tortuga de Ecuador o la encantadora risa de Uruguay.**_

Solo quedaba la cocina y sala. Miro por la esquina, una sonrisa se dibujo.

Mantas por allí, mantas por allá. Romano se encontraba en medio y alrededor todas las pequeñas colonias dormían, incluso una saludable Marisol.

Sonrio ampliamente.

No habia nada de que preocuparse


	20. Porfiriato Finale

¿Cómo había sucedido esto?

Los bailes, los hermosos vestidos, la armoniosa música que antes llenaba de jubilo al lugar.. ¿Dónde estaban?

No sabia, y eso le frustraba. Miraba a su alrededor, calles bañadas de sangre.

Sangre de sus habitantes.

-¿Qué demonios…?-

No perdió mas tiempo, corrió hacia a el palacio de gobierno.

Balazos, gritos, carcajadas…

Abrió las puertas con fuerza, pudo escuchar las bisagras chillar.

Silencio…

Recorrió los pasillos, que si tan solo pudieran hablar contarían un sinfín de anécdotas, acaricio las paredes con delicadeza.

-¿Sr. Díaz?-

Nadie respondió…Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

Trago con fuerza.

Pasos a lo lejos…

-¿Sr. Díaz?-

Error. Un objeto le acaricio la espalda, conocía aquella sensación…

-¿Quién eres?- Era la voz de un hombre, al cual no conocía.

Alzo los brazos en señal de paz. Y con lentitud y cuidado giro el cuello. 3 hombres, el que le amenazaba con la pistola era bajo y con un gran bigote negro adornándole el rostro.

Sabía por sus rasgos que era sureño, quizá de Morelos o los alrededores. Los otros 2 por su altura y rasgos toscos supo que eran del norte.

El rifle se apego con más fuerza a su espalda.

-¿Quién eres?- Volvió a demandar el hombre sureño.

Trago con fuerza…Sabia que no era sabio decir que era México, opto por la otra opción.

-Isabel Fernández Carriedo.-

-¿Cuál es su asunto con el Sr. Díaz, señorita?- Pregunto uno de los norteños.

Abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendida ¿Qué respondería? Se mordió el labio en busca de una solución…Nada se le ocurría. Demonios, no siquiera sabia que rayos estaba sucediendo.

Sus labios temblaron y empezó a sentir el sudor acariciarle la nuca.

-Basta caballeros.- Hablo el que parecía el mas educado de los tres.- La señorita esta claramente asustada; ¿Es usted mexicana, Srita. Fernández?-

Medito su respuesta.

-Si, pero, durante los últimos 5 meses estuve recorriendo ciertos países del mundo.-

Isabel pudo notar como los ojos del sureño se entrecerraban, por su parte el norteño más tosco torció el gesto.

-¿Una hacendada- Hablo por primera vez el otro norteño.- De que parte de la república es Srita. Isabel?-

-De la capital, Sr…-

-Villa. Francisco Villa, a su servicio señorita.- Se presento.

-Oh ya veo, señores, si no es molestia…Alguien me podría poner al tanto de lo que esta sucediendo en el país.-

El sureño soltó una carcajada, mientras que Villa escondía una.

-Srita. Fernández, sucede que el país se encuentra en guerra civil.-

Isabel abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente…

-¿Guerra Civil?-

Dios Santo… ¿Qué había sucedido con su tierra en su ausencia?

**…**

Recorrió con infinita tranquilidad los pasillos de su modesto hogar en Philadelphia. Aun seguía ahí su tan distintivo olor.

-Mr. Jones?- Escucho la distintiva voz de su ama de llaves.

-¿Qué sucede Emily?-

-Tiene una visita Mr. Jones.-

-Oh, and _who is it_?-

No pudo evitar emocionarse al pensar que quizá podría ser Isabel.

-Mr. Kirkland.-

-Oh… ¿El?-

-Bueno saber que te entusiasman mis visitas.- Pudo escuchar el sarcasmo en el acento del ingles.

-_Dude_, sabes que me encanta tenerte de visita…pero…-

El ingles pareció comprender y una sínica sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-¿Es que esperabas a _Lady_ Isabel?-

Arthur no pudo evitar una sonrisa picara al ver como las mejillas del menor se volvían de color carmín.

-Claro que no…_What make you think that?-_ El rubio ceniza evito la mirada acusadora del ingles.-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-

-Té esta bien.-

...

-Ya veo. ¿Y que piensas hacer Iggy?-

El mencionado tomo un sorbo de su té antes de contestar.

-Realmente no lo se. Pero estoy preparado para lo que pueda acontecer.-

El rubio sonrió.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea Artie.-

Arthur sonrió al ver la cara sonriente de su hermanito; le hacia recordar lo viejos y buenos tiempos.

-_Thank you Alfred_.-

-Mr. Alfred.-

Ambos varones se voltearon a ver a la anciana mucama.

-¿Qué sucede Emily?-

-Tiene una carta de la Miss Fernández…-

-¿Isabel?-

Emily asintió, a continuación le entrego un pequeño sobre, hay Alfred pudo observar la hermosa caligrafía de su vecina.

Sus ojos azules recorrieron con atención la carta. Arthur observo como los hombros de Alfred se tensaban.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto.

No hubo respuesta, el papel resbalo de sus manos y acaricio lentamente el piso de duela.

-¿Alfred?- Sin mas pregunto la carta entre sus manos.

Los ojos del ingles se contrajeron.

.

.

.

-Tenemos que avisarle cuanto antes a España.-

_La guerra se había desatado, un futuro incierto para México y la tormenta se avecinaba a los azules cielos de Europa. _

_¿Y ahora que seria del mundo?_


	21. Omake Time: Somos NAFTA

**OMAKE TIME**

**Somos NAFTA**

Acomode quizá por decima vez las sillas; quería que todo se viera en un perfecto orden, volví a tomar asiento y enseguida observe el elegante reloj de pared.

Suspire.

Se estaban tardando ¿Habrían olvidado que hoy nos reuniríamos? No, no podía ser aquello…Ellos…

Quizá si lo habían olvidado; en todo caso, lo mejor seria volver a casa, me levante del asiento y justo cuando me dirigía a la entrada de la habitación esta se abrió violentamente.

-¿Mattie?-

Sonreí.

-Hola Isabel.- Salude con entusiasmo, ella era de las pocas que me recordaba.

Ella me sonrió con una dulzura inigualable.

-Hay que ver como haz crecido; te ves muy lindo.- Comento, mientras con cariño me revolvía mis mechones rubios.

-Isabel, ¿Te gustaría algo de tomar?-

La mujer medito su respuesta.

-Café esta bien.- Respondió a la par de que tomaba asiento.

La pequeña sala se lleno de un silencio pasivo y solo el suave olor de café invadía el lugar.

-¿Y Kumajiro?- Pregunto.

Sonreí al recordar al pequeño oso, que parecía jamás recordar mi existencia.

-En casa durmiendo.-

Le entregue la taza de café, ella me miro.

-Gracias Mattie.-

-No hay por que Isa.-

Silencio otra vez no es como que me incomodara, en lo absoluto, la mire de reojo. Parecía disfrutar aquella taza de café; sabia el por que.

-Se esta tardando…-Susurro.

Baje mi mirada sin notarlo. Seguramente ella si lo hizo.

-No es que me guste estar contigo Mattie, sabes que me encanta.-

En ese momento desee tener la compañía de Kumajiro, quería abrazar algo o alguien.

No se como sucedió, supongo que ella tampoco. Solo sabía que mis brazos la estaban rodeando.

-¿Mattie?- Me pregunto preocupada.

-Isabel…¿Qué es lo que sientes por Alfred?-

Sentí su temperatura aumentar, también sentí como me regresaba el abrazo.

-Mattie…Eso tú ya lo sabes.- Me respondió, en aquel tono que tanto adoraba.

-Tu…Tu…- No encontraba la manera de decir aquello.

Ella me comprendió.

-Jamás te olvidare. Después de todo eres mi querido Mathew.-

Ese calor que solo ella me sabía brindar, desde siglos antiguos cuando solo éramos infantes al cuidado de los antiguos imperios.

-_The hero has arrived!-_ Su voz se escucho al igual que las bisagras chillar.

Empecé a temer la seguridad de aquella puerta. Su calor me abandono y salto casi de su asiento.

-Idiota, ¿Dónde haz estado? Mira que hacernos esperar a mi y Mattie.-

Una de sus tan comunes riñas empezaron; no pude evitar sonreír, cuando estaban en compañía del otro, sus aura se iluminaba.

Entre riñas y disputas, entre risas y memorias. Para mi eso representaba NAFTA, mas que un tratado una manera de hacernos compañía. En mi interior nació el deseo de que este tratado continuara hasta el final de nuestras existencias.

Mi tren de pensamientos se vio interrumpido por un grito furioso de la latina; la observe, estaba sonrojada y Alfred sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Mi hermano y aquella mujer que con el paso del tiempo solo me había brindado de aquello que careci de un niño.

Un calor maternal, un consuelo incondicional y una compañía eterna. En pocas palabras una familia, para mi eso sin duda representaba NAFTA.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sigo dudosa de este Omake, no estoy segura de haber captado con entera seguridad la visión de Canada; por favor haganme saber su opinión.<strong>_

_**Con respecto al Terremoto de `85; esta en mis planes escribir un capitulo con relacion a este, por el momento me encuentro recopilando informacion y a la vez conectandolas, pero...No puedo encontrar algo que realmente me convezca, pero si, entre mis planes futuros esta el terremeto :).**_

_**Sin mas que decir agradezco su atencion.**_


	22. Cronicas de una Adelita I

Los dolores de cabeza parecían interminables y su estomago era un completo revoltijo. La revolución la estaba cansando; pero esta no parecía terminar en un futuro próximo.

Con discreción miro a sus acompañantes. Parecían hablar de un tema serio, el cual ella no debía escuchar, se hundió aun más en la silla. Realmente no quería estar aquí, desearía estar en cualquier otra parte del mundo.

Si incluso en Rusia.

Quizá podría escapar de aquí antes de que los hombres la vieran, se mordió el labio pensativa, las opciones eran estas: Brincaba por la ventana o escapaba por la puerta. Cerró los ojos, quería paz y una pastilla que le apaciguara la terrible jaqueca.

Entonces lo escucho, aquel sonido que conocía como la palma de su mano, el disparo de un rifle a continuación y desgarrador sonido, las pesuñas de un corcel escapando acompañaron al grito.

Sus ojos se sentían húmedos; ella era México, este era su país, esta era su gente ¿Y ella pensaba en huir? Eso era de cobardes y Yatzil Isabel Fernández Carriedo no escapaba ni era cobarde. Así no la había criado.

Volvió a mirar a los ojos, fue cuando observo que la miraban con discreción, estaban hablando de ella. Finalmente los hombres giraron para verla completamente de frente.

-Srita. Isabel, dígame, ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer; gustaría que nos contactáramos con su familia?-

Trago con fuerza, eso no podía suceder. Pensó con infinita concentración, algo tenia que hacer, no se cruzaría de brazos.

-¿Dónde esta el Sr. Díaz?-Pregunto Isabel.

-Eso no es de su interés señorita.- Le dijo Zapata, veneno destilando de su lengua.

Tenia que hacer algo, si quería ver a Díaz y saber exactamente que había sucedido podría tomar las cartas certeras; como ya había dicho antes, estos hombres frente a ella no le causaban ninguna confianza y en cuestiones de juzgar a rebeldes y caudillos no había nadie mejor con ella. Suspiro, ya había tomado su decisión.

-Me uniré a sus tropas señores.- Declaro con determinación.

A continuación tanto Zapata como Villa soltaron fuertes carcajadas. Madero simplemente trago con fuerza.

-¿De que se ríen?- Pregunto con severidad Isabel.

Ambos hombres le ignoraron y sus carcajadas seguían llenando el lugar. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ferozmente en sus labios una sonrisa arrogante, que haría al mismo Prusia sentir envidia.

-¿Es que acaso temen que una mujer sea mejor que ustedes en el campo de batalla?-

De inmediato callaron y sus miradas se cargaron de algo que Isabel no sabia como describir. Sin embargo, solo eran un par de hombres. Ella por su parte llevaba más de 100 años lidiando con hombres/naciones problemáticas.

Zapata y Madero callaron, les había dejado sin palabras. Eso aumento aun mas su ego, Villa por su parte no se quedo callado.

-De acuerdo Srita. Isabel, si cree que esta lo suficientemente capacitada para entrar a nuestras tropas, séase usted bienvenida a la División del Norte.-

La sonrisa de Isabel creció aun más.

-Ya vera Sr. Villa, quedara sorprendido de mis "capacidades"-

El hombre carraspeo en burla y murmuro algo por lo bajo, Isabel solo hizo caso omiso.

-Entonces, que esperamos señores. Tenemos un gobierno que abolir.-

Aquellas palabras parecían tan ajenas a las suyas. Pero por ahora dejaría de lado su verdadera identidad; de aquí a que terminara la guerra solo seria una mujer más, seria Isabel. Por que en este juego de cartas no había nadie en quien confiar.

…

Estaba cansada y ya llevaba varios días viajando. Iría al norte junto con aquel hombre, no estaba muy satisfecha con la idea, pero era mejor que unirse al sur.

Si en algún momento llegara a necesitar ayuda Alfred estaría bastante cerca, Isabel no pudo ignorar aquella sensación de mariposas revolotear en su estomago.

Alfred.

Miro el cielo nocturno y rezo a la Virgen y sus abuelos que le ayudaran a terminar con esta revuelta y pudiera volver a una vida tranquila. Tenia la corazonada de que esto terminaría pronto y así podría volver a un mundo pacifico.

_**No sabia cuan equivocada estaba.**_

Al estar tan involucrada en su propio país y las condiciones de este, la hermosa joven ignoraba la tormenta que día a día se avecinaba a Europa.

_**Una partida de ajedrez que preparaba sus piezas, listas para atacar…**_


	23. Omake Time: Viviendo con Papa España IV

**Viviendo con Papa España **

**Parte III**

Sus ojos marrones se encontraban enrojecidos por tanto llorar, sus mejillas parecían irritadas de tanto tallar y los sollozos parecían no terminar.

-Lo siento Papá España.- Se disculpaba sin parar.

El español por su parte parecía frustrado pero a la vez conmovido. Se paso una blanquecía mano por sus mechones alborotados. Sin duda hoy no era su día de suerte.

Primero, hoy Romano parecía más irritado que nunca.

Segundo, el maldito ingles cejon había hundido su armada invencible, la cual ahora no parecía tan invencible.

Tercero, Francis no dejaba de recordárselo

Y ultimo, Nueva España había destruido toda la cosecha de tomates. ¿Cómo? Seria mejor omitir detalles.

No sabia que decirle a la niña ni que hacerle, solo la miraba, esta no parecía dejar de llorar, se dejo caer en el piso alfombrado…Estaba frustrado, quería desahogarse, pero sabía que no era el momento. Si hacia algo indebido esto podría asustar permanentemente a Isabel.

No hizo nada más que esconder su rostro en sus manos. También quería llorar.

-¿Papá España?- Pregunto entre sollozos Isabel.

El no respondió; la niña se acerco aun mas y empezó a jalarlo de su chaleco, el hombre no parecía atender a las suplicas de la niña, la cual solo atino a llorar aun mas.

-Lo siento Papá España…No me odies…-

El corazón del hombre se enchico y por fin levanto su mirada verde para encontrarse con los marrones. Estiro sus brazos para tenerla en un abrazo.

-Jamás te podre odiar, Isa-chan.- Su voz salía quebrada.

La niña levanto su rostro del torso del hombre.

-¿Lo prometes?-

Antonio asintió.

-Papá España, siempre te querrá Isabel, no importa que es lo que llegue a pasar. Tú siempre serás mi pequeña niña.-

Isabel sonrió satisfecha con la respuesta.

-¡Papá España te quiero mucho!- Exclamo mientras con sus pequeños brazos lo abrazaba.

El español no pudo sonreír.

-Yo también te quiero Isa-chan.-

.

.

.

-¡PAPÁ ESPAÑA! Tengo hambre.- Los pequeños latinos habían vuelto de su caminata vespertina.

-¿Qué habrá de comer?-

Poco a poco los murmullos empezaron a llenar la casa. España le tendió la mano a la pequeña Nueva España, esta la tomo.

-Andando Isa-chaan, vamos a hacer algo de paella.-

Isabel asintió con felicidad infinita, por que sin duda, Papá España era el mejor padre de todos.

_**Por que a final de cuentas, el día nublado se desvanecerá y como siempre el sol saldrá para iluminar.  
><strong>_


	24. Cronicas de una Adelita II

Aun le dolía la herida de lo que muchos empezaban a llamar "La Decena Trágica", se sobo con cuidado la cortada en su costado. Y pensar que esta revolución un poco mas 2 años, si es que tres. Ya no sabia lo único que quería era volver al mundo…

Tantas cosas habían pasado y ella se veía recluida: Perú había encontrado un verdadero hallazgo, la antiguos hallazgos civilización fantasma de Abuelo Inca, Machu Picchu, era el nombre de la ciudad – si no se equivocaba-, al igual que ella Mamá Romano y Tío Feli se veían envueltos en una guerra contra el Imperio Otomán. Expediciones a la Antártica ya habían empezado, poco sabia de Alfred, solo que había terminado la guerra con Filipinas – Gracias a Dios- odiaba ver a gente que quería pelear. Inglaterra había sufrido el hundimiento del RMS Titanic.

Tantas cosas…Extrañaba el contacto con otras naciones, no se quejaba, como país era su deber permanecer allí durante un guerra. Pero…Negó, no era tiempo para esto

Nuevas elecciones se había realizado –ya desde hace tiempo-; Madero había salido victorioso y Díaz se vio exiliado de suelo mexicano.

El único consuelo de Isabel era saber que el Díaz se encontraba a salvo en Francia, ya de antemano había enviado una carta pidiendo a Francis que cuidara de el, ¿Qué se le podía hacer? Una tiende a encariñarse después de treinta años.

Ahora caminando por los amplios y pulcros pasillos del Palacio de Gobierno pensaba claramente en lo que le diría a Madero, tenia que ser algo ligero y claro, tampoco quería que al hombre le diera algo por saber de que existían representaciones de países. Había esperado estos años para probar si Madero era digno de su confianza.

Había pasado la prueba y ahora se encaminaba hacia su oficina, lista para revelar su verdadera identidad.

Un protocolo que se sabía como la misma palma de su mano.

Se aliso el vestido una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina presidencial.

-¿Todo listo?- Escucho murmullos.

Alguien se acercaba, no, eran varios. Y no parecían venir en son de paz, miro a su izquierda y luego a su derecha.

Necesitaba un escondite, ahora. Una puerta, el armario de abrigos. Sin dudarlo un segundo mas se adentro en el siendo protegida por dos gruesos abrigos.

Justo en el momento que ella se vio resguardada por al seguridad de estos observo a hombres adentrarse a la fuerza. Se acerco para observar mejor; era Huerta y hombre de los cuales jamás había sabido.

Madero se veía conmocionado con esto.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- Fue lo único que dijo.

-Usted, Señor Presidente nos acompañara.- A la fuerza lo tomaron y lo sacaron de allí.

Lo habían secuestrado. Era un golpe de Estado y sabia perfectamente lo que pasaría a continuación.

Lo ejecutarían. Y ella no podía hacer nada. Parecía que la guerra que terminaba se alargaría aun mas…Maldijo, ya no sabia que hacer.

…

¿Cuánto había pasado de aquello? Mas de dos o tres años, quizá.

Ya no sabia, las heridas cada vez eran mas y su cuerpo se sentía débil…Madero había sido fusilado, había sentido aquel dolor en su codo. Su mirada vacía solo observaba la hoguera frente a ella.

Atrajo hacia ella con más fuerza el rebozo y escondió su rostro en el paliacate de su cuello. Como nación amaba cada rincón de su país, desde las costas húmedas hasta los desiertos más áridos. Los profundos cenotes de Yucatán y el Pico de Orizaba ocupaban el mismo puesto en su corazón.

Sin embargo, no sabia como sus queridos habitantes soportaban tales temperaturas nocturnas en el norte del territorio. Era gélido, sus tobillos estaban congelados y sus dedos parecían entumecidos. Al exhalar podía observar su aliento.

-¿Tiene frio señorita Isabel?- Pregunto con una pizca de sorna aquel hombre que no soportaba.

No le respondió, solo se encogió aun más en el rebozo, no se dignaría a responderle a aquel hombre. El pareció ofendido y se sentó frente a la mujer.

No podía negar que aquella dama tenia carácter, le irritaba pero a la vez se encontraba fascinado. Cualquier mujer estaría asustado de el, ella parecía no temerle no una pizca. Suspiro y camino hacia su tienda de acampar.

Al salir llevaba consigo un cobertor, sin el menor cuidado lo dejo caer sobre los finos hombros de la castaña. A pesar de su orgullo Isabel no pudo evitar agradecer el nuevo calor.

-Gracias.- Susurro casi queriendo que el hombre no la escuchara.

En silencio se sentaron frente a la hoguera.

-Mañana ira al pueblo de Satebo, señorita Isabel, le dejare un mapa indicándole la ruta al igual que un caballo.-

Isabel alzo su ceja.

-¿Por qué?-

-Los hombre y yo iremos a saquear unos cuantos pueblos.- Respondió como si aquello fuera de lo mas natural.

Isabel entrecerró sus ojos, no lo dejaría, pero debía mantener una faceta inocente.

-¿Y que lugares serian esos, Sr. Villa.-

El mencionado tomo una rama cercana y la aventó al fuego, observo como lentamente la madera se volvía de color negro.

-Un poco mas este del estado…- Fue lo único que respondió.

La joven quería saber más…

-Quizá…También saqueáramos los pueblos cercanos de Nuevo México.-

**Nuevo México. Estados Unidos. _Alfred._**

Con ese simple pensamiento, Isabel olvido el frio, sus heridas…Todo.

-¡No puede!-

Villa alzo su ceja.

-¿Y por que no?-

-Por que yo se lo digo.-

-¿Y cree que con sus simples palabras le haga caso?-

Se mordió el labio. Sabía la respuesta a eso…

-Lléveme con usted.-

De esta manera se podría escabullir y se tenia suerte anunciarle esto a las autoridades…Incluso si tenia suerte lo vería…

-No.- Dijo con severidad.

Isabel sonrió muy a pesar de todo.

-Si no me lleva aun así iré sola.- Amenazo.

Villa saco su pistola y se la apunto, ella no se inmuto. Y camino hacia el caballo, con los tobillos congelados.

Y justo cuando estaba por subir al caballo sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca. Lentamente su visión se nublo y en las orillas se empezaba a ver todo negro…

La había noqueado…Maldito mal nacido…

Estiro sus brazos hacia el cielo nublado y lo miro, esperando trasmitirle todo su odio. Se sintió caer hasta que los asquerosos brazos del hombre la atraparon; justo antes de perder la conciencia la imagen de unos ojos azules se distinguieron en su mente.

-Alfred…-

Y se dejo atrapar por ese mundo de oscuridad…


	25. Omake Time: De Calabazas y Calaveras I

Silencio, solo el debil sonido de una pluma golpeando el escritorio.

Suspiro, odiaba los silencios, recosto su menton en su brazos. Discretamente la miro, se veia tan hermosa, bañada por los amables rayos de sol que se colaban debilmente por las cortinas. Queria hablar con ella, pero sentia que al soltar cualquier sonido aquella imagen que la joven tenia se desvaneceria.

Aun asi hablo.

-Hey Isabel.- La llamo.

-¿Hmm?- Fue su unica respuesta, no habia apartado la vista de aquel documento.

Alfred no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

-HEY ISABEEEL!- Exclamo.

-¿Hmmm?- De nuevo…

Se rindió, la joven parecía más interesada en lo que sea que estuviera revisando.

-¿De que te disfrazaras?- Le pregunto sin muchos ánimos.

El resultado, fue difícil de creer. La joven había levantado con tanta velocidad su rostro que ahora se encontraba sobándose la zona lastimada del cuello.

-¿Disfraz?- Cuestiono confundida.- ¿Para que?-

El hombre casi se cae de su asiento al escuchar tal pregunta.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacer tal pregunta, Isabel?- Alfred exclamaba mientras movía sus brazos de un manera un tanto dramática.

Esto pareció irritar a la latina, la cual solo atino a proporcionarle un duro golpe en la cabeza a Alfred, este paro su escándalo para poder sobarse la área dañada.

-¿Eso significa que no iras a mi fiesta de disfraces?- Esto fue acompañado de un puchero que muchos describirían como: adorable.

-Oh es verdad ya lo había olvidado.-

-_You are so mean Isabel…_- Fue lo único que susurro Alfred.

-Aun así…No creo que pueda ir.-

Esto desilusiono en gran manera al americano; y eso que ya había pensado en proponerle a México un disfraz de pareja.

-_Why?-_ Pregunto retomando su asiento.

-Tengo que prepararme para mi propia festividad.- La joven retomo la tarea de revisar los papeles.

-¿Tienes una festividad durante las fechas de Halloween?-

La joven solo suspiro; había cosas que NUNCA cambiaban.

-¿Y dices que yo soy la cruel?- Susurro mientras firmaba un documento.

Alfred pareció querer articular algo pero callo, algo le decía no pronunciar palabra alguna, suspiro…Quizá seria mejor volver a casa, México parecía mas interesada en esos papeles.

-Entonces…creo que ya me voy.- Dijo con un notable dejo de tristeza.

Al darse la vuelta el hombre no pudo notar la mirada de Isabel, esta se mordió el labio como si pensara seriamente en algo.

Finalmente se sobo las sienes.

-De acuerdo Alfred, iré.- Inmediatamente Alfred se giro para tomarla en un gran abrazo de oso.-Pero…-

Eso le hizo parar de inmediato.

-¿Pero?-

-Me acompañaras a mi festividad ¿Entendido?-

Alfred sonrió como si fuera un niño en Navidad.

-_Yes, absolutely!_ Entonces, es hoy en mi casa a las 11 de la noche.-

La joven asintió y se dedico a terminar el papeleo.

-Ahora vete, tengo que terminar esto antes de salir.-

**…**

Era su fiesta, todos parecían bastante felices; incluso un durmiente greco. Sin embargo, el no estaba feliz.

-¿Qué pasa Alfred-san?- El mencionado giro su rostro para encontrarse con un Kiku Honda haciendo…

¿Cross-playing?

Si así es el tímido y sabio japonés se encontraba disfrazado de la diva virtual: Miku Hatsune. Con todo su esfuerzo el americano logro ahogar una risa.

-No, estoy bien…-Mintió, esperando que el japonés se tragara la mentira.

Así fue, aun así.

-Oh _mon cher_, es obvio que nuestro querido Alfred esta triste por que la _belle_ Isabel no ha llegado aun.- Explico Francis mientras sonreía mostrando largo, afilados y plastificados dientes.

Alfred por su parte sintió enrojecer, además de que no sabia que decir, por lo que opto por lo mas fácil: escapar.

-Kukuku…Nuestro querido Alfred esta creciendo.-

-Francis-san, a veces me resulta un tanto perturbador.-

Camino por entre la multitud, quizá ya había llegado y simplemente no la había visto.

No, no había rastro de la latina. Solo había una maid, un gato, un emperador y vikingos. Ni rastro de la hermosa latina; giro a su izquierda, allí estaban: los latinos, los hermanos de México. Les preguntaría pero sabia que algo realmente malo sucedería.

-_Quiza…No vaya a venir.-_

Las luces se apagaron dejando a toda la multitud en oscuridad, los murmullos no tardaron en aparecer. De la nada la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y la brisa nocturna arremolino a todos; las luces se encendieron y salida de la nada, una fina figura vestida en ropajes negros con detalles vivos y con un velo cubriéndole el rostro entro a la habitación de manera vaporosa.

Todos callaron; incluso Arthur fiel creyente de figuras místicas no pudo esconder el asombro que su rostro demostraba. Alfred miro de reojo a los latinos estos se veían confundidos.

Al notar la forma del vestido algunas naciones empezaron a mostrar su galán interior.

Y claro el BAD TRIO FRIENDS no se quedo atrás.

-Kesesese, miren esas piernas.-

-Oui, Gilbert sin duda un exquisito par.-

Antonio por su parte chiflo. Alfred estaba confundido.

-Esas piernas…-Murmuro Guatemala para después sonreír.- Las conozco muuuuy bien.-

Alfred lo miro confundido, sin embargo su atención se dirigió de nuevo a la melancólica figura, que por cierto avanzaba abriéndose paso entre la anonada multitud…hacia el.

Trago con fuerza, al abrir sus ojos la figura estaba frente a el. Observo a más detalle su disfraz, tratando así que quizá sabría quien era la dama. Vestido largo abierto por el frente de color negro, un gran sombrero con rosas ya casi marchitas, tacones que perfilaban delicadamente sus piernas y claro aquel velo negro como el que las viudas portan cubría su identidad.

Dejo de respirar…Y si…. ¿Era un espectro? Las pequeñas manos cubiertas por guantes negros alcanzaron el velo y lentamente…

-ISAAAA-CHAAAN!- Grito una emocionada colombiana para saltar a abrazar a su hermana-¿Te haz venido de Catrina? ¡Te ves lindísima!-

Entonces la escucho, aquella risa que tanto amaba.

-Gracias Marisol.- Dijo la morena para devolver el abrazo.

-¡DIOS!- Se escucho un grito a continuación de un fuerte golpe, al dirigir la mirada hacia la fuente pudieron observar a un español disfrazado de conquistador golpeando fuertemente su frente contra la pared.-YO…Yo tuve pensamientos así de mi querida hijita.-

Tanto Marisol como Isabel rieron, la segunda miro al anfitrión.

-Te dije que vendría, cowboy.- Dijo la latina con su típica mirada desafiante.

De nuevo trago con fuerza.

-_You look cute…-_Murmuro muy quedamente.

Isabel solo atino a sonrojarse.

-Lindas piernas, ex.- Le comento Guatemala para después beber un poco de ponche.

-¡Si serás imbécil Alejandro!-

…

No es como que estuviera celoso, no tenía por que…

Ahora si tan solo supiera lo que había pasado con Prusia y México mientras tuvieron sus "7 minutos de Paraíso" en su caso habían sido 7 minutos de Infierno, terminar en un closet con Venezuela sin duda era de las únicas cosas que jamás, repito jamás, volverían a suceder.

Ahora observaba de lejos como el albino y la morena hablaban en susurros, ocultando algo sin duda, pero…¿Qué?

Pudo ver como cada uno se alejaba, sonrojados…Sintió su corazón achicarse, la joven iba hacia donde el, estiro su brazo.

-Isabel!- Esta ni siquiera lo miro.

Su brazo bajo lentamente.

-Elemental mi querido Alfred, Isabel te ha ignorado de la manera mas olímpicamente posible.- Maldito ingles y su estúpido disfraz del famoso detective.

-_Shut up…_-

**…**

-¡_Come on_, dime que paso!-

-No Alfred, Gilbert y yo decidimos dejarlo en secreto…-Sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir.-Necesito otra manta.-

Alfred rezongo por lo bajo y fue a buscar mas mantas. Al volver pudo observar como "L a Catrina" arropaba con cariño a su antiguo tutor. Suspiro.

-¿Realmente quieres saber?-

Esto atrajo la atención del americano inmediatamente.

-Yes.-

La joven se levanto después de haber terminado de arropar a Inglaterra.

-Acércate.-

Lo hizo, temblando de la emoción.

-¿Estas listo?- Le susurro.

Este solo atino a asentir. Lentamente fue acercando su rostro al suyo, su gentil respiración empezó a cosquilleándole el rostro; sabia lo que iba a suceder, y no podía controlar la euforia que sentía.

Finalmente…Finalmente besaría a México, cerró sus ojos esperando con ansias el momento.

-¡Isabeeel! Hora de irnos.- Anuncio un chileno.

Ambos abrieron los ojos, Isabel rio.

-Bueno parece que esto que aguardar para luego, sheriff.-

Alfred maldijo un millón de veces en su cabeza.

-Así parece.-

-Entonces, te veo mañana en donde quedamos ¿de acuerdo?-

-_Yes…See you tomorrow_.-


	26. Cronicas de una Adelita III

La tensión era presente en su cuerpo y el simple movimiento de alzar el cuello le provocaba dolor en los musculo, observo de nuevo el gran papeleo. Era imposible esto…

Quería descansar, tomar una taza de café…

-Mr. Jones?- Escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Emily?- Pregunto con cierto fastidio.

La vieja criada entro a la habitación, el se giro en su silla para mirar por la ventana el vasto territorio de Nuevo México.

_México._

Suspiro, no había tiempo para pensar en eso.

-Entonces ¿Qué se te ofrece Emily?-

La anciana arrugo nerviosamente su mandil.

-Son malas noticias Mr. Jones.-

Alfred no pudo evitar pasar una mano por, sus ya alborotados, mechones.

-¿Más?-

Emily respiro hondamente.

-Mr. Alfred…Están atacando el municipio de Columbus.-

_Fuck._

Sus manos se cerraron en puños, tanto que se lograron distinguir el hueso de su nudillo; quería explotar, aventar todo y ¿Por qué no? Mandar a todos al infierno.

Harto, harto de todo.

-_Who?-_

-Caudillos mexicanos.-

Y todo parecía a punto de caer por el abismo.

_-I´m going…-_

Harto, de todo…Excepto de ella.

…

Mal nacido.

Bastardo.

Imbécil.

Y si siguiéramos con la lista, seguramente no habría fin.

Ese mal nacido la había noqueado y al despertar había sido recibida por gentiles rayos de sol…Nada bueno si le preguntan, seguramente…Seguramente ahora mismo estaba atacando Estados Unidos.

Solo esperaba que Alfred estuviera bien.

Y Villa, seria mejor que se cuidara las espaldas…Cabalgaría a toda maquina, no importaba nada, solo esperaba llegar a tiempo.

…

Apretó con fuerza sus dientes, estaba seguro que si aplicaba un poco mas de fuerza se romperían. Eran hombres de Isabel, lo sabía y lo lamentaba por ella, pero ahora era más importante su tierra y estos hombres la estaban destruyendo.

Su dedo en el gatillo, listo para presionarlo y acabar con la vida –o dejarlo lo suficiente herido como para que ya no causara daño- del primer hombre que se apareciera en frente. Se apego más a la pared, la música de fondo: unos altos de balas y unos bajos de gritos.

Trago con fuerza, estaba listo, escucho su señal. Alguien estaba allí, y que empezara a rezar a sus Dioses por que estaba por encontrarse con ellos.

Alzo la arma, otra le saludaba, pero había algo más.

Ojos marrones, cabello ondulado a juego.

-¿Isabel?-

El arma ajena bajo, ojos radiantes de felicidad.

-¡Alfred!- Salto a sus brazos.

Este la recibió gustoso, dejando caer su arma. Estaba igual…Justo como la recordaba. La aferro con más fuerza y ella se dejo hundir en su pecho.

Más disparos.

-Sera mejor ir a un lugar mas seguro.- Propuso la mujer.

El asintió; su oficina y corrieron por las calles en batalla.

…

-Lo siento Alfred.-

El solo la miraba, tratando de recobrar tantos años perdidos.

-_No problem.-_

Isabel alzo su ceja.

-¿Alfred, estas mal? ¡Como que no hay problema, mis hombres están destruyendo tu territorio.-

Este no dijo nada, solo volvió a observar por la ventana.

-¿Haz visto a Villa?- Cuestiono la joven.

El sintió su respiración parar. La miro, no lo estaba mirando.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?- Hizo su mejor intento por mantener un control en su voz.

Observo como sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí.

Ideas recorrieron la mente de el.

Pensamientos recorrieron al de ella.

_-Si le digo…-_Isabel sintió su mejillas aun mas caliente_.-No, el no debe saber que estoy preocupada por el.-_

_-_Es importante, necesito saber donde esta…-

Alfred torció su gesto. La interrumpió y mando al diablo todos los modales que le había enseñado Arthur.

-¿Por qué?- Le reclamo, claramente irritado mientras la tomaba fuertemente de los hombros.

-¿Alfred? ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?-

El no contesto y la abrazo.

-¿Por que…Por que quieres ver a ese…ese…idiota...-

Isabel se aparto, dejando la fantasmal presencia de su calor.

-No le digas así.-

Su corazón se achico, ¿es que acaso la estaba perdiendo?

¿Se desvanecería de su lado como la nieve en primavera?

_-Ese adjetivo le queda corto.-_ Fue lo único que pensó la morena.

-Dime Isabel…¿Es tan dificil darte cuenta de lo que sucede a tu alrededor?- Estaba frustrado, cuando entendería, cuando se daría cuenta de lo que el siente.

-Claro que no, estoy muy consciente de mí alrededor.-

El corazón de Alfred se derritió y la miro, ojos llenos de esperanza.

-Hay guerra en el mundo. Y que yo…yo…seguiré en esta guerra.-

Realmente…esta…chica…

-¿Por qué no pides ayuda?-

-¿No escuchaste lo que dije?- La joven parecía irritada.-Hay una guerra, y grande Alfred. Como esperas que vaya a pedir ayuda.-

-Yo estoy aquí, no estoy involucrado en cosas europeas.-

La dama observo la gran pila de papeleo.

-Estas muy ocupado Alfred…No quiero ser una piedra en tu zapato.-

-Jamás lo serás Isa…Yo…-

-Alfred.- Su voz era firme- Se que quieres ser el héroe de todos, pero entiende, no puedes.-

_-Solamente quiero ser tu héroe…No me importa nadie mas; solo quiero saber que tu estarás a salvo.-_

El silencio era tan gélido

.

.

.

-Aunque…Hay algo en lo que me puedes ayudar.-

El rostro del americano se ilumino.

-Lo que sea.-

Los ojos de la latina se abrieron y cerraron de manera coqueta, acomodo un mechón tras su oreja.

-Necesito dinero.-

_**De alguna manera, sabia que esa frase saldría de aquellos hermosos labios que tanto anhelaba.**_

De inmediato la joven se acobardo.

-Pero no te preocupes, si no puedes, le pediré a Zapata que le pida a Guatemala.-

_**Guatemala.**_

-No, yo te lo prestare…-

-Gracias Alfred.-

-Isa; se que no quieres que un héroe, pero, recuerda que siempre estaré allí cuando me necesites, no importa lo que llegue a pasar. Tú…Tú eres muy importante para mí.- El sonrojo no pudo faltar.

Isabel sonrió.

-Lo se Alfred, lo aprecio…Eres…Eres un grandioso amigo.-

No pudo evitar sentir su corazón achicarse.

Un amigo, sin duda se sentía privilegiado de ocupar un lugar tan importante en corazón de la latina, pero…Realmente deseaba un puesto mayor, algo más.

-_Yeah.-_

Un fuerte estallido se escucho y a lo lejos un humo negro se hizo notar en el cielo.

-Sera mejor…Sera mejor que me vaya.-

Pero no quería, ninguno de los dos se quería separar.

La joven estaba apunto de girar el picaporte, cuando…

-México… ¿Tu y Villa?-

La joven trago con fuerza. No podía decir lo que tenia que hacer para mantenerse con vida.

-Alfred, mi vida depende de Villa. Literalmente.-

Alfred quería llorar.

-Lo que Villa y yo tenemos es algo privado.- Contesto sin mirarlo.-No es de tu incumbencia.-

_Como agua que pasaba por sus manos para ser absorbida por el desagüe. Sin sentirla, sin tenerla._

-Entiendo…-Su voz temblaba.

La joven lo miro, sin duda se quería quedar.

-Seria buena idea que nos siguieras.- Aconsejo.

-Les daré 5 minutos de ventaja.-

Abrió la puerta, pero antes de desaparecer por las puertas corrió a su lado y beso delicadamente su mejilla.

-Hasta luego Alfred.- Aprisa corrió por pasillos.- ¡Oh, salúdame a Papá España y Mamá Romano!-

Desapareció en la esquina.

…

Abrazada a el…

En verdad lo odiaba; tenía su propio caballo y sabía cabalgar, pero el maldito este la había obligado.

Pronto, pronto tenía que terminar esta pesadilla. Finalmente los escucho, el galope de caballos ajenos a los de la División, giro su rostro.

Ahí estaba, tras de ellos. Antes de pasar la frontera a su tierra alzo su brazo y lanzo un beso.

_**Pronto se volverían a encontrar. **_


	27. Omake Time: De Calabazas y Calaveras II

Las calles se vestían de fiesta y el ambiente era tan animado, que haría que los mismos muertos se levantaron de sus tumbas para celebrar con los vivos.

-Isabel!- Había llegado.

La joven sonrió, el le devolvió el gesto y observo sus prendas; hace tantos años que no la veía vestida de aquella manera, con ropas tradicionales que lucen algunos sureños.

Larga falda de manta una blusa holgada del mismo material con accesorios de vivos colores y su cabello suelto.

Le recordó el por que la amaba tanto.

-¿Estas listo?- La joven pregunto.

El asintió mientras le extendía el brazo.

-Quien lo diría, parece que Arthur si te enseño como ser un caballero.-

-¿Es que acaso lo dudabas?-

-Pues si, la verdad. No es muy común verte actuar así.-

Alfred sonrió un tanto bromista.

-Prefiero dejarle el papel de caballero a Arthur.-

-Eres tan considerado.- Su voz sostenía un agudo sarcasmo. -Bueno, ya andando, falta poco para que oscurezca y todavía falta mucho por hacer.-

Caminaron por las antiguas calles de Patzcuaro, tomados del brazo y una encantadora atmosfera rodeándoles. Eso fue hasta que llegaron a la entrada de su destino y Alfred no pudo estremecerse.

-_Cementary?-_

Y justo cuando la latina estaba por responderle, una tétrica melodía se escucho y a lo lejos altas calacas desfilaban acompañadas de Catrinas y calaveras, todas caminando con elegancia por las empedradas calles.

Fue cuando Alfred pensó que si Isabel se veía aterradora en la fiesta de disfraces, estos personajes le ganaban. Por mucho.

-¿Isabel?- Estaba anonado, asustado… ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a esta nación?

-Andando, mas tarde lo veremos, ahora tenemos que ir a las tumbas.-

¿Tumbas? Justo cuando estaba a punto de oscurecer. Sin dudarlo se aferro al brazo de la joven y juntos se adentraron al panteón.

…

Lo veía y realmente no lo podía creer, cada una de las lapidas, sin omitir ninguna se encontraba adornada de flores, comida y los que supuso familiares del difunto rodeándole, montando casi una fiesta ahí mismo.

Música, mariachi, arpa. Todo esta tan lleno de…vida.

Miro a la joven que con amabilidad saludaba a cada ciudadano sin errar en nombre, hubo quienes incluso les regalo pan. Cada vez mas se adentraban al panteón dejando atrás las lapidas modernas por grandes mausoleos y ángeles acusadores.

Trago con fuerza, ni la presencia de Isabel parecía concederle paz. Tan absorbido estaba con tantos monumentos tétrico que no noto cuando la joven paro frente a unas grandes y hermosas lapidas.

Topo con ella.

-Ten cuidado.- Fue lo único que dijo la joven antes de hincarse y empezar a limpiar las tumbas.

Entonces, Alfred presto atención y leyó los nombres grabados.

Ixchel y Tonatiuh.

Los reconoció inmediatamente y en su mente escucho una voz infantil.

_**-¿Abuelo Apache? Que nombre tan raro- Pregunto Yatzil mientras trataba de atrapar una rana.**_

_**-Lo mismo me dijiste al conocernos ¿Cómo se llaman tus abuelos?- Pregunto un enlodado América Nativa.**_

_**La niña sonrió una vez que había conseguido coger al viscoso reptil.**_

_**-Es Abuela Ixchel y Abuelo Tonatiuh.-**_

Los abuelos de Isabel. Los grandiosos imperios maya y azteca. Alfred no perdió un momento más y tomo en sus manos el trapo solitario, en silencio le ayudo a Isabel con la tarea.

.

.

.

-Tranquilo, solo era un cuervo.- Reconforto la joven a un tembloroso americano.

El sol se había ocultado, ahora la luna acompañada de una infinidad de velas iluminaba el panteón, las familias reían y gozaban de la noche haciendo compañía a sus seres difuntos.

Como si de una fiesta se tratara.

Alfred volvió a tomar un poco mas de champurrado para a continuación comer un poco del pan dulce que hace rato les había ofrecido.

Lentamente el miedo empezó a esfumarse; volvió a mirar la tumba. Y sonrió orgulloso. Jamás había conocido en persona a los imperios, pero por el simple hecho de haber criado a Isabel en sus primeros años de vida les respetaba.

Por otra parte, el jamás pensó que una tumba podría lucir tan hermosa. Llena de flores amarillas, velas alumbrando y unos cuantos bocadillos mexicanos, que a lo que Isabel le había explicado era comida preferida del difunto.

La observo, esta entregaba con una hermosa sonrisa calaveras hechas de azúcar a los niños. Una fiesta, era la palabra que el usaría para describir esto…Y para ser sincero, no entendía que había que festejar.

-Umm, ya esta empezando a helar, supongo que un rato más podremos volver a mi casa. Ya es muy tarde como para que tomes un vuelo a Washington.-

Contaba con su jet privado, así que fácilmente podía tomar el vuelo, pero prefería quedarse con México.

A lo lejos el mariachi empezó a tocar canciones populares; algunas ya las había escuchado de los mismos labios de Isabel.

Sin embargo entre ellos, solo el silencio habitaba. Vio la oportunidad.

-¿Por qué México?- La cuestiono sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada discreta.

La joven no entendió.

-¿Disculpa, no te entiendo…-

-Dime por que celebras la muerte de esta manera…La muerte es algo melancólico y triste. Y al ver esto, no comprendo, enserio no comprendo por que lo haces. Incluso parece que te burlas de la misma muerte.-

Isabel sonrió y tomo la fría mano entre las suyas.

-De ninguna manera mi pueblo se burla de la muerte, al contrario, se venera de una manera diferente a como muchos lo hacen. Nosotros celebramos la muerte por que de esta manera nos sentimos mas cercanos aquellos que ya no están, como dices la muerte es difícil, pero a todo siempre hay que verle un lado positivo.-

-_I really admire you…-_ Le confeso tímidamente.

-Jamás pensé escuchar eso salir de tus labios, Alfred.-

Y en el silencio estuvieron, felices, sin sentir incomodidad…Sus corazones hablaban por si solos.

-Vamos a casa. Te prepare un poco de champurrado y pan de muerto.-

-¿Pan de Muerto?- Pregunto Alfred un tanto alterado-Mataste gente para hacer pan.-

Isabel suspiro, sin duda Estados Unidos podía ser un gran idiota. Pero así lo quería. Y tomando su mano tomo por las vivaces calles llenas de colores y calacas.


	28. Cronicas de una Adelita IV

Aquel olor jamás le había molestado, sin embargo, ahora le causaba nauseas y ganas de vomitar. Además no era tonta, sabia que rodeada de un escuadrón de puro hombres y tequila no eran la perfecta combinación y solo Dios sabe lo que podría pasarle.

Por lo que simplemente opto por guardar silencio y mirar a los hombres embriagados; el frio seguía presente y si, seguía en el norte. Para ser más precisa en el pequeño –diminuto- poblado de Satevo. Suspiro, estaba aburrida.

De repente un gran vaso lleno de tequila se le presento enfrente, alzo la ceja y miro a su acompañante.

-No voy a tomar.- Sentencio.

-Si lo harás.- Le ordeno el otro.

-¿Y si no quiero?-

El hombre se trago sus ganas de propinarle una cachetada y opto por lo más sencillo, saco la pistola de su pantalón y se lo apunto, justo al centro de su frente. Isabel no pudo hacer nada más que tragarse su orgullo y el vaso de tequila.

Una sensación de ardor le recorrió la garganta.

-Ya ¿Feliz?- Palabras llenas de irritación.

Con una sonrisa le sirvió mas, la pistola seguía en posición.

No tenía otra opción.

Y pasaron las copas.

De 2 a 4, de 4 a 6 y de 6 a 10.

Si, era una nación, la nación del tequila, pero esto era de mas…¿Seria la altitud? Ya empezaba a sentirse mareada y todo parecía un sueño, observo un nuevo vaso…Y la pistola.

Y tomo….Olvidándose de la realidad…

…

Disfrazado con un gran sombrero y rebozo los observaba desde la esquina, y vaya que ha resistido bastante, tuvo que suprimir el deseo de levantarse y proteger a Isabel cuando vio que Villa le amenazaba con una pistola.

Si quizá no debería estar aquí, había otras cosas mas "importantes", como ya le había mencionado antes Arthur. Pero a su juicio era más importante asegurarse del bienestar de la latina que andar persiguiendo a Alemania y Italia –además que daño haría si venia solamente hoy?-

Así que por eso la vida de Isabel dependía literalmente del mal nacido ese. Ahora desde su puesto observaba como la pobre tomaba un vaso tras vaso de tequila y por lo que podía observar la joven empezaba ya a perder el hilo de la realidad.

Quizá fue en la copa 12 cuando la joven ya parecía completamente perdida, su cabeza sobre sus brazos recostada en la mesa. El bullicio de hombres se reían y felicitaban.

Finalmente la fiera había sido domada…Era lo que muchos gritaban, sus manos cerradas fuertemente en puños. Al volver a mirar a la dama observo como esta era levantada en brazos del mal nacido y con ella desapareció en la pequeña vivienda.

Solo había una cosa que podría pasar…Decidido y cabreado se levanto de su asiento y fue detrás de la pareja.

Por que estaría muerto antes de que dejara que Villa le tocara hasta un cabello a la hermosa Isabel. Acercándose sigilosamente a la única ventana del lugar pudo observar algo que le hizo hervir la sangre.

Ese…Ese maldito la estaba recostando en la cama y…y…Ahora si se la había ganado ese imbécil, tomando lo que estuvo mas a su alcance, le lanzo una roca. El afectado inmediatamente tomo su pistola y salió de la habitación para buscar al perpetuado. Alfred sin perder un segundo mas entro rápidamente por la ventana tomo a Isabel y escapo del lugar, rogándole a Dios que Villa no los encontrara.

…

Este lugar era tan pequeño, había tan pocos lugares para esconderse y para su maravillosa suerte Villa ya les pisaba los talones, sujeto a Isabel con mas fuerza. No podía dejar que le encontrase, si los encontraban…Si los encontraba algo terrible podría suceder.

Opto por el lugar mas seguro, la única iglesia del lugar, corriendo hasta el altar se escondió y dejo de respirar al escuchar las pesadas pisadas del caudillo, se abrazo a Isabel en busca de consuelo.

Como tantas veces había sucedido en la infancia…Pudo sentir las pisadas mas cerca. Los minutos pasaban y estos parecían eternos. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el hombre se fue dejando solo una solemne paz.

Pudo volver a respirar tranquilamente. Observo a la joven, se veía tan hermosa. Su siempre morena piel parecía brillar por el tenue resplandor de las velas, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el alcohol sus labios entreabiertos haciéndole una cordial invitación.

No pudo resistirse a ella, lentamente se fue acercando al rostro durmiente de la joven, sus respiraciones se unieron y le cosquilleaban la piel, sus ojos se cerraron. Estaban tan cerca, abrió sus ojos lentamente. Los de ella seguían cerrados.

Le acaricio tiernamente la mejilla. Era tan suave, y acomodo su mechón rebelde tras su oído izquierdo, se acerco y le susurro de una manera tan gentil.

-_Not yet…I will wait until you agree with this…My dear_.-

Las velas se apagaron y dejaron el lugar sumido en oscuridad. No le importo, simplemente la atrajo más y durmieron hasta el amanecer…

…

Le dolía el cuello, pero había valido la pena dormir debajo de un altar, amanecer abrazado a ella y su dulce olor a dalias No le importaba repetir aquello en cualquier momento.

Así que con ropas arrugadas entro a su casa en Philadelphia, al entrar un hombre de ojos verdes le esperaba con una taza de te.

-¿Arthur, que haces aquí?-

El mencionado observo a su antigua colonia de pies a cabeza, su ropa estaba arrugada y su cabello era un desorden. Suspiro. ¿Qué había hecho mal mientras criaba a este ingrato?

-Siempre tan cordial Alfred.-

-Dude, sabes que me encantan tus visitas, pero…-

-Alfred hay algo que necesitamos hablar. Toma asiento.-

Alfred se sorprendió ante la seriedad del ingles y sin rezongar tomo asiento frente al mayor.

_-What is it?-_

-Mis hombres han interceptado una carta de Alemania.-

Alfred asintió confundido.

-¿Y eso me interesa porque…?

-Esta dirigida al gobierno mexicano.-

De acuerdo, si algunas veces podía ser posesivo, mas si se trataba de México, pero…Estamos hablando de una carta, no había mucho problema…

-Okey…?-

-Alfred, es importante que la leas.- Sentencio el ingles mientras le tendía la carta al mas joven.

Este la tomo y vio la fina escritura de Ludwig.

La abrió y a penas leyó las primeras líneas, una ira irracional le invadió.

* * *

><p>Lamento la demora, pero asuntos escolares se me han presentado por lo que he tenido que poner prioridades. Tratare de subir un capitulo mañana, agradezco su comprension.<p>

P.D.: Disculpen si el capitulo es malo


	29. Omake Time: ¿Quien?

Omake Time

¿Quién eres?

El pobre individuo sollozaba silenciosamente mientras tomaba un poco de chocolate caliente, una morena mano sostenía la suya brindándole un poco de consuelo. Sin embargo su mente parecía en otro lugar, su barbilla apoyada en su mano izquierda, envuelta en un su tren de pensamientos.

-No te preocupes Mattie. Me encargare de darle su merecido.-

El rubio levanto su mirada cristalina para observar a la mujer.

-Pero…Pero.-

-No Mattie, sabes que se lo merece. Es tu hermano mayor, es imposible que no se acuerde de ti; así que ahora va a aprender.- A continuación Isabel se trono los nudillos.

-¿Cómo harás eso, Isa-chan?- Pregunto el canadiense mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Isabel tomo una servilleta cercana y empezó a limpiarle las lágrimas.

-Ya veras Mattie. Ya veras.-

Mathew no pudo hacer nada más que tragar con fuerza y rezar por su hermano.

…

-Ya han tardado bastantes.- Se quejo Arthur para a continuación empezar a golpear sus dedos contra la mesa.

-No importa.- Respondió la anfitriona desde su lugar.

-¿Qué no importa? Por algo se dan horarios lo cuales se deben de cumplir, Venezuela.-

-Si, puede ser, pero AQUÍ es MI país. Y en MI país se hace las cosas como yo digo ¿Entiendes Kirkland? Y yo digo que Isabel puede llegar tan tarde como quieras.-

El ingles opto por mantenerse callado. Por mientras y para matar el tiempo hizo una lista mental de los países que faltaban.

México, los hermanos Italia y China.

Seguramente que los 3 últimos estaban tarde por alguna situación relacionada a comida. Ahora ¿Por qué estaba tan tardía la latina? Si bien era sabido que la joven era un tanto impuntual, esto ya rompía el record. Giro su vista al izquierda; y pudo observar como un americano miraba con impaciencia la puerta.

Algo más atrajo su atención. Mathew, el joven gemelo se veía un tanto nervioso, quizá el podría saber la razón del por que estaba tarde la joven.

-Ca…- Se vio interrumpido cuando por la puerta entraron los hermanos Italia, con una rebanada de pizza en la mano.

Suspiro, había cosas que no cambiaban. Un timbre de celular se pudo escuchar.

-¿Mochi, Mochi? Si, entiendo.- A continuación el asiático cerro su celular y miro a la multitud.-China-san me ha llamado para notificarles a ustedes compañeros que por razones de causa mayor no podrá asistir.-

Varios asintieron y otros simplemente ignoraron aquello.

-Entonces solo falta Isabel.- Anuncio Martin mientras veía con aburrimiento el techo.-Manu, llámale y dile que se apure.-

El chileno miro con irritación al argentino.

-Parezco tu secretaria ¿o que?- Y a pesar de todo, el mismo se sorprendió tomando el celular y marcando a su hermana.

Los más cercanos pudieron escuchar las maldiciones del chileno.

-Isabel apresúrate, el idiota de Martin ya se desespero.-

_-Ya se, ya se. Ya estoy llegando es mas…_Ya estoy aquí.- La puerta se abrió y todos pudieron ver a la latina en la puerta.-Lamento la tardanza.-

Y no hubo que esperar tanto para que el americano ya estuviera frente a ella con esa sonrisa que siempre le mostraba.

-Isa!- Saludo Alfred.

La latina lo observo por unos segundos y a continuación, sucedió algo que pronóstico el fin de los tiempos.

-¿Quién eres?-

En ese momento el mundo paro…

-¡Al fin! Hahaha, en tu cara americano idiota! Hahahaha, al fin nuestra dulce hermanita te ha olvidado, hahahaha!- Exclamo Chile mientras abrazaba a su hermana con un brazo y con el otro lo apuntaba.

No falto mucho para que un argentino se uniera a la sesión de "restreguémosle en la cara a Alfred". Mathew hacia su mayor intento por ahogar la tremenda risa que subía por su garganta. Mientras que el resto de los países miraban anonadas al par (y a Chile y Argentina riéndose)

El sudor corría rápidamente por la frente de Alfred.

-Soy yo…Alfred, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.- Su voz temblaba.

-¿Quién?-

-¿Te golpeaste Isabel?- Le pregunto Lituania a la joven, mientras observaba su cabeza.

-En lo absoluto Toris, me siento perfectamente bien.-

Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo Isabel pudo sentir unas manos acariciarle el cráneo.

-No parece tener nada malo.- Anuncio Antonio después de un rato.-¿Qué será entonces?-

-¡Oh, Oh ya se!- Exclamo Nicaragua mientras balanceaba sus manos.-¿Me-chaan, cuando es tu cumpleaños?-

-16 de Septiembre.-

-¡Oh! ¡Ya capto!-

-Isabel ¿Cómo me llamo yo?- Pregunto la venezolana.

-Carolina.-

-Mmm…Preguntas acerca de México.-

-Los nombres de tus abuelos.

-Abuela Maya y Abuelo Azteca.-

-¿Cuándo nos besamos?- Pregunto Prusia.

El rostro de la joven se tiño de carmín.

-¡IDIOTA! Dijimos que eso seria un secreto.-

.

.

.

-¿¡SE BESARON!- Grito Estados Unidos.

El murmullo por parte del resto no pudo faltar.

-Ya…Eso no importa.- Dijo México mientras ocultaba su rostro avergonzado.

-Pero Isabel…Si recuerdas todo eso… ¿Por qué no me recuerdas a mi?- La voz del americano casi logro sublevar la fortaleza de la joven.-Si te muestro unos mapas. ¿Me recordarías?-

La joven no dijo nada. Eso basto para Alfred para tomar aquello como un si y de la nada saco un mapa –en el cual todos los países se veían deformados (a excepción de Norteamérica).

-¡Mira, aquí estoy! ¿Ya me recuerdas?-

Isabel medito su respuesta antes de contestar. Estaba en aprietos, ya no sabia que contestar, por lo que opto por una salida fácil.

-Canada.-

El mencionado alzo su mirada.

-Si ¿México?-

-Crees que con esto aprenda su lección?-

_¿Lección?_

Y finalmente Alemania hablo.

-¿Ha que te refieres con eso Isabel?-

El público abrió sus ojos y se hizo para enfrente, estaban listos para escuchar la respuesta de la joven.

-Fácil, estoy harta de que todos ustedes se olviden de Mattie, así que le estoy dando una lección a Alfred. Y si no quieren que de repente algo malo les suceda a todos usted, mas vale que lo vayan recordando ¿Comprenden?- Su voz era amenazante.

Nadie se negó.

-De acuerdo, ahora empecemos la conferencia.-

Después de eso, pocos volvieron a olvidar quien era Canadá.

_**Alfred por su parte, medita cada las noches, pensando en lo terrible que seria para el si Isabel en verdad lo olvidara**_.

Por que a nadie le gusta ser olvidado.


	30. Cuando una puerta se cierra otra se abre

_**Por favor lean el mensaje del autor, que se encuentra al final.**_

* * *

><p><em>Estimada Isabel:<em>

_El 1 de Febrero, tengo la intención de comenzar una guerra submarina, este se llevara a cabo de manera exitosa, si Estados Unidos se mantiene de forma neutral._

_Ahora, usted se ha de estar preguntado por que le he concedido una información de tal magnitud. He aquí la respuesta: En caso de que Estados Unidos no se mantenga en una posición neutral, me gustaría proponerle Srita. Isabel una alianza._

_De estar usted de acuerdo con esta alianza, esta estará fundamentada en las siguientes bases:_

_Hacer guerra juntos, crear paz juntos._

_Antes de que piense en la posibilidad de descartar esta propuesto, le recuerdo, que yo siempre apoyo a quienes me apoyan; por lo que si usted me acepta, se vera beneficiado con la recuperación de las tierras perdidas en la Intervención Americana (Texas, Arizona, Nuevo México). _

_Si su respuesta es afirmativa, su deber sera el de frenar a Estados Unidos, sea de manera diplomatica o militar; esa decision esta en sus manos.  
><em>

_En cuanto usted acepte estas bases, la invasión se llevara a cabo. Las decisión de unirse esta en sus manos Isabel, pero mantenga en cuenta, usted se vera sumamente beneficiada al aceptar. A la vez de que sin duda yo, Ludwig Beilschmidt, me sentiría profundamente honrado por su cooperación._

_Sin mas que agregar y esperando por su respuesta, me despido._

Atentamente

_Ludwig Beilschmidt_

_P.D.: Se ha enviado una copia de este documento a tu superior._

El fino papel en el que haba sido escrito la carta se vio arrugada por un par de manos de pálidas. En los ojos azules se mostraba una ira incomprensible.

Se había mantenido fuera de la guerra, ya que como ya varios americanos habían dicho, era problema de Europa. Pero esto, esto era…Simplemente no había palabras para describir.

Respiro profundamente, trataba de encontrar calma. Mantenerse tranquilo, pero cada vez que cerraba sus ojos la imagen de una encantadora castaña invadía sus parpados.

Su sonrisa, su largo y rizado cabello, su aroma…Todo. No podía dejar que la tocaran, no podía permitir que la influncieran con vacias promesas…Despues de todo, el era su héroe y habia hecho el voto de siempre protegerla, incluso si al protegerla ella lo terminara odiando.

Por que no importaba, no importaba nada…Solo importaba que ella estuviera a salvo de cualquier peligro que la pudiera asechar.

Volvió a mirar el papel ya arrugado. Lo tomo del suelo para después depositarlo en el cesto de basura. Al terminar la tarea sus ojos se oscurecieron de manera sombría y se entrecerraron.

¿Alemania quería guerra? Guerra obtendría…

**000000000000000000000**

Su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente y sus ojos se encontraban distantes. Espasmos de dolor le recorrían el cuerpo y sus dientes no dejaban de castañear.

Estaba pasando, lenta y dolorosamente.

Pasaron los minutos, y ella seguía recargada en la pared de su habitación sin salir de aquel trance. Unas ganas de vomitar pronto se apoderaron de ella, se abrazo a si misma con fuerza.

Dolía, dolía demasiado…pero era necesario, era necesario que sufriera ahora para poder ser liberada.

Quejidos escaparon su garganta y parecía recobrar el sentido, sus parpados se cerraron fuertemente y arrugas de dolor se formaron en su frente.

-Duele…-Se dijo a si misma mientras acariciaba su abdomen.

Se puso a gatas tratando de controlar con todo su ser apagar esa ardiente sensación en su esófago. Fue imposible, precipitadamente de su boca escapo un liquido repugnante. Los quejidos cada vez eran más fuertes. Cayó de lado, aun con el grandísimo dolor embargándola.

Rodo mientras mascullaba maldiciones.

Entonces…Todo paro, el sudor le recorría aun el rostro, pero el dolor había desaparecido. Estaba exhausta, pero a pesar de todo sonrió.

Había acabado…Finalmente había acabado. La terrible fiebre de la Revolución, una guerra civil que duro más de lo previsto, finalmente desapareció.

-Gracias a Dios.- Murmuro en una voz rasposa para después caer rendida al sueño.

**0000000000000000**

La habitación estaba poco alumbrado, brindando un ambiente de seriedad. Los ojos verdes resplandecían como esmeraldas y su mentón descansaba en sus manos cruzadas.

-¿Estas seguro?- Fueron las únicas palabras del ingles.

Unas manos enguantadas se cerraron en puños.

-_Yes.-_ Fue su respuesta.

El ojo verde suspiro cansado. Temía por Alfred, esto no era una guerra cualquiera. No esto era la Gran Guerra…

-Entonces, no hay más que decir.- Desentrelazo sus dedos y extendió su mano derecha al americano.

Este la miro con duda por unos instantes, mordiéndose el labio se decidió.

Las manos se entrelazaron en un pacto.

-Bienvenido.- La voz del ingles no mostraba emoción alguna.

No había marcha atrás…

**00000000000000000000**

Suspiro cansada. Finalmente la guerra había terminado de pasarle factura y se encontraba en maravillosa forma –claro, exceptuando una pequeña herida en su costado izquierdo-; y ahora vestida en aquel atuendo que durante tantos siglos le había acompañado camino por los pasillos del Palacio de Gobierno, lista para revelar su identidad.

Ahí estaban las hermosas puertas de la Oficina Presidencial, cerro sus manos en puños liberando un poco el nerviosismo.

Era tiempo, abrió las puertas de una manera un tanto ruda. El presidente levanto su mirada de unos documentos a la joven; tal fue su sorpresa al ver a la antigua adelita que había visto con Villa.

Alarmado por una posible rebelión revelo una pequeña arma.

-No se preocupe señor. No estoy aquí para dañarle.-

Aun así el hombre no bajo el arma. Isabel suspiro frustrada.

-Vengo a confesarle algo.- Fueron sus palabras.

-Adelante entonces.- El arma no abandono su posición.

-Usted, al asumir el puesto de gobernador de la República Mexicana me obliga a revelarle información que jamás deberá salir de entre nosotros dos.- El hombre se vio sorprendido ante las palabras.- Un secreto que ha pasado de generación a generación, secreto que no escapo de los labios de antiguos lideres no bajo tortura; un secreto que llevara hasta la tumba.- Los ojos de la castaña mostraban cierta señal de amenaza.-Antes de proseguir, asegúreme que jamás dirá algo sobre lo que estoy a punto de revelar; en caso de que lo haga se le considerara traidor y créame que antes de que pueda decir "taco" morirá ante el filo de mi espada.-

La mirada del presidente denoto confianza.

-Le aseguro que no revelare nada.- Sus palabras estaban bañadas en verdad.

-De acuerdo.- Isabel respiro profundamente.- Yo, Isabel Yatzil Fernández Carriedo, soy la personificación de la República Mexicana.-

La confianza y determinación que mostraban los ojos marrones, le indicaron a Carranza que aquella información era verdad…

_**Finalmente un panorama de tranquilidad se mostraba en las ventanas de México, sin embargo, cada vez que una puerta se cierra se abre otra, ahora la intranquilidad se acercaba a Estados Unidos.**_

* * *

><p><strong>La carta (telegrama Zimmerman) se baso en el original (o al menos el que presenta Wikipedia) en su mayoria use lo que dice el telegrama haciendo solamente ciertas modificaciones para que de adecuaran a la trama que se presenta.<em> El link para ver la imagen del telegrama se encontrara en mi página profile, en dispocion de quien guste darle un vistazo<em>  
><strong>

.

**Por otra parte...**

*Crimson Mascara realiza Dogeza*

Desde lo mas profundo de mi corazon, me disculpo por la tardanza; la escuela y trabajos finales me impidieron hacerl una continuacion al fanfic, pero aqui les tengo el nuevo capitulo. Ya he concluido con la escuela por lo que me veo con todo el tiempo del mundo para darle el debido seguimiento al fanfic.

Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado.

**_P.D.: Lamento si la carta es un poco...Incoherente_**


	31. Omake Time:¿A que das gracias?

_**Este capitulo hace referencia a la religion catolica; se hizo con el mayor respeto debido, a la vez que se busca el no ofender a ningun creyente fuera de la catolica. Se pide tolerancia y respeto.**_

_**Gracias (el contenido religioso -casi nulo- se hace presente hasta la segunda parte del capitulo)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>La sala de conferencias se llenaba de un cálido murmullo, el olor a café era casi tangible y la paz reinaba el lugar.<p>

-Vamos ya alégrate, bastardo.- Esas eran las palabras de consuelo del italiano.

-Pero…Pero…-Las palabras salían resquebrajadas de los labios del español.

La multitud no pudo evitar sentirse curiosa por lo que le pasaba al siempre efusivo español.

-¿Spain-san, que le ha sucedido?- Pregunto un preocupado japonés.

Romano mascullo maldiciones en italiano a la vez que paseaba su mirada por el recinto. Por su parte las naciones latinas retenían una naciente risa.

El español por su parte no hacia más que llorar en un rincón.

-Lo que haya sido…Ahora si le pego feo.- Murmuro Dinamarca a Noruega, si compañero solamente asintió.

-Vamos Antonio, anímate.- Le alentó Bélgica mientras le golpeaba de manera reconfortante la espalda.

-Pero…Pero…-Esas parecían las únicas palabras que por ahora el español parece pronunciar.

-Vamos Papá Toño, no te desanimes. Para mi sigues siendo el numero uno.- La suave y encantadora voz de la colombiana reconforto en cierta manera al pobre desdichado.

Moviendo su cuello como si se tratara del de una roca, miro a Marisol que lucia igual de adorable como siempre.

-Marisol…-Murmuro lentamente Antonio.- Tú nunca me vas a dejar cierto.-

La colombiana sonrió, ganándose el sonrojo de muchos varones.

-Pero que dices Papá Toño, yo te deje desde 1819.- Y aun con esa aclaración la adorable joven seguía sonriendo.

Venezuela le dio un codazo. El español, por su parte se deprimió aun más.

-¡Mari, que te pasa! Ese tipo de cosas no se le dice a Papá Toño.- Le susurro en sermón.

La joven se llevo las manos a la boca tapándolas con vergüenza.

-Perdón Papá Toño, pero recuerda que siempre serás un gran imperio.- La voz de Marisol contenía un tanto de remordimiento.

-En lo contrario _mon cher_, Alfred lo venció de una manera colosal en 1898.- Le corrigió Francia.

Muchos suspiraron ante la idiotez de Francia, y Colombia se esforzaba por encontrar palabras de consuelo.

-Entonces Papá Toño…-

-Vamos Mari, dejemos solo a Papá España.- Propuso Martin mientras se llevaba a la joven.

-Perdón Papá Toño.- Se disculpaba Colombia sin parar.

-Entonces…Alguien me puede explicar que le sucede a España.- Pregunto Alemania.

Venezuela se paso una mano por sus cabellos azabaches para después mirar a su antiguo tutor y luego a la multitud, que esperan con ansias el cotillón.

-Isabel tuvo una cita con Alfred.-

-¡¿Qué?- Muchas de las naciones exclamaron en unisonó.

-_Anglaterre, mon cher_, me debes 20 libras.- En la voz de Francis no albergaba nada mas satisfacción.

Arthur mascullaba mientras sacaba su cartera del bolsillo trasero. Y acciones bastantes parecidas a estas se escucharon por el recinto.

-Y como fue esa cita… ¿Hubieron muchos besos y caricias?- Pregunto Francis.

-¡Ja! Ni que el idiota ese tuviera tanta suerte con mi querida hermanita.-Repuso Chile.-Simplemente fueron a ver el eclipse juntos.-

-Oooh.-

-Ahora, si ustedes quieren escuchar de citas románticas con Isa; ser mejor que me pregunten a mi.- Y como era de esperar por los latinos, Guatemala no podía dejar de recordarles a todos de su tiempo en matrimonio con Isabel.

_**Una pareja destinada al divorcio.**_

-A todo esto.- Se escucho la voz de Portugal.-¿Dónde esta ese par?-

Y como levantado de entre los muertos se enderezo España, una vez que sus ojos revisaron el lugar y no hubo señas ni de Isabel como de Alfred, un color que solo le superaban sus amados tomates se coloreo en su rostro.

-¡Joder, maldito americano!- Y como bala salió disparado de la sala.

Tras el Hungría y Japón acompañadas de sus cámaras.

Finalmente Panamá y Ecuador dejaron salir las tremendas risas que desde hace tiempo se adueñaban de ellos. Algunos levantaron su ceja la ver tal espectáculo, mientras que pocos captaban la situación.

-Ustedes saben donde están ¿Cierto?- Pregunto Francis con una sonrisa zorruna.

En los rostros de los latinos se formo una sonrisa idéntica.

-Bueno, para empezar hoy es 12 de Diciembre; Isa esta en la basílica de la Virgen de Guadalupe, y hace poco nos conto que se animaría a invitar a Alfred.-

-Se podría decir que es como una segunda cita…Mucho mas comprometedora, Isa acostumbra ir sola o solamente acompañada por familia. El que haya invitado a Alfred da mucho que pensar ¿Saben?-

Un silencio se hizo presente. Pero de inmediato desapareció.

Las apuestas se hicieron.

…

-_So pretty.-_ Alfred se vio sorprendido al ver la belleza con la que se decoraba hoy la basílica.

Isabel sonrió.

-Me alegro que lo pienses.-

-¿Y a que se debe esta celebración Isa?- Pregunto Alfred mientras tomaba asiento junto a la mexicana; el recinto se llenaba de suaves murmuro y de un ambiente cálido.

De nuevo, Isabel sonrió.

-Festejamos a nuestra Virgencita que siempre nos esta cuidando y protegiendo. Este día se toma para dar gracias, en todo lo ancho de mi territorio se celebra este día. Pero es aquí en la basílica donde se hace la gran celebración.- Explico Isabel.

-_I see.-_Dijo Alfred.-¿Y tu por que das gracias Isa?-

-A todo Alfred. Le doy gracias a mi Virgencita por cuidar a mi gente, por prestarme tanta fuerza…Y por que todos ustedes están bien. Hay muchas cosas para agradecer Alfred.-

Se levantaron de su asiento y Isabel procedió a dejar un enorme y hermoso ramo de flores a pies de la Virgen; una vez concluido eso salieron a la explanada –la cual se encontraba llena de habitantes y alegría.-

-_You know_, creo que también le daré gracias _Virgin Mary_.- Murmuro muy bajito Alfred.

-¿Ah si? Y por que le darás las gracias.-

Ahora fue turno de Alfred para sonreír. Se acerco a la joven, y la miro sus ojos llenos de cariño. Lentamente fue descendiendo para poder quedar mas cerca a su rostro; entre sus dedos tomo un largo mechón de aquel hermoso cabello y lo acaricio, la joven cerro sus ojos al presentir lo que venia. Alfred también lo hizo y se inclino con dirección a sus labios, su cálido aliento le cubría el rostro y con una voz llena de cariño le susurro.

_-_Por que durante tanto tiempo nos ha mantenido juntos.-

El corazón de Isabel dio un vuelco al sentir el fantasma de sus labios próximos.

_**Finalmente pasaría…Despues de tantos siglos de espera…**_

-¡Maldito gringo!- Una tan conocida exclamación interrumpió el perfecto escenario.

Ambos jóvenes abrieron sus ojos, Isabel sin creer lo que parecía haber sucedido… ¿Acaso…

-¡Tu! Maldito gringo que pretendías con mi dulce hija.-

El rostro de Alfred se tiño de rojo y Isabel simplemente no salía de su ensoñación.

-Entonces…Creo que me retiro.- Dijo Alfred automáticamente.- _Thanks for everything, Isa.-_

La joven asintió mecánicamente, y sintió el brazo de su tutor en sus hombros.

-Vamos Isa, quiero visitar a la Virgen.- Fueron las palabras de Antonio.

De nuevo Isabel asintió. ¿Acaso…Aquella leve caricia en sus labios habían sido los de Alfred…?


	32. Te espero

_Julio 1917_

_Hey Isabel!:_

_How are you doing? Espero que bien. Yo, me encuentro bien, la comida es grandiosa y la compañía is…¿Great?_

_Hehe, well…No es el gran parque de diversiones por acá, pero es entretenido. Bueno me tengo que ir Arthie dice que es hora de…partir, si. _

_I´ll try to write soon._

_Alfred._

El joven leyó con cuidado la carta, no quería preocupar a Isabel en exceso, por lo que trataba de escucharse un poco optimista; pero si tenía que ser sincero.

La comida apestaba, puesto que Arthur insistía en cocinarla…El mismo. Por su parte la compañía, si bien no era mala, era…un tanto aburrida. Siempre había disfrutado de la compañía de su antiguo tutor y la de Francia –cuando este no trata algo…Inadecuado- pero los ánimos en tiempo de guerra no siempre son buenos y la mayoría de las veces las conversaciones eran sobre planes de ataque o riñas entre las dos naciones europeas.

Suspiro, no había nada más que pudiera hacer, respiro profundamente y sin pensarlo más de lo necesario envió la carta, la primera carta. Esperaba recibir una respuesta de la morena.

•••

Frunció el ceño una vez, y luego otra vez…Y otra vez.

-Si sigues haciendo eso, te saldrán arrugas.- Le aconsejo un rubio de ojos cafés.

La morena le lanzo al rubio una mirada irritada, este no pareció afectado por tal acto.

-Es verdad.- Fue lo único que dijo el rubio.

-No es el momento, Martin.- Contesto la morena, su voz era cansada.

-¿Y cuando lo seria Isabel?- Pregunto el.

Isabel suspiro.

-No se, no se…Es simplemente que estoy preocupada.- Una mano morena le alborota la cabellera.-Leo esta carta y me doy cuenta que todo lo que dice es mentira.-

-Bueno, si el cejon es el que cocina los almuerzos. Me temo que si ha de mentir con respecto a disfrutar la comida.-

Isabel observo a Martin con cansancio, el ultimo alzo sus brazos en señal de rendición.

-Bueno, bueno ya entendí no es momento de hacer bromas.-

Isabel no contesto y se limito a volver a leer la carta –la muy corta carta-, y sentía sus ojos arder. No le gustaba pensar que Alfred estaba envuelto en la Gran Guerra, la preocupación la mantenía en vela durante las noches.

Sabia también que es nudo en la boca de su estomago que la privaban de digerir con facilidad los alimentos también eran causa de la preocupación. Tan absorbida se encontraba en su propio mundo que al sentir una mano sobre la suyo se sobresalto.

Al mirar al frente con ojos dilatados y la adrenalina corriendo por las venas se encontró una reconfortante sonrisa, cortesía de Argentina.

-Gracias Martin.-

El joven simplemente ensancho su sonrisa.

•••

_Julio 1917_

_Alfred:_

_Te notifico desde este momento, que tu carta anterior no logro engañarme de ninguna manera. No se que intentas ocultarme… ¿Sera que te sientes infeliz allá?__En todo caso ç ¿Por que te uniste a la guerra? Pensé que no querías involucrarte en asuntos europeos, pero mírate._

_De seguro estas almorzando comida hecha por Arthur -¿Es así, cierto?- y los pocos días en lo que consigues un almuerzo decente es por que el terco ingles le ha cedido la cocina a Francis –o quizá Francis lo tuvo que sacar allí a golpes- en fin. En cuanto a la compañía, tampoco me haces tonta con eso._

_Alfred estamos en guerra, supongo que la mayoría de las conversaciones que tienes con tus camaradas son acerca de estrategias, o estrategias o… ¿Estrategias? _

_A mi parecer, eso no es una conversación muy animada._

_Alfred, por favor dime la verdad; si lo que pretendes es tranquilizarme contándome que todo es miel sobre hojuelas, simplemente logras que me preocupe mas. Soy una mujer de 117 años-aproximadamente-, no soy una niña y puedo tomar las noticias de buena manera. _

_Rezare por tu bien estar._

_Con cariño,_

_Isabel_

_P.D.: Les he enviado un poco de chocolate para beber a los tres. Mándale mis saludos a Arthur y Francis._

A pesar de que podía escuchar bombas y gritos de guerra no pudo evitar sonreír con alegría.

-¿Una carta de su novia, General Jones?- La voz de uno de los soldados se hizo presente.

De golpe Alfred volvió a la realidad, estaba en una trinchera esperando la señal de ataque por parte de Francis. Ciertamente no era el momento para distraerse, pero no podía evitarlo.

-¿Novia?- Pregunto algo atontado.

-Si, la carta que esta leyendo ¿Es de su novia?-

Un leve rubor se presento en las mejillas resecas del rubio, con la mano izquierda se rasco de manera incomoda la nuca.

-No, pero…-

-Ya veo.-El soldado sonrió.-Es su querida.-

Alfred sonrió, y guardo la carta en su chaqueta. Le acomodo el casco al soldado y se quito los lentes, guardándolos con cuidado.

-Ahora.- Se escucho la distorsionada voz de Francis atreves del radio.

_**Esta noche tomaría chocolate caliente.**_

_**•••  
><strong>_

_Hey Isabel:_

_The chocolate was great! A todos nos sentó de maravilla y por primera vez en varios veces tuvimos una platica que no trataba de estrategias –no es necesario que sepas de que trato la platica.-_

_By the way…Lamento haberte mentido, pero no quiero preocuparte, aun así insistes en saber la verdad, te la diré._

_Hoy hemos estado en las trincheras, vi docenas de cadáveres, también existía un putrefacto olor que hacia que me dieran ganas de vomitar. Arthur se ha roto un brazo, y de cierta manera eso es bueno: finalmente Francis podrá tomar el control de la comida._

_Goodbye to the english cooking!_

_Hehehe, el chocolate estuvo delicioso, sin duda nos ha levantado los ánimos, ¡muchas gracias! Arthur and Francis also say "Hi!"_

_Bueno, tengo que irme a sido un día cansado y los ojos me pesan._

_Con cariño,_

_Alfred_

_P.D.: Could you send more chocolate?_

Sonrió, parecía más feliz y no le estaba mintiendo. Sin duda, allá sonaba como un panorama terrible, pero al menos la esta bien.

Y eso la aliviaba en sobremanera, aquel peso que sin consentimiento alguno se había adueñado de su espalda, parecía mas ligero. Miro la carta, mirando a detalle la letra de Alfred.

Lo extrañaba…Lo extrañaba, confesaba a corazón abierto y a quien le preguntara respondería con sinceridad pura.

**_Lo extraña...Y mucho_**

-Alfred…-Suspiro el nombre mientras abrazaba con fuerza el papel, las orillas de este se doblaron ante la precisión.

Deseaba desde lo mas profundo de su corazón que el rubio volviera a salvo, sano…Ileso –aunque aquello se veía muy imposible.- Respiro con fuerza y empezó a escribir.

…

_Alfred:_

_Te extraño, te extraño, te extraño…Lo he repetido mucho ¿No? Pero, te extraño…Te reirías de mi ante estas palabras, pero todo aquí se ha vuelto monótono._

_Tengo la compañía de mis hermanos, de Papá y de Mamá –¡no le digas que le he dicho así!- y claro, de Mattie. Pero…Haha, todo es un tanto gris sin ti…_

_Tu risa, incluso tú siempre ruidosa –y en veces, molesta- risa. Desearía que volvieras, te prepararía algo de atole, tamales…No se lo que quisieras, podríamos hablar hasta al anochecer, y dejaría que me llevaras a ver las estrellas –si, incluso con el frio.-_

_Es imposible hacer eso, ahora...No te pediré milagros, ni te reprochare. Solamente te pido que vuelvas a salvo…_

_Te extraño._

_Con cariño,_

_Isa_

A pesar de estar cansado y sentirse desvanecer; leyó una y otra vez aquella carta. Y a pesar de la felicidad que sentía al leer que ella le esperaba y le extrañaba, no podía descartar el pensamiento que en aquella carta ella sonaba tan... Abrumada.

En momentos como estos era en los que deseaba volver, y el estaría encantado de hacer todo lo que ella decía en su carta; pero, después recordaba una de las razones por las que se había unido…

No se podía echar atrás, solo quedaba esperar. Ambos tendrían que esperar.

-¡Alfred! Cinco minutos mas y se apagaran las luces.- Anuncio Francis.

El hombre sonaba igual que cansado.

-_Yeah…_-

Sin perder más tiempo escribió…

…

_Isabel:_

_Don´t worry, I will be just fine._

_And I promise,that when I go back we will make everything you want! We will have a nice time. _

_Just wait a little longer._

_Alfred_

_P.D.: By the way, thanks for the chocolate._

Ante aquella respuesta, en los labios morenos se dibujo una hermosa sonrisa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muchas gracias a tods por sus reviews, sin ustedes no habria razon de escribir un fanfic, les agradezco desde lo mas profundo de mi corazon el tiempo que cada uno de ustedes se toman para leer este humilde fic.<strong>_

**_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Les deseo que pasen unas hermosas fiestas en compañia de sus seres queridos y que las mismas esten llenas de bendiciones y felicidad :D  
><em>**


	33. Sueños

Era de noche, quizá tal vez era de madrugada. Y no podía dormir, ahí estaba, tirado en su camastro en la tienda de los aliados.

La cual por cierto cada vez se volvía mas incomoda. Si bien, le gustaba la compañía de otros países, esto era demasiado. Suspiro. Estaba cansado, pero aun así no encontraba aquel sentimiento de cerrar sus ojos y dormir.

Se giro en el pequeño mueble y escucho su hombro tronar. Si que era incomodo esto, al abrir sus ojos cielos pudo observar el cabello rubio arena y ondulado de Bélgica, la cual dormía con una cara serena.

Volvió a suspirar.

Quizá la razón por la que no podía dormir era por las palabras de la joven rubia; si seguramente era eso. Sus ojos se cerraron…

_-Neeeh, Alfred-kun. ¿Haz hablado con Isa-chan?-_

_Alfred rio nerviosamente ante la mención del nombre._

_-Nos hemos escrito…- Esas palabras apenas fueron audibles para la europea._

_La joven rubia alzo sus cejas y una mirada zorruna se dibujo en sus ojos._

_-¿Y de que han hablado?- A Emma no le importo ser entrometida, después de todo, estaban en guerra y no había mucho que hacer en sus tiempo libre; así que era mejor que molestar al americano._

_El rubor no tardo en aparecer, lo siguiente que supo es que estaba tragando con fuerza._

_-Cosas…-_

_Emma se cruzo de piernas, su mentón reposando suavemente en su mano y la sonrisa más grande._

_-Ku-Ku, algo que me dice que esas cartas han de ser muy interesanteees.-_

_Alfred pudo sentir el sudor acariciándole la nuca._

_-Creo…Creo que ir a ver si Arthur necesita ayuda.- Se excuso el rubio, mientras se alzaba de un viejo sillón verde._

_Cuando le dio la espalda a la joven esta sonrió._

_-Sabes Alfred, algo me dice que Isa te extraña mucho. Supongo que ya lo haz de saber.- La voz era suave.-La guerra pronto acabara y…Creo que a Isa le daría mucho gusto salir contigo, deberías ir pensando en invitarla a una citaaa.- La voz juguetona se hizo presente en las ultimas palabras._

_El aliento se trabo en la tráquea de Alfred, con las piernas rígidas se retiro._

Invitar a Isabel a una cita… Sin duda le gustaba la idea; llevaban tiempo sin pasarlo junto. Ella había estado en guerra y ahora el. Era como si el mundo no quisiera verlos juntos.

-_A date…-_

Miro el techo de la gran tienda de acampar, sus brazos tras su cabeza.

Una cita implicaba hacer cosas divertidas ¿Pero después de la guerra que se podía hacer?

Junto si imaginación en busca de respuestas. Veía vestidos, bailes, cine con sonido…Autos.

Todo empezaba a formarse, ideas que podrían revolucionar la era y traer felicidad a la población ¿Por qué había que guardarse esto? Si podía brindarle felicidad al mundo, no había que guardárselo.

Sonrió al pensar en la sonrisa de la humanidad. Todo en su cabeza se formaba con rapidez y parecía perfecto, los niños riendo, los hombres cortejando a las damas las cuales se sonrojarían y les permitirían un baile.

Pero sobre todo, podía ver su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que conocía casi desde que empezó a existir, cuando los imperios aun gobernaban en el mundo.

La pura sonrisa de Isabel, aquello era como su premio. Como un perro que agitaba la cola después de haberle dado un hueso, así se sentía cuando la veía sonreír.

Y cuando la escuchaba reír…Era como el cantar de los ángeles; cerro sus ojos tratando de recrearla.

La veía, estaba girando sobre su propio eje, su cabello bailando con el aire, sus ojos brillando como diamantes, su sonrisa tan grande como su corazón. Vestía un hermoso vestido verde olivo que resaltaba su tez y ojos.

Bailaba para el, sonreía para el. En ese momento solo el existía para ella. Poco a poco aquella recreación se convertía en sueño y no solo la vio allí bailando en un gran salón.

_La recordaba mientras brincaba detrás de una rana en las prados de lo que hoy era Luisiana, la recordaba con aquella infantil voz contándole mitos sobre la grandeza de los mayas, recordaba aquel olor tan suyo: Dalias con un toque de vainilla y pinos. También la vio mientras se negaba a aprender español y las visitas que le hacia a España, cuando el mismo se encontraba bajo el poder la corona británica._

_Era como un hermoso ángel en sus sueños._

_Lo siguiente que vio, fue esos vestidos de corte imperial, tan oscuros que le robaban vida. Sus ojos tan opacos y su cabello firmemente recogido mientras leía en aquel diván carmín; como una brisa de pétalos observo su cabello volando con supremacía, mientras sostenía un mosquete y sus ojos ardían como las llamas._

_Recordaba cada detalle de ella; como lo sujetaba cuando tenía miedo, sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas, todo. Era parte de el. Se sentía feliz, dentro de su sueño se sentía feliz. Olvidaba las metralladoras, los tanques, la muerte._

_Por que cuando la veía, ya fuera cubierta de lodo mientras sostenía una rana. O portaba un mosquete en mano, para el, ella siempre seria hermosa. Esa noche, soñó a México de inicio a fin, repasando una historia que conocía tan bien como la suya._

-¿Por qué esta sonriendo tan bobamente?- Pregunto Francis mientras observaba al joven que babeaba en sus sueños.

Arthur mascullaba algo parecido a "Que hice mal mientras lo educaba". Y Bélgica sonría.

-Seguramente ha de estar teniendo un buen sueño.- Contesto la joven como si supiera perfectamente lo que pasaba por el subconsciente del joven.

_Ella giraba de nuevo, pero esta vez lo hacia con el tomado de la mano. El salón estaba lleno de otras parejas y la música les inundaba._

_Ella sonreía, el sonreía. Todo era perfecto._

_-You´re gorgeous.-_

_Ella le sonrió con amor escrito en su rostro. Recostó su rostro en su hombro y el la tomo de la cintura._

_Estaban tan cerca._

_-Te extraño…-Suspiro la joven._

_-Izzy, estoy justo aquí.-_

_Ella negó. Ambos sabian que eso no era verdad._

_-Estas lejos, me tortura estar tan el lejos de ti, Alfred.- Sintió su saco ligeramente mojado.-Vuelve Alfred, te quiero aquí.-_

_La aparto para mirar aquellos bellos ojos. Estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas. Alfred llevo su mano libre a su mejilla y la acaricio con gentileza, a continuación acomodo un mechón tras su oreja._

_Cerró los ojos y se acerco a los labios rosados de la joven, ella le imito. Se besaron, había sido tan rápido como un suspiro. La miro, en sus brazos se empezó a desaparecer como escarcha celestial._

_-Vuelve pronto Alfred.-_

Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud y suspiro con tristeza.

**Por que tarde o temprano hay que despertar de los sueños y afrontar la realidad.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! (atrasado)<br>**


	34. Un recuerdo, lagrimas y sonrisas

Si bien no eran sus calles, no podía evitar sentir un sentimiento de comodidad al caminar por estas ajenas. Inhalo el aire de aquellos lugares mientras que con una melancólica sonrisa observaba el lugar, observaba a la gente andar sin preocupaciones y felices.

A pesar de su melancolía, ella misma no podía evitar sonreír de alegría; su mirada finalmente cayo en aquello que había estado leyendo una y otra vez. Bueno, si ya hasta lo había leído en todos los periódicos que estuviera a su alcance.

**PEACE! PRESIDENT GOES BEFORE THE CONGRESS WITH TERMS OF ARMASTICE.**

Ayer, 11 de Noviembre de 1918 la Gran Guerra había acabado, trayendo paz a ciudadanos, como victoria a unos y desgracia a otros. Y a pesar de todo; Isabel no podía sentirse conforme aun, quería verlo, quería tenerlo aquí.

La guerra había acabado y el ya estaba libre de volver.

-Entonces por que no vuelve aun…- Su voz era apagada pero aun asi estaba contenía frustración.

Se había prometido no ser egoísta durante todo el transcurso de la guerra y ahogar sus deseos con visitas frecuentes a sus hermanos, bordados, entre otros pasatiempos. Y ahora que finalmente había paz, el no estaba aquí.

-Soy una caprichosa.- Se reprendió Isabel con la mirada baja.-Puede que el este terriblemente herido y yo…Y yo solo estoy con mis caprichos…-

Sus ojos ardieron al sentir el a florecimiento de lagrimas en sus ojos marrones, y sin poder prevenirlo una a una las lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. No podía estar herido a herido a gravedad, de ser así ya lo hubiera sabido, pero eso no impedía el que pudiera estar herido de alguna manera. Trato en vano de parar las lágrimas, pero estas salían con más fervor.

-¿Por qué…Por que estoy llorando?- Su voz se veía quebrada.

No tenia razón para llorar, ella sabia que estaba bien ¿entonces por que lloraba? Poco a poco la vista se nublaba por las lágrimas y sus fuerzas por seguir parada se veían cansadas. Y sin poder impedirlo se precipito al suelo las manos cubriéndole el rostro.

Sabia exactamente por que estaba llorando.

_Las lagrimas caen si parar por el rostro infantil, poco a poco las lagrimas mojaban el adorable vestido que le cubría, su cabello ahora se encontraba desarreglado. Seguro que si Papá España la viera en esos instantes la regañaría como si no hubiera un mañana, pero eso no le importaba ahora._

_Los había visto, a los dos. A sus amados compañeros de juegos y por primera vez en tantos tiempo les envidio, les envidio de una manera colosal, de una manera que le hacia querer odiarlos. Ellos estaban sonrientes comiendo un poco de paella que Papá España había preparado para la ocasión, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todo lo que ellos hubieran vivido no hubiera sido nada mas que un mal sueño._

_Y eso le causaba rabia. Le causaba celos. Le causaba tantos sentimientos negativos que eran dirigidos a sus amigos._

_¿Pero como no los iba a odiar? Ellos eran ignorantes a todo y ella…Ella recordaba perfectamente lo que había sucedido._

_El fuego, la sangre, la hambruna, los gritos de auxilio. Los cadáveres de sus abuelos frente a ella y aquel hombre que la miraba con ojos indescriptibles, todo era rojo a su alrededor con un manto de humo rodeándole y robando el oxigeno. Había sido una matanza, ellos, los exploradores que habían llegado a las tierras santas, de lo que ahora llamaba el nuevo mundo, había acabado con todo y se aprovechaban de todo._

_Y ellos, Alfred –como ahora era llamado- y Mathew, reían ¡reían! Con efusividad enorme y ella simplemente no podía evitar odiarlos. Y eso le frustraba y la empujaba al borde de lágrimas. Queria olvidar como ellos, quería vivir en plenitud con su papá, poder verlo de la misma manera en que Alfred y Mathew observaban a los suyos. Pero no podía, cada vez que veía a España sentía un nudo en el estomago que le causaba terror._

_-¿Por qué?- Su voz había sido como un suave soplar de hojas._

_Y la lágrimas seguían cayendo._

_-¿Yatzil? ¡Quiero decir Isabel…¿Estas bien?- Esa voz, esa infantil voz que se estaba volviendo mas grave le había llamado._

_Se limpio con rapidez las lágrimas y lo miro. Estaba más alto y vestido en un lindo conjunto, que suponía que estaba de moda en Inglaterra, sin embargo ya no lucia su sonrisa anterior._

_-Si estoy bien.- La voz de Isabel parecía el croar de las ranas._

_Alfred no pareció notar aquello y sonrió, era la misma sonrisa. Isabel no lo pudo contener más y las lágrimas brotaron como una fuente. Alfred alarmado se acerco._

_-¿Isabel?- Estaba a su lado, su mano suavemente posada en su espalda._

_-¿Por qué Alfred…Por que esta tan feliz…No sabes lo que ELLOS hicieron?- Le reclamo entre sollozos._

_-Claro que lo Isabel.- La voz del niño estaba apagada.-Pero, no puedo lamentar todo el tiempo. Y tú tampoco deberías.-_

_Fue como una certera abofeteada, Isabel alzo su rostro sus ojos abiertos en magnitudes enormes. Alfred por su parte sonrió con ternura._

_-Se que es difícil Isabel, pero…Hay que seguir adelante, es doloroso, lo se. Pero, no hay nada que podamos hacer; así que por favor ya no llores.- _

_-Alfred…-La voz de Isabel temblaba.-No puedo.-_

_-Si puedes ¿Sabes por que?- Isabel negó.-Por que siempre me tendrás a mi, cada vez que llores yo estaré allí para consolarte, siempre voy a estar allí…Sin falta, cuando mas me necesites, estaré allí.- Prometió el joven con una sonrisa que rompió el hielo en el corazón de Isabel.-Te lo prometo.-_

Ese recuerdo la invadió entre lagrimas, ahora, ella estaba llorando, necesitándolo y el…El simplemente no estaba allí. Se sentía traicionada, pero a la vez enojada consigo misma por ser tan caprichosa.

-Alfred…- Sollozo, fue entonces que sintió una mano en su hombro.

Se sobresalto al igual que su corazón al pensar en que podría ser el. Giro su cuello y se encontró con el arrugado rostro de una anciana vestida de negro, la aludida sonrió –le faltaban dientes- pero aun asi de alguna manera se sintió reconfortada.

La anciana se incoo a su lado, sin mover su mano de su delgado hombre.

-_It´s okay, dear. He die serving his country.-_ Le reconforto la anciana, la voz de esta también se escuchaba quebrada._-They are okay now…So be happy.-**(*)**_

Con sus articulaciones pesadas se levanto del lado de Isabel y emprendió su propio camino mirando al cielo nublado. Fue cuando Isabel lo comprendió. Debía estar agradecida de que el estuviera bien en vez de estar lloriqueando como la caprichosa que era ¿Cuántas personas no habían perdido su vida? Y solo había que observar a la anciana, ella había perdido a alguien importante y la estaba consolando a ella…A la mimada de Isabel.

Fue como aquella vez.

_-Claro que lo Isabel.- La voz del niño estaba apagada.-Pero, no puedo lamentar todo el tiempo. Y tú tampoco deberías.-_

Una certera abofeteada; pero esta vez ella no era una niña en el cuidado de España. Por lo que se irguió, inhalo con fuerza y borro las lagrimas de su rostro. Lo esperaría, tarde o temprano el llegaría y ella le recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

**…**

Llego al frente de la casa en Filadelfia, sabia que aquí llegaría antes de llegar a la casa que tenia en Washington. Se acerco a la perilla y la rodo.

Estaba cerrado. Levanto el tapete para encontrar lo que estaba buscando: Una llave polvorienta; el inserto y giro de nuevo, un clic le aviso que la puerta estaba abierta y era su entrada a la casa ajena.

Estaba oscura la casa, correo tirada en el suelo y polvo por doquier, encendió la luz y suspiro de alivio al ver que aun había corriente. Sin demorar mas tiempo se recogió el cabello en una coleta, se puso un mandil –que le quedaba mas allá de sus rodillas- y tomo la escoba.

-Tiempo de alzar.- Canturreo gentilmente.

La horas pasaron y poco a poco la morada se veía mas limpia y habitable, los pisos de madera lucían brillantes, las escaleras se vestían espléndidamente de limpieza y la luz nocturna iluminaba la antes oscura sala. Sin duda un buen recibimiento. Subió las escaleras, al abrir la puerta del cuarto de Alfred otra marea de polvo la inundo, tocio por unos instantes y se dispuso a hacer un chequeo. Una vez terminada sus lista por hacer en esa habitación se dispuso a hacerlo realidad.

Una hora mas tarde, la mansión lucia espléndidamente limpia. Isabel sonrió satisfecha de su trabajo, miro el reloj, eran las 8 de la noche. Podría hacer algo de cenar, pero…¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que llegara Alfred? Se mordió el labio y decidió que cocinaría algo sencillo en caso de que el joven llegara a aparecer esta noche por el umbral.

Y llegaron las 10, con estomago satisfecho y una carta de bienvenida ya hecha para su querido amigo se sentó en la sala, y espero. El reloj anuncio con once campanadas la hora, Isabel suspiro cansada y observo el sillón por unos instantes, se veía tentadora.

-Solo serán unos minutos…- Se dijo, recostó con suavidad su cabeza y en un cerrar de ojos se vio absorbida al mundo de los sueños.

**…**

Sus articulaciones le estaban matando y recordó entre crujir y crujir la voz de su antiguo tutor.

_-¡Te echaras a perder tus articulaciones con ese viaje!- La voz del ingles parecía irritada.-¡Acabamos de terminar con una guerra y tu piensas en tomar el primer barco a América! Quédate y descansa por esta semana. Ya al siguiente podrás tomar un barco.-_

El viejo Arthy, siempre preocupándose demás…Aunque ahora tuvo un poco de razón con respecto al viaje. Se sentía a desfallecer y el frio otoñal de Filadelfia no hacia nada mas que empeorar la situación.

-Pero vale la pena.- Se dijo.- Mañana mismo le mandare un telegrama a Izzy para decirle que ya llegue.-

El joven cerro sus ojos y visualizo a la joven ¿Seguiría igual? Supuso que si, solo había pasado un año desde que había partido a la guerra. Suspiro. Y dejando de lado la imagen de su vecina se dispuso a pensar en comida.

Seguramente eran como las doce de la noche, si es que no eran la una. Pero tenía hambre, un refrigerio estaría bien, ya mañana se hartaría de comida. Sonrió al ver su mansión a las faldas de la colina, y de inmediato se esfumo al pensar que estaría llena de polvo.

-_Great_…Dormiré en sabanas polvorientas.-

Una vez frente a la puerta de madera, se inclino para coger la llave debajo del tapete. Tal fue su angustia al no encontrarla allí. La adrenalina le lleno las venas y el dolor de articulaciones pronto lo abandono, tomo un trozo macizo del árbol. Un trozo perfecto para golpear al asaltante.

Si es que seguía allí.

Abrio con sigilo la puerta y se aventuro con pasos de pantera. Se acerco al interruptor y pronto la luz ilumino el lugar, dejando a un sorprendido Alfred.

-_It´s clean…_- Alfred no entendía esto…En su casa nada parecía fuera de lugar, por lo que nadie habia entrado a robar, pero el lugar se encontraba pulcramente limpio. Giro hacia la cocina para ser recibido por un platillo de comida y una nota.

Tomo en silencio asiento y tomo la nota entre sus manos.

_Bienvenido!_

_Supongo que si estas leyendo esto significa que ya estas en casa. Que alivio. Espero que estes sano y salvo con el minimo de heridas. Tambien, supongo que debería felicitarte. Ayudaste a traer paz de nuevo, sin duda eres un héroe –junto con todos tus aliados, claro-._

_Hmm…¿Qué mas puedo decir? Oh! Te he preparado algo de desayunar/almorzar/comer/cenar. Asi que disfrutalo, también he limpiado tu casa ¡Perdon por entrar sin permiso!_

_Hehe, supongo que es todo._

_Atte. Isabel_

Asi que habia sido Isabel, Alfred sintió su estomago brincar de alegría. Sin perder mas tiempo tomo el cubierto y tomo una bocanada de su caliente cena.

_-Espera…¿Caliente?- _Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados._  
><em>

Como un resorte se separo de la silla, haciendo que la ultima se precipitara al suelo. Corrio escaleras arriba y abrió cada puerta en busca de su latina.

Nada.

Bajo y la busco en el jardín, baño, incluso en sotano.

Vacio, suspiro…Quiza ya se habia ido. Con pasos monótonos camino a la sala. Y ahí estaba recostada en el sillón, cn su rostro sereno.

La tomo en brazos, sintiendo como ella se adentraba mas en sus brazos en busca de calor. No pudo evitar sonreir. Subio silenciosamente las escaleras sin dejar de mirarla; una vez en su habitacion la metio bajo las cobijas, la joven se hizo bolita al sentir el calor invadirla, un suave gemido escapo sus labios.

Y de nuevo no pudo dejar de sonreir. Se recosto y la abrazo contra su pecho. Acomodo su mechon rebelde tras su oido izquiero.

-_I´m home Isabel.-_

* * *

><p>(*)-Todo esta bien, querida. Murió sirviendo a su patria. —Ahora ellos están bien, así que se feliz querida.-<p> 


	35. Los Felices Veinte

Con lentitud el sol se asomaba por las calles de Filadelfia, el fresco olor a pan recién hecho ya llenaba a cualquier alma despierta. Los perros y gatos callejeros se estiraban despidiendo al sueño y un joven rubio bostezaba como si no hubiera un mañana.

Estiro sus brazos en busca de más espacio, entonces su mano choco contra algo suave, el cual por cierto soltó un pequeño gemido para a continuación jalar un poco más de la cobija. Alfred alzo su ceja confundido ¿Qué o quien era ese bulto en su cama? Con silencio digno de una pantera alcanzo sus anteojos y un bat que siempre guardaba debajo de su cama –solo por si acaso- con cuidado alzo las blancas cobijas y una larga cabellera del color de los frescos troncos de Missouri le recibieron.

-Izzy?- Susurro con los ojos abiertos como platos.- _What the hell?-_

La miro, ella estaba vestida; sus prendas ligeramente arrugadas, a continuación se aseguro de que el también estuviera vestido.

La ropa seguía allí. Suspiro confundido, una mano blanca se paseo por sus rubios oscuros y sus ojos se vieron ensombrecidos por parpados. Respiro, se concentro y busco respuestas.

-_Okey._ Regrese a casa, la puerta estaba abierta…Había comida caliente…-Murmura, poco a poco los recuerdos llegaron y suspiro en alivio al recordar lo sucedido.

Sonrió. Y se recostó un rato mas, atrayendo a la joven con olor a dalias hacia su pecho, suspiro feliz ante esto. Todo se veía perfecto: Los ligeros rayos solares colándose por las ventanas, el suave cantar de las aves, el y Izzy.

-No me molestaría despertar cada mañana de esta manera.- Susurro mientras acariciaba con delicadeza las ondas de la castaña.-Bueno, tiempo de tomar un merecido y delicioso baño.-

Lentamente removió la pequeña mano de Isabel de su pecho y se levanto, intentando no levantar a la joven. Sus pies tocaron el frio piso y un nuevo estirón de extremidades se realizo, obviamente el bostezo no quedo olvidado. Rascándose la nuca se adentro al baño y el agua caliente pronto lleno la tina color marfil.

…

Suavemente tarareaba esa canción que temprano había escuchado, sus ojos cerrados ligeramente recordando aquella hermosa melodía. Sus manos sosteniendo una bolsa de color marrón, un suave olor a comida despidiéndose de ella; su rubio cabello meciéndose gentilmente.

Sonreía al saber que todo había salido bien, aun así…No podía dejar de sentirse mal por Alemania; le pobre ahora tendría que hacer relojes "_cucú_" para Francia.

-Le dejaran pesadillas.- La voz susurro.- ¡Oh! He llegado.- De su bolsillo saco una llave plateada y la inserto en el ojo del picaporte.

Miro a su alrededor y sonrió al ver la limpieza del lugar; un peso menos de encima. Dejo el tibio alimento en la mesa de caoba que engalanaba la sala, sin poder evitarlo una suave sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al recordar el tiempo en que Inglaterra se sentaba en la silla principal y los hermanos se sentaba a su lado, entre risas y regaños se desarrollaba una hermosa comida.

-Iré a ver si ya despertó.- Sus pasos ligeros contra la madera de las escaleras.

Giro al picaporte que lo conduciría a la habitación deseada, con un ligero chillido se abrió la puerta. Un bulto seguía durmiendo, el rubio negó con una sonrisa.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian.- Y se acerco a la cama, con una mano zarandeo el cuerpo, este se levanto con el sueño aun presente y su mente aun soñando.

La castaña le sonrió con ternura y el rubio se alarmo. Ella lo abrazo atrayéndolo a su cálido cuerpo y de nuevo…El rubio se sonrojo.

-¿Isabel?- Su voz más que duda sostenía confusión.

-Alfred…-Susurro tiernamente la joven. Y entonces el rubio lo capto, pero fue tarde, ya que la joven lo recostó y recargo su cabeza en pecho, tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño.

_Y en ese momento supo que algo estaba mal y por ende…Algo saldría terriblemente mal._

La puerta continua a la habitación se abrió y el vapor se escapo del baño acompañado de un placentero suspiro. Y entonces, las piezas se acomodaron.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?- La voz era amenazante y los ojos azules brillaban en celos.

El rubio de ojos violetas trago con fuerza, mientras a su vez trataba de deshacerse del abrazo de la morena. La cual, por cierto, se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. El suave y dulzón olor a maple, aquel frio cuerpo y esos inocentes ojos purpura.

-Lo diré de nuevo ¿Que-Esta-Sucediendo-Aquí?- Su voz indicaba rabia.

-E-Esto no es lo que parece Alfred.- Mathew tartamudeaba, se moría del miedo, Alfred estaba enojado.

Verdaderamente enojado…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!- Grito Isabel mientras se soltaba de Mathew se alejaba rápidamente de el, y cayendo de la cama.

Lo había captado. Y estaba sonrojada. Con dolor en su parte posterior se levanto completamente sonrojada. Poco a poco recordando todo. Miro a los hermanos que ahora la veían con confusión.

-Yo…-Abría su boca sin saber que decir.-Yo…Yo iré a hacer el desayuno.- Y aun mas rápido que Mamá Romano escapando de Inglaterra, abandono la alcoba.

-¿Nada sucedió?- Pregunto Alfred mientras se pasaba una toalla por sus cabellos.

Mathew asintió.

-Nada, en lo absoluto.- El tono de Mathew le indicaba a Alfred que sin duda decía la verdad.

-De acuerdo.- Contesto Alfred con una sonrisa.-¿Y que haces aquí?-

-Recibí una llamada de _Papa_ Francia diciéndome que ya habías llegado.- Comento suavemente.-Así que decidí venir a verte ayudarte con la limpieza; pero tal parece que alguien ya se encargo de eso.-

Alfred simplemente sonrió con inocencia.

-_Yeah_, ella vino ayer en la mañana.-Supuso.-Ella limpio la casa sola.-

Mathew solo asintió.

…

Sentía el corazón aun acelerado, era como un caballo desbocado.

Ella…Había pensado que Mattie era Alfred. Y…Y estaba segura de que había dormido junto a Alfred, el sutil olor de bosque la llenaba. Eso era la que le torcía el corazón en emoción y vergüenza…Alfred y ella…Juntos en una cama.

-Dios mío.- Susurro mientras se cubría su rostro sonrojado.- Cálmate Isabel, cálmate…-

-Entonces, el equipo hizo un pase y…-Los escuchaba en las escaleras.

Y ella seguía roja como un cangrejo, giro de lado a lado y pensó en que hacer ¿Qué explicación podría darles?

_¡Oh! me encuentro sonrojada por el hecho de que dormí en la cama de Alfred, la cual por cierto tiene un fresco olor a pinos. Abrace a Mattie, ya que lo confundí con Alfred y mi corazón se encuentra desbocada._

Rusia se convertiría en un país tropical antes de que ella digiera tal cosa.

-¿Isabel?- La sutil voz de Mattie la hizo volver a al realidad.-¿Es harina lo que tienes en el rostro?-

Si bien había seguido el consejo de Shakespeare ahora se preguntaba ¿Qué digo? Proceso toda variedad de respuestas hasta encontrar la ideal.

-¡Es muy buena para la piel!- Exclamo, poco segura de si esto seria creído por gemelos norteamericanos.

-_Really?_- Como era de esperarse, Alfred cayo redondo en la mentira.-Tengo que intentarlo, últimamente mi piel esta reseca.-

Con pasos largos y directos a ella se acerco. El corazón de Isabel parecía una bomba ¿Desde cuando se veía tan apuesto? Sus cabellos eran agraciados por la luz matutina y sus ojos.

¡Oh aquellos ojos! Dudaba que existieran palabras ideales para tal belleza. Ni el mar del Caribe bañado por los generosos rayos del verano se veía tan hermoso como aquellas pupilas. Y cuando paso a su lado ¿Lo haría con la intención de provocarle estos sentimientos tan desenfrenados?

-Alfred…-Susurro, el cariño que sentía por el plasmado en cada letra de aquel nombre.

-Yes?- Pregunto Alfred a la vez que rápidamente se pintaba la cara con el polvo blanco.

Ella solo lo miro, atónita tenia que agregar. Un nudo en su garganta y en su estomago mariposas por centenar; tenia que desviar el tema.

-Te ves extraño.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Una carcajada escapo sus morenos labios. Y el, el solo pudo reír junto con ella.

Desde el umbral, Mathew no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño. Ese par era tan ingenuo de sus sentimientos.

Por que el mundo entero sabía sobre aquellos sentimientos enterrados por milenios. **Literalmente. **

-¿Izzy que hiciste de desayunar?- Pregunto Alfred mientras limpiaba sus anteojos delicadamente.

La realidad era tan pesada.

-Yo…-¿Qué podría responder?- Yo…-

-¡Isa! Veo que hiciste pancakes con frambuesas.- Dijo Mathew un poco mas alto de lo normal.

Isabel miro con duda a Mathew ¿De que estaba hablando? Los ojos violetas abiertos en extensiones dramaticas y ladeados a la derecha, donde esta un plato con pancakes…

Procesando…Procesandoo…

Captando.

-Oh si los pancakes.- Su voz salió casi robotica.

SI pudiera en este mismo momento besaría a Mattie por haberla cubierto; desgraciadamente uno tenia que fingir con gran talento la demencia que esto contrae.

-Si…Yo hice los pancakes…Yo.- Se sentía flotando y con los ojos lastimados.

La harina ya había derrotado la barrera que sus pestañas hacían.

-¿Y que esperamos? A comer.- Dice en su siempre ruidosa voz el héroe americano.

Con seguros pasos Alfred camino hacia el refrigerador; sus ojos se pasearon un par de veces y de vez en cuando movía una que otra cosa.

Con un rostro alarmado alzo su rostro.

-No hay miel.- Su voz era cómicamente seria.

Para Isabel solo era una simple noticia. Para Mathew eso podría llegar a ser el fin del mundo.

Los tres guardaron silencio, exceptuando el sonido de la chamarra de Mathew, el cual buscaba algo.

-Aquí esta.- Exclamo.

El par de vecinos lo miraron.

¿De su abrigo había sacado una botella de maple? Eran momentos como estos en los que Isabel se preguntaba, que rayos sucedía con este mundo.

Y con aquel sentimiento que este par siempre le brindaba se dispuso a desayunar los deliciosos pancakes.

_Una hermosa paz la llenaba al escuchar al par tan feliz; sin duda los amaba a los dos._

…

-¿Un auto?- Pregunto con ojos desconfiados.

-_That´s right_. Vamos sube, daremos una vuelta.- Le dijo el con su siempre confiada sonrisa.

-No lo se…No se ve seguro.-

-¿Es la primera que te subes a uno?-

-Ya me he subido antes, pero este…-

-Es como una carroza. Incluso más segura.-

-No lo se… ¿Y si explota?-

-Eres una gallina Izzy.- Dijo Alfred, una sonrisa confiada en sus labios.

Isabel frunció el cejo ¿Cómo le había dicho? Cerró sus puños enojada y con pasos pesados subió al auto. Sus cabellos revoloteando bajo el sombrero.

-Andando.-

La sonrisa de Alfred se ensancho. Sabía que aquellas palabras surtirían efecto en la joven castaña.

Como el rugido de una pantera el motor se encendió. Fue cuando Isabel se asusto.

Imágenes del auto explotando la abrumaban. Por que había que admitirlo, era paranoica.

-¡Sera grandioso! Te llevare a comer un helado, veremos películas. Sabias que ya no son mudas, mi país sin duda es innovador.- Decía Alfred con alegría.- Y pasearemos por el parque, será como…-Pauso y sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa.-Como una cita ¿No crees Iz?-

Ella por su parte solo respiraba profundamente y controlaba sus nervios. Con simpatía y ojos suaves Alfred la miro; delicadamente y sin dejar de mirar al frente tomo aquella delicada y pequeña mano entre las suyas.

_Los felices veinte. Se prometió que seria cuando le demostraría a la castaña cuanto le quería y crearía un mundo de esplendor. La guerra finalizada y los corazones aliviados. Años de felicidad vendrían; al menos eso fue lo que creyó._


	36. La Gran Depresión

Todo se veía de un agrio blanco y negro.

¿Qué podía hacer? Se cansaba de mirar por la ventana y no poder hacer nada. Estaban tan desnutridos y tristes. Apagados y la vida robada de sus ojos.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Inútil, era como se sentía y la lluvia cayendo sin piedad no hacia nada más que hacerla sentir peor.

Tosió una y dos veces; le dolía escucharlo así, con cansancio tomo entre sus manos la toalla mojada y la presiono en su ardiente frente.

-Alfred.- Susurro preocupadamente.

El aludido simplemente gimió, su frente bañada en su sudor y sus ojos febriles. Isabel dudaba que el joven incluso supiera que ella se encontraba allí. A su lado.

Suspiro cansada y paso una mano por sus alborotados cabellos. Estaba terriblemente cansada, se quería desplomar a dormir; pero una parte suya le gritaba que no que se mantuviera despierta ¿La razón? Tenia miedo de dormir y alzarse para ver un cuerpo frio y inerte de aquel rubio.

Esto era terrible, era una calamidad. Y un mal augurio. La depresión estaba afectando a todos, quizá a unos mas que otros, pero el daño se encontraba.

Francia, Inglaterra, Alemania, Canadá…Chile y España.

Esos dos últimos le formaron un nudo en el estomago. Ellos eran su familia y ella…Ella estaba aquí, cuidando de Alfred en vez de estar asistiendo a Argentina o Venezuela en el cuidado de su hermano, sin duda habían estar pensando calamidades de ella. Y España, su querido padre adoptivo ¿Quién estaría cuidando de el? ¿Habría alguien a su lado que sostuviera con cariño y preocupación su mano como ella sostenía de la de Alfred?

Esperaba que si, no quería que su antiguo tutor estuviera sufriendo solo.

_-¿Si tanto te preocupa por que no vas a cuidarlo?_- Una voz en su cabeza le pregunto.

Se mordió el labio y miro el alrededor de la blanca habitación. Sabia el por que y le causaba vergüenza.

¿Cómo podía ser tan despiadada con Antonio? El seguramente le debió de haber cuidado cuando ella tenía altas fiebres durante sus años de colonia. Su cabeza cayó avergonzada al igual que las lágrimas.

Era una terrible persona, la culpa la llenaba, sabia que debía de ir a cuidar de su familiar. Y sin embargo, se veía tan incapaz de soltar aquella mano débil.

Las lágrimas le traicionaban al igual que ella a su familia. Trataba de ahogar el llanto, pero los sollozos eran más fuertes que su voluntad.

-Izzy.- Susurro Alfred en su delirio.

La cansada joven alzo su mirada cristalina y se encontró con aquellos febriles.

-¿Qué sucede Alfred?- L e pregunto, su voz temblaba.

-_You look pretty.-_ Le dijo, una sonrisa tonta plasmada en aquel rostro virgen.

A pesar de todo, la joven morena no pudo ahogar la risa. Alfred le había dicho linda, a pesar de que ella estaba bastante consciente de que su estado no era así; tenía ojeras oscuras, sus ojos estaban teñidos de rojo y su piel se veía reseca.

Varios días privada de sueño le causaban tal apariencia.

-Gracias Alfred.- Le susurro mientras le removía los mojados mechones rubios de su rostro.

El solo sonrió y con lentitud tomo la muñeca de Isabel.

-_Thank you_.- Le decía desde su cama a la vez que besaba aquellas manos hermosas.

Con sutileza la joven se empezó a sonrojar.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?-

Alfred empezó a respirar laboriosamente y se acomodo con dolor en su cama, las suaves y blancas almohadas no le brindaban alivio alguno.

-Por todo.- Le murmuro, con los ojos cerrados.-_I feel very tired_.-

Los ojos de la joven se cerraron débilmente.

-Duerme, entonces.-

-No.-

-¿Por qué no?-

Alfred abrió diminutamente sus ojos y la miro por el canalillo de estos.

-¿Como se…-Paro.-Como se que no te iras?-

Chile y España. Manu y Papá Toño.

_**Debía estar con ellos. **_

-No me iré Alfred.- Le dijo, su voz entrecortada.

Y el rubio le sonrió de manera febril antes de caer en apacible sueño.

La culpa se mostro ante Isabel en figura de lagrimas cristalinas.

Era una terrible persona.

…

-Come Alfred.- La voz de México era lo que muchos describirían como irritada.

Alfred por su parte solo mantenía su mirada baja, no estaba de ánimos.

-¡Maldición, come algo!- Exclamo claramente cabreada.

Con su mirada ahora clara y libre de aquel brillo febril la miro. Sus ojos sostenían una tristeza enorme y eso hacia que el corazón de la pobre latina se encogiera. Suspiro.

Era imposible no conseguiría que Alfred comiera, el joven estaba demasiado deprimido.

-¿Qué hare Izzy?- Pregunto tan suavemente que Isabel pensó que lo había imaginado.

-¿A que te refieres?- No podía mas, sus ojos parecían un par de resortes.

-Mi gente, mi país, el mundo. Debo de hacer algo, la economía.- La voz de Alfred era nerviosa.-Debo de hacer algo, yo…Yo soy el héroe.-

Suspiro de nuevo y dejo el plato caliente de sopa _CAMPBELL _en la mesa de noche.

-Alfred.- La voz de Isabel era seria.-En este momento no puedes hacer nada; tienes que descansar, recuperarte y comer. Si no hace eso y sigues con tu cara de perro mojado, solo empeoraras y no saldrás adelante. No te puedes deprimir.-

_No siempre puedes ser el héroe, quiso agregar._

Isabel trago nerviosa ¿Habría sido muy dura?

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- Pregunto el joven mientras veía por la empañada ventana.

-Estoy para cuidarte.-

-Hay mas gente enferma.- La miro.

El nudo de nuevo se formo.

-Tus hermanos, España. Incluso Inglaterra ¿Por qué me cuidas a mi?- No entendía por que Alfred parecía reclamarle.

Isabel miro toda la habitación en busca de respuesta, un estornudo de Alfred le hizo mirar aquellos ojos.

Supo de inmediato la respuesta.

-Por que quiero estar aquí Alfred. Quiero estar contigo.-

Y a pesar de sus ánimos el rubio sonrió con felicidad.

-Te ves cansada.-

Fueron sus palabras antes de atraerla en un reconfortante abrazo.

-Tienes que recuperarte Alfred, me preocupa verte así.- Su voz advertía lágrimas.

_-I know, after all…I´m the hero.-_

Isabel sonrió y abrazo el cuello del rubio.


	37. Las Piezas Españolas

Esta sala le trae tantos recuerdos. El familiar color carmín oscuro, los detalles en madera, las tantas pinturas de oleo que relataban la historia de los siglos pasados; al igual que aquel olor a camelias que aromatizaba armoniosamente la estancia.

-¿Adelgazaste?- Pregunto la castaña.

El hombre, igualmente castaño, alzo su mirada de su bebida fría.

-Si, he adelgazado un poco.-

La atmosfera se volvió tensa.

-Realmente hace un clima esplendido.- Dijo la joven mientras se alzaba de su asiento para mirar por la ventana.

-No es el mejor momento para visitarme, Isa-chan.- Le dijo el castaño ojo verde mientras dejaba el vaso vacio en la mesa de centro.

La respiración de Isabel se trabo en su garganta.

¿Estaba enojado? Sin darse cuenta un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

-¿Estas…-Su voz se empezaba a quebrar.-Estas enojado?-

España no pudo evitar recordar a la pequeña Nueva España. A pesar de la situación no pudo evitar sonreír ante la memoria.

-No estoy enojado.-

-Pero yo…-Se limpio torpemente las lagrimas.-Yo no te vine a visitar y tu…Tu.-

Ella no había venido; algo realmente parecía, el estaba enfermo, delgado y cansado…Y ella no vino ni una sola vez, ni una sola carta. Nada.

-Soy una terrible persona.-

-No lo eres Isa-chan.- Antonio se alzo de su asiento hasta estar al lado de la joven latina.-Entiendo tus razones; supongo que yo también hubiera tomado esa decisión; sin duda lo quieres mucho ¿Cierto?-

Ella solo callo.

-Se tus acciones y las razones de estas, y no te reclamo y mucho menos me enojo.-Le dijo, su voz era firme y cariñosa.-Solo hay algo que te debo pedir.-

Isabel se trago los sollozos.

-¿Qué necesitas Papá España?-

-Necesito que cuides a tus hermanos, algo malo se acerca, lo se. Por eso te pido, no los dejes solos.- Le pidió con lagrimas en los ojos.-Mi pueblo se encuentra en guerra, y dudo que acabe en cuestión de meses; necesito que los cuides y los protejas. Por favor, es lo único que te pido.-

-¿Por qué me lo pides a mí?-

No se sentía capaz de aquello; sabia que sus hermanos estarían bastante cabreados con ella; y con razón, en especial Chile. No creía que la decisión de Papá España fuera la más sabia de todas.

-Por que se que eres lo suficiente capaz de cuidar de tus hermanos.- La alejo de su pecho y la miro con ojos cristalinos.-Por favor, confió en ti.-

¿Cómo podía negarse?

**…**

_Querida Isabel:_

_Hoy ha empezado la Guerra, el golpe de estado realmente me noqueo severamente. Mi ama de llaves dice que dormí por 3 días. Últimamente he tenido muchas heridas en mi abdomen._

_¿Cómo se encuentran tus hermanos?_

_Hace unos cuantos días recibí una carta de Colombia; se notaba preocupada. Por favor cálmala, dile que estoy bien y que en cuanto acabe la guerra la iré a visitar; al igual que a todos ustedes. También seria buena idea que le mandaras a Romano tomates._

_Estaré muy ocupado encargándome del pueblo, por lo que no tendré tiempo para cosechar (hay que rezar por que los plantíos no sean destruidos) y ambos sabemos como es Romano cuando no tiene tomates._

_Cuídate mucho y cuida a tus hermanos._

_Con amor,_

_Papá España._

Esa fue la primera carta.

La había leído en su cocina mientras tomaba un vaso de horchata, bajo la sutil luz amarilla que despedía el bombillo y el suave cantar de los grillos.

Como le había prometido se haría cargo de sus hermanos; ahora mismo estaba haciendo arreglos para poder alojar a todos en su casa. Trago con fuerza, solo esperaba que no se fueran a negar.

_-No querrán que los cuide.- Había dicho con certeza._

_-Yo hablare con ellos.-_

El había dicho que hablaría con ellos; respiro profundamente, estaba ansiosa.

_Querida Isabel:_

_Últimamente me siento deprimido; es bastante solitario estar en una guerra civil ¿Así te sentías durante la Revolución? Debió ser duro._

_Me siento asustado; no puedo dormir en las noches, y mi salud esta mala, he escupido sangre. Isabel, tengo mucho miedo, no se que hacer. Mi cabeza esta hecho un lio, empiezo a creer que estoy sufriendo esquizofrenia._

_Puedo escuchar voces en mi cabeza, una me dice que apoye al pueblo pero la otra me obliga a apoyar a Franco ¿Es normal esto? Tu pasaste por algo similar ¿Alfred quizá? Necesito ayuda; me siento al borde de un risco y cada vez me voy más cerca del vacio._

_¿Qué hago? Dime Isabel, dame un consejo, un consuelo…Algo._

_Temo que pronto empiece a perder noción de lo que sucede a mí alrededor y mi mente se vea apoderado de aquellas voces._

_Con amor,_

_España._

La segunda carta fue de un agrio sabor metálico. Estaba sufriendo, el dolor es tangible. Las lágrimas caen sin consentimiento.

Era una llorona ¿Qué podía decirle? Podía calmarlo diciéndole que sin duda, las voces que escuchaba era esquizofrenia. Algo común en los países cuando se vive una guerra interna, pero…Aparte de eso ¿Qué más podía decir?

No encontraba palabras en su vocabulario para brindar el consuelo necesario, era una inútil. Antes de tomar en sus manos temblorosas la pluma para escribirle aquellas palabras a su antiguo tutor leyó la otra y corta carta.

_México:_

_Por petición de Papá Toño iremos a hospedarnos contigo. Estaremos allí el próximo Lunes._

_Atentamente,_

_Latinoamérica._

Reconoció la letra de Venezuela. Se froto las sienes y suspiro largamente.

Estaban cabreadísimos. Serian un reencuentro de lo mas incomodo.

_Isabel:_

_Lamento escribirte solamente cosas malas, pero…Si no te lo cuento a ti ¿A quien más podría acudir? ¿Tus hermanos, Romano? Imposible solo los preocuparía; aun así, se perfectamente que a ti tampoco te sienta de maravilla las noticias, pero a diferencia de los demás eres la mas estable y fuerte, se que estas palabras escritas no surtirán el mismo impacto que en los demás._

_Lo siento, si me fuera posible, no te escribiría esto y te mantendría al margen los detalles; las batallas, las masacres. Ha de ser difícil para ti leer todo eso._

_Me pregunto, ¿que haz de pensar de mí? Fui tu tutor, alguien a quien siempre buscaste para refugio, tu sostén y ahora…Ahora solo soy un cobarde que escribe su angustia en simple papel; trato de reírme, pero temo que pierdas tu respeto por mi o aun peor…Que deje de ser estable refugio del que siempre te sostienes. Perdóname por ser tan cobarde._

_Con amor,_

_España._

¿Cómo podía el pensar eso?

Ella siempre lo respetaría, el siempre seria su refugio. Las lágrimas no paraban de caer al leer la carta y al terminarla. Lo quería ver…En verdad lo quería ver.

_-No puedes poner ningún pie hasta que acabe la guerra; no te quiero en este territorio ¿Entendiste?-_

Habían sido sus palabras al despedirla en el puerto de Sevilla. Tenia que hacer algo por el ¿Pero que?

Mordió la punta de la pluma en pensamiento. Una respuesta que sabría que le alegraría mucho a Papá España se formo en su mente. Si, eso haría. Le daría refugio a la gente de Papá España; era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerle todos los años de cuidado a su tutor.

…

_Adorada Isabel:_

_¿Haz sabido algo de Francis o Gilbert?_

_Hace tanto que no los veo; me seria de gran ayuda tenerlos aquí, por favor, si tienes noticias házmelas saber. _

_Estoy preocupado por ellos; antes de que esto empezara recuerdo haber visto a Gilbert muy serio ¿Estará enfermo? No sabes si hay crisis en su país, quizá también haya guerra. De Francis, del recibí una carta hace unos días; fue muy corta._

_Los extraño; espero que cuando termine esta guerra pueda ir a tomar un par de copas con ellos. Si, eso seria bueno._

_Por cierto, Venezuela me mando una carta; eso me hizo muy feliz, me dijo que ya habían preparado maletas para ir a tu casa. Ya se que te lo dije antes, pero cuídalos muchos._

_¡Oh! Me tengo que ir, Alemania acaba de llegar. A pesar de que sea el, me siento feliz, es la primera visita que tengo desde hace tiempo, me pregunto que necesitara._

_Con amor,_

_España._

-¿Escribiendo una carta?- La grave voz estremeció el delgado cuerpo del español.

-Si.- Fue la respuesta de Antonio al girarse para ver el rubio alto.

-¿A uno de tus hijos?- Ludwig se recargo en el umbral de la puerta.

-A Isabel.- Cuidadosamente el español doblaba la carta y la introducía a un sobre.

-¿Ella se encuentra bien?- La voz del alemán era neutral.

-Parece ser que si. La crisis no le afecto mucho.-

Ludwig asintió levemente.

-Es bueno saberlo.-

-¿Y Gilbert?- Se armo de valor para preguntar.

Los ojos azules de Ludwig se abrieron lentamente, aquellos frios ojos parecieron penetrar el alma de Antonio.

-El se encuentra muy cansado.-

-Ya veo. Espero que se recupere pronto.- La voz de Antonio contenía una sincera pena.-Espero que cuando esto acabe pueda ir a tomar un par de copas con el.-

Ludwig exhalo cansado.

-No vine para una amistosa charla, España.- Fue directo.

-Yo se que no es así, Ludwig.- Dijo el español mientras se sentaba, se sentía muy cansado.-Dime cual es tu propósito para visitarme.

Una invisible sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los pálidos labios.

-He venido a ofrecerte mi ayuda.-

La sorpresa en España era evidente.

**…**

Con un largo suspiro cerro la carta.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto el joven desde su puesto en la cama.

-Me tengo que ir Alfred.- Fueron las palabras de Isabel.

-¿Por qué?- La voz de Alfred era ansiosa.

-Mis hermanos, ellos me necesitan.- Se giro, la falda de su vestido rosado elevándose ligeramente.

La mismo mano que sostuvo en la depresión ahora la retenían. No podía girar a verlo, no debía.

-No te vayas.- Le suplico en un murmullo.

Con un suave tirón se soltó.

-Ellos son mis hermanos.- Las últimas palabras que abandonaron sus labios al estar bajo el umbral.

No quería dejarlo. Pero era lo correcto a hacer. Lo había prometido, ellos eran sus hermanos y el…

El solo era…_El solo era Alfred_. En su mente aquel nombre cayó con más peso en su conciencia.

**…**

Ludwig se paraba derecho y con autoridad en el campamento del ejército franquista.

Unas pisadas en el suelo mojado le hicieron mirar discretamente sobre su hombro; un hombre de ojos carmín y cabello blanco le sonría con arrogancia.

-Veo que haz llegado.- Como siempre, la voz de Ludwig era autoritaria.

-¿La piezas se acomodaron en su lugar?- Pregunto Gilbert.

-Las piezas españolas están en la posición justa.- Respondió.

-Perfecto. El jefe estará feliz de saberlos.- Dijo el albino mientras se acomodaba la gorra militar.

-¿Ya han elegido un símbolo?- Pregunto Ludwig.

Gilbert rio mientras mostraba con orgullo su hombro.

**Roja era la tela y un círculo blanco encerraba a la cruz esvástica.**

_El tablero se acomodaba y las piezas tomaban su lado. Pronto el mundo empezaria la partida mas mortal de la historia.  
><em>


	38. Saga Esvástica: La Partida Comienza

**Saga Esvástica**

**La partida comienza**

-¡Ya escuche! Ósea, es que no pueden esperar.- Dijo un rubio de ojos verdes mientras caminaba por su recién re decorada casa.- Ósea, enserio, la gente de hoy es tan molesta.-

Con irritación y pesadez abrió la puerta principal, al otro lado le esperaba un rubio alto de ojos azules más frio que el hielo.

-¿Ósea y tu que haces aquí? No recuerdo haberte invitado.- Era claro que Polonia no quería a Alemania en su territorio. Últimamente el germánico se encontraba bastante peligroso, aunque se preguntaba como es que había logrado llegar a hasta aquí, si no mal recordaba su ejercito ya se había movilizado.

El rubio no dijo nada y solo lo miraba. Disimuladamente el rubio trago ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Alemania? Empezaba a temer lo peor.

-Ósea es que alguien te comió la lengua ¿O que?-

De nuevo silencio.

-¿Alemania?-

-Polonia, he venido aquí para deshacerme la inmunidad de este mundo.-

Polonia se vio confundido ante las palabras.

-¿Ósea a que te refieres? No entiendo.-

Venido de la nada un puñetazo conecto con su mandíbula; impacto contra el suelo.

-¿Qué…- Una mano enguantada alzo a Polonia del suelo.

-Tu gente judía es tan inmunda que ni siquiera merece vivir.- Polonia temblaba incontrolablemente.

Tenía miedo.

-A-Alemania… ¿De que estas hablando?-

-Limpiare el mundo de toda esta escoria.- Su voz era terrorífica.

Lo soltó y Polonia cayo estrepitosamente en el suelo; estaba temblando, tenia miedo. Tenia que escapar.

Como pudo se empezó a alejar del oji azul, este camino con largos pasos a hacia el.

-¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?- Su voz temblaba.

Alemania entrecerró sus ojos y el gorro militar le proporciono una sombra tétrica. Sin contestar le propino en puntapié debajo de las costillas.

Un gemido se escapo de los labios polacos.

-Alemania…-La voz de Polonia parecía suplicarle.

Una patada en el estomago y la sangre mancho el suelo blanco. Golpe tras golpe, gemido tras gemido. El dolor era insoportable, quería correr y escapar.

Apaleado y con el ojo izquierdo hinchado, Polonia volvió a ser elevado en el aire. El dolor que sintió en ese momento fue indescriptible. Con sus ojos asustados miro los fríos azules; estaban llenos de sadismo.

-¿Quién te ordeno esto?- Hasta la voz de Polonia parecía herida.

Con un puñetazo de hierro en el estomago le murmuro.

-_Adolf Hitler.-_

_Las piezas negras se empezaron a mover…_

**…**

-¿Me llamaste, _mate_?- Pregunto la grave voz del moreno.

-Australia, disculpa por hacerte llamar tan de repente.- Dijo Arthur desde su asiento.- Ya hable con las otras colonias, solo faltas tú.-

Australia alzo su morena ceja confundido.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Empezó a la guerra. Todas las naciones bajo mi mando entraran.- Sentencio Arthur.

Australia parpadeo confundido.

-Okey…Brindare lo mas que pueda de ayuda, pero no pienso dejar que mi tierra sea campo de batalla.-

Arthur asintió.

-Usaremos tus costas como puerto naval y reparación de barcos ¿Esta bien?-

En falta de palabras el solo asintió.

-¿Es todo, _mate_?- Pregunto el australiano.

-Es todo, gracias.- Con una media vuelta Australia le dio la espalda al rubio.

-¿_Cómo le explicare esto a Nueva Zelanda_?- Fue su único pensamiento al abandonar el lugar.

De las sombras salió otro rubio, su semblante serio.

-¿Estas seguro, Arthur?- La voz de Francia era mas seria de lo normal.

-Si; Alemania ataco a Polonia, hubo una masacre.- La voz de Inglaterra era nerviosa.-Voy a entrar a la guerra, con todo el apoyo que pueda.-

Francia asintió. Sabia el por que de las acciones de Inglaterra, esta era el inicio de una guerra y no faltaba tiempo para que los siguientes en ser atacados fueran ellos.

Inspiro con fuerza.

-Estoy contigo.-

_Las blancas también hicieron sus movimientos…_

…

-¿Qué harás?- La suave voz de Canadá pregunto.

-Lo que es problema de Europa es problema de Europa y no nos concierne.-

-Te quedaras neutral.- Dijo Canadá.

-Al igual que tu, esto no nos concierne.- La voz fue firme.

Discretamente Canadá se mordió el labio y escondió en su bolsillo una carta; la pulcra letra de Arthur se podía observar.

_Algunas piezas se quedan estáticas,_

**…**

-Es agradable, tenerlos aquí.- La voz de Isabel era tensa.

Nadie le respondió.

-Podremos hacer muchas cosas juntos.- Dijo tratando de asentar la atmosfera.

Y de nuevo, no hubo respuesta.

Suspiro. No llegaría a ningún lado con sus hermanos; ahora parecían darle la ley del hielo.

-Yo…- Fue interrumpida por el sonar del teléfono.- ¿Hola?-

Sus hermanos la miraron discretamente.

-¿Qué…-Preocupación era tangible.-E-Entiendo; de acuerdo, adiós.-

Se giro lentamente, sus ojos abiertos en preocupación.

-La guerra estallo en Europa.- Su voz se encontraba atemorrizada.

_Algunas piezas buscan el refugio negado…_

**…**

-Me uniré a ti, Alemania.- La gentil y perturbadora voz de Rusia penetro el silencio de la sala.

Alemania lo miro, sus ojos opacados y sus manos llenas de sangre.

-Bienvenido.- Fueron las únicas palabras.

_Algunas piezas toman un lado a ciegas…_

**…**

-¿El macho patatas?- La voz de Romano era despreciativa.

-Si, entrare a su lado en la guerra.- La usual voz alegre de Veneciano era incaracteristicamente seria.- ¿Entraras?-

Romano pensó en sus opciones, España estaba bajo la dictadura…Los latinos estaban en América. Lo único que le quedaba era Veneciano.

-Alemania nos cuidara muy bien. No dejara que nada nos pase.- La voz de Veneciano aunque tratara de ser confiada se veía asustada.

Romano suspiro; le valía un comino si el macho patatas los cuidaba bien o mal. El sur de Italia entraría en guerra solo para poder proteger a lo último que le quedaba de familia.

_Otras piezas escogían su lado a consciencia;_

**…**

-¿Qué harás?- Fueron las suaves palabras de la asiática.

El hombre solo la miro, ojos cafés y un semblante calmado se presentaban en el rostro del japonés.

-Lo pensare.- A continuación bebió de su taza.

_Pero al final, este solo era un juego de estrategia y solo el mejor ganaría…_

_**Empieza la partida y la paz se despide del mundo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trate de hacer este capitulo lo mas entendible posible; pero existen demasiados datos historicos de la WWII que suceden en el primer mes que fue dificil agregar todo, en lo que se podria decir es el prologo de la saga, espero que no haya sido confuso y haya sido de su agrado. De haber alguna confusion, por favor haganmelo saber, al igual que las observaciones.<br>**_


	39. Saga Esvástica: El Secreto Fascista

_**Saga Esvástica**_

_**El secreto fascista**_

Recto con las manos hacia atrás se paraba firme mirando hacia la multitud. Su característico semblante inocente se veía opacado por una seriedad tangible.

Y a pesar de verse tan intimidante y autoritario; solo podía sentir miedo y culpa. Miedo de no saber del futuro, miedo de que lo descubrieran, miedo de ser abandonado. Pero… ¿Quién lo podría abandonar?

¿Alemania? Lo dudaba, el Pacto de Acero los unía. ¿Entonces quien lo podría abandonar?

Miro a su izquierda. Allí estaba el, igual de recto, pero con la mirada distraída; sabia que la mente de su acompañante no estaba allí, sabia que estaba en un lugar lejano en el cual el no lo podría alcanzar.

La culpa lo inundo.

Tenia miedo de que el lo abandonara. ¿Qué seria de el sin el? Se derrumbaría, colapsaría. Era imposible vivir sin el; pero si el se enteraba… Entonces lo abandonaría, quería llorar.

_-Bien merecido lo haz de tener.- _Le dijo una voz.

¿Merecido? Seguro que si se lo merecía. Había sido patético y cobarde…Un traidor ¿Y se sentía fatal? No mucho.

Era despreciable. Era un doble cara. Era patético. Tantos adjetivos le describían en este momento.

-Veneciano, pon atención.- Le susurro muy discretamente su acompañante.

-Si nii-chan.- Dijo Veneciano.

Culpable, traidor.

Eso era lo que era.

¿Que haría cuando Romano se enterara de que…de que el había ayudado a que Franco ganara la dictadura en España?

¿Lo odiaría? Un nudo se formo en su garganta.

¿Tendría que decirle? La respuesta era obvia, tenia que decirle…Tarde o temprano el se enteraría.

**…**

-Últimamente haz estado muy serio Veneciano ¿Sucedió algo?- Pregunto Romano mientras tomaba un vaso de agua.

Con la mirada baja, Veneciano solo negó.

No le creía, a su hermano le sucedía algo. Lo miro intensamente y el otro solo se removió incómodamente en su asiento. Romano movió sus labios incomodo, algo en su interior le gritaba que era lo que Veneciano tenia.

Culpa.

Sabía lo que había sucedido. Sabía que Veneciano tenía algo que ver con la dictadura en España; eso era lo que le sucedía a Veneciano.

Culpa.

Sentía culpa. Seguramente también sentía miedo.

Miedo a que lo abandonara; al igual que Abuelo Roma había hecho tantos siglos atrás. No pudo evitar sentir ira en su interior.

¿Cómo era posible que el pensara eso? No importaba que tantas cosas terribles Veneciano llegara hacer, el jamás lo abandonaría, en especial ahora. _El era su hermanito._

-Yo…-Empezó a decir con voz cobarde el menor de los Italias.

Romano alzo su mirada hacia el castaño, parecía atemorizado ¿Acaso finalmente confesaría su pecado?

-Yo…-Pudo observar como Veneciano tragaba nerviosamente y la pupila de sus ojos temblando incontrolablemente. Desvió su mirada.-La pizza esta deliciosa.-

Se había acobardado.

**…**

-Tengo miedo.- Murmuro.

-Lo se.- Le respondió.

Veneciano bajo sus ojos al suelo; tenia miedo. Alemania ya había entrado a la guerra y el tenia miedo de afrontarla. Había escuchado lo que le habían hecho a Polonia.

Tenía miedo.

-Romano…-Murmuro mientras sujetaba con fuerza la mano de su hermano.

El aludido simplemente sujeto con equivalente fuerza la mano de su hermano.

Tenia que decirle la verdad el merecía saberlo.

-Ganaremos, estoy seguro de eso.- Murmuro Romano.

Veneciano solo se mordió el labio. Era el momento de dejar la cobardía atrás y tomar entre sus manos de artista un arma. Era momento de ser un guerrero.

Era el momento de decir la verdad.

-Romano, yo…-Su lengua se trabo.

-¿Qué sucede Veneciano?- Le pregunto con voz seria.

-Tu…Tu jamás me abandonaras ¿cierto?- Pregunto indeciso.

**_Como el Abuelo Roma….Como Sacro Imperio Romano ¿Acaso lo abandonaría?_**

-Jamás.- Fueron sus palabras secas.

Se mordió el labio. Esas palabras le hacían sentir inseguro…Y en su interior aquella voz de culpa le decía que lo abandonaría.

**…**

Pronto partirían a la junta militar. Verían a Alemania y planearían ataques sorpresa a los aliados.

El silencio dominaba la habitación.

-Romano…-Llamo suavemente Veneciano.

El joven seguía atento a los botones de su chaqueta militar.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto.

-Yo…-¿Finalmente lo diría?-Yo…-

Romano escucho como la respiración de Veneciano se volvía quebradiza.

Estaba a punto de llorar.

-Yo…Yo…-No salía de aquellas palabras y Romano se sentía desesperado.

Pero no lo forzaría, esperaría a que el solo lo digiera.

-Yo…Alemania…España…Franco.- Fueron sus únicas palabras; sabia que el mensaje seria entendido.

Romano pudo sentir lágrimas amargas en sus ojos. Respiro profundamente y se encontró los ojos avergonzados de su hermano, el cual estaba derramando lagrimas discretas.

-Ya lo sabia.- Le susurro.

Veneciano alzo su mirada culpable.

-¿Lo sabias?-

Romano asintió. Veneciano aparto la mirada.

-¿Me abandonaras?- Sus palabras se veían bañadas en desesperación.

Con pasos lentos Romano se acerco, una vez en frente lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-No importa que hagas…Jamás te abandonare.-

Las lágrimas fluyeron rápidamente y se sintió avergonzado. Sollozos lo delataron y cayó al suelo, sus palmas cubriéndole el rostro.

Con los mismos pasos a los que se le había acercado, ahora se alejaba. Bajo el umbral se detuvo y con una mirada sobre el hombro le dijo.

-Apúrate, tenemos que asistir a la junta.- Tras el, la puerta se cerro.

Al otro lado pudo escuchar los sollozos. Suspiro y se dejo resbalar en la puerta.

No lo odiaba, no lo abandonaría.

Pero la decepción era un sentimiento con el que ahora se encontraba; su inocente hermano se cubria del manto fascista.

Le había fallado. No lo había protegido suficiente y ahora…Ahora el secreto fascista se revelaba.

**…**

Un traidor, un doble cara, un cobarde…

Eso era lo que era. Y las lágrimas no alejaban ese sentimiento.

Era una terrible persona.

_Terrible son los secretos, que hieren tu inocencia y alma._

_**¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Observaciones?**  
><em>


	40. 11M

**ESPECIAL**

**11 DE MARZO**

-Han sido 8 años. Parece que fue ayer.- Le dijo en una inusual voz tranquila.

El castaño simplemente asintió sin apartar la vista del monumento. El italiano se mordió el labio, no sabia que decir para consolar al alma en pena.

Su familia lo rodeaba y lo miraban con pena. No sabían que decir y solo se limitaban a observar. Algunos con lagrimas fluyendo y otros con las manos fuertemente apretadas.

La tragedia del 11 de Marzo. Fecha infame, como lo fue el 7 de Diciembre del 1940 en las historia estadunidense.

La castaña lo miro por el canalillo de sus ojos, podía ver como las gentiles manos acomodaban las camelias cuidadosamente. Lentamente cristalinas gotas se empezaron a formar.

Pena y sufrimiento, era claras en su mirada. Quería consolarlo, ¿Pero que podía hacer?

**Memorias dolorosas y de sufrimiento.**

_Había comenzado como un día normal. El sol brillaba y no parecía haber nada de que preocuparse ¿Por qué habría de haberla?_

_Solo era otro 11 de Marzo, una fecha mas en el calendario. Nada que celebrar ni nada que lamentar. Solo un día normal._

_Hasta ese momento._

_¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué había tantos gritos?_

_Su visión se nublaba y su mente se ensordecía ¿Qué sucedía?_

_Impotencia, angustia. Miedo._

_Dolor tras dolor. Era insoportable, era como si le estuvieran atravesando el pecho con una daga envenenada ¿Qué sucedía? ¡Que alguien le digiera!_

_-Ayuda.- Solo podía susurrar._

_Nadie lo escuchaba y era ignorado. Ayuda. Necesitaba ayuda, pero ¿De que? ¿Por que necesitaba ayuda? Por que se veía en una angustiosa necesidad._

_Que alguien le digiera, que alguien le contestara._

_Por favor._

_-¿Señor se encuentra bien?- Le habían preguntado a su lado._

_Atontado y adolorido, negó._

_-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto débilmente y con ganas de vomitar._

_-Unos trenes acaban de explotar en la Estación de Atocha.- Le contestaron con la voz quebrada._

_Una ataque terrorista. Lo habían atacado y en ello habían robado vidas inocentes._

_Durante un mes, lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar._

Y ahora, ochos años después, la herida no cerraba y las lagrimas aun brotaban.

Tanta gente inocente, tantas vidas arrebatadas.

Dolor, pena. Tanto sufrimiento aun contenido; 11 de Marzo del 2004, un día normal que se volvió en una fecha infame. Y no paraba de llorar, sollozar y sentir dolor.

Era insoportable aquel sentimiento. Se cubrió su rostro bronceado y su hermosos ojos esmeralda se escondía.

A su lado uso fuertes brazos lo atrajeron contra su pecho.

-Tranquilo.- Le decía, se veía incapaz a decir algo.

¿Qué podría decir para aliviar la pena? Nada, y lo sabia, solo podía brindar un efímero consuelo.

Y las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. La pena, aun dentro del corazón.

…

El horizonte trataba inútilmente de tocar aquel sol naciente.

En una pequeña barca, solo con el silencio se dedicaba a pescar. Mirando a la nada y los peces chapoteando cerca pero no de manera suicida al anzuelo.

Tranquilidad, paz, armonía.

_Miedo, angustia, muerte._

Respiro profundamente, el salado olor lleno su ser y el sol cada vez estaba mas alto.

Suspira y paciencia.

_Gritos y desesperación._

Alzo su mirada y a lo lejos podía ver la costa; una costa que a paso lento pero eficaz se volvía a erguir.

_El llanto y los escombros a mi alrededor acompañados de polvo blanco como una neblina, lo cubría todo solo la agonía, los gritos y la desesperación se hacían presentes._

Llorar y lamentarse no era una opción, suspiro de nuevo. Le dolía aun aquella tremenda ola.

_Un sentimiento de ser arrasado por los olas. Sin poder respirar y con los ojos ardiendo por la sal._

_¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!_

_Dolor, desesperación ¿Qué sucedía? Por que le costaba tanto respirar. Extendiendo la mano y esperando por una que le ayudara a salir de es imaginaria prisión acuatica_

_¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!_

_Solo la ola vino en socorro de destrucción._

_Todo dolía, y cada vez mas gente era arrasada. Cada vez eran mas edificios jalados hacia el vacio acuático._

_¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!_

_Y a no había nada que hacer para evitar el desastre._

_¿Ayúdame?_

Finalmente, un pescado había mordido. Con paciencia digna de una gran nación lo jalo hacia el aire. El pez se agito a causa de la falta de su aire.

_Sin poder respirar, como un pez fuera del agua. Los pulmones inundándose._

_Con al menos 10 peces en la canasta, toco la costa y la arena le acaricio con cariño sus desnudos pies._

-¡Nihoon!- Una voz familiar le llamaba a lo lejos.

Un castaño que se veía acompañado de un alto rubio le sonrieron.

La esperanza presente también sonrió. 11 de Marzo del 2011, fecha infame en la historia de Japón; fecha de un nuevo comienzo.

_**Por que después de la tragedia; solo queda sonreír.**_

_En memoria a todas las victimas, tanto del Atentado a la Estaciones en España como a nuestros hermanos japonenes._


	41. Saga Esvástica: El Imperio Nipón

Solo una voz era presente, los demás presente escuchaban atentos.

Nadie hablaba, solo había silencio. Fue entonces que presto atención a sus colegas. Conocía a muy pocos, ¿Habría sido buena estrategia integrase a este grupo?

Tenia que serlo, si por alguna razón este bando llegaba a perder, la economía de su país se podría ver muy afectada. Suspiro silenciosamente, paseo sus estoicos ojos por el cuarto. Sus analíticos ojos analizando a cada uno de los allí presentes.

El rubio alto de ojos azules como el mismo hielo, portaban un brillo sádico. Alemania, era lo que parecía el líder en este grupo.

A continuación sus ojos se toparon con un desinteresado albino. Parecía que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido en su asiento, además tenia un canario en su cabeza ¿Acaso el sabría que el pájaro se encontraba allí? A demás de eso ¿Quién era?, no lo recordaba. Se hizo la nota de presentarse al final de la junta.

En la siguiente silla había una hermosa mujer de cabellos caramelos. No se veía muy contenta de estar allí. Quizá no quería estar en la guerra, o tal vez simplemente no le agradaba estar al lado del hombre que roncaba. ¿Hungría? Debía ser, no es como que hubiera muchas representantes femeninas, y hasta ahora la única fémina que se veía involucrada por lado del Eje era ella.

Frente a ella un fino aristócrata tomaba te. En ese momento Japón no pudo evitar meditar en que la sala de estrategias no era el mejor lugar para tomar té – o tomar una siesta-, seguramente era el país aristocrático llamado Austria.

Suspiro, hasta ahora el único integrante que se le veía potencial, o al menos interés era Alemania.

Siguió con el análisis a sus compañeros, un par de hombres casi idénticos y con rizos en su cabeza hizo que los mirara intensamente.

¿Eran las Italias? Supuso que así era. Había escuchado que los hermanos no eran de lo más inteligente o aguerridos; lo que si había escuchado es que hasta cierto punto los hermanos eran "unidos" pero ahora…Ahora podía percibir un aura incomoda por parte, del que parecía el menor.

Aun así, admiraba mucho al par, en especial al norte. Su arte, cultura e historia lo asombraban sin fin. No podía esperar al final de la junta para poder presentarse.

-Entonces, tomaremos un receso de 20 minutos; no quiero que nadie llegue ni un segundo tarde y…-Con un simple movimiento del pie, la silla donde dormía el albino se estrepito al suelo.-La sala de estrategia no es un lugar para dormir Prusia.-

Sin mas el rubio abandono el lugar. Desde su asiento el asiático observo como el aristocrático se alzaba y hacia para atrás la silla de la dama, esta con ligero sonrojo agradeció y juntos abandonaron el lugar.

Solo quedaban las Italias y ¿Prusia? Se alzo y camino con tranquilamente al albino, que en momento se dedicaba a maldecir en alemán.

-¿Necesita ayuda?- Le tenido la mano.

El albino alzo sus ojos rubí y miro intensamente al japonés. El ultimo se sintió incomodo ante la mirada; a continuación una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Prusia y tomo la mano del asiático.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba alzado.

-Tu eres Japón ¿Cierto?- Su voz era rasposa.-YO SOY PRUSIA! EL GRANDIOSO Y EXTRAORDINARIO!-

Se escucharon unos suaves aplausos.

-Ve ~ Prusia eres genial.-

El albino se giro al castaño claro.

-Gracias Ita-chan, tomare tu comentario como el de 100 personas ¿Y tu Romano? No vas a adular a Ore-sama.-

El otro castaño frunció su ceja y con su mano izquierda jalo a su hermano hacia la puerta.

Japón reacciono, iba perder la oportunidad de presentarse con las Italias.

-Ah…-Dijo, las Italias lo miraron.-Ah…Yo…Yo soy Japon.- Se inclino.-Espero estar bajo su cuidado durante el tiempo que pasemos juntos.-

Silencio. El sudor empezaba a recorrer a Japon.

-Ve~ Yo soy Veneciano la parte norte y el es mi hermano mayor Romano, el es el sur.-

Se irguió.

-Es un placer conocerlos a ambos.- Dijo con una casi invisible sonrisa.

-Andando Romano, estoy muriéndome de hambre.-

Lo jalo a la puerta, antes de que se cerrara, Japón pudo escuchar una animada despedida por parte de Veneciano.

-Romano es tímido, lo sabe ocultar bastante bien. No te preocupes, estoy seguro que pronto se acostumbrara a ti.- Le dijo Prusia.

Japón solo asintió.

La puerta se abrió y Alemania paso. Tomo su asiento y juntos sus dedos, cerrando sus ojos se sumió en pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede West?-

-Estados Unidos. Esta rompiendo su neutralidad; le brinda mucha ayuda a los aliados. Debemos hacer algo.-

El resentimiento en Japon fue representado con sus manos, estas se abrían y cerraban.

-Yo me encargare de el.-

Ambos germanicos miraron a Japon con asombro.

-Yo me encargare de detenerlo. Aunque esto pueda significar que el entre a la guerra.-

Alemania sonrio.

-Perfecto, este juego de muñecas se volverá mas interesante.-

Un escalofrió recorrió a Japón; aun así su mente ya pensaba en que hacer.

Finalmente, el americano rubio sufriría; el poder japonés le azotaría, tan fuerte que saldría a brazos de Isabel en busca de consuelo.

Con una reverencia abandono el lugar, en su estoico rostro una sonrisa se formo.

Esto cada vez se volvía mas interesante.


	42. Saga Esvástica: Pearl Harbor

¿Quién pensaría?

¿Quién lo pudo imaginar?

¿Quién lo diría?

Un día, que se volvería infame en la historia. Un día, que nadie olvidaría. Un día, que marcaria el destino de la guerra.

7 de Diciembre de 1941.

…

¿Y si tocaba?

Pero…Siempre existía la posibilidad que uno de sus hermanos le abriera la puerta. O peor aun, Venezuela podría abrir la puerta.

**Esa mujer estaba demente.**

Suspiro.

-_Come On! Soy el héroe, soy perfectamente capaz de tocar la puerta.-_

Si tal fundamente era lo cierto; entonces por que no tocaba. Frustrado de revolvió el cabello rubio ceniza, cortejar a una mujer era mas difícil de lo que parecía. O de lo que Francia le había dicho.

Respiro una y dos veces. Con las manos sudadas y decidido, doy la vuelta acobardándose.

Y entonces, la puerta principal se abrió.

_-Damn it!-_

Respiro con fuerza y pensó en las palabras que le diría a la hermosa latina.

Lastima, que no hubo ninguna hermosa latina en la puerta. No, simplemente era Chile, exhalo ligeramente agradecido, al menos no había sido Venezuela.

-_Hey Chile!-_ Saludo nervioso.

Pensó, muy en su interior, que quizá el joven chileno simplemente iba a alzar una de sus manos en señal de saludo se daría la vuelta y lo olvidaría.

El buen Chile, que con suma elegancia ignoraba a Alfred. Desgraciadamente, hoy no era el día de suerte del americano.

Un mirada mortífera que solo auguraba homicidio le fue dirigido, Alfred no pudo evitar retroceder asustado ¿Qué le pasaba al latino?

-¿Chile?- Pregunto asustado.

La mirada bronce del castaño se entrecerró aun más.

-Tu…¿Qué haces aquí?- La pregunta en ningún sentido era cordial.

Trago con fuerza.

-Yo…Vine.- Pauso, seria realmente buena idea decirle la razón verdadera de su visita.-Yo, vine a ver a Izzy.-

-Isabel. Ella se llama Isabel, no le estés poniendo nombres de mascota.- Alfred solo asintió.-Ahora, vete.- Le ordeno.

Ante esto Alfred se vio sorprendido y hasta cierto punto enfadado ¿Lo estaba corriendo?

-¿Qué derecho tienes de correrme? Esta no es tu casa.- Le respondió.

El latino se recargo contra la fachada del hogar.

-Claro que lo tengo. ELLA es mi hermana.-

Alfred se mordió el labio; Manu tenía un punto en eso.

-No importa.-Dijo el norteamericano sin pensar.-La vine a ver y no me iré hasta verla.-

Chile suspiro enojado.

-¡Dime que no entiendes! Vete, la acaparaste durante la Depresión ¿O no? Ella estuvo contigo todo el maldito tiempo; tú que no eres más que el mocoso que conoció cuando aun vivían los imperios. ¡Nosotros somos su familia! Y ella nunca nos envió ninguna maldita carta. ¡TODO POR TU CULPA!-

Finalmente, Alfred pareció comprender. Manu estaba cabreado; no, parecía tenerla alguna especie de recelo. Aunque sin duda estaba en su derecho, México era su hermana y a pesar de estar en un estado febril la mayor parte del tiempo sabia que tanto España como Chile estaban en condiciones similares.

Y aun así…Aun así no la dejo ir, la obligo a quedarse.

Miro a Chile el cual se encontraba tenso, pero aun así seguía con aquel porte orgulloso.

Había que admirarlo. Se había controlado bastante bien, sabía que si la situación hubiera sido otra y el que le abandonara fuera Mattie estaría, por decirlo de manera educada, fuera de control y muy cabreado.

-Yo…-Comenzó Alfred, su voz era arrepentida.

-Vete, no quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir.- Fueron la agrias palabras.

Alfred cerró sus enguantadas manos en puños.

-Chile, yo.- De nuevo trato de hablar.

-¡Demonio! Entiende no quiero hablar contigo; para mi no eres mas que una molestia, ojala que te suceda algo terrible y empieces a arrepentirte de todo el mal que le haz hecho a Isabel y que a pesar de todo…A pesar de todo ella te siga perdonando. Eres una escoria al aprovecharte de su gentileza.- Aquellas palabras impactaron en la consciencia del joven rubio.

Se mordió el labio y pudo observar como el latino entraba a la casa, cerrando la puerta. Sin una sola mirada atrás.

Por que quizá tenía razón.

…

Miro el whisky frente a el ¿Estaría bien esto? Ahogar su pena y quizá culpa en alcohol.

_Te aprovechas de su gentileza._

No importaba; quería escapar de palabras que parecían tan ciertas.

Pequeñas gotas le empezaban a molestar el ojo. Con suspiro melancólico tomo el whisky en su mano y lo dirigió a su boca.

Ardor y dolor. La botella cae al suelo, al igual que su cuerpo.

Dolor.

Tanto dolor; era insoportable. Sostuvo con su mano el área donde estaba sus estomago.

Como en espasmos su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar; el bar de pronto desapareció en el negro dolor y su mente no escuchaba las palabras en español que le preguntaban por su bien estar.

Cuanto dolor; costaba respirar. Sofocado y sin conocer a nadie empezó a nublarse en su dolor.

¿Qué haría?

Trata de respirar. Parecía imposible.

Otra punzada; gimió.

-¿Alfred?- Fue tan sutil aquello que pensó por momentos que alucinaba. Con ojos desorbitados miro al rubio.

Era tan familiar.

-¡¿ALFRED?- Parecía gritar, pero para el americano sus labios solo se movían.

Y entonces se rindió a los continuos dolores; ¿Acaso este era su castigo por abusar?

Antes de caer ante las profundidades de su consciencia sonrió.

_Chile estaría feliz de saberlo._

…

Se encontraba en la cocina, preparando un poco de atole para aliviar el ambiente entre sus hermanos.

La tensión seguía allí, y no parecían doblar las manos ante la pena de Isabel. Suspiro, despues de todo esto era lo que se merecía.

-¡Isabel!- Grito Argentina desde la sala.

¿Había vuelto demasiado rápido? Si no mal recordaba el rubio iría a un bar para tomar durante un par de horas. Miro el reloj que colgaba de la pared, apenas había pasado 20 minutos desde que el joven había partido.

-¡ISABEL!- Volvió a gritar Martin

¿Estaría herido? Sin pensarlo corrió al encuentro de su hermano.

Lo que vio en el sillón de su sala la dejo helada.

-¿A…Alfred?-

En su sillón el joven se retorcía de dolor, estaba inconsciente y aun asi lanzaba gemidos aterradores y llenos de dolor.

Se llevo las manos a su boca y lentamente lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos marrones.

-¡Por Dios Alfred!- Su voz era quebrada y sin pensarlo corrió hacia el.

-¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo?- Pregunto Venezuela.

Martin solo la miro, pidiéndole con sus simples ojos que callara. A pesar de odiar al americano con ganas la venezolana no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en su esófago.

-Alfred.- Le llamaba Isabel a su lado, las lágrimas abundaban.

Lo tomo de la mano; el joven seguía revolviéndose de dolor.

-Hay que hacer algo.-Murmuro Colombia.

Venezuela asintió.

-Rápido, traigan toallas y agua caliente.- Sin importarle que Chile estuviera dormido en la planta de arriba, la azabache empezó a comandar a gritos.

Nadie cuestiono, ni se quejo.

-Alfred…Despierta.- Le rogaba Isabel, su frente recargada en los nudillos del joven y sus lágrimas mojando la alfombra.

Martin solo se mordió el labio frustrado. Se veía tan incapaz de decir algo para aliviar a su hermana.

Sollozos cada vez más altos que sofocaban los gemidos adoloridos.

-Isabel.- Llamo suavemente Martin.

La joven no pareció escucharlo.

-Alfred, por favor…-

-¡QUE DEMONIOS! ¿Es que no puede haber paz en esta maldita casa?- Exclamo desde las escaleras el recién despertado chileno.

Martin se preparo para lo que acontecería y se paro frente a la pareja. Los revuelcos de Alfred disminuían.

Chile apareció en el arco de la puerta. Sus cabellos desordenados, su ceja ligeramente fruncida.

Martin no pudo evitar pensar que se veía terriblemente apuesto.

Isabel ajena a lo que acontecía a su alrededor seguía sollozando abiertamente.

-¿Y ahora por que llora?- A pesar de que se escuchaba indiferente, en su voz era perceptible la preocupación.

Martin se movió ligeramente, Manu pudo ver el cabello ceniza que había visto al mediodía.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto suavemente.

-Alfred se esta convulsionando de dolor, supongo que ha de ser un ataque. Y Isabel esta llorando.- Respondió.-Supongo que ahora estas feliz.-

Manu torció ligeramente el cejo.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- Pregunto.

-Querías que algo malo le sucediera ¿No?-

Chile trago con fuerza.

_Había palabras sin pensar, palabras vacías cargadas de odio y el arrepentimiento era de sabor amargo en su boca_

**7 de Diciembre de 1941. Ataque a Pearl Harbor.**

_**Por que nunca es bueno usar las palabras de manera tan ligera.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTA: Se que en la historia verdadera, Chile no tiene tanta importancia en este hecho o en si lo que es la WWII ; sin embargo necesitaba un elemento que pudiera dar el toque dramatico a la historia, y a base de como llevo yo las caracteristicas y situaciones en el fanfic se me hizo mas conveniente usar a nuestro querido latino tsundare.<strong>_

_**¿Comentarios? ¿Observaciones?  
><strong>_


	43. Saga Esvástica: Luces de Teatro

**Saga Esvástica**

**Luces de teatro  
><strong>

-No estoy de acuerdo.- Sentencio en una voz firme.

-No me importa si estas de acuerdo. Entrare a la guerra.- Le dijo el joven rubio.

Solo podía observar en silencio, en un rincón, con millones de palabras en la garganta pero ninguna dispuesta a salir.

-No, entiende Alfred, no te involucraras en la guerra. Nosotros…Nosotros se te vengaremos, pero no entres a la guerra. Solo mírate, estas completamente herido.-

Y así era, tenia un brazo roto, en su cabeza una venda le coronaba y en su expresión se observaban grandes ojeras.

-No me importa, Arthur, entrare a esta guerra. Te guste o no.- Le decía firme, y con porte orgulloso.

-Pero, _mon cher _¿Estas seguro de esto?- Finalmente dijo Francia desde las sombras.

Alfred se giro para observar al mayor de los tres. Alzando una ceja pregunto.

-¿Cómo que si estoy seguro? Estoy muy seguro de mi decisión.-

Francis lanzo una mirada cómplice, pero seria, al rubio de cejas pobladas. El último asintió cansado.

-A lo que Francis se refiere, es si estas seguro de dejar todo atrás. Bien sabes que esto no es juego, no sabemos cuando acabe esto y…-

-No sabemos cuando podrás volver a ver a _la belle__au Mexique__.- _La as de la baraja había salido.

Si esto no funcionaba para mantener a Alfred fuera de la guerra. Entonces, nada lo haría.

-Estoy consciente de eso.- Dijo fríamente.

La verdad es que tenia miedo, no quería dejar a México preferiría quedarse con ella todo el tiempo que le fuera posible, y olvidar que había guerra en el mundo, olvidar que atacaron su puerto y que tanta gente había muerto.

Pero era imposible. Tenia que hacerlo, por su pueblo, por sus amigos. Por ella.

-De acuerdo.- Fueron las palabras de Arthur.

-Gracias Arthur.- Con esas ultimas palabras abandono la sala.

El ingles respiraba cortadamente y sus ojos lentamente se cristalizaban. Pero ninguna lagrima abandono sus ojos verdes.

-Hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tu poder_, Anglaterre_.- Consoló el francés.

-No lo pude proteger.- Murmuro.-No lo pude proteger y ahora…Ahora tendrá que entrar a esta guerra.-

Su rostro cansado se apoyo en sus puños y una solitaria lagrima mojo el gran escritorio de caoba.

**…**

Sabía que esto en parte era su culpa.

La depresión se había causado gracias a el. Por su culpa la economía había caído y todos habían entrado en problemas.

Había sido su culpa que Ludwig y Gilbert se vieran fácilmente seducidos a las palabras de un dictador siniestro. Y ahora, haba guerra.

Todo por su culpa.

-Vamos Alfred, dime a donde vamos.- Pidió la joven, de nuevo.

-_You would see Izzy_.- Le dijo con cariño evidente.

Ella le sonrió. Y el pudo de nuevo sentir culpa; sabia que sus hermanos la excluían, y era por el. Por que la había retenido en la Depresión. No podía entender por que le sonría de esa manera, debía estar enojada con el…

-¿Me estas escuchando?- La irritación en la voz de Isabel fue tangible.

-_Sorry_.-

-Hey Alfred, ¿Estas bien? Te escuchas deprimido…- Pregunto la joven.

Los ojos azules de Alfred la miraron, por un momento, la latina pudo ver el dolor que estos contenían.

-Alfred…-Comenzó.

-Te ves muy linda Izzy.- Salió el comentario.

Un color carmín le cubrió los pómulos…

-¿Qu-Que estas diciendo?- Tartamudeo apenada.

-Que luces muy linda.- Le murmuro mientras acomodaba un largo cabellos castaño tras su oreja.

El color carmín aumento drásticamente.

-Idiota…Solo date prisa y llévame a donde tienes planeado…Hace frio.-

El solo sonrió.

…

-Es la primera vez que me traes a un teatro.-Dijo Isabel con cierta alegría.

Alfred solo la observaba, como su mentón se recargaba en el dorado relieve del palco y como sus ojos marrones observan con atención todo.

-Es cierto…Jamás habíamos venido solo nosotros dos. – Susurro suavemente.

Isabel rio débilmente y miro a Alfred.

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que vino con nosotros Mattie?- Le pregunto.

-Si, jajá, es la primera vez que veo como un palco de lujo termina completamente cubierto de maple.-

-¡Y que lo digas! Tarde días para remover toda la maple de mi cabello.- Una risa vino a continuación.- También recuerdas cuando fuimos a las primeras funciones de Romeo & Julieta.-

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Nos escapamos de Arthur y Antonio para ir a jugar en la lluvia.-

Recuerdos y risas, fue lo que lleno el palco hasta que una voz les hizo callar. La función iba a comenzar.

**…**

-Cada vez que la veo no puedo evitar llorar; Margarite, a pesar de todo fue una grandiosa mujer.-

Desde su puesto Alfred podía ver como la gente abandonaba sus puestos para salir del teatro.

-Es increíble ver, lo que las personas hacen por amor ¿No crees?- Pregunto Alfred.

-Si… "_La Dama de las Camelias" _enaltece esto… ¿Tu de que seria capaz?- Cuestiono con discreción la joven.

-Muchas cosas.- Respondió sin pensar.

Isabel se enderezo y miro al rubio.

-¿A quien amas, Alfred?- Le pregunto sin rodeos.

Silencio.

-¿No me quieres decir?- Un puchero fue presente.-Entonces adivinare…Hm, ¿Hungría? ¿Bielorrusia? ¿Taiwán?-

A ninguna respondió.

-¿Ucrania? ¿Vietnam? ¿Colombia? O acaso…-

Alfred la miro mientras alzaba la ceja ¿Acaso, había…Descubierto a quien amaba?

-¿¡Eres gay?-

-WHAT? Claro que no soy gay!- Respondió frustrado.

-Entonces ¿No te gusta ninguna? ¿Te gusta una humana? ¡Bélgica es muy linda!-

Alfred guardo silencio, y escuchaba con tristeza las palabras de la latina. Tenia que decirle. Mañana partiría.

-Hey Alfred, sabes que estaba bromeando, yo se…Yo se que no eres gay…Creo.- Lo ultimo fue susurrado.

-México, yo…-

Inesperadamente el corazón de la latina se empezó a acelerar.

-¿Qué sucede Alfred?- Murmuro cariñosamente.

En ese instante, todo se detuvo. Los labios de Alfred besaron el canalillo izquierdo de los suyos.

Eran tan suaves y cálidos…

-Izzy…Mi país entro a la guerra. Lo siento.- Con esas palabras abandono el puesto a su lado.

Con millones de sentimientos en su interior, las luces del teatro oscurecieron el lugar. Y solo su voz era presente en la habitación.

_Izzy…Mi país entro a la guerra. _

Las lágrimas le acariciaron el rostro y sollozos escaparon de su garganta. No podía ser…No podía estar pasando esto…

_-Oh, pero ya sucedió.-_ Le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

_Por que cuando los reflectores se apagan, la función acaba y solo queda aplaudir._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTA (1): SE QUE HAY ELEMENTOS EN ESTA SAGA QUE NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER CON LA HISTORIA VERDADERA; PERO ES NECESARIO INCLUIR O CREAR CIERTOS ELEMENTOS QUE SE APEGAN A LA IDEA QUE TENGO PARA ESTA SAGA. POR LO TANTO, NO SE SORPRENDAN SI MAS ADELANTE SE TOPAN CON DATOS NO VERDADEROS.<strong>_

**_NOTA (2): PARA FUTUROS CAPITULOS, NECESITO SUS OPINIONES. HE AQUI LA CUESTION: "¿QUIEN ATACO LOS BUQUES PETROLEROS MEXICANOS?" ESTAN DOS POSIBILIDADES: LA QUE SE APEGA A LOS LIBROS DE HISTORIA (ALEMANIA) O LA HIPOTESIS (ESTADOS UNIDOS). POR FAVTO HAGANME SABER SU DECISION. GRACIAS._**

__**¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerecias?**_  
><em>


	44. Saga Esvástica: El Águila Emprende Vuelo

**Saga Esvástica**

**El Águila Emprende Vuelo**

-Necesitamos mas aliados.- Dijo Arthur, a la vez que sus ojos se enfocaban en un viejo planisferio.

-_Oui,_ aun con la monstruosa armada que _mon cher_ Alfred nos ha brindado, necesitamos recursos.- La voz de Francis se escucho desde el vitral.

Alfred se mantuvo silencioso ante las palabras de las dos naciones europeas.

_-Han pasado 6 meses…- _Pensó cansadamente.

Más que seis meses, le había parecido una eternidad. Día tras día había guerra, ametralladoras persiguiéndole aun en sus sueños. Tanques que destruían a las bellas flores que crecían en los antiguos libres campos. En el momento en que le había rogado a Arthur que le dejara entrar a la alianza, estaba consciente de que esto no seria una hermosa y placentera tarde de te con bizcochos y cálidas conversaciones.

No, esto era la guerra.

Sangre era derramada, vidas arrebatas, esperanzas apuñaladas. Si al menos, tuviera el consuelo de la fina letra de la dulce mexicana; supuso, que eso le haría sentir mejor. Pero, en este tiempo no había recibido ninguna carta de la joven morena. Seguramente, sus hermanos le estaban haciendo vivir un infierno.

Eran unos egoístas. Tratarla de aquella manera…Suspiro. No sabia que hacer, hace meses veía eso como algo bien, su enojo. Pero ahora, incluso era difícil decidir entre un hamburguesas y scones ¿Qué tan mal habrían de estar las cosas para llegar a esto?

-¿Alguna sugerencia?- La voz de su antiguo tutor le saco de sus pensamientos.

Miro por el canalillo de sus ojos. Mathew parecía adentrado en sus pensamientos, Australia se notaba frustrada, Rusia sonreía –como siempre- pero se notaba pensativo y China parecía no importarle nada de esto. Suspiro y la voz de Polonia se escucho.

-Creo que México seria una gran aliada.-Alfred pudo sentir como su estomago se hundía y daba vueltas, todo al mismo tiempo.

Abrió su boca listo para protestar. No, Isabel no podía entrar a la guerra, NO lo permitiría.

-Creo que es una gran idea.- Opino Nicaragua.

Alfred abrió sus ojos alarmado ¿No se supone que Nicaragua era hermana de Isabel? ¡Ella no debería estar de acuerdo! Volteo a observar a Cuba, esperando que el isleño ser negara en un colorido lenguaje de que su hermanita no debía entrar a la guerra.

-Sin duda.- Comenzó el isleño.-México cuenta con grandes reservas de petróleo, eso es sin dudas, una gran ventaja sobre el Eje.- A continuación, encendió un nuevo cigarro.

¡NO! ¡NO! Esto no podía suceder…Ella…Ella no podía entrar a esta guerra.

-Me niego.- Finalmente dijo.

Un suspiro cansado escapo los labios de Guatemala, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo amenazantemente Polonia.

Alfred se mordió el labio…Sabia sus razones, pero…No sentía la confianza como para ventilarlo.

-No quiero que entre a la guerra.- Fue su respuesta.

¿Egoísta? Quizá, pero en este momento solo importaba Izzy.

-Que razón tan mas estúpida.- Vocifero el polaco.

Alfred entrecerró sus ojos.

-Temo decirlo…Pero, Polonia esta en lo que correcto. Las reservas de petróleo y la ayuda que México puede prestar, es una gran estrategia; además, Isabel es bastante feroz a la hora de la batalla.- Dijo Arthur.

-Y que lo digas.- Susurro Guatemala.

-¿Entonces, están todos de acuerdo?- Pregunto Francis, a la vez que paseaba la mirada por el lugar.

Alfred pudo sentir el ardor de las lagrimas en sus ojos al ver como casi todos los presentes asentía con solemnidad. Cerro sus ojos y respiro con pesadez; Izzy, su querida y amada Izzy entraría a la guerra y no había nada que el pudiera hacer.

-Eso no funcionara.- Dijo con arrogancia el guatemalteco, al escuchar las propuestas de los hombres de cómo incluir a México a la alianza.

-¿A que te refieres?- Inquirió suavemente Canadá.

-Esa mujer.- Alfred resistió el deseo de decirle que es Isabel.- No es fácil de convencer; ¿Realmente creen que yendo a decirle que se una, hará que lo haga?- Una risa llena de sorna se abrió paso por sus labios.- Además, para añadir mas betún al pastel, ella hizo una promesa con España de proteger a nuestros hermanos, difícilmente ella los abandonara en este momento.-

El argumento hizo callar a todos. Alejandro, sin duda tenía razón. Isabel era una mujer feroz y difícil de convencer.

Arthur apoyo su frente en sus manos entrelazadas y suspiro.

-Tomemos un descanso.- Anuncio.-Polonia, Francia, Rusia y Estados Unidos permanezcan aquí.-

En menos de un minuto los países que no fueron llamados a quedarse se retiraron.

-Tendremos que atacarla.- Sentencio el ingles mientras sus ojos verdes recorrieron el salón.- ¿Ideas?-

-Podríamos hundir alguno de sus barcos petroleros.- Propuso Francis.- De esta manera a la hora que se una no se vea tan sospechoso.-

Alfred escuchaba horrorizado.

-_Da_, seria la perfecta cobertura de las acciones.- Apoyo el ruso.

-Yo lo hare.- Dijo Polonia.

Alfred dejo de respirar. No.

-Yo lo hare.- Dijo Alfred.

Silencio.

-¿Qué?- Fue lo único que atino a decir Arthur.

-Yo atacare a México; hare pasar algunos submarinos como alemanes.-

-¿Estas seguro? Yo lo puedo hacer, no tienes por que…-Comenzó Polonia.

-No.- Dijo seriamente.-Si alguien dañara a Izzy, seré yo. Nadie más.- De su voz se derramaba la posesividad.-Soy el único que la puede dañar.-

•••

-Manu, ¿me podrías ayudar con esto? Esta muy pesado.- Pidió la joven.

El aludido la paso de largo, sin dedicarle una sola mirada.

Isabel bajo la mirada y suspiro tristemente…Ya habían pasado 4 años y aun seguía igual de cabreado.

-¡Mari! ¡Caro! Que bueno que las veo ¿Me podrían ayudar?- Le pregunto a sus hermanas, seguro que si las tres combinaban fuerzas, podrían con el pesado cajón de madera.

-Estoy ocupada.- Fue lo que había dicho Venezuela.

Colombia por su parte, la miro por sobre su hombre y con ojos avergonzados pareció pedirle perdón.

Quería llorar. Ya había pedido un millón des veces perdón, pero, no parecían ser aceptadas.

-¿Haciendo pesas ex?- La tan familiar voz de Alejandro timbro en sus oídos.

La joven lo miro, sus ojos cristalizados.

-¿Qué sucede Isabel?- Pregunto cohibido al ver la expresión de la joven.

-¿Es que acaso…Hice tan mal?- Pregunto, su voz era suave.

En ese momento, Alejandro supo a lo que se refería.

-No, ellos son solo unos idiotas celosos.- Le dijo mientras posaba una mano en su delicado hombro.-Vamos, deja que te ayude con eso.- Con facilidad tomo de los brazos delgados la caja.-Tu ve por el resto de las cosas.-

Pesadamente, la joven asintió.

Con las lágrimas amenazándole por salir se encamino por el resto de las bolsas. Cuando estuvo sola y sin que nadie la viera, se permitió derramar lagrimas.

-Perdón…-Susurro.

No sabia que hacer.

-¿Eh, Isa necesitas ayuda?- La voz de Martin pregunto.

No volteo, no podía dejar que la vieran llorar.

-Si.- Su voz le delato.

-¿Estas llorando?- Pregunto curioso el argentino.

La chica negó, su cabello cubriendo su rostro. Se acerco a ella y le alzo el mentón.

-Mentirosa.- Replico-¿Qué sucedió?-

Sus labios temblaron y no pudo más. Entre sollozos y lagrimas le conto sobre toda la frustración que la ahogaba, la culpa que la embargaba y la tristeza que sentía.

-Perdón…Perdón…Perdón.- Repitió una y otra voz.

Martin podía sentir como una ira le embargaba. Quería sus hermanos por igual –bueno, quizá a Manu un poca mas que a los demás- pero, esto era demasiado. Habían llegado muy lejos, y era obvio que México no podía más con la pena en su alma.

-¿Qué hare?- Murmuro México en el pecho del argentino.

Martin no supo que contestar.

•••

El silencio era absoluto. Bajo las aguas mexicanas, navegaba un submarino "alemán". El rubio caminaba de un lado a otra, con el sudor acariciándole la nuca y sus manos temblando.

La atacaría.

Tenia que hacerlo. La idea de que alguien mas la dañara, que no fuera el, le enervaba. Isabel era suya; si alguien la debía lastimar era el. Solo el podía tocar a Izzy, solo el podía protegerla.

Nadie más tenía que interferir.

Y es por eso que hacia esto, es por eso que lanzaría torpedos que la obligarían a la guerra. Por que nadie más la podía dañar, nadie que no fuera el tenia ese derecho.

-Blanco en la mira.- Anuncio un marinero.

Respiro profundamente y sus labios secos se abrieron.

-Disparen torpedos.-

Por que ella, era su propiedad. Solo de el.

•••

Era la hora de la comida, el silencio era propio de un entierro y los ojos castaños se veían hinchados y cansados.

Su tenedor jugo con las rajas de chile y suspiro. No tenía apetito. Se mordió el interior de sus labios y suspiro.

-Yo…- Y el aire fue arrebatado de su ser.

Se sintió caer hacia atrás con todo y silla. No podía respirar, se abrazo el abdomen tratando de hacer algo.

Era tan difícil.

-A…-Trato de decir.-Ayu…-

No podía era doloroso respirar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Isabel se encontró con el alarmado rostro de Manu y Martin.

Todo era borroso. Y entonces se sintió convulsionar, un acido subía por su tráquea. Vomitaría. Como pudo se alzo sobre sus hombros y pudo sentir como una asquerosa materia le abandonaba.

Y con terror observo como el acido era negro. _Derrame de petróleo._

Fue lo último que pensó antes de desmayarse ante el dolor.

-¡Isabel!- Llamo Manu mientras la sostenía.- ¡Ya despierta!-

-¿Qué le ha sucedido a Isa-nee?- Pregunto con lagrimas la colombiana.

Guatemala intercambio miradas con Argentina.

-L a han atacado.-

•••

Abrió y cerro las manos, puños se formaban y las uñas le enrojecían las palmas. Respiro una vez, y exhalo lentamente.

Tenia que hacerlo.

Sus ojos marrones miraron con tristeza el edificio y sus manos se apoyaron en la puerta de cristal.

Respiro y exhalo. Con una fuerza delicada empujo las puertas y el aire acondicionado arremolino sus cabellos.

-Buenas tardes, estoy buscando la sala 8.- Anuncio a la señora de la recepción.

-En el segundo piso, la tercer puerta a la derecha.-

La joven asintió y camino a su destino.

Sus labios estaban resecos y se movían sin control; el sudor la recorría y su mente le gritaba ronconamente que corriera, que no lo hiciera.

Y su puño izquierdo toco con elegancia las puertas de caoba.

No había vuelta atrás.

-Привет Мексика- Le recibió el ruso que había abierto la puerta.

-Hola Rusia.- Su voz era suave y temblorosa.

El ruso se movió y le permitió la entrada. Había tantos rostros conocidos.

-_¡Mexique! Mon cheri _¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Francis.

Isabel lo miro por segundos, tratando de descifrar aquel tono en su voz.

-Hola Francis, y hola a todos.- Saludo evitando la mirada de Alfred, la cual le quemaba el perfil.-He venido…Por que quiero unirme a las fuerzas aliadas.-

Se sentía tan ajena a aquellas palabras.

Un silencio se adueño de sala.

-¿Estas segura de tu decisión?.- La voz de Arthur rompio el silencio.

Isabel se mordió los labios y cerro los ojos. Podía sentir como temblaba.

-Si.-

-De acuerdo; bienvenida.-

No había vuelta atrás.

•••

El cielo era nublado, al igual que su mente.

Miraba vacante como las nubes se congregaban. Todo en este momento era una niebla, no sabia que había hecho. Era confuso.

Cerro sus ojos y sintió la lluvia caer ¿Cómo se lo diría a sus hermanos?

Sentía la lluvia en sus mejillas o acaso ¿Eran lagrimas?

-¿Qué haces bajo la lluvia?- Le pregunto aquella voz.

Se giro, su cabello se pego a su cuello.

-Prusia ¿Qué haces aquí?- Su voz era feroz.

-Tranquila, no he hecho nada. El que nos encontremos no es más que casualidad.-

La morena entrecerró sus ojos. No le creía. Después de todo, había sido su hermano el que la había atacado.

-No te creo.- Fue directa.

El albino se encogió de hombros, mostrando desinterés.

-No es que me importe mucho si lo haces.- Al igual que ella, el no se mordió la lengua con respecto a sus pensamientos.- ¿Y como esta Antonio?-

La ira en México aumento.

-A ti que te importa. Solo eres un traidor.- Dio un paso al frente.

-Tienes razón.- Su voz parecía lastimada.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el se veía cansado y casi desprovisto de vida. Negó disimuladamente, no tenia por que preocuparse.

-Así que…-Comenzó el germánico.-Haz entrado a la guerra.-

-Así es.- Respondió.

-Esto cada vez se torna más interesante.- Murmuro Gilbert.

Ella no dijo nada.

-Espero con ansias tu entrada, liebe Mexiko.-

-Vas a caer Prusia.- Le dijo mirandolo directamente a los ojos.- Todo lo malo que haz hecho se te sera regresado y cuando eso suceda...Espero que te des cuenta de todo lo que haz hecho y te arrepientas.- Veneno despedia de su voz.

El albino dio 3 tres pasos a ella, y le alzo el menton. Ella tenso la mandibula y sus ojos ardieron en odio.

-Lo se.- Le susurro, se inclino y le beso con delicadeza la mejilla.-Hasta nunca Isabel, cuidate.-

Y asi desaparecio bajo la lluvia.

_Hasta nunca._

¿A que se referia con eso?

•••

Una falda beige, botas de negras de combate y guantes que cubrian sus manos.

Se miro al espejo mientras recogia su cabello en una coleta. Hoy era el dia, hoy les diria. Trago con fuerza y se abrazo a si misma, necesitaba consuelo.

Suspiro y bajo ls escaleras. Miradas de sorpresa le recibieron y un quebrar de platos.

-¿Isabel...?- Murmuro Venezuela, sus ojos violetas abierto grandemente.

-Entre a la guerra.- Anuncio solemnemente.

Silencio y una mirada de apoyo por parte de Argentina.

-¡¿Estas loca mujer?- Le reclamo Chile.

Despues de cuatro años de indiferencia le hablaba. Y ella le miro con ojos de hielo.

-Es mi decision lo qeu haga yo y mi pais.- Respondio.-Ademas, ¿A ustedes que les importa? Lo unico que han hecho estos ultimos cuatro años ha sido ignorarme.-

La verdad fue como estar sentado en un glaciar.

-No han hecho mas que ignorarme y juzgarme. Me juzgan de cosas que me consta que ustedes tambien hubieran hechio.- Sentia lagrimas, pero no se permitiria llorar.- Yo amo a Alfred, y no me arrepiento por haber estado con el en momentos dificiles.-

Respiro profundamente.

-Se que quiza hice mal en no mandar una carta hacer una llamada o algo...Pero, no me arrepiento de haber estado al lado de Alfred. Lo amo y haria lo que fuera por el; y se que son mi familia, y por eso...Por eso pense que comprenderia mis acciones, pero ya vi que no fue asi. Me disculpo una vez mas por haber sido una terrible hermana, pero nada de lo que me digan en este momento me hara cambiar mi opinion...-Dijo mientras su mano acariciaba el picaporte.

Una mano la sostuvo de su antebrazo.

-Isabel.- Pronuncio Chile.-No vayas.-

Parecía suplicarle. Ella cerró sus ojos y construyo toda la voluntad que pudo para jalar su brazo del agarre.

No había vuelta atrás.

Y la puerta se cerró tras ella.

* * *

><p><strong>El público voto y la mayoria fue por que EUA atacara los submarinos. Espero, que este capitulo haya cumplido con las expectativas.<strong>

**_¿Comentario? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Observaciones?_  
><strong>


	45. Saga Esvástica: Proteccion al Imperio

**Nota de Autor, al final.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Saga Esvástica<strong>

**La protección del Imperio**

_Un imperio sin igual. Una guerra destructiva._

-Parece que Rusia invadirá pronto nuestros dominios.- Una voz rompió la quietud de la habitación.

-Supongo que así será.- El albino miraba con detenimiento el mapa que se presentaba frente a él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?- Sin esperar respuesta, el hombre prosiguió.- Podríamos enfrentarlo, no creo que puedan contra nosotros. Aunque… nuestras tropas están debilitadas, si me preguntas lo mejor sería dejarlas pasar directo a Alemania.- Sentencio.

La mirada rojiza del joven permaneció inmóvil ¿Dejarlos pasar? ¿Tenia acaso, que dejar que las tropas enemigas destruyeran todo por lo cual lucho?

-No…no podemos permitir que las tropas rusas lleguen a Alemania.- Un pequeño pájaro amarillo voló de la cabeza del joven a la mesa.

-Entonces ¿quieres pelear?... Hmph, no puedo hacer mucho si esa es tu decisión final.- La indiferencia era notoria en sus palabras.

-Eso no es todo; detendré todo lo que pueda las Rusia. Pero quiero que Alemania acceda a trasladar a toda mi gente a un lugar seguro.-Sus ojos brillaban con decisión.

-Sí que eres complicado Prusia. Sigues siendo igual de tradicionalista que el viejo Fritz.- Dijo con desdén, en su mirada la burla brillaba como perlas.

La pequeña ave miro a su dueño y pronunció un suave "niyo".

Hubo silencio y luego…

-Si es todo por el momento, te pido Guillermo II, que me dejes solo un momento.- Pidió en un murmuro.

El hombre asintió, y con mapas y papeles, abandono el sitio.

Tras el la puerta se cerro y el joven se apoyo su rostro entre sus mano elevadas; el café de la mesa era la apacible vista.

-Supongo…que el final de la guerra llegara pronto para nosotros… ¿No lo crees Gilbird?- Su voz era agridulce.

-Niyo niyo.-

-Si tan solo el viejo Fritz estuviera aquí para decirme que hacer...- Dijo a la vez que alzaba la vista y observaba a su pequeña ave.

Sin duda, aquella huella que había dejando su amado gobernante no había sido borrada…Y nunca seria así.

Pero ahora mismo solo quedaba preguntar ¿Que debiera hacer? Todos los sueños de paz que su nación tenía para el resto de Europa… Se habían visto nublados por los planes de Alemania.

Exhalo tranquilamente.

-Por años he luchado por hacer crecer mi Imperio, y ahora creo…Ahora creo que no podre hacer nada. –Prusia golpeo con fuerza la mesa, la frustración y ira se acumulaban en su ser.

El pequeño pájaro se refugió en su blanca cabellera.

-Le he fallado a mi gente, Gilbird. –Sus ojos empezaban a cosquillear.

Ahora todo le parecía un gran error.

Cerro sus ojos, ¿realmente fue un error permitir que Alemania creciera de esa manera? , ¿Estuvo mal su gran deseo de superación?

Por primera vez sentía miedo, miedo lastimar a su gente, miedo del futuro, y miedo a olvidar quien era.

Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

"_Vas a caer Prusia. Todo lo malo que haz hecho se te será regresado y cuando eso suceda...Espero que te des cuenta de todo lo que haz hecho y te arrepientas"_

Las ultimas palabras de Isabel le abrumaron ¿Realmente el merecía todo ese sufrimiento?

Se incorporo en su silla y tomo entre sus manos aquella cruz de hierro que atesoraba con amor. Después de todo, era lo único que quedaba de Fritz en el.

-Tendremos que ser fuertes Gilbird. Después de todo no hay nadie más _awsome_que nosotros.- Pronuncio con su característica sonrisa de lado y una aura melancólica a su alrededor.

_Por que pasara lo que pasara, seguiría hasta el final. _

**...  
><strong>

Las grandes puertas de madera se abrieron; al otro lado se encontraban el Japón con su familiar semblante serio.

-Llegas temprano Japón- Una voz fuerte, pero calmada, hablo.

-Si… Supongo que Alemania-san viene contigo Prusia-san.-Los ojos cafés miraron al joven de cabellera como la nieve.

-No. Me dijo que mas tarde llegaría. Esta con Italia.- El joven se sentó con pesadez en la silla, cruzando sus piernas sobre la mesa.

_El silencio de dos naciones, un miedo en común, y un solo final posible._

-Prusia-san discúlpeme pero, quisiera hacerle una pregunta.- Dijo Kiku, a la vez que rompía el silencio.

-¡Adelante hombre, no seas tan formal!-Los ojos del albino se encontraban cerrados, posiblemente meditando su incierto futuro.

-¿Por qué sigues en esta guerra? ¿Acaso tu nación no ha sufrido ya bastantes daños?-

Hubo un silencio en el salón; esa era la misma pregunta que el ya repetidas veces se había hecho en el pasado.

_Ni el mismo conocía la respuesta._

-No lo se…- El albino medito unos segundos.- Supongo que quiero lo mejor para Alemania.-

En el semblante de ambos notaba cansancio. Sin embargo los ojos de Prusia brillaban con cierta chispa de emoción.

-Yo… Siempre quise crear un Imperio fuerte ¡Más fuerte que ninguno otro! Que cuando la gente le mirara impusiera en ellos un gran respeto.-Para entonces el joven se encontraba de pie con su puño cerrado al aire. Su alma gritaba con pasión y sus ojos reflejaban cada unos de sus sueños más profundos.

-Estar solo debe der ser triste.- los ojos cafés y profundos de su acompañante lo miraron con detenimiento.

_**Estar solo debe ser triste.**_

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Prusia; si después de todo Alemania había sido su compañero, siempre lo había necesitado… ¿Siempre?

-¿Acaso tu no sientes la soledad? Se que yo traicione a mis amigos, traicione a tanas personas, pero tu… ¿Qué hay de tu familia?- Japón jamás espero recibir esa pregunta de alguien como Prusia.

Su mirada bajo y con suavidad llevo su mano al mentón para reflexionar.

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres. Yo… Supongo que buscaba ser más fuerte. Para serte sincero, envidio tu gran capacidad de nunca rendirte.-

Los ojos rojos del joven comenzaron a nublarse; ahora entendía que pasara lo que pasara, todas sus acciones habían valido la pena.

Y antes de que las lágrimas pudieran llegar a anunciar su proximidad, las puertas se abrieron.

-Lamentamos la tardanza.-Una gran y imponente figura se visualizo, a su lado una mas pequeña y alegre se hizo presente.

-No se preocupen, Prusia y yo estábamos pasando un agradable tiempo juntos. será mejor que comencemos, Alemania-san, Italia-kun.- Los ojos de Japón se posaron discretamente sobre el semblante perturbado de su compañero.

-Alemania, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.- Prusia tomo al rubio por el hombro.- Sobre mi gente…-

_-¡Doitsu! ¡Doitsu!_Mis agujetas están sueltas.- El italiano miro a su amigo, esperando su ayuda.

Con un suspiro, Alemania se giro y se alejo del albino para poder ayudar a su amigo.

Entonces, frente a esa escena algo destaco de entre todas las cosas.

La cruz de hierro que Alemania aun portaba con orgullo en su uniforme... Después de todo era importante ¿verdad?

Prusia sonrió, y sus ojos rojos derramaron lágrimas en silencio, Japón siendo el único testigo. Después de todo Prusia era el verdadero soldado y Alemania fue creada para ser un Imperio.

Ahora no tenia miedo de lo que le deparar el futuro, pasara lo que pasara el defendería a la persona mas importante para el; pues ahora Alemania había crecido, y tenia a quien cuidar y proteger.

-Resistiré hasta el final.- Susurro.

* * *

><p><strong>Primeramente, agradezco a una amiga cercana por su gran ayuda para lograr este capitulo. <strong>

**En segundo, agradezco profundamente a todos mis lectores por tomarse el tiempo de leer este humilde fanfiction; por otra parte, me disculpo con ciertos lectores, si este fic no es lo que esperan o que simplemente, no cumple sus expectativas. Y como siempre he dicho, las criticas constructivas son bien recibidas y siempre me tomo el tiempo para leer cada uno de los reviews que ustedes me dejan, sean buenos o malos. Por ello gracias.**

**Sin embargo, no voy a cambiar a mi OC de Mexico, puede que mi personaje sea detestable o ilogico y les es inconforme a algunos pero, en lo personal, OCMexico me parece bien y ella se adapta a la idea de mi fanfic. Creanme, cuando les digo tomo en cuenta todos los reviews y volvi a leer todo el fanfic para encontrar esas fallas, y en lo personal no las encontre. Si, Mexico es dependiente de EUA, pero seamos francos. Asi es en la realidad.**

**Y por ultimo, toda critica es recibida (siento si estoy siendo repetitiva) excepto, aquellas que son insultantes y con un lenguaje ¿vulgar? -no encuentro otra manera de decirlo- . Asi que por favor, si quieres dejar una critica hazlo de manera coherente y con un lenguaje adecuado. Gracias.**

**Sin mas que decir, queda con ustedes _Crimson Mascara._**

**_¿Comentarios? ¿Observaciones? ¿Sugerencias?_**


	46. Saga Esvástica: Rencor Frances

**Saga Esvástica**

**El rencor frances  
><strong>

El coche iba con un paso lento; el vino en su copa se ladeaba de vez en cuando indicando cuando se transitaba por una calle irregular y destruida.

_Destruida por la guerra._

Suspiro y se froto la sienes, su liso cabello le cosquilleo deliciosamente la nuca. Sin embargo, sus ojos se veían oscurecidos por el cansancio, y su cuerpo adolorido por la guerra.

-_ Monsieur Bonnefoy. _Hemos entrado a la afueras de Madrid; en cuestión de unos 30 minutos habremos entrado a la ciudad.-

En un murmullo Francis respondió afirmativamente.

Sonrió al ver los verdes prados del campo de la Nación de la Pasión. Al tomar un trago de su vino, deseo por la salud de Antonio; desde que Franco había tomado el poder, no le había visitado.

Al bajar la copa, pudo sentir el roce de papel en su regazo. Con una mirada vacía, observo la fina caligrafía de Caterina_, _tras esa se podía notar el sobre arrugado que contenía la carta de Isabel.

Una suave risa se escapo de sus labios al recordar como la joven latina había escrito en cuestión de 5 minutos una larga carta para su querido ex-tutor. Por otra parte, era triste recordar el rostro de Portugal.

_-Lamento mucho lo de tu país Francis.- Dijo la mujer a la vez que le tendía una taza de te caliente.-Quien pensaría que Ludwig seria seducido de esa manera.-_

_A continuación la dama se sentó, su hermoso vestido color malva revoloteo suavemente._

_-Sin duda Caterina; Ludwig ha sido criado de una manera tan incorrecta. Gilbert le lleno la cabeza de ego y de falsedades, es por eso que el termino así. Le consintió demasiado.-_

_Caterina se seco las manos con una pequeña toalla y luego miro intensamente a Francis._

_-Te dolió ¿Cierto?- Pregunto la mujer en un tono suave._

_Francis suspiro y observo su reflejo en el líquido._

_-Si; la traición de Gilbert me dolió. Pero, no es por eso que le resintió, es por lo que le hizo a Antonio.- Sus manos se cerraron en un puño.-El lo ataco, cuando mas vulnerable estaba. Lo uso.-_

_Caterina le miro con ojos cristalino._

_-Eso es algo que jamás, repito jamás, le perdonare.- Murmuro._

_Pasaron minutos en un cómodo silencio, hasta que Francis volvió a mirar a la portuguesa._

_-Haz sido muy amable mon cher, el recibirme en tu hogar.- Le agradeció sinceramente._

_-No te fijes en eso, Francis. Tu sabes que siempre serás recibido en mi hogar.- Aseguro la castaña mientras le tomaba la mano.-Iras con Antonio ¿Cierto?-_

_Francis asintió._

_-Necesito que le entregues esta carta.- A continuación le tendió un sobre liso._

_-Parece que me han tomado de mensajero.- Bromeo el francés._

_-¿A que te refieres?-_

_Francis saco de su bolsillo el sobre que Isabel le había entregado._

_-Isabel me ha pedido que le entregue esta carta también.-_

_La ibérica abrió sus papujados ojos marrones anchamente._

_-Es cierto…Había olvidado que Isa ha entrado a la guerra ¿Antonio lo sabe?- Francis negó.- Ya veo ¿Cómo se lo dirás?-_

_-Con delicadeza, por supuesto.- Indico Francis.- ¿Y tu Caterina? Ya haz de saber lo que ha pasado con Mateus.-_

_Caterina suspiro melancólicamente._

_-Aciertas bien, me entere que Brasil decidió entrar a la guerra, hubiera deseado que quedara neutral como yo.- La dama sonrió.-Me ha mandado una carta. Espero que vaya a estar bien.-_

_-Lo estará. No te preocupes.-_

-_Monsieur _Bonnefoy, hemos llegado.- Alzando su mirada del oscuro suelo alzo la mirada.

En la puerta de una rustica y acogedora morada se encontraba su amigo español.

•••

-¡Me alegro que me hayas visitado Francis!- Exclamo el efusivo español-No sabes lo solitario que es estar aquí…Ni siquiera puedo recibir cartas de mis niños.-

Francis rio.

-Yo también me encuentro feliz de poder visitarte Antonio.- Le dijo.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? Creo que tengo los ingredientes justos para hacer una docena de churros ¡Podríamos comerlos con chocolate caliente!-

En los labios del menor una sonrisa encantadora se formo.

-Suena como un plan.-

El español solo sonrió y se volteo para conseguir los ingredientes. Francis tomo ese tiempo para analizar al varón; parecía sano, desnutrido no estaba, y se podía observar que había descansado lo suficiente…Pero, lo podía notar, aquel sentimiento que sus ojos mostraban: _Soledad._

-¿Cómo ha avanzado la guerra?- Pregunto desde la cocineta Antonio.

Francis frunció el cejo, prefería evadir esos temas. Pero era necesario de que Antonio supiera.

-Para mi ha ido en cuesta abajo. Ludwig ha invadido mis tierras, mi capital esta bajo su control; es horrible, repugnante, mi bella ciudad plagada de esa condena cruz.- Su voz denotaba amargura.- Pero he logrado reunir a mi gente, tenemos un cuartel en Londres, allí he estado residiendo desde entonces.-

-Así que el cejon ese te ha dado asilo. Tal parece que si sirve de algo.- Bromeo Antonio.- ¿Quieres con relleno de cajeta?-

-_Oui.- _Se humedeció los labios y se preparo para seguir.- Muchos países se han estado uniendo a la causa de los Aliados. Alfred, nos ha brindado un gran poder militar…-Se mordió los labios, no sabia como decir lo siguiente.- Antonio…Isabel…Ella…Ella entro a la guerra.-

Silencio.

-Oh…Ya veo.- La voz de España se había vuelto seria.- Suponía que tarde o temprano pasaría…-

Una risa forzada se escucho desde la cocina.

-¿Estas preocupado?-

-En lo absoluto.- La sinceridad era tangible.-Isa-chan es muy fuerte, a veces puede ser impulsiva y llorona. Pero Isa-chan es una nación fuerte y sabe como pelear, solo le hace cuestión madurar, después de todo, a comparacion de nosotros, a ella le falta muchas cosas por vivir.-

Francis sonrió y sorbió un poco del humeante chocolate.

-¿Haz sabido algo de Gilbert?- Pregunto España.

Francis sintió su respiración cortarse y un calor nacer en su cuello.

-Si…He sabido de el.- Respondió secamente.

-¿El esta bien?- Francia se mordió el labio.- Me preocuparía mucho que se lastimara gravemente.-

-¿Por qué Antonio?- Pregunto seriamente Francis.

Finalmente, el ibérico dejo de amasar la dulce masa para mirar al francés.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-¡Dime por que eres así! ¿¡Por qué no lo odias! Sabes lo que te hizo cierto… ¿Por qué te sigues preocupando por esa escoria?-

**No entendía. No entendía.**

_El era un traidor. El no era su amigo. El no era amigo de Antonio. El era un traidor._

-¡El te uso! ¡Fuiste su tablero de guerra, jugaron contigo, te dejaron en la ruina!- Exclamaba frustrado.- El me invadió, se apodero de mi capital ¡EL HA ASESINADO A MUCHA DE NUESTRA GENTE! Y TU…Y tu…-

Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Sentía rabia.

-Tu te sigues preocupando por el…No deberías… ¡Sabes que no deberías!- Le reclamo.

Cerró sus manos en puños, tanto que sintió el dolor de la acción.

-El te traiciono.-

Hubo silencio.

-Lo se.- Respondió tranquilamente.- Se que me uso, se que ayudo a Franco a llegar al poder.-

Se giro para tomar entre sus manos un bowl que contenía cajeta. Y la vatio casualmente.

-Se lo que ha hecho.- Respondió viéndolo a los ojos.- Pero también se por que lo ha hecho; yo tampoco dudaría de hacer lo mismo que el hizo si fuera para proteger a mis retoños.-

La cajeta se desbordo ligeramente, manchando el suelo.

-Se que me traiciono…Pero, no es la primera vez que me sucede.- Explico.- He vivido varios siglos, he pasado por tantas cosas, me he enfrentado a gente que amo, he soportado los azotes del destino. Y si algo he aprendido, es que tarde o temprano las cosas se solucionaran, las cosas tomaran su curso. Se también, que aquellos rencores desaparecerán, que aquellas heridas sanaran. Somos naciones, viviremos por milenos, guardar rencores no sirve de nada. Y lo sabes.-

De nuevo el silencio los cubrió. Y Francis apretó sus dientes dolorosamente.

-Se a lo que te refieres.- Sus ojos se conectaron con los apacibles verdes.- Pero te equivocas. Yo, Francis Bonnefoy, hare todo lo que este en mi poder para destruir a Prusia. Lo hare pagar sus pecados. Entre el y yo no queda ningún retazo de amistad. Y será mejor que también pienses en eso. Ese hombre no es más que un egoísta.-

Antonio desvió su mirada a la taza azulada que residía en la mesa, frente al francés.

-Tu bebida se ha enfriado.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!<strong>  
><em>

_**¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿Observaciones?  
><strong>_


	47. Saga Esvástica: Sin mirar atras

**Saga Esvástica**

**Sin mirar atras  
><strong>

-Entonces, con esta reunión concluimos los próximos ataques.- Finalizo Arthur.- Espero que nadie cometa ningún error, es crucial que todo se lleve a cabo a como esta planificado ¿Entendieron?-

Varios asintieron.

-Isabel, haz entendido.- más que una pregunta parecía un reproche.

Todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a la castaña.

-Si entendí.- Respondió secamente, mientras miraba por la ventana.

Silencio.

-Pero no entiendo por que no puedo encargarme del idiota de Alemania.- Su penetrante mirada castaña perforo a Arthur.

-Es sencillo, Isabel.- El rubio contesto con la misma severidad.- No estas preparada para un enemigo de la magnitud que representa Alemania.-

Entonces, las manos de Isabel golpearon con fuerza la mesa.

-¡¿Estas diciendo que soy débil?- La voz femenina contenía rabia.

-Si lo quieres ver de esa manera. Si, eres débil. No estas lista para ese tipo de contrincante.-

-_Hey England_…Creo que te pasaste un…-

-Silencio Alfred, esto no te incumbe.- Le dijo Arthur, sin apartar la vista de la latina.

Isabel cerró sus manos sobre la mesa, la presión en sus nudillos era dolorosa. Mordiéndose el labio, suspiro.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo entre dientes.-Me encargare de Filipinas.-

Desde su asiento, Alfred podía ver como la joven hacia un esfuerzo inhumano para calmarse. Entendía sus razones para estar inconforme con el acomodo de estrategias, ella quería vengar a España por lo que los hermanos germánicos le habían hecho…Pero al mismo tiempo entendía las razones de Arthur. Isabel no estaba lista para combatir contra Alemania.

Realmente, se sentía agradecido con la decisión de Arthur.

-Si esto es todo, entonces me voy.- Anuncio la joven a la vez que tomaba su chaqueta del respaldo.

Los tacones de sus botas resonaron en la habitación silenciosa. Nadie se atrevía a romper aquella paz intranquila.

-Háganme saber si me necesitan para algo mas.- Dijo con una cordialidad forzada, antes de azotar la puerta tras ella.

Esta vez un suspiro escapo los labios ingleses.

-Que carácter tiene esa mujer, no se como la aguanta su familia.-

-Te acostumbras.- Respondió Brasil con lo brazos cruzados.- Además, Isa no siempre esta con ese carácter, aunque no lo crean, ella es bastante tranquila.-

Arthur suspiro.

-Solo espero que esa niña no vaya a hacer algo impulsivo.-

Alfred paseo su mirada por la sala. Mordiéndose el labio escogió sus siguientes palabras.

-Iré a ver que Izzy este bien.-

•••

-_Hey Iz!_- Exclamaba Alfred, mientras a pasos largos trataba de alcanzar a la morena.-IZZY!-

Finalmente, con ese grito Isabel decidió mirar atrás.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Isabel.

Alfred respiro con alivio. Tal parecía que la latina ya no estaba enojada.

-Solo venia a ver que estuvieras bien.-

-Estoy bien…Es solo que…-

Alfred se preparaba para escuchar lo que fuera a decir la joven. Lo único que escucho fue un suspiro frustrado.

-Estos hombres son imposibles…Hacen lo que quieren, empezando por el cejon.- Reclamo.-Pero no importa, quizá tienen razón…-

Alfred se vio sorprendido ¿La testaruda de Isabel, admitía derrota?

-Quizá…O solo son unos idiotas machistas.- Lo exclamo alto y claro. Casi como quisiera que los hombre en la reunión le escucharan.

-¿Estas segura que estarás bien?- Estaba preocupado.-Iras tu sola…Si quieres, podría acompañarte.-

Isabel alzo su ceja y le miro con cierto reproche.

-Me puedo cuidar sola.- Comento con altanería.-Le demostrare al cejon lo capaz que soy…Así tendrá que comerse sus palabras.-

Silencio.

-Aun así.- Empezó.-Gracias por preocuparte.-

Alfred sintió el sonrojo trepar por su cuello, y se llevo una mano a la nuca.

-Hehe…No es nada, para eso están los amigos.- Comento el con una sonrisa. Forzada.

-Si, amigos.- Repitió Isabel con una sonrisa. Igualmente forzada.

Un silencio incomodo se instalo entre el dúo americano.

-Hey…I got you a present.-

Los ojos de Isabel se iluminaron ¿Un regalo? ¡Le encantaban los regalos!

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto, escondiendo su entusiasmo.

-Es algo muy simple…Pero…- Y le tendió una caja.

Isabel lo miro, y después lo tomo entre sus manos.

-¿Lo puedo abrir?- Pregunto.

-_Of course_.-

Al abrirlo se encontró con un sencillo uniforme militar. Alzo su ceja, vaya…Esta era la primera vez que recibía un uniforme de regalo ¿Qué tenia que decir?

-Gracias…Es muy lindo.- Pero bueno al final de cuentas la intención es la que cuenta.

-Sabia que te gustaría.- Dijo Alfred con aire de orgullo.-Ahora, me tienes que prometer que volverás sana y salva de Filipinas.

La morena sonrió.

-Claro que lo hare Alfred.- Le respondió.- Espero lo mismo de ti.-

-_I will.- _Su sonrisa llena de confianza.

Y ella sonrío; por que siempre había una buena razón para mirar atrás.

•••

-Reporte de la situación.- Su mirada se paseaba por el sucio y moribundo campo.

-Hoy han sido exterminados 100 judíos.- Una voz solemne relataba.- Sus cuerpos ya han sido transportados a las fosas comunes.

El rubio asintió sin seña de remordimiento.

-¿Cómo va la evacuación de nuestra gente?- Pregunto Ludwig sin apartar la mirada de los esqueléticos cuerpos, que con dificultad realizaban sus trabajos.

-La mayor parte del porcentaje ya esta llegando a la frontera.- Recito el hombre, disimuladamente se mordió el labio.- Señor Alemania, ¿Esta seguro de esto?-

Los ojos glaciares se giraron finalmente del moribundo paisaje, alzando con sorna su ceja pregunto.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- Su voz esta al borde de amenazante.

-Esta usted seguro de querer llevar acabo el extermino prusiano.-

Silencio y gemidos inaudibles.

-Si, estoy bastante seguro.- Respondió con cierta falsedad.- Estoy agradecido a lo que hizo mi hermano, pero es momento de que Alemania se vuelva alzar con esplendor.-

-Pero esta consciente de lo que esto podría causar al señor Gilbert.-

-¿Acaso estas cuestionando mis decisiones?- Inquirió Ludwig.

El soldado trago con fuerza y negó rápidamente.

-En lo absoluto señor.- Respondió.-Me retiro.-

Sin mirar atrás, escucho como la puerta se cerraba y finalmente, dejo escapar un suspiro.

No podía mirar atrás, no pida mirar atrás. Solo había que mirar al frente, no sentir arrepentimiento ni culpa, no…Eso le haría débil.

_-¿Mi hermano mayor?- Pregunto mientras ladeaba su cabeza._

_El albino le sonrió ampliamente y se inclino hasta estar a su altura._

_-Si, soy tu hermano mayor.- A continuación sintió como un sombrero le era puesto.-Siempre te cuidare West.-_

No…No había que mirar atrás; esto era la guerra, todo lo que fuera necesario para ganar tenia que ser hecho…

_No importaba quien fuera lastimado. _

Había sacrificios que se tenían que realizar para crear la gran utopía alemana.

_No importaba quien fuera cayendo._

Alzo su mirada azul y miro con desprecio el campo que se desplegaba frente a el.

_No importaba si el mundo se desmoronaba._

Sus manos enguantadas se aferraron con fuerza al barandal oxidado del balcón.

_No importaba si el mundo moría de hambre y desesperanza._

Respiro con fuerza y sus ojos se ensombrecieron ante la oscuridad de la boina.

_Por que no importaba si todo estaba en llamas…_

Apretando con fuerza sus dientes, hizo la decisión.

-Por que no importa quien sea...- Murmuro con decisión y fortaleza.

_Y no importaba que aquellos que cayeran en el camino fueran queridos._

-Derramare toda la sangre que sea necesaria…- Su mirada brillaba con decisión.

_Sin importar lo que pasara, sin importar cuan malo sea lo que haría._

-Para crear el mundo perfecto que busco…Para eso, hare todo lo que esta en mi poder y jamás mirare atras…-

_Por que no importaba lo que sucediera, jamás miraría atrás._

* * *

><p><strong>Este capítulo me resulto difícil de crear, sin embargo, espero que haya captado bien la ideologia de Alemania, y claro que haya sido de su agrado. Por favor, hacerme saber si en algún sentido no capte bien la ideologia de Alemania.<strong>

**_¿Comentarios?¿Observaciones?¿Sugerencias?_  
><strong>


	48. Saga Esvástica: Tranquilidad

**Saga Esvástica**

**Tranquilidad  
><strong>

Mi mente no se concentraba en lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, espaciaba y pensaba en cosas sin sentido.

Por que era momento de relajarme, de olvidar aunque fuera por momentos de esta realidad que agobia a todos. Respiro profundo, acomodo mis ondas castañas y golpeo suavemente la pluma contra la mesa.

El deseo de tararear me invade, pero detengo a mi lengua; al menos, debo de hacerle creer al cejon que lo estoy escuchando.

_Tranquilidad._

Cierro por segundo mis ojos y observo en mis parpados, en ellos puedo ver mis bellas costas, mis espesas junglas, el suave sonido de las aves y el olor de un chocolate caliente.

Fueron solo segundos, pero esa sensación de placer me invadió por lo que pareció un eternidad; suspiro melódicamente, y aspiro con fuerza.

_Tranquilidad._

Todos miran los papeles frente a ellos. Yo los miro a ellos. Atenta de sus movimientos: el griseo humo del puro de cuba, la respiración de Mateus, la discreción de Arthur para ocultar su cansancio, las manos sudadas de Francis, la mirada agobiada de Polonia…

Y sus relucientes ojos azules. Sonrió sin meditación y juego con un mechón de mi cabello. Se ve tan apuesto, los rayos del sol son benévolos y lo bañan en un brillo celestial. Paseo mis labios sobre mis nudillos, en ningún momento mi mirada le abandona.

¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Realmente estaría meditando lo que dijera la hoja? ¿O quizá dejaba que su mente navegara por el mar de la imaginación?

Cierro los ojos y escucha el paso de las manecillas.

Una vez aspiro con fuerza y trato de encontrar paz.

-¿Comprenden todos?- La voz de Arthur es sofocada en mis oídos.

Muchas palabras de afirmación llenan la tranquilidad de la sala.

-Es tan tranquilo.- Suspiro sin notarlo.

-_Excuse me?- _Su encantadora voz alerta mis sentidos.

Mis pestañas se abren como un par de alas, y lo miro, puedo notar como mirada se suaviza al encontrarme con la de el.

-_Is so calm.-_Le murmure en su lengua.

El me sonríe ampliamente.

-Tienes un acento encantador.-

-Gracias.-

-_Hey you two!_- Hay que decir, que el cejon ya se había tardado.-Pongan atención.-

-De acuerdo.- Le dije mientras me recostaba en la silla.

Era tan cómoda.

Mis manos le acariciaron suavemente, un escalofrió inexplicable acaricio con gentileza mi espalda.

Una vez más cerré mis ojos, y escuche como poco a poco los sonidos a mi alrededor se sofocaban, como mi respiración se volvía mas suave y tranquila.

_Tranquilidad._

Luces en mis parpados, me empiezan a jalar a una suma tranquilidad... Al abrirlos todo se ve coloreado en un suave color, no escucho nada y solo siento una paz infinita.

"_Tienes un lindo acento"_

Su voz resonó en mi cabeza y burbujas a mi alrededor llenan de tranquilidad mi sueño.

Por que era imposible que mágicamente la sala se llenara de burbujas; sabia que estaba soñando, sabia que despertaría para ser reprendida por el cejon…Pero no me importaba, solo quería encontrar paz por un momento.

_Tranquilidad._

Solo quería disfrutarla un momento.

•••

_-Bloody woman.- _Susurro enojado el ingles.

Realmente se había atrevido a tomar una siesta.

_-No se por que esperaba menos…Tengo que mantener presente que esta niña fue criada por Antonio.- _Pensó Arthur mientras pasaba una mano frustrada por sus cabellos.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto Polonia al lado de Arthur- ¿La despertamos?-

Era una respuesta obvia.

-_Non, _la bella Isabel luce aun más hermosa mientras duerme.- Alago Francis mientras hacia camino a la durmiente latina.

-¿Entonces la dejamos dormir?- Pregunto indignado el ingles.

-No veo por que no; después de todo lo que estamos viendo, realmente no incluya mucho a Isabel.- Dijo Francis, ahora al lado de Isabel.-Sin duda se ve más hermosa mientras duerme.-

Su mano se acerco al rostro de al latina. Tenia un mechón fuera de lugar, sin embargo algo le detuvo de inmediato.

Un carraspeo audible.

_-Así que Alfred se siente posesivo.-_ Pensó con sorna el francés.

-Ahora que lo dicen…Creo que a mi también me esta entrando el cansancio.- Menciono Nicaruaga mientras trataba de ahogar un bostezo.

-¡Si! ¿Y si tomamos una siesta cejon?- Pregunto Guatemala mientras subía sus pies a la mesa.

Arthur entrecerró sus ojos ante el sobrenombre, pero derrotado por la circunstancia suspiro.

-De acuerdo, tendremos un receso de ½ hora.-

-_You rock dude!- _Exclamo suavemente Alfred.

-Entonces supongo que tomare una siesta.- Dijo Cuba mientras se estiraba, uno que otro hueso tronaron en su espalda.

•••

La salada brisa de Cancún le acariciaba el rostro, y el sonido de las olas quebrándose le deleitaban el oído.

Respiro con tranquilidad.

Como desearía estar en verdad en aquel peñasco; deseaba en su interior que pronto la guerra acabara y pudiera disfrutar de la paz.

Eso seria bueno.

Una mano le acomodo las rebeldes ondas.

-_Hey!-_Se giro para encontrarse con el norteamericano.

-Hola.- Contesto ella.

-_Such a nice weather.- _Menciono Alfred mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Sin duda.-

Hubo silencio.

-Esto es lindo.- Murmuro el rubio.-Estar solo los dos, viendo el atardecer descender, sin nada que nos moleste.-

Ella corto la distancia entre sus cuerpos, y dejo reposar su cabeza en su hombro descubierto.

-Si lo es…-

Lastima que solo era un sueño.

-Cuando acabe la guerra,- Comenzó Alfred.-Hagamos cosas divertidas.-

Ella saboreo el momento.

-Eso seria estupendo.- Respiro con tranquilidad.

.

.

.

-_Hey Mexico!-_ Una voz le llamaba.

Sintió como su labio se fruncía.

Una risa suave le lleno sus oídos, y en sus labios sintió como se formaba una suave sonrisa.

-Haces caras graciosas mientras duermes.- La voz le susurro en el oído.

Su ser completo se estremeció ante el acto.

-_Wakey -wakey Izzy.- _La voz le dijo infantilmente.

Y sus ojos castaños se abrieron lentamente.

Su rostro se encontraba a menos de 10 cm del de Alfred.

-_Hey.- _Le saludo delicadamente.

-Hola.- Su voz estaba ronca.

-¿Tuviste un lindo sueño?- Le pregunto mientras se alejaba.

Ella sonrió perezosamente y se froto los ojos.

-De hecho…-Inicio con una sonrisa.-Fue un sueño esplendido.-

_Por que de vez en cuando, es bueno dejar que la tranquilidad te absorbe y que disfrutes de la paz del momento._

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Gracias a todos por su reviews!<strong>_

**Últimamente he releído todo el fanfic y me he dado cuenta, que toda la "Saga Esvástica" ha estado plagada de desesperación y sentimientos de intranquilidad (como debe ser), así que me decidí a crear este capitulo como un tentempié, algo que permitiera relajar los sentidos y hiciera ante sala a lo que viene, que es por así llamarle, el desenlace de la saga.  
><strong>

**Espero, que este capitulo les haya relajado tanto como a mí cuando lo escribí. Y por supuesto que haya sido de su agrado.**

_**¿Comentarios? ¿Observaciones? ¿Sugerencias?**_


	49. Saga Esvástica: Confesiones y celos

**Saga Esvástica**

**Confesiones y celos.**

No frunció el cejo.

-_Hey pretty boy!-_

No cerró sus manos en puños.

-_Want to go for some lunch?-_

No sintió como un impulso asesino le colaba la piel.

-_Sounds good.- _

No bajo la mirada enfurecida mientras un carraspeo le acariciaba la garganta.

_-Such a nice girl.- _Pronunciaron su labios.-¿No lo crees Iz?

Pero sobre todo…

-¡Lindísima!- Exclamo ella.- Anda "_pretty boy", _ve a tomar el almuerzo con ella; al fin y al cabo, yo ni quería acompañarte.- Y se fue, sus pasos pesados y cabreados.

…Ella, Yatzil Isabel Fernández Carriedo, **no estaba celosa.**

•••

Con sus pasos orgullosos y una distintiva mirada asesina caminaba por los pasillos que llevaban al salón de las conferencias, durante todo momento refunfuñando.

-Volví.- Anuncio sin saber a quien.

-Aah.- Respondió un rubio de cejas pobladas.-_ Wait…_¿No ibas a almorzar con Alfred?-

La morena frunció su gesto.

-Tu lo haz dicho "iba" ; el idiota ese prefirió irse con esa rubia tonta…-

Silencio.

La risa que Arthur trataba de contener llamo la atención de la muchacha.

-¿De que te ríes cejon?- Pregunto levemente irritada.

-_You are jealous.-_

_._

_._

_._

-¡¿Es que tu comida te frio las neuronas o que?- Pregunto la joven.-Yo no estoy celosa.-

-Y yo disfruto tomar vino con Francia por las tardes.- La voz del ingles estaba cargada de sarcasmo.

-Pues mira, quien diría que tu y el pervertido se llevaban tan bien.- Sus manos sobre sus caderas femeninas y su porte dominante.

-_Admit it…You are jealous.-_

-No lo estoy.-

.

.

.

-¿Por que te empeñas en negarlo?- Indago con fastidio Arthur.

-¿Negar que?-

-El que sientes una tremenda atracción por Alfred.-

En ese momento Isabel hizo el esfuerzo más sobrehumano de la historia para evitar que el sonrojo se apodere de sus mejillas bronceadas.

-Es sencillo Arthur. Lo niego por que A MI NO ME GUSTA ALFRED.- Sus estomago se doblo ante la mentira.

-_Really…_- Esa voz no denotaba confianza.

-Ense…- Un quejido escapo de los labios de Isabel al golpear la pared.- ¡¿Pero que…-

Arthur le había aprisionado contra la pared.

-¿Arthur?- La voz de Isabel se veía bañada de confusión.-¿Qué estas haciendo?-

Esta situación le era escalofriantemente similar a cuando el hombre aun era pirata y saqueaba sus costas.

_-Admit it…-_Le susurro suavemente en el oído._-_Admite que te gusta Alfred…-

Isabel sentía su corazón palpitar levemente. Y sus labios temblaban, miro a sus lados, Arthur le había tapado las salidas.

Estaba tan cerca, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba del rubio ingles.

-¿Po-por…-Estaba nerviosa.-Por que quieres que lo admita?-

El rubio acorto aun más la distancia entre ellos. Isabel pudo observar como las mejillas albinas del hombre se veían ligeramente rosadas.

-Por que…- Se acerco, hasta que sus labios estuvieran a escasos centímetros.

¿La iba a besar? ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? A ella…A ella no le gustaba Arthur. No podía estar sintiéndose así.

-Por que…Si estas diciendo la verdad; le vas a partir el corazón.- Sus labios se habían desviado de los de ella para volver a su oído.

-¿Qué?- Se había olvidado de lo que había sucedido momentos antes.- ¿A que te refieres con eso?-

-¿No te haz dado cuenta?- Seguía sin liberarla.

Se mordió el labio…Tenia ciertas suposiciones.

-Tu, le gustas a Alfred.- Confeso el hombre.

Isabel parpadeo, una vez y luego otra.

-¿E-enserio?- Pregunto, sus pupilas contraídas.

El hombre asintió pesadamente. Y se retiro de su puesto.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpo Arthur sin mirarla, una mano le arremolino la cabellera rubia.-Olvida lo que sucedió; ahora ándate a buscar a Alfred.-

Isabel asintió levemente. Y sin mirar atrás, corrió de la sala.

Arthur tomo asiento en la silla de la cabeza y dejo caer su cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder?- Un suspiro frustrado le escapo los labios.

•••

Su respiración era agitada y su cabello galopeaba más que una estampida de caballos salvajes.

"_Tu, le gustas a Alfred."_

Algo en su interior, le decía que ella ya lo sabía. O al menos, tenía una suposición. Pero otra voz, que gritaba afónicamente se quería negar a creerlo.

Por que sabia que si el cejon le había dicho una mentira despiadada…Se vería destrozada por completo.

-_Hey Izzy!_- Alfred le había llamado.

Sin pensarlo, se giro para encontrarse con las orbes color cielo.

-Hola Alfred.- Saludo tranquilamente.

Quizá el cejon no le estaba mintiendo. Quizá Alfred correspondía sus sentimientos. Quizá…

-Oye Alfred…¿Qué harás cuando me vaya a Filipinas?-

-Supongo que iré a combatir yo también.- Respondió incierto el rubio.

Isabel sonrió zorrunamente.

-No mientas.- Bromeo ella.-¡Segur que te vas a ligar a un montón de chicas!-

-_WHAT! _Claro que no hare eso.- Alfred se veía ligeramente sonrosado.

Isabel rió suavemente.

-Pero sabes que…-Comenzó ella, sus manos tras su espalda y una sonrisa traviesa engalanado sus labios.-Yo también ligare a un par de muchachos.-

.

.

.

-¡NO LO HARAS- Exclamo el hombre.-Esos hombres son malos, no sabes lo que te podrían hacer!-

La sonrisa de Isabel se ensancho aun más.

-Tendré que arriesgarme.- Agrego con un guiño.

-¡Izzy!- Exclamaba el rubio, claramente frustrado.

-Sabes que…-Dijo ella, tratando de matar la risa que le escapa la garganta.-Mañana, si vas a despedirme, hare una promesa contigo….Quizá, desista de mi idea de ir a ligar.-

"_Tu, le gustas a Alfred."_

-Te veo mañana.- Se despidió con un simple movimiento de manos.

_Quizá, valía la pena comprobar lo que había confesado el ingles…_

* * *

><p><strong>De nuevo nos encontramos con otro terreno tranquilo en la Saga; pero no desesperen, terminando con el cápitulo "Escuadron 201", empezara el final de la guerra. Y tengo que anunciar que lo ha de venir es drama bañado de más drama. Espero que este cápitulo haya sido de su agrado.<br>**

**¿Comentarios? ¿Observaciones? ¿Sugerencias?**


	50. Saga Esvástica: No me olvides

**Saga Esvástica**

**No me olvides  
><strong>

Las nubes se tornaban de un encantador anaranjado, el viento era amable con su cabello. Suspiro, sin apartar su mirada del atardecer.

Era difícil creer que había guerra con esta tranquilidad. Aunque tampoco se engañaba, sabía que el verdadero infierno en la capital inglesa empezaba cuando los cielos ya se habían oscurecido. Sus labios se fruncieron y lentamente paso su mirada del bello atardecer a un simple uniforme que reposaba en la cama.

Mañana se iría. No sabia cuanto tiempo pasaría para volver; y en la madrugada que había por venir tendría una breve platica con Arthur y Francis, harían repaso a la estrategia.

-Espero que estés diciendo la verdad, Arthur.- Murmuro mientras se volvía a mirar el atardecer.

"_Tu, le gustas a Alfred"_

Claramente avergonzada escondió su rostro entre sus manos, estas se calentaron al contacto de su piel.

"_Mañana, si vas a despedirme, hare una promesa contigo."_

Su rostro se enterró aun más en sus manos ¿Qué diablos había dicho? ¿Qué le prometería? ¿Por qué siempre era tan impulsiva?

-Maldito cejon…-Siseo

Era la culpa de ese ingles altanero, y lo que era aun peor es que se estaba creyendo esas palabras…Se empezaba a creer que en verdad existían sentimientos de Alfred hacia ella, había una parte en ella que decía "Ya lo sabia" o al menos un "Me lo suponía". Pero, ¿Y si había mentido? En ese caso, ella estaría cayendo redondo en la mentira.

_-Aun así… ¿Qué ganaría el mintiéndome?- _Se pregunto.

Gruño fastidiada.

-No tengo que pensar en eso…Sea verdad o mentira, ya le prometí "algo" a Alfred…Y no tengo la mínima idea de que podría ser.- Se regaño suavemente.-Piensa Isabel…-

**TOC TOC**

_-¿Promesa…Una promesa de que…?- _La joven se debatía mentalmente.

**TOC TOC**

Alarmada Isabel alzo su mirada y su espalda se estremeció.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto sin moverse de su puesto.

-_Mon Chéri,__c'est moi__, __Francis_- Se escucho al otro lado de la puerta.- ¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Qué necesitas?- Pregunto Isabel.

-Vengo a hacerte un poco de compañía.- Expreso el hombre.-¿Puedo pasar?-

Isabel medito por momento ¿Seria prudente e inteligente de su parte dejar entrar a su habitación al país mas lujurioso que haya conocido? Hizo un puchero.

-De acuerdo, puedes pasar.- Isabel tomo de entre sus ropajes una pequeña arma.

Cuando la puerta rechino y se mostro el rostro reluciente de Francis. Isabel no perdió tiempo.

-Para que sepas, tengo un arma.- El pequeño cañón apunto al pecho de Francis.- Ponme un mano verde encima y ya veras ¡Eh!-

Francis rio suavemente y cerro la puerta tras el.

-Tan cómica como siempre, _mon cheri_.- Francis tomo una silla que estaba en la esquina de la habitación y la llevo hasta que esta estuviera situada frente

Con una sonrisa discreta, Isabel bajo en arma y la dejo en su regazo.

-¿Qué traes allí?- Pregunto Isabel, notando la bolsa de papel en manos del francés.

-¿Esto?- Inquirió alzando la dicha bolsa.-Son galletas, las he preparado para compartirlas contigo_.-_

Con cuidado, Francis abrió la bolsa y sutil olor a canela le inundo los sentidos. Aspirando con suavidad se dejo envolver por el aroma del pasado.

-La canela, siempre me recuerda a Papá España.- Confeso Isabel mientras tomaba una galleta.

-De hecho, estas galletas están hechas con la receta de Antonio, _mon cheri_.- Dijo Francis mientras el también tomaba una galleta.-Me ha pasado la receta, la ultima vez que lo visite.-

-¿Cómo esta?-

Francis sonrió y observo como la latina no le miraba a los ojos.

-Se encuentra bien y sano. Nada de que preocuparnos.- Aseguro Francis.

Isabel sonrió.

-Me alegro.- Alzo su mirada.-¿Te dijo algo…sobre…el que haya entrado?-

Francis limpio las migajas de sus manos.

-Si. Al principio estaba un poco enojado.- Isabel torció el gesto.-Pero dijo que ya eras una mujer y tu tomabas tus propias decisiones.-

-Ya veo.- Isabel empezó a mordisquear una nueva galleta.

Hubo un silencio cómodo, hasta que Francis suspiro frotándose las sienes.

-¿Qué sucede?- Cuestiono suavemente la morena.

-Antonio, es demasiado inocente.- Dijo de improviso.-Siempre perdona a todos, y sigue con su vida como si nada, le sonríe a aquellos que le han marcado la piel y la mente…Es demasiado ingenuo.-

Isabel asintió.

-Papá España hablo de Prusia ¿Cierto?-

Francis asintió.

-No entiendo como lo puede perdonar fácilmente.-

Isabel volvió a asentir. Entendía la rabia de Francis hacia el germánico, ella misma sentía su alma hervir cuando pensaba en el y todo el daño que le había causado a su padre…Y sabia por que el resentimiento de Francis era mas grande que el de ella.

Ellos. Los tres. Eran grandes amigos; de las mejores relaciones que podría ver entre todos los países; recordaba como los tres se juntaban en los días de colonia para beber y hablar, recordaba como los miraba desde la oscuridad de la hacienda como presumían entre ellos quien era el mejor padre. Recordaba sentir la calidez que ese trió de amigos irradiaba. Si ella, que mantenía una relación neutra con Prusia sentía traición, no quería imaginar el resentimiento de Francis.

-…No puedo perdonarlo.- Como sacada de un trance Isabel empezó a escuchar la voz de Francis, había estado hablando.-No puedo ser como España, no puedo perdonarlo.-

Isabel movió sus labios, indecisa de que poder decir.

_-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Isabel tomo la taza entre sus manos y observo expectante al castaño._

_-Adelante Isa-chan.- Dijo gentilmente España._

_-¿Cómo lo haz hecho para perdonarnos?- Su curiosidad brillaba.-Ya sabes, las Independencias y todo eso._

_El hombre sonrió ampliamente._

_-He vivido por mucho tiempo Isa-chan, y si algo he aprendido en todo ese tiempo, es que viviré por la eternidad, ¿No crees que guardar rencores por la eternidad es cansado?- El hombre la miro con sus amables ojos verdes._

_Ella bajo la mirada para ver su reflejo en el líquido humeante._

_-Supongo que si.- Murmuro ella._

Recordaba esa conversación, había sido mucho antes del Porfiriato.

-Guardar rencores es cansado…-Susurro ella.

-_Excusez-moi__, ma chérie?-_ Pregunto levemente contraido el europeo.

Isabel elevo su mirada. Había olvidado que estaba con Francis, sacudió su cabeza.

-¿No crees que guardar rencores es cansado?- Pregunto ella.

Francis sonrió amargamente.

-Sin duda fuiste criada por Antonio.- Murmuro.-Pero a diferencia de el, hay muchos que aun con el pasar de los siglos no han perdonado.-

"_Por que si estas mintiendo le partirás el corazón."_

-Arthur perdono a Alfred.- Dijo, pero parecía más una reflexión en voz alta.-Alfred daño tanto a Arthur y el lo perdono…Arthur ama a Alfred tanto…-

Francis suspiro.

-Es diferente, _mon cherie_.- Comenzó el rubio.-El amor que une a Alfred y Arthur es el de una fraternidad y hermandad enorme; a mi lo que me ata a Gilbert es la amistad.-

-¿Y los lazos de amistad no son lo suficientemente fuertes?-

Hubo silencio.

-En algunos casos no lo es , Isabel.-

Isabel miro el suelo. Y pudo escuchar como Francis mordía una galleta.

"_Le romperás el corazón…"_

Isabel suspiro mortificada.

-¿Problemas sentimentales?- Inquirió Francis, volviendo a adaptar su conocida despreocupación.

-Algo así.- Confeso Isabel.

-_Mon Dieu!_- Exclamo emocionado Francis.-¡¿Sucedió algo con Alfred?-

Isabel frunció sus cejas con cierta decepción. Había momentos en los que Francis parecía una mujer de chismosa.

Aunque…Francis era muy bueno cuando se trataba del amor ¿O no? Se mordió el labio. Le podría pedir un consejo.

-¿Te puedo pedir un consejo?- Pregunto avergonzada.

Francis por su parte sonrió gentilmente y tomo las morenas manos entre las suyas.

-Claro que si, Isabel.- Isabel sintió un calor parecido al que España le transmitía.

-Hoy…Le dije a Alfred, que haría una promesa con el antes de irme a combate…Pero…No tengo ni la menor idea de que decirle, lo hice por impulso.- Confeso infinitamente avergonzada.

Francis sonrió.

-Pero…Es que…Si me voy, habrá tantas mujeres a su alrededor y… ¡Seguro que se va a ligar con ellas! No es que me importe, pero…Es un idiota y…Las mujerzuelas esas se aprovecharan y entonces…-Un puchero se formo en sus labios.

-¿Estas celosa, Isabel?- Pregunto con una sonrisa zorruna el francés.

-No lo estoy.- Declaro confiadamente.-Solo estoy preocupada.-

-¿De que te roben el corazón de Alfred?- Seguía burlándose de ella.

-¡No!- Exclamo rápidamente.-Es solo que…Seguro me voy y se olvidara de mí.-

-¿Por qué no haces algo que haga que no se olvide de ti?- Sugirió el rubio.

-¿Cómo que?- Eso no sonaba como una mala idea.

-Podrías ir en la noche, con solo un camisón a su habitación y decirle en un tono sensual…- El hombre paro cuando sintió el contacto de hierro frio en su sien.

-Termina eso y juro que te mando a un hospital.- Amenazo la joven.

Francis rio nervioso.

-Supongo que no te agrado la idea.- México torció furiosa su expresión.

Hubo silencio.

-_Sabia que no debía de haberle preguntado…Estúpido Francis_, _solo sabe…_- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

-Recuerdo, el día antes de que Joan se fuera…-Su mirada azul se había perdido en el cielo nocturno de los recuerdos.

_-¿Joan?-_ Se pregunto Isabel.

-Se acerco a mi; sin su armadura y vestida en un bello vestido, su cabello lo tenia arreglado con una broche que le había dado…-

_-Debe estar hablando de Juana de Arco.-_

_-_Yo estaba hecho un desastre.-Rió con amargura.-Todo herido y magullado; recuerdo su mirada triste y llena de lagrimas, pero…Ella sonreía.- En su rostro masculino se formo una melancólica sonrisa.-Se acerco a mi y con su mano áspera de tanta batalla me acaricio mi mejilla.-

Isabel escuchaba atentamente y sin hacer ruido alguno.

-Sus labios fueron hacia mi oído y todavía pudo escuchar con gran claridad su voz diciéndome "Te protegeré y te liberare. No importa si muero por ello, pero si muero, quiero que jamás me olvides".- Los ojos de Francis se empezaron a vidriar.- Después de eso…Recuerdo como sus labios cálidos acariciaron mi mejilla herida, esa noche, fue la ultima vez que la vi libre.-Francis se detuvo y aspiro nerviosamente.-Cuando ella estaba en la hoguera, recuerdo como estaba entre la multitud y no podía hacer nada…Y como su mirada adolorida se encontró con la mía, ¿Sabes que sucedió en ese momento?-

Isabel negó.

-Ella dijo "_Ne m'oubliez pas, parce que je ne le sera jamais_".-

_-No me olvides, por que yo jamás lo hare.-_

-De eso, ya han pasado siglos, _mon cherie_.- Relato Francis.-Y no hay día en que no la recuerde a ella, y esa noche.-

Aspirando con fuerza, Francis se alzo de su puesto. Y poso una mano en la coronilla de la cabeza de Isabel.

-Espero que te haya servido mi consejo, Isa-chan.- Le dijo cariñosamente.- Y créeme, que siempre disfruto estas conversaciones contigo.-

Isabel vio como Francis se alejaba en la oscuridad de la habitación.

-_Bonne Nuit, mon cher_.- Y la puerta se cerró tras Francis.

Los ojos castaños viajaron hacia el firmamento estelar y exhaló.

-¿Un beso?- Y su susurro fue llevado en el viento.

•••

Miro el reloj de muñeca ansiosa.

Eran las 9:40, si Alfred no llegaba en los siguientes 15 minutos, se tendría que ir.

Tenia puesto el uniforme que le había obsequiado y su cabello era alzado en una coleta. Sus botas de combate se movían impacientes y bajos sus guantes las manos le sudaban.

-¿Dónde estas Alfred?- Murmuro.

-Señorita Fernández, partimos en 10 minutos.- Aviso uno de los hombres.

-¡Lo se!- Aspiro nerviosa.

¿En verdad no vendría? Suspiro cansada y se dio la media vuelta, seria mejor ir subiendo las cosas.

-¡IZZY!- Exclamaron a lo lejos.

De inmediato se giro.

-Alfred.- Murmuro ella.

Había venido, estaba corriendo a su encuentro…Había venido.

-_Sorry I was late…- _Unos brazos rodeándole el cuello le hicieron callar.

-No importa.- Aseguro Isabel.

-_Hey Iz, _ten mucho cuidado, por favor.- Sus brazos sujetaban suavemente su cintura.

-Lo tendre. Tu también ten mucho cuidado, no voy a estar aquí para defender tu lastimoso trasero, asi que ten cuidado.-

Alfred rio ante la broma.

_-Don´t worry, I AM HERO!-_Exclamo el, mientras la apartaba para mostrarle su confiada sonrisa.

Con una sonrisa, Isabel negó.

-Aun los héroes pueden ser dañados, Alfred.- Dijo suavemente, su mano acariciando levemente su mejilla.-Ten cuidado, si vuelvo y te veo herido, hare que todo el resto de tu lastimoso cuerpo termine aun mas herido y hospitalizado ¿Entiendes?- Amenazo severamente la latina.

-_I get it.- _

Isabel se aparto de el, y se giro.

-Entonces, nos vemos.- No le miro.

-Hey Izzy… ¿Y la promesa?- Sonaba ansioso.

-¡Cierto!- Fingió con destreza.- Pero, no estoy segura de que quieras que la haga…Sera algo que quizá te deje marcado.-

"_Tu, le gustas a Alfred."_

-¡Para nada, anda dime!- Se veía como un niño.

"_Tu, le gustas a Alfred"_

Sonrió y dio un paso al frente; poco a poco acorto la distancia entre ellos.

-No estoy celosa.- Murmuro ella.

"_Hay tantas mujeres a su alrededor…"_

-Solo estoy preocupada…-Susurro, cada vez estaban mas cerca.

"_Seguro ligara con ellas."_

_-_De que me dejes a un lado…- Ya no había distancia que los separara.

-Izzy, eso jamás…- Callo instantáneamente, sus ojos abiertos como orbitas.

La brisa arremolino ambas melenas. Ella cerraba los ojos y el no podía cerrarlos, no podía reaccionar. No sabia que hacer.

"_Han pasado siglos, y no hay día en que no piense en ella."_

_-_¡Señorita Fernández hora de irnos!- Llamaron a lo lejos.

La distancia se volvió a presentar, y ella le sonrió.

-Solo estoy preocupada.- Le dijo a Alfred, el cual seguía sin reaccionar.

"_No me olvides…"_

Sin voltearse del rostro anonado, llego al avión.

-Cuando vuelva, _**te prometo**_ que hablaremos.- De un salto, estaba en el ala. Lista para abordar.

Abordo y se ajusto el cinturón; al mirar a Alfred, noto que el hombre ya estaba reaccionando.

-Hasta entonces, _pretty boy.- _Con una encantadora sonrisa, le guiño el ojo.

El motor se encendió y el avión empezó a andar.

"_Por que yo jamás lo hare…"_

* * *

><p>Mis disculpas por el retraso. Oficialmente, este es el capitulo mas largo escrito hasta ahora; espero que haya sido de su agrado y que no haya sido confuso ni nada parecido, en caso de favor de hacérmelo saber para aclarar dudas.<p>

Por mi parte es todo y espero que haya sido de su agrado.

_**¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Observaciones?**_


	51. Saga Esvástica: Escuadrón 201

**Saga Esvástica **

**Escuadrón 201**

Sintió vértigo al sentir como el avión descendía drásticamente. Con las manos presionadas dolorosamente hizo el elevar el volante del avión, su estomago se hundió en su cuerpo al sentir la presión que se provocaba al elevarse súbitamente.

-¿C-16, se encuentra bien?- Una voz estática le llamo desde la radio.

Tomando aire y estabilizando su equilibrio, contesto.

-Estoy bien.- Sus ojos se entrecerraron y fijo su vista al frente.-Te tengo.-

Sus dedos presionaron el botón rojo en el volante y pudo observar como a su derecha un misil era disparado. Conteniendo el aliento, rezo por que golpeara el blanco; era inaceptable fallar.

-Vamos…-Murmuro.

Un suspiro de alivio escapo sus labios al ver como el misil golpeaba el ala del avión contrario. Con una mirada furtiva pudo observar como solo contaba con 4 misiles más. Los siguientes ataques que realizara debían ser perfectos.

_-Escúchame bien México.- La voz de Arthur era mas seria de lo habitual.- Esta prohibido, que cometas un simple desliz en la batalla.-_

_Isabel frunció levemente el cejo. Eso si que era presión._

_-¿Y si fallo, que pasara?- Tenia que saber por que el era el hincapié de esto._

_Arthur alzo sus ojos esmeralda y le miro intensamente._

_-Morirás.- Sentencio al amanecer._

-C-16, cuida tu derecha. Veo una nave enemiga acercándose.-

Isabel asintió, sus ojos ya posados en el radar.

-10 km…-

5 km…

Se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

3km…

-Ya esta aquí.-

Estaba frente a ella, podía dispararle…Pero no hizo nada, solo observo al piloto frente a ella.

-México-san.- El piloto le había hablado.

Isabel no dijo nada, su mirada aun puesta en el hombre de cabellos negros.

-Realmente no me gustaría tener que lastimarla.- Confeso el hombre, su siempre imperturbable mirada le miraba.-Le sugiero entonces, que se retire usted y sus tropas de esta área.-

Isabel apretó con fuerza sus manos.

-Eso no va a suceder.- Siseo Isabel

-¿Esta usted consciente, de que puedo hacer que usted termine herida de gravedad? Incluso podría terminar bajo las aguas, hare lo que se necesario para sacarla de estas aéreas.-

Isabel entrecerró sus ojos enojada.

-Que así sea.-

Isabel pudo ver como Japón alzaba las esquinas de sus labios.

-De acuerdo, México-san. Solo espero que America-kun no venga en busca de venganza cuando la haya derrotado.-

"_Cuídate mucho, Izzy."_

-Déjale fuera.- Isabel hacia un esfuerzo por no dejar que sus emociones le controlaran.-Ademas, el que terminara derrotado serás tu.-

-Ya lo veremos, México-san.-

•••

-No ha sido nada grave. Solo tengo que hacerle unas cuantas reparaciones y estará como nuevo.-

-Mañana debe estar listo.- Pronuncio Isabel.

-No lo se, quizá…-

-Mañana debe estar listo.- Comando fríamente.

-Si, señora.-

-Bien.- Sin mas se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el campamento.

Cerrando los ojos recordó la escalofriante sensación que había experimentado esta tarde.

_Sentía como su cuerpo se golpeaba contra el asiento, como la gravedad la jalaba hacia abajo y caía libremente hacia el océano._

"_Ten mucho cuidado"_

_Sacando fuerzas de cada poro de su cuerpo había alzado el volante para estabilizar el avión. Sus ojos dilatados de inmediato buscaron el distintivo avión del japonés, ya no estaba._

_-Maldición.- Murmuro con los dientes apretados._

Su mente fue devuelta a la realidad cuando sintió un punzante dolor en su mandíbula. Suspiro cansada, esto de apretarse los dientes la dejarían sin dentadura.

"_Tendré que herirla gravemente para sacarla de esta área, México-san."_

Isabel frunció su nariz enfurecida.

-Ya veremos quien termina herido a gravedad, Kiku Honda.- Sus ojos ardieron más que las llamas de la fogata.

•••

-Es usted bastante persistente, México-san.-

Isabel rio con arrogancia.

-Es que esperabas menos- Sus manos diestras ya presionaban el botón de los misiles.

-En lo absoluto.- Contesto el asiático.-_Doitsu_-san, ya me había informado sobre usted y sus técnicas de combate.-

La morena no pudo evitar fruncir su cejo enfadado. Con un suave movimiento, ya había lanzado otro misil.

-Me ha dicho, que seria fácil de derrotarle.- Kiku había esquivado muy apenas el proyectil.

-¿Ah si?- El sarcasmo era tangible.- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?-

-Por que la estrategia, siempre le ganara a la impulsividad.-

Sus dientes se volvieron a encontrar de una manera dolorosa.

-¿También te lo ha dicho Alemania?-

-Así es.- Respondió tranquilamente.

Tenía que admitir, que envidiaba aquella compostura.

-Pues te tengo un mensaje para Alemania.-

Kiku alzo su ceja levemente curioso.

Isabel acaricio la ahora familiar superficie esférica del botón rojo.

-Jamás me subestimen…Suelo sorprender a todos al final.-

•••

-¿Segura que estarás bien?- Pregunto Isabel.

-Lo voy a estar. Despreocúpate, ya hiciste demasiado aquí; el resto depende de mi y de mi gente.-

-Pero…- Comenzó la morena castaña.

-Ya ándate de aquí Isabel, ya me ayudaste mucho sacando a Japón de aquí. Ahora solo tengo que independizarme del rubio ese y estaré bien.- Interrumpió Filipinas.-Vete. Estaré bien.-

Isabel miro indecisa a Filipinas.

-Vete Isabel. Estaré bien, ya ha pasado tiempo desde que Japón y sus fuerzas se han ido de aquí.- Le aseguro.

Mordiéndose el interior de sus mejillas, asintió.

-De acuerdo. Creeré en tu palabra; cuídate mucho y si necesitas al Escuadrón, solo llámame y vendré volando en tu auxilio.

La menor de las mujeres rio suavemente.

-Lo hare, ahora tu ve y restregadle al cejon ingles de lo que fuiste capaz.-

-Te veré pronto.- La atrajo en un abrazo y le alboroto los cabellos azabaches.

-Eres tan sentimental.- Lamento sarcásticamente Filipinas.

Con una cálida sonrisa, Isabel abandono las tierras de las Filipinas.

•••

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que estaba aquí…Respiro la extraña familiaridad del aire ingles y extendió sus brazos para alejar aquel hormigueo. Aun no estaba en casa, pero al menos había salido del campo de batalla.

_-Cabe mencionar que salí victoriosa ¡Ya veras ce__jon!- _Rió a su adentros la morena.

"_Te prometo que cuando vuelva hablaremos"_

También hablaría con Alfred. Sonrió disimuladamente.

Entrando en su "habitación" la muchacha se dejo desplomar en la cómoda cama.

-Ah…-Exhalo suavemente.

.

.

.

-_She is back?-_

_-Oui.-_

¿Alguien estaba hablando? Lentamente empezó a abrir sus ojos.

_-Asleep?-_

Su mente aun seguía nublosa por el sueño, suspiro.

-¿Alfred?- Murmuro ella.

También Francis, estaban fuera de su habitación.

-Sera mejor que vayas a con Arthur. Mañana partirás.-

-_I know…- _La voz de Alfred era extrañamente seria.-Solo…Solo la quiero ver, por un momento.-

-Se que es así, Alfred.- Contesto Francis.-Pero Isabel ha estado en campo de batalla por varios meses, esta cansada. Recuerda que ella no esta del todo acostumbrada a esto, déjala descansar, en la noche podrás venir a verla.-

La mente de Isabel seguía levemente nublada, y su cuerpo se sentía cansado. Se giro en su lado izquierdo y miro la puerta. Poco a poco todo se volvía a ver difuso y ya no escuchaba lo que decían las dos naciones afuera de su habitación; sus parpados empezaron a caer y no se resistió a los tentadores brazos de Morfeo.

•••

_-_Hey Iz.- La zarandeo levemente.

-Hmm…-Fue lo único que su mente difusa.

Alfred rio silenciosamente.

-_Lazy as always, Iz.-_ Le murmuro suavemente.

-Aah…- Otro monosílabo.

Sin duda la latina a su lado estaba cansada. Suspiro cansadamente, si no lograba despertarla en este momento, no podría hablar con ella hasta dentro de unas semanas. Y para ser sincero, estaba ansioso de hablar con ella…

"_Te prometo que cuando vuelva hablaremos"_

Le había dicho después de ese efímero beso.

_Su primer beso._

Miro a su lado avergonzado.

-¡Izzy!- Le llamo ahora un poco más alto.

-Hmm…- Respondió la joven.

Alfred se llevo una mano a la frente y negó suavemente. Esto era casi imposible de lograr, Isabel era difícil de despertar, y por lo general ella jamás se alzaba de muy buen humor en esas circunstancias.

-Supongo, que hablare yo.- Susurro Alfred, mientras tomaba asiento junto a la castaña.

-Me entere que hiciste un gran trabajo en Filipinas.- Comenzó Alfred.-Luego deberías contarme como haz hecho para sacar a Japón, _also I am glad that you are alright.-_

La mano de Alfred aparto un mechón rebelde de su rostro.

-Casi terminamos con la guerra, Iz. Cuando todo esto acabe, podremos salir a pasear y otra vez habrá calma; tu podrás ver a _Spain and Italy_…-El rubio suspiro frustrado.- Hey… ¿No importa lo que llegue a hacer, tu siempre…- Pauso indeciso.-…siempre, me vas a entender verdad? Ya se que te enojaras y harás un desastre de mi, pero…Siempre estarás a mi lado sin importar las cosas malas que pueda llegar a hacer ¿Cierto?- Se escuchaba ansioso.

La joven durmiente solamente se abrazo más a la almohada.

-Izzy…En unos días, hare algo terrible, acabare con tantas vidas.- Confeso el hombre, su voz perdida.-Hare algo, que estoy seguro de que te hará enojar, y que me dirás que soy un estúpido y tantas otros calificativos…De hecho, creo que me ganare aun mas odio de muchos países.- Alfred se recostó a su lado y miro el techo perdido.-Hare algo terrible.-

Lentamente se giro a la morena y la observo con ansiedad en sus ojos. Sin tocar la mejilla de la joven, Alfred paseo su mano sobre la línea de la mandíbula femenina.

-_So…_-Las palabras se trabaron en su garganta.-_…I hope you won´t think less of me.- _Le murmuro cariñosamente.

Con un movimiento perezoso se irguió del cómodo colchón. Una vez que estuvo en la puerta, la volvió a mirar y suspiro.

-También espero que podamos hablar pronto…Ya sabes, por lo del beso.- Con una sonrisa melancólica abandono la habitación.

•••

-¿En donde se metieron todos?- Se pregunto Isabel mientras recorría los pasillos de la casa de Arthur.

No había nadie. De la noche a la mañana habían desaparecidos como burbujas de jabón.

-¿Francis?- Llamo primero.

Hubo silencio.

-¿Arhtur?- Espero paciente.

Nada.

-¿Ivan?-

-¿Alfred…-

-¿Isabel_?-_ Se giro.

Era China.

-Yao ¿Dónde están todos_?-_

-Están en el aeropuerto.- Contesto solemnemente el asiático de largos cabellos.

¿El aeropuerto?

Antes de que Isabel pudiera preguntar algo mas, pudo ver como el asiático se alejaba ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

•••

El viento le arremolinaba salvajemente el cabello. Sus ojos buscaban impaciente por algún avión conocido.

Un sonido ensordecedor le hizo cerrar los ojos. Cuando miro al cielo vio como un avión con la bandera de Rusia emprendía vuelo ¿Qué estaban planeando?

-Rápido Isabel…Busca…- Tantos aviones a su alrededor y ninguno el que ella buscaba.

-_Miss, you can not be here. __Is restricted area.- _Era un ingles, seguramente algún encargado de la pista.

Ella solo se mordió los labios.

-Maldición… ¿Dónde esta?-

_-Miss, I need you to leave the zone.- _El hombre le había empezado a jalar del lugar.

A lo lejos, allá estaba. Un avión con la bandera estadounidense, con un movimiento bastante distintivo de ella se soltó y corrió a toda la velocidad que sus botas le permitían.

-_Miss!- _Le llamo a lo lejos el encargado, y si no se equivocaba, también iba detrás de ella.

-No va a suceder amigo. Subiré a ese condenado avión y veré que rayos sucede.-

•••

-¿Motores?- Pregunto Alfred.

-En perfecto estado, Señor.-

-¿Provisiones?-

_-Check.-_

-Turbinas.-

_-_Ya las hemos revisado.-

-¿Las bombas están aseguradas?- Sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

-Las hemos asegurado, Señor.-

-De acuerdo. Prepárense para el despegue.-

-_YES, SIR!-_

Sus ojos azules temblaban ligeramente.

"_Hare algo terrible"_

-Motores encendidos.- Escucho al piloto.

-Esperando permiso de la Torre.-

-¿Alfred, que sucede?- Su corazón se detuvo brutalmente.

_-_Permiso concedido.- Se giro dolorosamente para encontrarse con la morena.

-¿Izzy?- Sus ojos estaban abiertos en terror. 

-Contéstame Alfred ¿Qué harán estas bombas?- Pregunto seriamente Isabel. 

-Abrochen cinturones.- Comando el piloto. Y Alfred miro el suelo. 

-Hare algo terrible, Izzy.- 

-Nos hemos elevado.-

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Comentarios?¿Observaciones?¿Sugerencias?<em>**


	52. Saga Esvástica: El último arcoíris

**Saga Esvástica**

**El último arcoíris.**

-Ne, nii-chan.- Había arrepentimiento contenido en aquella voz.

-Hmm?-

-Esta mal…Lo que estamos haciendo, ¿verdad?- Su inocente mirada cobriza, veía la lluvia caer.

-Si.- Fue lo único que contesto el mayor del castaños.

-También…Hemos matado a cientos de personas.- El uniformado de azul extendió un brazo y abrió su mano. Las gotas de lluvia golpearon violentamente su mano artística.

-Millones de personas.- Corrigió el hombre, mientras miraba a su hermano.

El menor se tenso. Sus ojos se cerraron, y en sus parpados pudo ver tanta muerte, tanto sufrimiento…El había contribuido a construir aquellos sentimientos.

-Seguro, iremos al infierno.- Había dicho con una voz que trataba de alcanzar felicidad.

-Ya lo creo.- El mayor cerro sus ojos y sintió la lluvia pegarle los cabellos al rostro.

-No…Podremos ver a Roma-jiichan.- Finalmente la voz del menor se había desmoronado.-Hemos sido unas personas malvadas.-

Romano, asintió levemente. Sus brazos aun cruzados y su cabeza inclinada al suelo.

-Debe estar muy decepcionado de nosotros.- Murmuro Veneciano, su mirada alzada viendo el grisáceo cielo.

-Puede ser.- Realmente no sabia que contestar.

-Aun así…Estoy feliz.- Confesó el norte del país italiano.

Romano alzo su rostro para mirar el de su hermano, con una ceja alzada y ojos curiosos, le pregunto.

-¿Por que?- No entendía, la razón de tal felicidad.

No había razón alguna para estar feliz. Sin embargo, pudo ver como una melancólica sonrisa adornaba el rostro pulcro de Veneciano.

-Al menos, estaré con Nii-chan.- El menor había dejado de ver el cielo para mirar con una sonrisa a Romano.

El comentario tomo por sorpresa al mayor. Sus ojos se abrieron, y su boca formo una línea recta ¿Cómo podía contestar a eso?

-Seré feliz, mientras este con Nii-chan.- Continuo Veneciano.-Por que…Por que, Romano-niichan me ha prometido que nunca me abandonaría.-

Había desesperación y miedo en la voz de Veneciano.

-Siempre estarás conmigo ¿Verdad?- Sus ojos brillaban con una esperanza tan frágil, y sus manos temblaban en contacto con las suyas.

Romano pudo sentir su mirada suavizarse y una sonrisa tan sutil en sus labios, cuando miro con atención aquellos ojos cobrizos.

-Claro que lo estaré, Veneciano.-

El menor sonrió suavemente.

-Ne, nii-chan.-

-Hmm?-

-Romano-niichan es como un arcoíris.-Pronuncio el menor de los italianos, mientras alzaba su rostro y permitía que la lluvia le besara las mejillas.

Romano solo alzo una ceja, claramente confundido.

-¿Por qué?- Estaba muy confundido con aquella declaración.

-Por que…El arcoíris siempre esta al final de la tormenta.- Explico el, a la vez que se volteaba a ver su hermano.-Como Romano-niichan.-

•••

-Son tan adorables.- Dijo Gilbert mientras veía a los hermanos italianos bajo la lluvia.- ¡Vayamos a jugar a la lluvia West!-

Miro sobre su hombro. Ludwig se paraba recto como un poste, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su mirada ensombrecida por la boina.

-No.- Contesto secamente.

Gilbert no pudo evitar entrecerrar sus ojos. El hombre que estaba frente a el no era su "West"; aquel hombre era un ser cruel y despiadado, un hombre al que no le importaba deshacerse de quien sea que estuviera en su camino a la perfección.

El no era el pequeño West que había criado con amor y cariño.

-Antes te encantaba jugar en la lluvia.- Recordó Gilbert, su mirada carmín puesta discretamente sobre el rubio.

-Eso fue siglos atrás. Ahora no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías.-

Gilbert tenso su mandíbula.

-Sin embargo, estas aquí ¿No?- Se arriesgo a contradecir.

-Aseguro el perímetro y tomo aire fresco. No tengo que darte explicaciones ni motivos de lo que hago.-

Gilbert volvió a mirar a los castaños. Parecían divertirse.

-Tienes razón. No hay motivos para que me des explicaciones.- Su voz contenía decepción.

Gilbert sonrió y alzo su mano en saludo cuando vio que el menor de los italianos le sonreía y agitaba su mano entusiasta hacia el albino.

-Hey West.- Llamo Gilbert, su mano ahora era ocupada en el acicalar a Gilbird.

-¿Hmm?- Fue su única respuesta.

-Al terminar la Guerra. Deberíamos ir por un par de copas y recordar los viejos tiempos ¿Te parece?-

-De acuerdo.-

_**Por que ambos sabían que eso era mentira.**_

-¡Sr. Alemania!- Exclamaron a lo lejos.

Ambos germánicos se giraron.

-Tenemos reportes de el Sr. Honda.- Dijo el soldado.-El ha sido derrotado en Filipinas, ha vuelto a Japón, anuncio que en cuanto pudiera se reuniría con nosotros en la base.-

Gilbert miro sin expresión alguna a Ludwig, este había cerrado sus manos en puños.

-Retírate.- Comando bruscamente.

Cuando el soldado se había alejado, Alemania azoto fuertemente la pared de la cabaña.

-Maldición.- Le escucho murmurar por lo bajo.

Así que la linda Isabel había derrotado a Kiku. Tenia que ser sincero, no estaba esperando aquello. Sus ojos carmesí se volvieron una vez más a la lluvia y sonrió al ver como Veneciano jalaba a Romano a alguna parte.

Al ver al par italiano no podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su interior. Era terrible pensar en lo que Ludwig se había convertido y en lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para ganar. Ahora, era imposible volver a aquellos días en los que ellos dos también solían disfrutar de la lluvia.

-West.- Llamo el prusiano.

-¿Qué necesitas?-

-Recuerda, que siempre seré tu hermano mayor. Y que ese siempre será un gran motivo sobre todo lo que llegues ha hacer.-

"_No tengo que darte explicaciones ni motivos de lo que hago."_

Ludwig entrecerró sus ojos y los clavos en la espalda del albino.

-También quiero que sepas que siempre te perdonare, hagas lo que hagas, siempre seguirás siendo el pequeño West.-

_Por que había veces en las que quería girar la cabeza y cegarse de lo que veía. No quería creer que aquel hombre sin corazón y ojos glaciares era su pequeño hermanito inocente e encantador. No quería ver el monstruo que temía que el mismo había creado. Simplemente no quería verlo._

Los ojos del rubio se llenaron de sospecha y sus ojos se entrecerraron a un más ¿Sabría el albino algo?

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Pregunto con cautela.

Gilbert se irguió y se encogió despreocupadamente de brazos. Con pasos cansados bajo los escalones del porche y se detuvo bajo la lluvia, el golpe de las gotas le hacían arder las heridas. Ocultando su dolor, sus ojos carmín miraron a los glaciares.

-Solo se me ocurrió.- La mentira era agria en su boca.-Ya sabes el sentimentalismo de la lluvia.-

Ludwig asintió.

-Por cierto, esas copas,- Pronuncio Prusia, cada vez alejándose más.-las pagaras tu.-

_**Tan agrio y detestable es el sabor de la mentira.**_

-_Ja.-_ Sus ojos perforando la espalda ajena y sus manos crispadas en puños.

Con una agria sonrisa, le dio la espalda. La desesperación que se habían escondido en sus ojos carmín se asomo cuando miro el cielo sin color.

_**Para ellos ya no habría un futuro juntos.**_

_-Pronto todo se acabara.- _Pensó.

Extendió sus brazos y permitió que la lluvia le mojara por completo, cerró sus ojos y disfruto de la caricia de las gotas.

_-Viejo Fritz. Cuida de West, y dale un poco de fortaleza para seguir adelante cuando todo acabe, sea cual sea el resultado...- _Fue su plegaria._-…Tu y yo sabemos que no hay victoria para nosotros…-_

Era espantoso pensar en eso...Realmente no quería pensar en eso.

_**Pero era inevitable no pensar en ello.**_

_-_Pronto acabara…- Susurro mientras veía como la lluvia poco a poco era menos.

-_Mite! Mite!_- Exclamo Veneciano.- ¡Es un arcoíris!

Gilbert miró al frente; un bello arcoíris se desplego frente a el, había tantos bellos y hermosos colores; fue en ese mismo momento que sintió como la tristeza lo invadía por completo.

_**Ese podría ser su último arcoíris.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Comentarios?¿Sugerencias?¿Observaciones?<strong>_


	53. Saga Esvástica: Cuando caiga el sol

**Saga Esvástica**

**Cuando caiga el sol Pta.1**

_Pronto todo acabaría._

Miro al horizonte, como otros días su mirada seguía igual. Calmada e imperturbable.

_Pronto la luna se asomaría._

Bajando levemente su mirada, respiro profundo. Un suave olor a pólvora y hierro le inundo los sentidos.

_Pronto la sangre dejaría de correr._

Ese era el olor de la guerra. Aquel olor seria el que diría el final: Victoria o derrota.

_Pronto el fuego se extinguiría._

Sus ojos se alzaron para mirar al horizonte y observar como lentamente el sol se empezaba a asomar sobre los edificios, como toda la ciudad empezaba a irradiar y la vida se despertaba en armonía con los cálidos rayos solares. Poco a poco, todo empezaba a cobrar vida y color. Y el sonrió suavemente.

_Pronto el sol se caería…_

Siguió mirando con una mirada pasible como el sol se levantaba perezosamente, al mismo tiempo podía oír como los locales se empezaban a abrir con escándalo rutinario y el suave olor a levadura empezaba a tapar sutilmente el olor a pólvora. Empezaba otro grandioso día en la nación del sol naciente.

…_Y la esperanza moriría._

•••

-Contéstame ¿Qué harán con estas bombas?- Su voz era impaciente.

-No te puedo decir, México.- Isabel trago con fuerza.

Le había dicho México, lo que fuera que estuviera pasando era serio.

-Alfred ¿Cómo va todo?- Una voz le llamo por la radio.

Isabel reconoció instantáneamente la voz de Arthur.

_-We got a problem.-_ Informo Alfred, dándole la espalda a Isabel.

-¿Qué clase de problema?-

-_Mexico.- _

-¿Qué tiene que ver Isabel con el problema?-

Isabel contuvo el aire, esperando la respuesta de Alfred. Sus manos en crispadas fuertemente.

_-She is the problem.-_

Sus nervios se alteraron y sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza. Pero continuo en la misma posición, sin mover un solo musculo y tragándose el enojo.

-¿Cómo que ella es el problema?- La voz de Arthur se oía claramente confundida.

-Esta en el avión y esta demandando una explicación de las bombas.- La voz de Alfred era terriblemente seria.

-Eso, es información que a ella no le corresponde.- Contesto Arthur.

-Soy parte de esta alianza. Estoy en mi condenado derecho de saber que esta sucediendo.- Bramo Isabel.

-Isabel. Por esa misma razón deberías mantenerte callada; eres parte de la alianza, lo sabemos, pero eso no significa que te tengamos que decir información que sobrepasa tu nivel.-

Isabel inhalo cabreada.

-Sabes que, no importa si me dicen o no. Al final de cuentas, estoy aquí, tarde o temprano sabré para qué son estas condenadas bombas.- Dijo, mientras tomaba asiento y se cruzaba de brazos y piernas.

_-Estúpidos habladores de ingles.-_ Le insulto mentalmente mientras veía de reojo como Alfred seguía hablando con Arthur vía radio.-_Son unos idiotas…-_

Y así pasaron los minutos con una conversación en ingles entre Arthur y Alfred.

_-Estúpido rubios…Creen que si hablan en ingles no les entenderé ¡PUES ADIVINEN QUE! Entiendo inglés…-_

Su dentadura se presiono levemente al ver como Alfred tomaba asiento junto a ella, ajustando levemente su cinturón de seguridad.

Hubo silencio.

-Haz dicho que harías algo terrible.- La voz de la morena era neutra.

Alfred la miro de reojo. Aquellos radiantes ojos castaños no le observaban ni un poco.

-Lo dije.- Afirmo.

-¿Qué harán?- Indago, tratando de saber lo que estaría apunto de suceder.

-Entiéndelo. No te puedo decir.- Suspiro frustrado.-Pero como haz dicho, pronto lo sabrás.-

Isabel asintió. Seguía sin mirarle y con sus extremidades cruzadas, claramente molesta. El rubio se recargo cansadamente.

-_Este será un viaje cansado.-_

•••

-_Ohayō!- _Le saludo un grupo de niños de preescolar.

Kiku aun en su blanco uniforme alzo una mano y engalanó su rostro con una sonrisa.

_-Ohayōgozaimasu.- _Su tranquila voz bañada en ternura.

Con la sonrisa sutil aun en su rostro siguió caminando por las calles Hiroshima. Por alguna razón que no sabia explicar se había sentido deseoso de venir a visitar la ciudad; y se agradecía internamente de haber tomado la decisión de visitar la apacible ciudad.

Caminaba por las calles sumidas en una paz absoluta, sonriendo y saludando a sus habitantes. A su gente. Al verlos sentía su motivación restaurada, aquella que le había impulsado para hacer todo lo que fuese necesario para ganar la guerra; su empeño era por ellos, por querer mantener aquellas sonrisas y esperanzas que ellos contenían. Aquella fe que tenían en su país.

En el.

Era por ellos que la derrota no era una opción.

•••

-_Mr. Alfred, we are approaching the target_. - Anuncio el co-piloto.

De inmediato Alfred se deshizo del cinturón y alzo, tomando una posición junto a los pilotos.

-¿A dónde llegamos?- Pregunto Isabel mientras se despabilaba.

-No te muevas Izzy.- Le comandó Alfred.

Isabel alzo su ceja confundida.

-¿Por que?- Demandó.

-_Just stay there.-_ Alfred se notaba nervioso.

Estaba harta de escuchar órdenes.

Deshaciendo del cinturón ella también se alzo. Sus botas haciendo ruido y alertando a Alfred.

-¡Te dije que te quedaras allí Isabel!- Reprocho furioso.

Isabel le ignoro mientras que ella también hacia su camino a donde Alfred.

-¡Isabel!-

La morena no le miro. Al contrario, sus ojos castaños miraban con atención el paisaje que proporcionaba el avión.

-¿Japón?- Lo iban a bombardear. Sus ojos escanearon la área.

Le era familiar.

-¿Esto es Hiroshima?- Recordaba haber leído en un reporte que aquí había un gran almacén de armamento japonés.

Entonces las bombas eran para destruir todo el armamento. Y por los ríos, era seguro que no habría incendios.

Los civiles estarían a salvo.

-¿Las bombas son para el almacén?- Pregunto.- ¿Solo era esto? Por que no me dijeron, esto no es tan grave.-

Alfred crispó sus manos, y no miró a la morena.

¿Cómo podía hacerlo?

-Alfred, ¿Está lista la bomba?- Una vez mas era Arthur.

-_Yes.- _Murmuro.

-Prepárate para el bombardeo.-

Alfred solo asintió.

•••

-Aquí tiene.- Las regordetas manos de una niña de preescolar le presentaban una pequeña flor.-Es para usted.-

Kiku sonrió y tomo la blanca flor entre sus manos.

_-Arigatou.- _

La niña se despidió y Kiku observo como la niña se reunía con sus compañeros.

- _Ohayōgozaimasu.-_ Kiku se giro para observar a la educadora.

-_ Ohayōgozaimasu.- _Respondió igual de formal.

Kiku observo a la mujer. Era muy joven, no debía tener mas de 25 años, aun así en su mano pudo observar un pequeño anillo que anunciaba su compromiso.

-¿Pronto se casara?- Pregunto Kiku.

La mujer se paso su mano anillada por sus largos cabellos oscuros.

-La próxima semana.- Contesto ella, sus negrizcos ojos brillando como la pequeña piedra en el anillo.

-_Omedeto.- _Felicito la nación.

-_Ariga…-_ Se vio interrumpida por uno de sus alumnos.

-_Sensei_, ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto el menor mientras apuntaba a lo lejos.

Cuando ambos adultos se giraron para mirar al cielo, Kiku pudo escuchar aquel sonido.

Aquel terrible zumbido.

-_Hikōki!*- _Exclamaron los niños al ver el avión.

Al fijarse bien, Kiku pudo observar como la mayoría de los habitantes también miraban el avión.

Un grito ahogada de la maestra hizo que Kiku volviera a ver el avión. Sus ojos se abrieron y la flor blanca en su mano cayó al suelo.

_**Era un avión americano. Un avión enemigo.**_

Y una bomba. Una sola bomba cayó e impacto contra el suelo.

**Después de eso, solo quedo la nada.**

•••

-Ahora…-La voz de Alfred había sido solemne.

Las compuertas se abrieron y un viento arremolino sus siempre salvajes cabellos.

Una sola bomba cayó.

Y el piso metálico debajo de ella tembló. Se sujeto de Alfred en busca de estabilidad y pudo observar como el rubio seguía sin mirarle ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Trató de ver por la ventana, pero algo la detuvo.

Alfred le trataba de bloquear la vista con su cuerpo.

-_Don´t look.- _Pareció suplicarle.

Pero ella se negaba y miro sobre el hombro del rubio.

_Primero hubo una luz cegadora, acompañada de un terrible sonido ensordecedor._

El avión se tambaleo peligrosamente. Isabel podía sentir las manos de Alfred en sus caderas mientras trataba de mantener a los dos estable y el piso seguía temblando como si se tratara de un terremoto.

_Después hubo una gran masa de humo que se expendía y se contraía._

Sus ojos castaños se mantenían abiertos, negándose a parpadear. Negándose a hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuese observar lo que sucedía frente a ella; no sabia como reaccionar ante lo que veía.

Lo que era la ciudad de Hiroshima se veía ahogada en aquella gran masa de humo toxico.

-Solo era una bomba…-Susurro para si.

Pero sabia que había tanta destrucción debajo de aquella masa grisea, más de la que una ordinaria bomba podría causar.

_El sonido de la destrucción seguía atronando, sin parar. Y la masa seguía allí, sofocando a todos. A ancianos y a niños. A humanos y animales. Todos estaban allí abajo, sofocándose…Muriendo._

Alfred sujeto a Isabel fuertemente al sentir otra sacudida. Su mano izquierda empezaba a dolerle por todo la fuerza que estaba poniendo en el avión para sujetarse.

-Izzy.- Le llamo.

La joven no contestaba y seguía mirando como en trance sobre su hombro.

_Ahora ya no había ciudad alguna….Ahora solo eran escombros negrizcos y cadáveres._

De repente, solo hubo silencio. El avión ya no se sacudía, y todo había vuelto ha como había sido hace unos minutos.

-_Isabel?- _Llamo Alfred, al sentir como la morena empezaba a relajar su rígida postura.

El rostro de la morena se hundió inconscientemente en su pecho. Alfred se mordió los labios, era claro que la joven estaba en shock.

-Izzy, _are yo…-_

-Alfred.- Interrumpió ella, sin separarse de el.- ¿Qué era _eso_?-

-Una bomba atómica…-Contesto Alfred.

La morena siguió observando por la ventana, lentamente se iba alejando de Alfred.

-Izzy?- Llamo preocupado el norteamericano.

-Ha sido un estúpido.- Murmuro Isabel.

Alfred alzo la ceja confundido.

-Si su hubiera rendido…Si se hubiera rendido, nada de esto hubiera sucedido.- La morena apartó su vista de la ventana y sus manos se crisparon.

¿Se refería a Japón?

Isabel le dio la espalda por completo al paisaje. Su postura aun tensa y sus manos empezaban a sangrar por la presión de sus uñas.

-Un verdadero idiota…-

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>*Hikōki: Avión<em>**_


	54. Saga Esvástica: La caída del estandarte

**Saga Esvástica**

**La caída del estandarte**

Temblaba de miedo, sentía miedo de lo que le sucedería. Miro a su alrededor alterado, en su manos tersas sujetaba fuertemente el arma; respiro alterado.

-Nii-chan…-Murmuro asustado.

-Guarda silencio Veneciano.- Siseo, mientras miraba por la esquina.

Su dentadura se cerró dolorosamente. Este lugar era un soberano caos; miro por su canalillo ocular a su hermano menor, estaba temblando de miedo.

Ambos lo sabían.

Aquí ya no había razón por la cual seguir peleando. No lo decía por pesimista, ni mucho menos por cobarde (como muchos podrían pensar). Si no por que, era bastante obvio quien habría de ganar esta guerra, para su desgracia, no seria su bando.

-Nii-chan.- Volvió a llamar atemorizado el menor de los castaños.-Estan aquí.-

Ahora sus manos, también aferraban con fuerza el arma.

-Maldición.- Murmuro Romano.

No debió de creer en las palabras de Mussolini, no debió arrastrar a Veneciano con el, debió de haber seguido al rey. Pero no. Como siempre, terminaba haciendo las cosas mal.

-Nii-chan.- Había desesperación en aquella voz.-Nii-chan.-

Romano dejo de ver con cautela por la esquina, se giro a Veneciano, y con mentira en sus ojos respondió.

-Todo estará bien.- Le trato de asegurar.

Aunque ambos sabían que aquello eran palabras vacías.

-Todo estará bien.- Volvió a repetir.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.- Una tercera voz agregó.

•••

Todos corrían a su alrededor, cada vez mas lejos de su espalada.

_No me moveré._

Como siempre, se mantenía recto. Sin perder aquella postura de autoridad. Siempre viendo hacia al frente, y sin bajar la mirada.

_No me moveré._

Por que el infierno se podría colapsar a su alrededor, por que el mundo entero podía morir a sus pies, por que aunque todo estuviera en llamas y caos. El no se movería. Podía venir el mismo demonio a enfrentarle y el, el no se movería.

_No me moveré._

Se quedaría plantado allí en su lugar, esperando con una mirada al horizonte a que el individuo más cruel del mundo se mostrara a su presencia; y entonces lo atacaría, pelearía con toda la energía contenida en su cuerpo. Pelearía, no se rendiría.

_No me moveré._

Y mientras a su alrededor, todos corrían de las llamas. Del enemigo. De aquel que muchos llaman demonio.

El no se movió. Lo espero, mirando al frente y parado con autoridad.

Pelearía.

_No me moveré._

Y el llego, con una tétrica sonrisa amigable, con tanques, soldados y armas, tras su espalda.

-Momento de que te rindas, Alemania.- Le dijo con aquella voz que detestaba.

Tras la espalda del rubio, no había más que llamas, destrucción y estandartes en fuego.

-Así que dime Alemania; ¿Te rendirás por las buenas o tendré que forzarte?- El hombre alto le sonrió.

_No me moveré._

Y mientras todo el infierno se presentaba en su ciudad, el solo siguió mirando al frente. Sin miedo, sin duda, sin arrepentimiento.

-No me moveré.- Respondió con su voz fuerte.-No me moveré.-

-Entonces, será por las malas _¿Da?_.-

El pelearía y no se rendiría.

-Ataquen.- Ordeno el ruso con una sonrisa.

_**El pelearía.**_

•••

Miraba por la ventana, a lo lejos podía escuchar sonidos de guerra.

Suspiro.

Paso una mano por sus cabellos, y con una mirada indescriptible se levanto de la silla. Tomo su chaqueta militar y la paso por sus hombros.

Miro al frente, hacia la puerta.

-Es el momento.- Y abandono el lugar.

•••

-Ríndete Alemania, ya no tienes nada por que pelear.- Dijo el recién llegado Arthur.

El rubio de ojos glaciares, se mantenía parado con poca energía.

Sabía que pronto caería. Pero se negaba a hacerlo frente a ellos.

-No.- Siseo el, mirándolos.

-Hitler ha muerto, entiéndelo. Tú ya perdiste.- Siseo Francis al lado de Ivan.

-No.- Volvió a decir el entre dientes, estar alzado era doloroso.

-Doitsu…- Escucho su nombre entre los sollozos de Veneciano.

El y su hermano habían sido capturados por la armada inglesa; y sabia por la mirada y lagrimas de arrepentimiento de Veneciano, que ellos ya se habían rendido.

-Ludwig.- Le llamo Arthur, mientras daba un paso al frente.- ¿Te rindes?-

Esta era su última oportunidad.

-Si no lo haces, tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas.- La voz del inglés en ningún momento mostraba compasión.

-No.- Volvió a responder. Su mirada cargada de odio.

-Tu lo pediste, Alemania.- Pronuncio con sombría Arthur.

Con pasos largos, Rusia llego hacia donde Alemania.

Los sollozos y llamadas de Veneciano aumentaron.

-¡DOITSU!- Llamaba desesperado.

-Haz matado ha tanta gente Alemania.- Recito Rusia.-Entre muchos de ellos estaban mis hombres; haz hecho un infierno de Europa.-

La mirada lavanda del ruso se oscureció. Sin piedad alguna, pateo la pierna izquierda del alemán; este no pudo hacer nada para evitar la caída al suelo.

_Ya no podía levantarse._

-Tanta gente.- Volvió a repetir el ruso.-¿Dime como planeas restaurar todas aquellas vidas que hurtaste?- No había respuesta para aquella pregunta.- No sabes. Bueno, yo tengo una sugerencia.-

El ruso pateo el suelo enlodado. El rostro del alemán se ensucio, su mirada ya había caído.

-Alza tu mirada, Alemania.- Ordeno el ruso, mientras sacaba un arma de su largo abrigo.-Quiero ver tu rostro cuando te mate.-

-¡DOITSU! ¡PAREN! NO LO MATEN…NO LO MATEN.- Gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos el italiano.-¡DOITSU HAZ ALGO! NO PUEDES DEJAR QUE TE MATEN ¡DOITSU!-

Romano mordió sus labios, falto de palabras de consuelo para su sollozante hermano.

-¡DOITSUUU!- El italiano se removía inquietamente entre sus sogas, y su piel se veía lastimada-¡DOITSU, LEVANTATE!-

-Dime Alemania.- La voz de Rusia, era apenas audible por las suplicas de Veneciano-Después de todo lo que hiciste, ¿Te sientes bien?, ¿Te siente como un pequeño Dios?- El ruso hablaba con veneno en su boca.- ¿No planeas decir nada en tu defensa? ¿No suplicaras por tu vida?-

El alemán siguió mirando el suelo derrotado.

_No había nada que decir._

-Si el silencio es tu respuesta, entonces, te matare ahora mismo.- Las manos del ruso posicionaron lentamente sobre el gatillo.

-¡DOITSUU!- Exclamaba el menor de italianos sin parar.

Frente a el, Francis miraba a un lado sus puños cerrados y su labios fruncidos. China miraba al suelo, sin expresión alguna. Y Arthur solo mantenía sus labios en una línea recta.

-Es momento de que digas adiós, Alemania.-

-¡DOITSUUUUUUUUUU!- Volvió a llamar desesperado el italiano.

Y entonces, los ojos glaciares miraron al castaños. En su rostro, solo pudo ofrecer una débil sonrisa de derrota.

_Todo se había acabado._

_Ya no existía nada por que pelear._

-Hasta nunca, Alemania.- Y el dedo del ruso presiono el gatillo

Alemania cerró sus ojos y se quedo allí, escuchando el sonido del barrilete rodando al cual se había acostumbrado.

_Todo se había acabado._

**-¡ALTO!-**

Y el estandarte de la cruz esvástica cayó en llamas al suelo del infierno alemán.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Comentarios? ¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias?<strong>_

_**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!  
><strong>_


	55. Saga Esvástica: Cuando caiga el sol II

**Saga Esvástica**

**Cuando caiga el sol Pta.2 **

Los pulmones la ardían al aspirar, su cuerpo se veía inmóvil y no podía sentir nada.

_Las manos de un anciano que con paciencia arreglaban el brillante reloj dorado de bolsillo. En su rostro lleno de experiencias la tranquilidad lo invadía; este mismo se giro con una sonrisa al escuchar una voz infantil corriendo a su encuentro._

Abrió sus ojos; cuando trato de mirar el consuelo del cielo azul, solo pudo ver una esfera de humo gris. Trato de aspirar algo de aire para sus adoloridos pulmones. Solo hubo más dolor.

_El roció de agua caí gentilmente sobre las flores del jardín de una acogedora casa al centro de Hiroshima. El olor a la comida provenía del interior, y la risa de los niños rodeaba a la mujer que con una sonrisa y un suave tarareo regaba sus bellas y coloridas flores._

Cerró sus ojos, al sentir dolor. Con un suave quejido, se forzó a abrir sus ojos de nuevo y levantarse del suelo.

_La gente esperaba pacientemente la llegada del transporte, con portafolios en sus manos, vestidos formales y rostros pasivos, esperaron siempre pacientes. Mirando hacia la izquierda viendo como a lo lejos, el transporte estaba mas cerca; tras ellos los militares resguardaban la paz de la ciudad._

Era doloroso, su cuerpo ardía como si estuviera en llamas. Con quejidos mudos se trato de elevar; como dolía ¿Qué había sucedido?

_Con una sonrisa la enfermera le brindaba agua al militar herido, el ultimo miraba hacia fuera, esperando pacientemente a que estas heridas sanaran y poder salir a combatir, a pelear por su país y traer gloria al Imperio. _

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía a su alrededor. Sus labios temblaban y el deseaba jamás haberse levantado de su lugar, se arrepentía de haber abierto los ojos y haber mirado a su alrededor.

_-¿Qué ha pasado?-_ Era su pensamiento constante al ver sus alrededores.

_Los jóvenes platicaban entre ellos mientras con tranquilidad pedaleaban sus bicicletas. Los saludos de aquellos que les conocían pronto les fueron dirigidos, y ellos con sonrisas en sus rostros regresaban el efusivo saludo. _

Sus pulmones seguían ardiendo, su cuerpo seguía sin responder y el dolor era insoportable. Pero aquello no importaba al ver el caos a su alrededor; en un radio de 15 m a su alrededor no había nada mas que cuerpos sin vida, cuerpos con los que había entablado platicas horas antes. Personas, que hace una hora, aun vivían.

¿Qué había sucedido? No lograba comprender lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Recordaba ver caer una sola bomba…Entonces, ¿Cómo era posible tal destrucción?

_Una mujer, barrio el patio de su hogar, atrás de ella se encontraba una pequeña infante vestido en un encantador vestido rosado. Había paz._

Se levanto pesadamente de su puesto, sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo que ahora se veía inmóvil. Lo que vio parado, fue millares de veces peor a lo que veía en el suelo.

_08:15:00 del 6 de Agosto,1945 . Momento en que millones de rostros se elevaron al cielo y observaron una bomba caer del cielo._

Con su mente aun nublada, miro hacia su derecha. No muy lejos de allí, había una gran destrucción. Ahí, a no menos de 10 metros de el, se encontraba el punto cero. De no haber sido una nación, el también estaría muerto.

_08:15:43 del 6 de Agosto, 1945. Momento en que la historia de Japón cambió._

•••

Podía sentir sus manos vendarme las mías con cuidado. Manos que conocía por milenios, que había sostenido tantas veces…Manos que anhelaba.

Pero ahora, no podía sentir más que miedo hacia esas manos.

_-There! Good as new, don´t you think Izzy?- _Proclamo Alfred.

Mordió mi labio inferior y asentí. En ningún momento pude cruzar mi mirada con aquella azulada.

-¿Izzy, estas bien?- Me pregunto suavemente.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, alce mi rostro y cruce mis ojos con los suyos.

_-Esto es la guerra…Eso se tenía que hacer.- _Me recordé.

-Estoy bien Alfred.- Le respondí con una media sonrisa.

Y al observar sus ojos, pude notar que no eran los que yo conocía, aquellos bellos ojos que brillaban como el mar Caribe. No pude evitar cuestionarme el por que ¿Seria que lo que acababa de suscitar me había impactado demasiado? ¿O que simplemente aquellos ojos que yo recordaba, jamás habían existido en lugar más que el de mi imaginación?

-Okey.- Note la incomodidad en su voz.-Ya vuelvo.-

Asentí ligeramente.

_**Esto es la guerra. Para ganar, se debe de sacrificar.**_

Esas palabras corrían por mi mente sin parar, sin darme tiempo de pensar en otra cosa. Por que aunque quisiera negarme; así era. Esto era la guerra. No era precisamente el momento para tocarme el corazón y ser benévola.

Con un suspiro cansado me decidí a cerrar los ojos y recargar mi cabeza.

_Las compuertas se abrieron y una sola bomba cayó._

Era tan claro.

_Primero hubo una luz cegadora, acompañada de un terrible sonido ensordecedor._

Pude mi respiración acelerarse.

_Después hubo una gran masa de humo que se expendía y se contraía._

Abrí mis ojos rápidamente, no quería seguir recordando aquello. Escondiendo mi rostro entre mis manos empecé a tomar suaves y lentos inspiraciones; poco a poco, empecé a calmarme.

_-Yeah, keep this way.-_ Pude escuchar la voz de Alfred.

-_El esta involucrado.- _Pensó Isabel.

"_Ahora"_

El había dado la orden de que las compuertas se abrieran y cayeran sobre la gente inocente.

_Es la guerra, esto se tenía que hacer._

Si al menos mi consciencia pudiera pensar igual; odiaba escuchar en este debate mental sinfín, donde por un lado sabía que esto se debía hacer y que por el otro…Un millón de rostros y de vidas me eran fueran mostradas.

El 80% de la población de Hiroshima, eran civiles.

-Alfred.- Le llame.

El rubio se giro de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede?- Sus pasos largos lo atrajeron a mi.- ¿Aun te duele, las vendas están muy apretadas?-

Me sentí tan confundida. Este Alfred, era tan amable y atento. Tan cariñoso.

"_Ahora"_

-Alfred, estoy bien.- Asegure, mientras observaba al del norteamericano.-Alfred… ¿Tu sabias, que el 80% por ciento de la población de Hiroshima es…- _**era**__.- _civil?-

Tenia que saber si el hombre frente a mi, era el mismo Alfred que conocía. Que no era un Alfred corrupto y sin corazón que había perdido en la bruma de la guerra; solo tenia que contestar un simple "no", eso me haría saber que a Alfred, el Alfred que conocía desde toda mi existencia, solo le habían ordenado sin conocimiento alguno.

Tenia que decir no.

-Lo se_.-_

No pude evitar sentirme como una tonta. El Alfred que yo conocía, no había sido más que una minúscula parte que he podido ver. Este Alfred, el que estaba frente a mí con un rostro sereno, era el Alfred que me había parte que me había negado a ver…

•••

Siguió caminando, tratando inútilmente de ignorar los cuerpos as su alrededor; no podía parar, había gente viva aquí, tenia que ayudarlos a ellos. El estar allí, lamentándose por aquellos que ya habían muerto, no les traería ningún bien.

Tenia que seguir adelante, por aquellos que seguían con vida.

Tenía que seguir peleando por ellos, mantenerse de pie y seguir luchando.

Por aquellos que aun vivían y por el recuerdo de aquellos que habían perecido, tenía que ganar esta guerra.

•••

Sinti como el avión aterrizaba.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunte, claramente confundida.

-Islas Marianas.- Me respondió.

-¿Por qué no hemos vuelto a Europa?- Inquirí, tratando de descifrar a este nuevo Alfred.

El silencio, nos envolvió como la niebla. Y de su boca, seguía sin haber respuestas.

Lo mire, tratando de descifrar el silencio de este Alfred. Una tarea que antes se me daba con facilidad, ahora resulto imposible de lograr.

Poco a poco, mis ojos se empezaron abrir más a la verdad.

•••

_9 de Agosto de 1945, Nagasaki._

Seguía de pie. Vendado y herido. Pero seguía de pie.

-Reporte de las ciudades.- Ordeno por una radio portátil.

-Niigata, esta bien. Ningún rastro de los enemigos.-

Kiku asintió.

-Aquí en Kokura, solo se registro un avión. Sin embargo siguió su curso sin parar.-

Se remojo los labios. Parecía que su gente ya estaba a salvo; solo quedaba derrotar a los aliados. O al menos eso fue hasta que volvió a escuchar el zumbido.

Su respiración se atasco en su garganta. Rápidamente, llevo su mirada al cielo.

-Maldición.- Siseo, al no ver mas que nubes.

Siguió moviendo sus ojos por todo el cielo, en busca de una señal. De saber de quien era esa avión.

Y a lo lejos, volvió a ver aquella imagen tan similar. Una bomba cayendo a lo lejos.

Solo una bomba.

•••

Otra vez pudo escuchar su voz ordenar el lanzamiento de las bombas.

Sentí aquella familiar sensación del avión volviendo a sacudirse.

Volví a ver aquel hongo de humo expandirse y contraerse.

Una vez más, fui cegada por aquel resplandor y ensordecida por el explotar de la bomba.

**Para ganar la guerra, se debe sacrificar.**

Me recordé secamente.

Y esta vez, solo esta vez, no sentí ningún sentimiento al imaginar la bomba caer sobre gente inocente.

**Para ganar la guerra, se debe sacrificar.**

Cerré mis ojos, y respire profundamente.

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste Alfred?-_ _Le pregunte una vez que estábamos en las Islas Marianas._

_Una vez más solo recibí silencio._

_Molesta, le adelante y le impedí el paso._

_-Contéstame.- Le dije entre dientes._

_Estaba harta de no escuchar razones, de no saber nada. _

_-Izzy, move.-_

_El me podría haber quitado fácilmente._

_-No me moveré hasta que me contestes.-Mantuve mi compostura._

_Alfred trago ansioso._

_-Fueron órdenes Isabel.-_

_Ordenes._

_-Alfred, mucha gente murió ¡Muchos civiles murieron!-_

_-Isabel, solo fueron ordenes.- Volvió a contestar._

_Finalmente me sentí frustrada._

_-Ordenes.- Pronuncie.-Dime Alfred, si te ordenaran que dejaras caer esas bombas en mi país ¿Lo harías?-_

_Estaba molesta, y el se rehusaba a contestar_

_-Responde, Estados Unidos.- Demande._

_-Yes, I will.- Esa fue su respuesta._

_En ese momento, el me quito de su camino._

-Necesito que aterricen, ahora.- Ordeno Estados Unidos.

_**Ordenes.**_

"_Si te ordenaran que dejaras caer esas bombas en mi país, ¿Lo harías?"_

_**Solo ordenes.**_

"_Yes, I will."_

Me sentí sonreír amargamente. Finalmente, había logrado ver esa faceta oculta de Alfred. Ahora sabia, quien era el hombre frente a mi.

Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, el país que dañaría a cualquiera. Incluyéndome.

Alfred F. Jones, el monstruo del cual me había equivocado en enamorarme.

•••

Esta vez, solo una brisa le acaricio.

_**Solo una bomba.**_

Su gente tras el, se veía conmocionada. La gente frente a el, ahora estaba muerta.

_Seguiré de pie._

Fue cuando no pudo más. Cuando sintió el dolor de su gente muriendo a manos de esa bomba, cuando vio en sus ojos el dolor y la vida de aquellos que perecían. Y la pérdida de aquellos que aun Vivian.

_**Fue en ese momento que se dejo caer.**_

-_Japan.-_

Conocía esa voz. Alzo su mirada perdida.

El país norteamericano, el autor de esta desgracia. Ese hombre, ahora estaba frente a el.

_Ya no más._

¿Lo vendría a liquidar? ¿Es que acaso ese hombre no veía? El, Kiku Honda, ya no podía seguir. Ya no había nada que liquidar de el; le costaba mantener la consciencia, solo quería descansar.

-Esta es tu última oportunidad.- Recito el hombre rubio.- ¿Te rindes?-

Aquella voz, que muchas veces le había sonado infantil y ruidosa. Además de faltarle madurez y seriedad; ahora le era como el cantar del mismo diablo.

Y el asiático guardo silencio, dejando que su mirada cayera el suelo.

_Ya no podía._

Se mordió el interior de su boca. Y con la tristeza, el dolor y la negrura alcanzándole, lo dijo.

-Me rindo.-

_**Por que cuando caiga el sol, ya no habrá nada que hacer.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews!<br>**_

_**¿Comentarios? ¿Observaciones? ¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias?  
><strong>_


	56. Saga Esvástica: Cruz de Hierro

_**Nota de autor al final.**_

**Saga Esvástica **

**Cruz de Hierro**

La delicada lluvia caía con suavidad sobre los rostros de todos los presentes.

-He dicho alto-

Unos fuertes ojos miraron al ruso. Todos callaron, solo se podía oír por lo bajo los sollozos de Veneciano a quien su hermano le aferraba con fuerza.

-Vaya pensé que estarías escondiéndote como un cobarde.- Pronuncio Ivan.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y una sonrisa sarcástica recorría los labios del ruso.

-Pru...Prusia-niichan- Los ojos del italiano se veían enrojecidos y cansados, sin embargo, seguían mirando temerosos y estupefactos lo que estaba por suceder.

-No te daría ese gusto, todos saben que yo no soy un cobarde.-

La mirada de todos se poso en la escena que estaba ocurriendo frente a ellos, Gilbert a pesar de todo estaba mas sereno que nunca. Sentía su cuerpo temblando, y sabía que no era por miedo. Al contrario, una ansiosa emoción era el causante de este temblar.

_Seré el más fuerte. _

Sus ojos carmín se posaron en aquel soldado inquebrantable, esa era su creación. Su sueño; un hombre que jamás se rendiría, sin duda había hecho un esplendido trabajo al criarlo.

_Todos me respetaran. _

En ese momento el albino pensó en tantas cosas, y la vez en nada.

_Yo seré quien gane al final._

Como si se tratara de un sueño, vio los ojos glaciares y sonrió al recuerdo de la primera vez que los vio. Aquellos perdidos ojos azules en el rostro de un pequeño niño asustado, un niño que no recordaba quien era, que no sabia que había sucedido, que no recordaba su pasado. Un niño que había necesitado su protección.

_Siempre luchare por mi sueño… ¿sueño? _

Ese niño, ahora se había convertido en este grandioso soldado. Un burbuja de orgullo sincero y puro le lleno su interior; este era su verdadero orgullo y… ¿Su sueño?

_¿Cuál es mi sueño?_

Se sintió perdido; ¿Cuál era su sueño? ¿Qué es lo que había estado buscando y luchando durante todo este tiempo?... ¿Cual era su sueño?

_-¿Mi sueño?- Pregunto un inocente español.-Tengo muchos, pero…Mi mayor sueño sin duda seria ver a mi niños como grandes y fuertes naciones._

_-Oui, ver a mi querido Mathew como una nación fuerte, me hace sentirme dichoso…Como cuando uno sueña._

_-Y tu sueño, Gilbert ¿Cuál es?- Inquirió Antonio._

_-¡Ser más fuerte! Ese es mi sueño de platino.-_

Fue en el momento en que vio aquella lágrima imperceptible en el rostro de Alemania, que supo que aquello que había dicho algunas décadas atrás, no era verdad. Ahora todo era claro, y se daba cuenta de su verdadero sueño; de aquel que había deseado cuando había acogido entre sus brazos a una temblorosa y perdida nación.

-Llévame contigo.- Pronuncio sin dudar.

Los ojos de todos se posaron en el autor de aquellas palabras, nadie daba crédito a lo que escuchaban. En es mismo momento, y Prusia pudo observar como a unos kilómetros un avión aterrizaba.

No había que ser adivino para saber que era el avión del rubio estadunidense.

-Tu solo deseas recuperar todo lo que has perdido, o ¿me equivoco, Rusia?-

El asombro en el rostro del hombre cambio rápidamente al de una sonrisa, había conseguido lo que quería.

-_Da_. Es lo único que quiero.-

El llanto del italiano se intensifico mientras sollozaba el nombre del albino. Todos los demás voltearon la mirada, sabían que era el final.

_Toda mi vida me esforcé._

-¿Acaso estas loco Prusia?- Por primera vez el francés intervino en el encuentro.- ¡¿Así terminaras todo esto?! ¿Traicionaste a tus amigos solo para rendirte al final?-

La ansiedad y enojo en el rubio salían a flote, sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza; su voz era tan alta que rompía el viento. A lo lejos, un par de americanos caminaban hacia ellos.

-_Isabel.-_ Pensó el prusiano confundido al ver a la joven castaña._- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?-_ Podía ser que la jovencita hubiera estado en el bombardeo a la nación asiática.

_Un día seré más fuerte que todos los demás._

-Yo no traicione a nadie Francia- Su semblante jamás cambio, su serenidad era admirable.- ahora llévame contigo Rusia-

_Seré yo quien ría al final._

•••

_-_… ¿Y que hay de España?- Francis se negaba a mirarlo, el repudio que sentía hacia el albino era muy grande.

Fue lo primero que Isabel escucho al llegar a donde se encontraban las solemnes naciones; y al igual que en otras veces, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió por su espalda al escuchar sobre su tutor.

Y fue entonces, que al igual que si un rayo le atravesara, comprendió la seriedad de lo que estaba suscitando en esta capital alemana.

Recordó con dolor todo lo que esta guerra había traído a su vida.

**"**_**Vas a caer Prusia. Todo lo malo que haz hecho se te será regresado y cuando eso suceda...Espero que te des cuenta de todo lo que haz hecho y te arrepientas"**_

•••

-¡Yo no traicione a nadie!- Exclamo furioso el prusiano.

Por primera vez el Gilbert había levantado la voz. Miro a los ojos azules de aquel acusador.

_Todos me respetaran_

-Yo siempre fui leal, siempre seguí el camino correcto. Siempre hice lo que estuvo en mis manos… Pero no lo hice por alguien más, lo hice por no traicionar a una persona: A mi mismo. –

Sus palabras eran poderosas, estremecían el viento y agitaban las gotas.

Bajo su mirada al suelo mojado, su pequeño compañero emplumado se coloco en su hombro.

Recordó aquellas palabras que su amigo Kiku le había otorgado hace tiempo.

"_**Estar solo debe ser triste."**_

-Yo… Yo seguiré luchando por mi sueño.- Confeso, ahora más tranquilo.

_Aun cuando yo tenga que dejar todo para que mi sueño pueda seguir adelante._

Silencio… solo sollozos y el gran palpitar de los corazones.

-No te pido que me perdones por haber "traicionado" nuestra amistad, porque no merezco el perdón, sin embargo… Hay alguien a quien le debo una gran disculpa, y le debo mi vida.-

La humedad de las gotas se acumulaba en la espalda de aquel soldado alemán, no se movería, no lo permitirá. El no podía perder.

Otra vez, hubo un silencio perturbado.

_-_Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos. Realmente eres es un tonto ¿Lo sabias Prusia?- Aquel sonriente triunfador ruso, esperaba con ansias su premio.

-Antes, me despediré.- Aclaro el.

El ruso alzo su ceja.

-De acuerdo…Tienes 5 minutos.- Le dio la espalda.

"_**Estar solo debe ser triste."**_

Antes debía despedirse; porque por fin entendió que no estaba solo. Nunca lo estuvo, y nunca lo estaría.

Volteo, a donde unos ojos marrones lo miraban, y noto una vez más la presencia del estadounidense.

-Creo que tus predicciones se cumplieron Isabel.-

La joven tenia las lagrimas agrupadas en sus ojos. No sabia que decir, no pensó que las cosas terminarían así; estaba molesta, triste, desconcertada. Y todo comenzaba a terminar.

Gilbert miro a Alfred, nunca le agrado demasiado, y ahora sin que nadie se lo digiera sabia lo que el acaba de hacerle a Japón.

-Parece que Japón no puedo venir, ¿Le habra pasado algo? ¿Tu no lo sabes Estados Unidos?-Lo dijo con rabia, no podía evitar querer atacarlo, pero sabía que ese no era su papel en aquel momento.

El rubio americano sintió su ceja torcerse, pero sus labios se mantuvieron en una imperturbable línea. Sin expresión.

-No lo se, tal ves se esconde.- Mintió con un sabor agrio en su boca.

Isabel no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla.

-Yo… Prusia, yo lo siento. Lo siento.-

Aun cuando en el pasado, había dicho aquellas palabras con ferviente deseo a que se cumplieran…Ahora que veía que sus palabras se materializaban, no podía evitar arrepentirse de aquellos sentimientos.

-Gilbert…Lo siento.-

El joven aludido sonrió. Acercándose a la castaña, alzo el rostro ajeno por la barbilla, y con dulzura beso la cristalina lagrima de su mejilla.

Con palabras sinceras y llenas de sentimientos, le susurro.

-Espero grandes cosas de ti, mi joven Isabel.-

De su espalda tomo entre sus manos enguantadas aquella espada que le había acompañado en cada batalla de su existencia.

-Extiende tus manos, Isabel.- La joven hizo lo dicho.

Con gran solemnidad coloco el arma enfundada, en las manos de la morena.

-Por favor, entrégasela a Japón cuando el se encuentre mejor.- Miro se reojo al rubio- Se que tienes cosas que hablar con el cuando esto acabe; por eso no puedo dejarle esta tarea a nadie mas.-

Isabel trago saliva y retuve sus ganas de derramar lágrimas. Ahora más que nunca debía ser fuerte; por que no permitiría que nadie le hiriera, y mucho menos Estados Unidos.

Mientras el joven de rojiza mirada caminaba sintió un abrazo muy fuerte en sus piernas, supo de quien se trataba al sentir la humedad de las lagrimas en su ropa.

-Prussia-niichan por favor no te vayas…_Per favore._- Italia se aferraba con fuerza a el, pensando que de esa manera podría detenerlo. Aun sabiendo que eso no podía ser así, pero al menos quería sentirlo junto a el una ultima vez.

-Tranquilo Ita-chan- Coloco su mano sobre su cabeza apenas rozando su rizo.- No te preocupes, todo estará bien.-

_¿Lo estará?_

_-_Pronto te volveré a ver- Pronuncio delicadamente el albino.

_¿Lo haría?_

-Además sabes que tu hermano estará junto a ti, y se que Ludwig jamás permitirá que te suceda algo.- Le aseguro con una firmeza gentil.

Entonces como despertando de un sueño la cabeza del herido, cansado y humillado soldado alemán se puso en alto. Y vio aquel joven. A su hermano, su amigo, su aliado.

Prusia se separo del joven sollozante para dar un último adiós a su _creación_.

Camino dejando huellas en el lodo, sus pies se veían tan diminutos en ese momento.

Arrodillándose frente a Alemania, lo abrazo. Expresando en aquel abrazo todos su sentimientos por el. Al sentir el frio cuerpo del rubio, unos deseos de hacer tantas cosas le inundo.

_Mi sueño…_

Lagrimas empezaron a brotar por parte de el albino. Ludwig veía las gotas caer en cámara lenta. No quería que todo acabara así. Y para su sorpresa sintió el cuerpo de su hermano temblar, lo sintió tan débil, tan temeroso.

_¿Cuál es mi sueño?_

-Ludwig, gracias por todo _West_. No podría estar mas orgulloso de ti.-Su voz de cortaba por las lagrimas.- Porque querido hermano tu…-Le costaba hablar- T-tu eres mi sueño.-

"**Tú eres **_**MI **_**sueño…"**

El abrazo termino no sin antes susurrarle unas últimas palabras, y el albino ahora con su rostro libre de cualquier rastro de debilidad tomo la mano de su acompañante. Coloco algo en ella y la cerro.

Se levanto y se dio la vuelta, camino con serenidad hasta donde lo esperaban las esposas.

_Lo siento mucho._

-Gilbird.- Tomo a la pequeña ave en manos.- Será mejor que vayas con Francis.- Sonrió con dolor disfrazado.- Rusia es un lugar muy frio para ti; y creo que te divertirás mucho mas con Pierre.-

_Lo siento…_

Los pequeños ojos negros del ave lo miraron cuestionándolo; como si lo que decía era no fuera cierto.

-Vamos rápido, debo irme.- Lagrimas amenazaban con romper su fortaleza.

_Lo siento._

-Se que el te cuidara bien, no hay nadie mas en quien podría confiarte tanto.- Y el ave voló sin antes decir un ultimo "niyo".

_Perdóname viejo Fritz._

-Francis.- Murmuro al pasar junto al rubio, sin detenerse.-Dile a Antonio, que lamento no poder tomar con el una copa más.-

El francés solo mordió su lengua, evito el contacto visual con el albino y cerro sus manos en puños.

_Por que todo había terminado…_

El frio metal de las esposas erizo la piel del joven antes de partir, volteo su mirada a aquel triste cuadro lleno de amigos, y con una ultima lagrima corriendo por su rostro sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

_-No pude evitar mi inevitable final. Hubiera deseado viejo Fritz, que esto hubiera durado un poco más…-_ Fue le pensamiento final de Prusia.

•••

El alemán se puso de pie, y estiro su mano hacia las sombras que se alejaban.

_Se había ido._

Cuando su mano se abrió, observo el reflejo de en lo que se había convertido en el metal de aquella preciada cruz de hierro.

"**Se fuerte soldado, porque tu eres mi sueño."**

Y con esas las últimas palabras de Gilbert en su cabeza, se dejo caer en la desesperación. Por que todo había terminado.

_Y así, la última pieza de la partida, cayo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y con este capitulo, se concluye la "Saga Esvástica".<strong>_** Y mi más grande agradecimiento a una de mis amigas más cercanas por su muy grande ayuda en la creación de este capitulo**

**Muchos se habrán dado cuenta, que no esta el orden cronológico real de la segunda guerra; no puse el final con los bombardeos japoneses, visto que este seria el final (la derrota de Alemania y la desaparición de Prusia) de mi saga esvástica. Espero que a ninguno le haya molestado dicho arreglo.**

**Por otra parte, durante estos dos últimos meses he hecho actualizaciones de manera semanal. Pero vistas las circunstancias que la próxima semana iniciare clases, las actualizaciones serán cada dos semanas (en caso de alguna excepción les hare saber el por que). Esperando su comprensión, queda con ustedes.**

**Crimson Mascara.**

_**¿Review?¿Sugerencias?¿Observaciones?**_


	57. Solo el Tiempo Dira

_**Solo el Tiempo Dira**_

•

"_**Espero grandes cosas de ti, Isabel"**_

El sonido de las sabanas frotándose con la piel desnuda de sus piernas le causaba un escalofrió placentero; con un suspiro se giro para ver el danzar de las cortinas. Cerro sus marrones ojos al sentir la gentil brisa de su capital acariciarle el rostro.

-Debería tratar de dormir.- Se murmuro suavemente.

Con otro suspiro se giro, ahora dándole la espalda a la gran ventana.

_Caminaba por las bellas calles de su capital disfrutando del agradable clima; al escuchar un zumbido alzo su rostro al cielo. El aire se atoró en su tráquea, y sintió miedo._

"_Ahora"_

_La bomba caía sobre su gente. Se sentía sofocar y caer; sin respirar, sentía como la vida de milenios desaparecía de su ser…_

"_Un monstruo"_

_Cayendo, vio ojos azules que aterraban._

Se alzo rápidamente de su sueño, respirando nerviosamente y con su corazón desbocado. Sus dientes se encontraron de una manera dolorosa contra su lengua y aspirando un poco mas tranquila, limpio el sudor de su frente.

Cansada de la incertidumbre se dejo caer una vez más en la comodidad de su colchón y su rostro se escondió entre sus almohadas; su mente abandono su cuerpo y divagó en el futuro que le esperaba.

•••

-_Mon Dieu!_- Exclamo el rubio francés.-Solo mira como estas; toda sucia y demacrada.-

_Nadie le contesto._

-Sin duda la guerra te hizo estragos; aun así, me siento feliz que los alemanes no te hayan hecho nada.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

_Un susurro en el viento._

-Supongo, que estas enojada. Hace mucho que no te visitaba, _mon cheri_, pero debes de entender las circunstancias.- Sin respuesta, y el suspiro.-Por favor, _mon cheri_, dime algo.-

_Solo el silencio le respondió._

Derrotado se dejo caer; miro hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada misericordiosa de un ángel petrificado.

-Jeanne…-Le llamo mientras acariciaba el nombre de la tumba.- Mí querida Jeanne; eres lo único que me queda.- Confeso, mientras arrancaba la hierba a los costados de la tumba.

Siseo dolorosamente, al sentir como una espina le hacia derramar sangre. Suspiro y se sentó a lado de la eterna morada de su querida Jeanne.

-Dime Jeanne… ¿Habré condenado a un inocente?- Inquirió mientras miraba al cielo, las nubes le recordaron al cabello del albino.

_Francis…_

La escucho y sonrió.

•••

Sin apartar la mirada del interesante libro, bebió de la pulcra taza blanca. Sin embargo en sus tupidas cejas se notaba un disgusto.

Suspirando, cerró el libro y miro hacia la costa.

Sonriendo con amargura, bajo su mirada y noto como el té se había acabado.

Una vez más, volvía a la soledad y aislamiento.

-Prepare más té.- Susurro mientras se alzaba y sus pasos resonaban por la silenciosa habitación.

Una vez más, lo olvidaban y abandonaban.

•••

Seguía absorta en el techo, sus ojos vacantes miraban sin observar; su mente perdida y sus sentimientos confundidos.

¿Qué haría ahora?

Correr a los brazos de Alfred, como le era costumbre, no podía ser. Tenia que dejar de depender del norteamericano; además, era difícil estar a su lado, sin sentir un escalofrió recorrerle y una furia embargarla…Y un calor apoderándose de su vientre.

Lo quería; no podía negar el hecho.

"_Ordenes"_

Pero ahora, el miedo era aun mayor que el amor que sentía por el rubio.

Alfred era capaz de todo. Se lo había dicho, y eso le causaba escalofríos. No podía mirar al rubio, sin preguntarse quien era esta persona.

"_Espero grandes cosas de ti, Isabel"_

Era lo último que Gilbert le había dicho. Girándose a la ventana, resoplo.

-Es el momento.- Se dijo.

Era el momento de dejar atrás la dependencia que tenia a Estados Unidos. Era momento de crecer y adquirir respeto autentico de los demás; era momento de tomar enserio las cosas y no dejarse afectar por absurdos sentimientos que solo hacían distraerla.

-Tengo que empezar a buscar nuevos amigos.- Susurro mientras jalaba la sabana hacia debajo de su mentón.

Meditando, fue pensando en que hacer.

-Supongo, que debería tratar de volver a fortalecer lo lazos con mis hermanos. Y Mattie, también seria una gran idea.- Se decidió.

Sin embargo; no parecía completo.

-Rusia…Parece ser una persona amable, debería hablar con el y ver si me conviene entablar relaciones con el.- Se pronuncio en el silencio de la habitación.

Exhalando se sintió más liviana.

_¿Y Alfred?_

El peso volvió a caer en sus hombros; ¿Qué haría con Alfred?

¿Le daría por completo la espalda? No, el solo pensar en ello le oprimía el corazón, pero…Eso es lo que tenia que hacer.

_¿Estas segura?_

Mordió sus labios y cerro los ojos. Aquello bellos ojos, que ella había amado le miraban de regreso y una bella sonrisa le era brindada.

¿Por que?

-¿Por qué no sales de mi cabeza Alfred?- Se sintió enojar.

_Porque lo quieres allí. Ocupando tus pensamientos._

No era verdad; lo quería fuera. No lo quería tener presente, quería darle la espalda y olvidarle.

_Mientes._

Frustrada se levanto y se situó al lado de la ventana; la capital brillaba bellamente.

"_¿Cómo te llamas?_

_América Nativa._

_Yatzil._

_Seamos amigos."_

Su mirada se perdió en la palma de su mano.

"_México; dame los territorios del norte de tu país._

_Isabel cerró sus ojos buscando serenidad. Ya había perdido a Texas._

_Jamás."_

Se acomodo su cabello rebelde.

"_Al abrir sus ojos, no pudo creer lo que hay se encontraba…_

_No era Arthur…No…Era su héroe de ojos azules y cabellos dorados._

_Alfred…_

_Después de tanto tiempo se volvían a encontrar."_

Sonrió sin darse cuenta.

"_Por que quiero estar aquí Alfred. Quiero estar contigo._

_Y a pesar de sus ánimos el rubio sonrió con felicidad._

_Te ves cansada._

_Fueron sus palabras antes de atraerla en un reconfortante abrazo."_

Mirando atrás, y pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, suspiro finalmente comprendiendo todo.

"_Me sentí sonreír amargamente. Finalmente, había logrado ver esa faceta oculta de Alfred. Ahora sabia, quien era el hombre frente a mi._

_Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, el país que dañaría a cualquiera. Incluyéndome._

_Alfred F. Jones, el monstruo del cual me había equivocado en enamorarme."_

Volviéndose a recostar en su cama, cerro los ojos y suspiro.

Por que el tiempo, entre ellos el tiempo pasaba.

Y no se mortificaría con sentimientos, y tampoco les daría la espalda.

Sonriéndole al sueño se dejo caer con una sola frase:

_**Por que solo el tiempo dirá.**_


	58. Culpa

**Culpa**

•

El papel del ramo se arrugo bajo sus manos y provoco un ruido bajo. Se mojo los labios, y respiro hondamente.

¿Quería verle? Quizá…Estaba mal que estuviera aquí.

-No…-Murmuro.

Con una exhalación visible, dejo que sus nudillos golpearan la puerta. Pacientemente, espero unos segundos.

Las bisagras de la puerta chillaron sonorosamente. Y un ojo café fueron dirigidos a la puerta.

-México-san.- Murmuro el asiático, su ojo izquierdo siendo cubierto por unas vendas.

Una vez más, Isabel se remojo los labios.

-Japón.- Dijo como un suspiro la latina.

Hubo silencio.

-¿A que debo su visita, México-san?- Isabel pudo notar en la suave voz del asiático, como el rencor y quizá enojo eran contenidos.

Isabel junto sus colmillos, en su mente, las palabras adecuadas trataban de formarse.

-Vine a visitarte, Japón.- Explico la morena.- También quería hablar contigo…-

-¿Para que?- La mirada del asiático reposaba en las blancas y estériles sabanas.

-¿Disculpa?- Pregunto suavemente Isabel, sin moverse del frente de la puerta

-Para que…-El asiático cerro sus manos, atrapando parte de la tela.-No entiendo para que me visitas, para que quieres hablar…Yo no quiero verte, no quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes.-

Isabel sintió su mirada suavizarse, Kiku estaba sufriendo en soledad.

-Te traje este ramo de flores…- Dijo mientras alzaba el ramo de espino blanco.

Kiku siguió sin mirarla.

-México-san.- Llamo Japón.

-¿Si?- Dio un paso al frente.

-Por favor, váyase.- Pidió el hombre, mirándola a los ojos.

Isabel no movió ni un pie más.

-No necesito su compasión y mucho menos su lastima.- Pronunciaba certero de sus palabras el calmado asiático.

Isabel, trago saliva y dio un par de pasos más. Estaba al lado del florero cristalino, dejo el ramo de flores en el recipiente y miro a Kiku.

-Te equivocas Japón, no te compadezco y mucho menos siento lastima por ti. Por que como dices, se que si de alguien haz de esperar algo, no es de mi…Mucho menos vas a necesitar ese tipo de sentimientos de mi parte.-

El cantar de las aves era sofocado por la ventana cerrada.

-Se también, que tu y yo no somos amigos; como mucho somos camaradas…Pero me gustaría ser tu amiga Kiku, en verdad lo quiero.-

Kiku guardo silencio.

-Sabias, que estas flores significan esperanza.- Susurro Isabel, mientras acariciaba los pétalos del ramo.- ¡AH! Es verdad, Gilbert te manda esto.- Había recordado el arma.-Aquí tienes.-

El japonés alzo su mirada y vio como la morena le tendía la arma del prusiano.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Gilbert-san?- Inquirió curioso.

Isabel suspiro con tristeza.

-Rusia se lo llevo…No se que más ha sido de el, espero que este bien.- La mirada de Isabel se desvió al paisaje de la ventana.

El asiático asintió a la información; el también deseaba que Gilbert estuviera bien.

-México-san… ¿Dónde esta Alfred-san?- Era extraño ver a la latina sin la sombra del rubio, aun así, se sentía agradecido…La ultima persona que quería ver en este momento era al responsable de la bomba nuclear.

Fue en ese momento que Kiku lo noto, el nerviosismo que destilaba de Isabel al nombre del norteamericano.

-Vi lo que te hizo, Japón.- Confeso la mujer.-Estuve en ese avión, cuando las bombas cayeron…Y no sabes cuanto lamento no poder haber hecho nada por ti.-

El asiático frunció su cejo en confusión ¿Qué tenia que ver eso, con su pregunta? La muchacha rió.

-El también me dijo, que si se lo ordenaran dejaría caer bombas similares en mi país.- Kiku empezó a comprender.-Alfred…Es un monstruo.-

Las manos vendadas del herido acariciaron la textura de la funda de la espada europea.

-Todos tenían razón.- Suspiro derrotada.

La escucho reír amargamente, la culpa con la que cargaba esa risa era tangible.

-Debí verme como una tonta…Enamorada de el…Siguiéndolo como un perrito extraviado.- La mirada de la morena cayó.

Un suspiro más escapo de la latina.

-Es momento de que me vaya. En verdad lamento no haber podido hacer nada por ti, Kiku. Espero que te recuperes pronto.- Isabel salió dedicándole una sonrisa y mirada pulcra.

Cuando la puerta anuncio que estaba cerrada; el asiático suspiro.

Tal parecía, que el no era el único sufriendo solo.

•••

-Repítemelo…Más lento.- Pidió el rubio.

-Izzy, ella estaba allí cuando las bombas cayeron.- La mirada azulada miraba la mesa con gran atención.

-Estoy seguro que Isabel entiende que fue por el bien del mundo.- Conforto el rubio de ojos violetas.

-Mattie…No entiendes.- Alfred alzo su mirada.-Le dije que si fuera necesario, le haría lo mismo…Lo eche todo a perder.-

Mathew guardo silencio, tratando de encontrar palabras que ayudaran a su hermano.

-Habla con ella.- Sugirió Mathew un tanto firme.

-¿Que?- El norteamericano se veía sorprendido ante esas palabras.

-Lo que escuchaste, habla con ella…Quizá solo necesitas hacer eso.-

-Pero… ¿Y si ella no quiere?-

-Querrá, solo tienes que encontrar el momento ideal.-

Las pupilas de Alfred temblaban, esta era de las pocas veces ene que Mathew veía el nerviosismo en el rostro de su hermano.

-¿Y que le diré?- Mathew no pudo evitar sentir su ego crecer.

¡Vaya! Que la nueva potencia mundial le pidiera consejos amorosos, era algo digno de subirte el ego.

-Aclaren sus sentimientos.- Mathew rió al ver como el rostro de Alfred se coloreaba.

-Pero…- Empezó.

-¡Nada de peros! Hablaras con ella.- Mathew declaro firme.

Después de esas palabras, Alfred no hizo más que ver su reflejo en la taza humeante.

•••

Aspiro el aire fresco, sus manos tras su espalda y su mirada por todo el lugar.

Era un campo de concentración.

Las cercas de púas, las cámaras de gases, las fosas comunes…Todo parecía tan lejano.

Cualquiera sentiría culpa al ver esto, sentiría un que le hundiría en pesadillas sin descanso, las miradas de desdén y odio, la culpa eterna.

Cualquiera, excepto el.

No se arrepentía, se había prometido no mirar a atrás. De no arrepentirse de sus decisiones y siempre mirar al frente como un gran soldado, y así seria. Jamás se arrepentiría de haber acabado con vidas, quizá inocentes, quizá culpables.

Después de todo, el arrepentimiento no traería vida a los muertos y no ayudaría a su crecimiento. Como toda nación había tomado su decisión. Y el no era conocido por echarse para atrás. Cerrando sus ojos, empezó a escuchar y sentir las miradas que habían de venir cuando enfrentara a las demás naciones.

Se arropo a la idea, y sintió como el nulo nerviosismo no se hacia entrada.

Enfrentaría las consecuencias de sus actos y no se arrepentiría de nada.

-_Sigue adelante.-_ Se dijo mentalmente.

Dio un paso, luego el otro y…

_CLINK!_

Bajo su mirada al suelo al escuchar el sonido metálico.

Era la cruz de hierro.

Se inclino, y la recogió suavemente. Soplando un poco aparto la poca tierra que se había hecho de la superficie metálica.

Trago, y sus ojos azules se suavizaron.

_-Mientes.-_

Mentía. Realmente existía algo de lo que se arrepentía.

_"__**Se fuerte soldado, porque tu eres mi sueño."**_

-Bruder.-

Y siguió su camino. Dejando atrás el campo de pesadillas…

_Dejando atrás a la culpa que se negaba a admitir._

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! <strong>  
><em>

_**_**¿Review?¿Sugerencias?¿Observaciones?**_**_


	59. Núremberg

**Núremberg**

•

Al cerrar la sombrilla, pequeñas gotas de lluvia mojaron el blanco suelo del recinto. Mire a mi alrededor, un suave murmullo acompañaba la cargada tensión.

Con lentes ligeramente empañados, la busque.

Y la vi, una sensación de calidez me lleno por dentro. Aspire profundamente, y di un paso al frente, mi mirada jamás abandono su rostro. Y fue eso mismo que ocasiono que topara con una fiera jovencita.

-_Sorry! It was my fault. _No me fije por donde miraba.- Me disculpe apenado.

Los ojos ámbar de la dama me miraron con irrites.

-¡Claro que es tu culpa!- Me exclamo la mujer, pude notar, como el murmullo acallaba lentamente.- Norteamericano estúpido.- Me susurro.

-Dije que lo lamentaba.- Mis dientes rechinaron.

-Si, lo escuche. Eso no te exenta de nada.-

-Sabes…Me empiezo a arrepentirme de disculparme.- Le dije, mi porte se empezaba a inclinar hacia ella.

Ella, alzo su barbilla desafiante.

-¿Crees que me vas a asustar?- Se mofo, su rostro en una mueca.- Déjame te dejo claro algo, Estados Unidos.- Sus finos y largos dedos golpearon mi pecho.-Yo no te tengo miedo.-

El silencio ahora reinaba. Solo ella y yo éramos lo únicos que ocupaban el ruido.

-¿Enserio?- Mi voz era amenazante.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos.

-Enserio.- Se aparto y paso a mi lado.-Ahora corre con tu pequeño perrito extraviado, seguro, que ahora arde en celos.- Me susurro burlona.

-Vietnam.- Le llame, sin darle la cara.

Pude escuchar su risilla de satisfacción.

-¿Si?- Por el silencio, podía deducir que ella también me daba la espalda.

-No hables así de ella.- Le advertí, y casi pude imaginar su sonrisa.

-Yo puedo hablar como quiera, de quien quiera.-

•••

El silencio se había vuelto aun más tenso desde mi discusión con la asiática, y podía sentir las miradas interrogadoras de muchos en mi espalda.

Un carraspeo subió por mi garganta al ver como el rubio alemán entraba por la puerta; a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, el caminaba recto y sin señal de culpa. No pude evitar que mi mirándola observara.

Estaba en su asiento, al lado de Canadá y Guatemala. En sus ojos pude ver como un brillo iluminaba su mirada, era dirigida a Alemania y sabia, que no era nada bueno aquel brillo.

-Con esto, iniciamos los Juicios de Núremberg.- Al escuchar la voz de Arthur, mi mirada volvió al frente.

_Habla con ella._

•••

-Tomaremos un receso de treinta minutos.-Anuncio Arthur, un suspiro de alivio colectivo fue audible. -¡Es un milagro! Todos se han comportado perfectamente.- Comento satisfecho

Me alce de mi asiento, junto con mis compañeros aliados.

-¿Estas bien, Alfred?- Inquirió preocupado Francis.

Volviendo a la realidad por completo, torcí mi ceja.

-Lo estoy ¿Por qué no debería?-

Francis suspiro.

-Bueno, esa discusión con la adorable Vietnam. Parece que te ha mantenido distraído.-

Me mordió los labios.

-No es por eso.- Admití.

-¿Sucede algo serio, Alfred?- Intervino Arthur.

Negué.

-Para nada. Estoy bien.-

Ambas naciones europeas me cuestionaron con la mirada.

-Si tú lo dices.- Se encogió de hombros Francis a la vez que daba la vuelta-Iré a comer.-

La sala se vació y solo quedaba mi antiguo tutor.

-Alfred, ¿Qué sucede?- Volvió a interrogar.

Suspire, supongo…Que podría contarle.

-Es Isabel.- Confesé.

-¿Qué con ella?- El inglés tomo asiento, y palpo la silla al lado, invitándome a sentarme también.

-Desde las bombas…Ella, ha estado diferente; al menos conmigo.- Una mano se sobo la frente.-Le dije, que si fuera necesario….Yo arrojaría bombas nucleares en su país. No lo decía tan enserio, pero se que lo eche todo a perder.-

Arthur conservaba su silencio, permitiéndome desahogar las presiones en mi interior.

-Mattie me dijo que hablara con ella….Pero, ¿Y si no quiere hablar? ¿Si me rechaza?...No quiero escuchar que me diga que me odia.- Mi voz se estrangulaba en mi garganta.-No quiero escuchar que me diga que me odia, no lo soportaría una vez más.-

Mi mirada caía al suelo perdido.

Seguro que era una vista digna de burla. La recién potencia mundial, hundiéndose en perdición por miedo a que una chica lo rechazara.

-No se que hacer, Artie.- Murmure, sin saber si me había escuchado.

Una mano se poso en mi espalda.

-Concuerdo con Mathew. Habla con Isabel, todas esas dudas que tienes, solo así serán resueltas si hablas con ella ¿Qué le dirás?-

La respuesta era obvia.

-¿Y si me rechaza?- Alce mi mirada para conectarla con la de Arthur.

-Te levantaras y seguirás con tu frente en alto.-

-Pero…- Mi mente estaba llena de dudas.

-Alfred.- Me interrumpió.- Solo te queda arriesgarte.-

•••

-Alemania, ¿Cómo te declaras?- La estricta voz de Arthur resonó.

Había un silencio ajeno la usual.

-Culpable.- Respondió Ludwig, su voz sin titubear.

Lo admitía con un descaro admirable. A mi lado un suspiro molesto se escucho. Francia. Vi como se preparaba para alzarse.

-¡Eres un descarado!- La multitud se giro hacia la exclamación.

Incluso un aturdido Francis.

-¡Eres un descardo, Alemania.- Repitió.-¡Como te atreves a decir con tal descaro! ¿Sabes cuanta gente murió por tu culpa? ¿Por qué decidiste dejar que tu loco jefe hiciera tanto le placiera? ¿Cuántos de nosotros hemos sufrido las repercusiones de tus acciones egoístas?- No podía evitar mirarla, se veía tan hermosa.

-México, toma asiento.- Ordeno Arthur.

-¿No tienes ni una pizca de humanidad en tu interior?- Isabel había ignorado las palabras de mi antiguo tutor.

Mire rápidamente a Ludwig, era el único en la sala que no observaba a Isabel. El rubio se rehusaba a contestarle a Isabel, desde mi asiento, pude observar como sus palmas femeninas se crispaban.

-No mereces un hermano como Gilbert.- Sentencio la morena.

De inmediato, Ludwig se tenso. Era obvio que las últimas palabras de Isabel lo habían tocado.

-Isabel…- Susurre, mis ojos enfocados en ella.

¿Tanto le importaba Prusia?

-México, toma asiento.- Volvió a repetir Arthur, podía notar que incluso el, estaba impactado con las acciones de Isabel.

Nadie lo había esperado.

Ella por su parte, se había parado recta. Y con una última mirada a Ludwig, tomo asiento. La mano de Mattie acogió la de la latina entre las suyas

De alguna forma, me sentí perdido.

•••

-Isa-chan.- Escuche al final de la reunión.

España, se había reunido con todas sus antiguas colonias.

-Es muy arriesgado lo que hiciste.- Reprendió el español.- Debes de mantener tu cabeza fría.-

Isabel le volteo el rostro al castaño, y pude observar su mandíbula tensarse.

-Tú piensas lo mismo.- Reclamo Isabel.

Antonio aspiro.

-Si así es. Pero eso no te permite hacer ese tipo de cosas, te podrías causar un daño a ti y a tu nación.-

Isabel se paso una mano por sus cabellos.

Se notaba desesperada.

-¿Iras?- Me pregunto Arthur.

Trague con nerviosismo.

"_Aclara tus sentimientos con ella"_

Asentí, dando un paso al frente. Me sentí aturdido.

-¿Quién diría que tu cachorro tenia agallas?- Mofo Vietnam, cuando pase a su lado.

"_Aclara tus sentimientos con ella"_

-Isabel.- Le llame.

Su cabello se agito en el aire, cuando se giro a mirarme.

-Necesitamos hablar.-

"_¿Qué dirás?"_

-De acuerdo.-

"_La respuesta era obvia"._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, en este año que ha pasado! Sin ustedes, realmente no habría razón para escribir este fanfic. Se lo agradezco mucho.<strong>

_**¿Review?¿Sugerencias?¿Observaciones?**_


	60. El momento

**El momento**

-¿Entonces, de que querías hablar?- Pude escuchar mi voz resonar por las paredes del desolado cuarto.

Lo observe, su espalda hacia a mi y sus manos cerrando con pereza la puerta. El leve chasquido del objeto al cerrar, indico nuestra privacidad.

_-Isabel.- _Exhalo mi nombre, provocando sensaciones en mi interior.

Conteniendo el galope de mi corazón y tragando cualquier signo de nervios, me atreví a hablar.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Se giro, sus ojos que en algún momento me habían parecido como el mismo mar del Caribe, ahora parecían una muralla impenetrable y llena de secreto. Ojos que no conocía en lo absoluta. Me cruce de brazos, apaciguando mi interior.

Me resultaba incomodo estar en su presencia. Este Alfred, causaba inquietud en mi interior.

-Isabel, quiero hablar contigo.- Dio un paso, acortando la distancia.

Yo di uno atrás, manteniendo con recelo mi espacio.

-Lo se.- Respondí.-Por eso, estamos aquí.- Expuse lo obvio.

Me mordió los labios y discretamente, limpie el sudor en mi falda.

-¿De que necesitas hablar, Estados Unidos?-

Pude ver como su mirada se desviaba y sus puños se cerraban al escuchar como le había llamado.

-Isabel, quiero hablar sobre nuestros sentimientos.- Pronuncio.

Y yo me sentí desfallecer.

•••

-¿De que estarán hablando?- Preguntaron, por fin.

Guarde silencio, mirando a todos resistir su curiosidad.

Al igual que yo. Realmente deseaba saber como estaba resultando todo.

-Idiotas.- Escuche a alguien sisear a mi lado.

Alce mi ceja con curiosidad.

-¿Vietnam?- La mujer me lanzo una mortífera mirada.

-¿Qué quieres, Inglaterra?- Pregunto, cruzándose de brazos.

-Nada.- Respondí, igual de seco.

-Me voy.- Dijo dándome la espalda.

Fue inevitable pensar, que la asiática iba en dirección contraria a la salida. Sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía.

•••

Pude ver como sus hombros se tensaron ante mis palabras.

-¿A…A que te refieres?- Isabel dio pasos nerviosos hacia atrás.

-Isabel, no creo que no te hayas dado cuenta aún de mis sentimientos.- Respondí, sentía mi rostro calentarse.

En sus mejillas doradas, un rubor se empezó a formar.

-Isabel.- Suspire su nombre, pensando en lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Palabras, que podrían cambiar todo entre nosotros.

-Isabel…- Di un paso hacia ella.

Su mirada chocolate se alzo, y pude ver el temor en sus ojos.

-Isabel, yo…- Sentí mi interior calentarse.-Isabel…-

Jamás pensé que esas palabras fueran tan difíciles de pronunciar.

_-¡DEJA DE SER UN COBARDE Y DILO AHORA!- _Mi mente grito.

Aspirando y exhalando, uniéndose así, toda mi valentía.

-Isabel, te amo.- Mis ojos se cerraron, y podría jurar que exclame aquello.

_Te amo._

-Isabel, te he amado…Todo este tiempo, desde que te conocí en aquella frontera.- Confesé.

En mi mente una diapositiva de recuerdos me azotaban piadosamente.

Y mientras más tiempo pasaba, más notaba el silencio adueñarse del cuarto.

-¿Isabel?- Finalmente me arriesgue a abrir mis ojos.

En ese momento, pude observar un rostro lleno de tristeza

•••

-_Isabel, te amo.- _

Fue lo que escuche al otro lado de la puerta.

Con mi espalda recargada en la pared y brazos cruzados, escuche con atención lo que habría de venir a continuación.

Esperando a ver, como la pareja trascendental del tiempo, finalmente aclaraba sus sentimientos.

•••

_Te amo._

¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con este momento?

_Te amo._

¿Cuántas veces no había fantaseado con este día?

_Te amo._

Ni siquiera las estrellas en el cielo, alcazaba para contar.

Entonces…

_Te amo._

¿Por qué me siento tan triste?

¿Tan devastada?

Es esto, lo que siempre había deseado.

Alfred, diciéndome que me amaba. Que mis sentimientos hacia el eran correspondidos.

Se suponía entonces, que yo correría a sus brazos. Me acurrucaría en su pecho y le susurraría una y otra vez que también lo amaba. La felicidad que en ese momento me estaría envolviendo sería apaleadora.

Entonces…

¿Por qué no me sentía así? ¿Por qué solo podía sentir tristeza?

"_Si fuera necesario, dejaría caer bombas sobre tu país."_

"_Espero muchas cosas de ti, Isabel"_

"_Fui una tonta, siempre detrás de el."_

Lo recordaba.

-_Izzy, are you okay?- _Escuche a Alfred.

Cuando lo mire, me volví a sentir traicionada por mis propios sentidos.

Ese Alfred, el que estaba allí parado y que desde hace poco tiempo había considerado ajeno y desconocido; era el mismo niño rubio de aquella pradera.

Alfred era Alfred.

No había motivos de engaños, yo había estado enamorada de este Alfred, y ahora temía a este Alfred.

Había sido una inepta al tratar de separarlo.

_Te amo._

¿Cómo me sentía yo?

¿Lo seguía amando?

Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Y supe mi respuesta.

Si.

Aun amaba a Alfred.

-Lo lamente, Alfred.-

Fue lo único que pude decir, antes de partir de la habitación.

_No llores._

_No llores._

-¡ISABEL!- Lo escuche gritar, a la par que me tomaba de la mano.

Era tan cálido.

-Isabel…-Dijo ahora más quedo.-¿No me amas?-

Su voz derramaba un sentimiento que me impulsaba deseos de abrazarlo.

-Izzy.-

Cerré mis ojos y sentí mis pestañas acariciar mis pómulos.

Me gire, mi mandibula tensa y mis ojos amenzando con tristeza.

-Te amo, Alfred.- Le respondí sinceramente.

Sus ojos se ablandaron.

-Te amo, a un nivel inmedible.- Aspire aire.-Pero…Hay un sentimiento aún más fuerte que ese, Alfred.-

No necesite pregunta, para contestar.

-Te tengo miedo, Alfred.- Confesé.- Te miro a los ojos, y no se con quien hablo. No se si puedo confiar en ti.-

Sentía como mis ojos empezaban a picar.

-Es por eso, que lo lamento…- Pronuncie sin mirarlo.- Lamento, no poder estar aquí contigo y poder demostrarte todo el amor que te tengo…Pero, es que simplemente…Simplemente no puedo, estar así contigo. Tenerte a mi lado, y fingir que todo esta bien. Al menos, no aún-

Poco a poco, su mano soltó la mía. Pude ver en sus ojos una mirada vacante.

Supe que era el momento, en que debía irme.

-Lo lamento, Alfred.-

Y lo abandone en esa habitación.

•••

La puerta se abrió, y vi una alborotada cabellera castaña.

-¡EH CACHORRITO!- Le llame.

Ella se encontró con mi mirada. Sonríe zorrunamente.

-Eres una cobarde.- Le dije.

Ella tenso su mandíbula y no pronuncio ni una palabra.

-"Te tengo miedo, Alfred"- Le imite con desdén.- Sin duda, eres una nación patética.-

Se negaba a hablar.

-¿Y ahora que harás?- Pregunte con malicia.-Le haz roto el corazón a tu amado, y dudo que ahora te quiera seguir ayudando. Tu dependencia esta en peligro, cachorrito.-

Dio un paso al frente, y note como sus ojos retenían la humedad.

-No te interesa, Vietnam.- Me respondió entre dientes.- ¡Y si tanto te interesa que le haya roto el corazón a Alfred, adelante allí esta!- Su voz temblaba.- ¡VE Y CONSUELALO! Aprovecha el momento.-

Y mientras ella se alejaba, la puerta se abrió.

-Vietnam.-Dijo suavemente el norteamericano.

En ese momento, cuando cruce mi mirada con la suya, pude notar mi alrededor cambiar.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Lamento la tardanza! Pero, surgieron algunos imprevistos que me imposibilitaron el subir el capítulo antes.<strong>

**Espero que este capítulo, haya sido digno de sus expectativas. **

_**¿Review?¿Sugerencias?¿Observaciones?**_


	61. Antes de la ventisca

_Nota de Autor al final._**  
><strong>

**•  
><strong>

**Antes de la ventisca.**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

1 día…1 semana…1 mes…1 año.

1 año, de aparentar. Como extraños. Como si no hubiera una historia detrás de nosotros.

Como si nunca hubieran existido aquellas miradas, aquellas caricias furtivas, aquellas sonrisas que decían más…Aquel beso.

Por que ahora solo son miradas, solo son apretones de manos, solo son sonrisas desabridas.

Nuestra historia se maquillo. Y fingimos. Dejando a lado, cualquier sentimiento.

Cubriendo aquellos anhelos, con la espalda y conversaciones ajenas.

Por que hace un año, parece ser que hemos zarpado, y hemos olvidado nuestra historia.

•••

-_Mon cher_, ¿A donde vas con tanta prisa?- Se pudo escuchar a su espalda.

Con un suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa, la morena se giro para encontrarse con la nación del amor. Según el.

-Bueno, es hora de la comida. Y tengo hambre. Y solo tenemos 30 minutos, antes de que el cejon nos empiece a gritar por nuestra tardanza.- Se explico la joven, mientras acomodaba su siempre rebelde mechón.

-En todo caso, he de ser un oportuno.- Expreso el rubio.- _Mademoiselle_, me concedería el honor de invitarle un almuerzo.-

Seguido de esto, el rubio le extendió su brazo. Isabel, alzo su ceja.

-De acuerdo.- Acepto la mexicana.- Pero, si una sola mano, me toca el muslo por debajo de la mesa. Te matare.-

El francés, solo atino a sonreír nerviosamente.

-_Mon cher,_ yo no…-

-Vamos Hue, conozco un esplendido lugar para almorzar ¡Además esta muy cerca!

A la vuelta de la esquina, se pudo escuchar un resoplido.

-Seguramente, solo es tu comida basura.- Respondió una voz altanera.

Francis, despego su mirada del pasillo, y miro a la joven latina. Esta miraba atentamente la esquina.

-Vamos, Its on me.- La refrescante voz del norteamericano, hizo que Isabel bajara su mirada.

-Isa…- Una vez más el francés fue interrumpido.

-¡_Hey France, Mexico!_- Saludo el rubio, acompañado de la asiática.

Rápidamente, Isabel alzo su mirada.

-Hola Alfred.- Saludo con una sonrisa la latina.

Francis pudo observar como Alfred, se tensaba ligeramente.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Inquirió alegremente Alfred.

Con una similar alegría, la latina respondió.

-Francis y yo, iremos a comer.- Su mechón había escapado de su sitio.- Puedo ver que tu y Vietnam harán lo mismo.-

Vietnam se mantuvo callada ante las palabras de la morena.

-Isabel, si quieres…- Francis comenzó.

-Bueno, no les quitamos más su tiempo.- Pronuncio la muchacha.- Buen provecho.- Deseo con una sonrisa.

-Thanks…- Murmuro Alfred.

Y con un simple tirón, la vietnamita lo alejo del lugar. Perdiéndose se así en las escaleras.

-_Mon cher_, ¿Estas bien?- Finalmente se atrevió a cuestionar la nación europea.

Suspirando, Isabel lo miro.

-Claro que lo estoy, no hay razón para que no lo este.- Respondió.- Andando Francis, tengo hambre.-

_Después de todo…Fui yo la que desperdicio la oportunidad._

_•••_

-¿Aun la quieres?- Cuestiono la asiática.

Alfred sorbió de su bebida escandalosamente.

-¿A quien?- Pregunto, alrededor de su boca habían migajas.

Hue suspiro, y tomo una servilleta.

-A ella. A México.- La servilleta en sus manos, poco a poco, fue limpiando las migajas.

Hubo silencio, mientras que el pan empezaba a caer en la mesa roja.

-_Thanks_.- Agradeció, cuando su boca estuvo limpia.

-¿Entonces?- Cuestiono tentadoramente la azabache.

-No se.- Contesto lentamente.

Hue bajo su mirada.

_-Maldición…Esta mesa es más roja que mi bandera.-_ Divago.

-Realmente, no se como me siento con respecto a Izzy.- Su mirada miro por el ventanal.- No se si la amo, si la odio…-

-Ella no te merece.- Interrumpió tangentemente. – Tu la haz querido, por mucho tiempo. Y cuando finalmente le dices tus sentimientos, ella los rechaza.-

Alfred miro confuso a la asiática.

-No deberías seguir queriendo a alguien que no te aprecia.- Lentamente, la mano de Vietnam comenzó a deslizarse por la mesa.- Tu mereces a alguien mejor. Alguien que no te tema, y disfrute de tu compañía.-

Alfred noto la delgada mano.

¿Qué haría?

_Isabel o Hue._

La miro, sus ojos dorados, parecieron perforar los suyos.

¿Realmente quería Hue? ¿O estaba confundido?

¿Qué sentía por Isabel? ¿La habría olvidado ya?

Su divagación se quebró al sentir una fría mano topar con la suya.

_Isabel…_

_"Te tengo miedo Alfred"_

-¿Quién es esa persona?- Murmuro, suavemente, y su mano rozo la de la asiática.

_Izzy…_

-Yo, Alfred.- Respondió la asiática.

_Hue._

_•••_

_-__You bloody bastard.- _Pronuncio claramente enfadado el ingles.- Es tu nación, es una conferencia mundial muy importante. Y tú. Llegas tarde.- El rubio exhalaba fuertemente. -¡Llegar tarde! Como _bloody hell_ se me ocurre decir eso ¡Ni siquiera apareciste!-

La sala antes llena, ahora estaba vacía, solo se encontraba el par de rubios de habla ingles.

_-__Chill Iggy, _no es la gran cosa.- Respondió despreocupadamente el americano.

_-_¿Dónde estabas, _bloody bastard_?- Su paciencia empezaba a colapsar.

_-No where.-_ Arthur tenso su mandíbula.

Y fue en ese mismo momento, que lo olio. Una fresca y dulce fragancia que emanaba, apenas perceptiblemente de Alfred.

Una fragancia de mujer.

¿Había estado con Isabel? No eso era imposible, ella había estado en la conferencia. Entonces…

-Estuviste con Vietnam.- Apunto.

_-__Yeah, so what?-_

-¿Qué paso con Isabel?- Cuestiono, claramente interesado.

Últimamente, habían estado bastante distanciados.

Alfred, desvió su mirada.

-Nada. Nada en absoluto.- Pronuncio, con dolor tangible.- Ella simplemente, me deshecho, me olvido. No le importo.-

Arthur pudo notar la mirada de rechazo en los ojos de Alfred. El jamás había sido bueno con los rechazos…O con las perdidas.

-Te rechazo.- Arthur pronuncio seriamente.

-Si, eso hizo.- Alfred, se encontraba molesto.

Sabía que Isabel lo había rechazado. Pero, no era necesario que lo repitieran en su cara.

-Pero sabes que…No me importa, gracias a eso, me di cuenta de lo grandiosa que es Hue.-

¿Vietnam? ¿Ahora, Alfred estaba encaprichado con Vietnam?

-Y todos podemos ver lo bien que te hace. Ni siquiera llegas a la conferencia.- De esta manera, Arthur retomo el tema.

Alfred se levanto, claramente molesto.

-No fue culpa de Hue.- Su voz era un hilo amenazador.

Arthur no se vio ni un poco intimidado por esto.

-Al menos con Isabel, no eras un irresponsable.- Tentó Arthur.

Y eso, hizo que la cordura de Alfred se colmara. Tomándolo del cuello de su camisa, lo elevo.

-Si te parece tan grandiosa, por que no la invitas a salir.- Los ojos de Alfred se habían oscurecido.- Después de todo, te sientes atraída hacia ella ¿O no?-

Los ojos verdes del ingles se ensancharon levemente. Alfred sonrió con petulancia oscura.

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta de cómo la mirabas?- Su voz se volvía amenazante, pero detrás de ella, Arthur podía palpar lo celos.- Así que hazlo ¡Invítala a salir! A mi no importa. Ya no más.-

Y sin más, Alfred lo dejo caer.

-Me voy. Hue me espera.- Y le dio la espalda.

Arthur entrecerró sus ojos. Claramente molesto.

-Sabes que.- Le llamo al norteamericano, este siguió caminando.- Lo hare ¡Invitare a salir a Isabel!-

Sonrió con satisfacción al ver como el ojo azul paraba su marcha.

-Seguramente, a mí si me aceptara.- En ese momento, al antiguo pirata, poco le podía importar los sentimientos de su ex colonia. Estaba cabreado.

Alfred, exhalo visiblemente y crespo sus puños.

-Bien por ti.-

_•••_

-Oh Vietnam ¿Esperas a alguien?- Pregunto con su características y macabra alegría la nación rusa.

La vietnamita, apenas miro de reojo al euroasiático.

-Si.- Se cruzo de brazos.

-Podría ser Alfred.-

Hue se tenso.

-¿Y que si es el?- Reto la asiática.

-Nada . Solo quería saber si tienes tiempo para escucharme, Hue~- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Hablarme de que?- Su mirada dorada observo a la violeta.

-Es de algo muy interesante. Estoy seguro que te encantara.-

Hue resoplo.

-Directo al grano, Bragniski.-

-Comunismo. De eso te quiero hablar, querida Vietnam.-

_•••_

¿Sería buena idea?

Miro el teléfono del hotel, sus puños se cerraron y la fría tela del cobertor, le causo escalofríos.

-Hazlo. Se valiente.- Se dijo.

No perdía nada…Quizá, quizá…Quizá solo recuperaba algo.

Aspirando, y sintiendo la frescura de la habitación. Se decidió.

Lo haría.

Con sus manos girando la rosca, espero el tintineo.

-Vamos, contesta.- Imploro, con sus ojos cerrados.

_-Hello?- __S_e escucho al otro lado de la línea.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, y sus dedos se enredaron el cordón del teléfono.

-Hola Alfred…Soy yo, Isabel…- Saludo tímidamente.

_-Hey Iz!-_

Sonrió inconscientemente. Hace tanto que no le llamaba así. Quizá seria posible recuperar lo perdido.

-Oye me preguntaba si…-

_-Wait a second.- __Le dijo.-¿__¡Hue, que haces!? ¡Vas a incendiar mi casa!- _

¿Hue?

Vietnam, estaba en su casa…

_-¡Es tu estúpida estufa!- __Escucho en la distancia la voz de la asiática._

Y entonces, escucho la risa de Alfred. Estaba feliz.

Junto a ella. Junto a Hue.

-¿Qué sucede Isabel?- Volvió a atenderle.

Su mano soltó el cable, y suspiro.

-Nada. Adiós Alfred.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Lo lamento! Me ausente, durante un considerable tiempo. Mil disculpas, pero, la escuela acabo el Viernes pasado y…Antes de eso, hubo una avalancha de tareas, proyectos, etcétera. <strong>_

_**Espero la comprensión de todos mis lectores.**_

_**Por otro lado, con este capitulo doy bandera de entrada a la Guerra Fría. Espero que este capitulo haya sido del agrado para todos ustedes. Acepto sugerencias para como manejar esta saga que viene por delante.**_

_**Sin más que decir, se retira **__Crimson Mascara._

_**¿Review? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Observaciones?**_


	62. Ventisca

**Ventisca**

•

Estúpido despertador.

Estúpida recepción del hotel.

Y todo lo demás, bueno, que se fueran al demonio.

Iba tarde, a una conferencia mundial. Y no era cualquiera conferencia. En lo absoluto, era una conferencia precedida por el cejon engulle te.

Ya podía escucharlo gritándole y regañándola.

Si. Era culpa de su estúpido despertador.

•••

Los dolores cada vez eran más agudos. Podía sentir su ser siendo dividido.

Y créanme, ese sentir era insoportable.

-_Pero no tanto como este.- _Se dijo al entrar silenciosamente a su sencillo hogar.

Miro a su alrededor. Estaba acostumbrado al silencio y la quietud, sin embargo esta era diferente. Era devastador. Ver su hogar tan pulcro, tan silencioso, sin vida.

_Niyo, niyo._

Alzando su mirada celeste, el rubio pudo ver a la pequeña ave volar a su encuentro ¿Cómo era posible que este pequeño canario, le siguiera, le recibiera y frotara su pequeño y plumado cuerpo contra su mejilla?

¿Es que acaso no le odiaba? ¿Le resentía? ¡Por amor a Dios! Era por el que su dueño, su autentico dueño estaba…

Cerro sus puños, sus guantes se fruncieron.

No. _El _no podía estar muerto.

El debía de estar en algún lugar de ese inhóspito y frio país…Tenía que estarlo.

Después de todo el era muy _awesome_ para morir.

Sin embargo ¿Qué le aseguraba aquello? La nación de Prusia había desaparecido. Sus territorios se habían perdido, y su gente ahora era la suya.

Desplomándose en su sillón, y con el silencio fúnebre de su hogar, se hizo ver la realidad.

_No había razón alguna para que Prusia siguiera existiera._

•••

**-**¡LAMENTO LA TARDANZA!- Fueron sus primeras palabras al atravesar las enormes puertas de caoba.

Cuidadosamente abrió uno de sus ojos. Pudo comprobar que todas las miradas de los presentes estaban puestas sobre ella. Incluido unos azules. Sintió un leve cosquilleo en su interior.

-No te preocupes, estamos por empezar. Ahora toma asiento.- Indico el ingles, en una inusual voz tranquila.

Un poco extrañada por el comportamiento del rubio, opto por simplemente encogerse de brazos y dirigirse a su lugar.

…El cual estaba ocupado por ¿Vietnam?

-Estas en mi lugar.- Índico cortante.

La asiática, se giro. Sus afilados ojos la observaron con expresión aburrida.

-Y tú llegaste tarde. No tienes ningún derecho sobre este asiento.- Devolvió Hue, esta vez cruzándose de piernas.

Isabel aspiro discretamente.

-Muévete.- Dijo tranquilamente.

Al lado izquierdo de Hue, Mathew podía sentir la ira despidiendo de Isabel.

-No.- Volvió a responder la asiática.- Ahora ve y siéntete a otro lugar. Mira entre China y Rusia hay un espacio. Ahora corre, cachorrito.-

Mientras tanto, Alfred pasaba su mirada de Vietnam a México, sin la mínima idea que decir.

Preparándose para sus siguientes palabras Isabel fue interrumpida.

-_Mexico._- La amenazante voz de Inglaterra se hizo sonar.- ¡Solo siéntate!-

Maldiciendo por lo bajo y con la triunfante mirada de Vietnam. México se resigno a su asiento entre las naciones del norte.

Aspirando con fuerza, tomo asiento entre las dios viejas naciones. Recta y silencio, decidió sobrellevar la conferencia.

-Hola México-chan, ¿Quieres unirte a la madre rusa?- Fue el peculiar saludo del ruso.

México detuvo el impulso de querer golpearse contra la mesa.

•••

-Debiste ser más amable con Izzy.- Murmuro suavemente Alfred.

Hue se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Qué me obliga a hacerlo? Ella no me agrada.- Respondió francamente la asiática.

Alfred se resitúo a fruncir el ceño.

-_She is my friend.- _

Ignorando el hecho de que Francia en medio de su reporte, la muchacha de giro de lleno al rubio.

-¿Enserio lo es?- Le reto.- Por que no parece.-

Alfred tenso la mandíbula. Y miro de reojo al frente, seguían sin notar su pequeña disputa.

-La sigues queriendo.- Le dijo.- Y mientras siga siendo así, nunca podremos avanzar, Alfred.-

En las últimas palabras, Alfred pudo sentir la pena en la voz de Hue.

-Decide a quien quieres. Pronto.- Pidio seriamente la vietnamita.

Alfred callo al ver como la nación más grande del mundo de alzaba de su puesto, el cual casualmente estaba al lado del de Isabel.

-Puedes hablar, Rusia.- Cedió Inglaterra mientras tomaba asiento.

El ruso sonrió.

-Yo les quiero hablar del comunismo.- Sentencio el euroasiático.

Alfred oscureció su mirada, al ver como la atención de Hue se enfoco en el tema.

_¿Qué estas tramando, Bragniski?_

•••

-Le agradezco su visita.- Dijo suavemente el asiático.

-Ve~ Japón, no debes de ser tan formal somos amigos.-

El asiático asintió con una notable sonrisa.

-Eres muy amable, Italia-kun.-

El italiano le sonrió, mientras dejaba un poco de alimento en la encimera de la cocina.

-Haz mejorado Japón.- Apunto el Feliciano.

-Si, cada vez me siento mejor. Al igual que mi país, a pesar de la tragedia de la bomba, nos hemos ido recuperando ¿Cómo se encuentra tu país, Italia-kun?-

-Esta bien, Nihon ~. Romano y yo nos hemos recuperado.- Dijo con una sonrisa, la cual cayo casi de inmediato.- Quien me preocupa es Alemania…-

Kiku asintió.

-Lo de Gilbert-san, las indemnizaciones de guerra. Y ahora con el muro, lo terminaran matando.- A continuación el japonés bebió de su té verde.

Las saladas lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en los ojos miel del europeo.

-No que quiero que _Doitsu _muera…- Sollozo.

•••

-No puedes estar interesada en el comunismo ¡Por amor a Dios, Vietnam! No puedes estar hablando enserio.-

Hue hizo un puchero.

-¿Si estuviera interesada, por que es de tu interés? Es mi país, y puedo hacer lo que quiera, y mi jefe, hacer. No tienes por que intervenir Alfred.-

Alfred cerro sus puños.

-No entraras.- Tomando sus hombros la empujo hacia la pared.

-Sueltame.-

Alfred, la penetro con sus vibrantes ojos azules.

-Tome una decisión.-

Antes de que Vietnam pudiera preguntarle a que se refería. Un beso la acallo.

-Te quiero a ti.- Respiro en sus labios.

•••

Los había escuchado.

Y se sentía destrozada. Pero, era su culpa. Alfred, ya la había olvidado, y era momento que ella también lo hiciera.

Tragándose la tristeza alzo la mirada. Y miro a su izquierda, y observo a la persona que había estado esperando.

Cuando este paso a su lado, aspiro aire y se preparo.

-¡Rusia!- El aludido se giro para mirarle.

_-Da?- _Con su sonrisa presente, Isabel inspiro aire.

Se remojo los labios, y le dio una ultima mirada a la pareja que estaba a metros de ella; su mirada atenta al rostro del enamorado rubio.

Era momento de dejar de depender de el. Tenia que crecer por su cuenta.

-¿Me podrías hablar más sobre el comunismo?-

Una imperceptible sonrisa macabra apareció en el rostro blanco.

-_Da.- _

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews. Aprecio mucho el hecho que tomen un poco de tiempo para leer este humilde fiction. Gracias.<strong>

_**Y Feliz Navidad a todos. Que su hogar se colme de bendiciones y pasen una noche maravillosa en compañía de todos sus seres queridos.**_

_**¿Review? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Observaciones?**_


	63. Voces

_**Voces**_

•

Solo tenía que alzar la mano, tocar y listo. Sencillo, lo había hecho billones de veces antes.

-_Esto es una mala idea. Lo mejor es que me vaya.-_

Y sin tener la menor idea de cómo sucedió, se pudo ver tocando la puerta ¡Demonios! ¿Desde cuando su cuerpo tenia voluntad propia?

-Ya voy.- Se escucho al otro lado de la puerta.

Podría correr. Huir en este preciso momento por los largos corredores del hotel. Podría hacerlo… ¡No! Se quedaría y afrontaría, si no su nombre dejaba de ser…

-Arthur, que grata sorpresa.- Le saludo la morena al abrirle la puerta.

…Arthur Kirkland, mejor conocido como Reino Unido y el norte de Irlanda.

•••

-¿No es día esplendido, Lituania?- Apunto la alta nación mientras miraba por la ventana. A lo lejos se podían ver amenazantes nubes grises.

Lituania miro confundido a la alta nación.

-Sin duda, Señor Rusia.- El báltico no se atrevió a contestarle lo contrario.-Hoy se encuentra muy feliz Señor Rusia ¿Algo bueno a sucedido?-

Ivan sonrió ampliamente.

-Realmente, han sucedido muchas cosas buenas. Mi sistema se extiende, algunas naciones lo empiezan a considerar, algunas ya lo han adoptado. Y además esta _eso_.- El ruso se giro para mirar de lleno al báltico.- Así que Lituania, han sucedido muchas cosas buenas.-

Ante la mirada de su superior, Lituania no pudo evitar encogerse del miedo.

•••

_-God, it´s so confusing.- _Se murmuro mientras miraba el cielo nublado de la ciudad de Washington.

Había besado a Hue. Le había gustado aquel tocar, pero, era extraño. No podía negar el hecho de que había disfrutado aquel beso, pero eso era todo; solo lo había disfrutado. No había sentido ningún palpitar salvaje, su mente no había estado en blanco, y sus sentidos habían seguido alerta.

Todo lo contrario a los besos de Isabel.

_Háblame del comunismo._

Esa había sido la voz de Isabel, la reconocería en cualquier parte. Una parte de el no podía evitar arder en celos y preocupación al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca de Izzy.

Pero ese no era el único problema. Hue, también estaba interesada ¿Qué haría? Lo más probable es que tendría que quitarle la idea a ambas; ahora solo era deducir el como haría eso.

-_Another coffee, please.- _El mesero no tardo en traerle su orden.

•••

-¿Una cita?- Pregunto confundida.

Arthur sintió sus labios temblar.

-Exactamente.- Respondió nervioso.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?

-¿Perdiste una apuesta o algo?- Cuestiono Isabel, sus ojos levemente entornados.

Cierto. Había peleado con Alfred, y ahora estaba cumpliendo su amenaza.

-No. Simplemente te estoy invitando a salir.-

Isabel se cruzo, mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta. Arthur empezó a sentirse irritado.

-¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones, Arhtur?- Cuestiono Isabel.

Y esto hizo colmar la paciencia del británico.

-_Bloody hell woman! _¡¿Qué tiene de malo que te este invitando a salir?! Eres una dama agradable, graciosa, sin mencionar, atractiva.- Exclamo enfadado Arthur.-¡Ahora toma tu cosas y vámonos!-

-De…De acuerdo.-

Después de cerrar la puerta, al girarse, pudo ver el antebrazo de Arthur esperándole.

-_Como todo un caballero.- _Sonrió la morena, a la vez que entrelazaba su brazo con Arthur.

•••

-Es bueno escuchar que estas bien.- Suspiro.

-_Hai. Poco a poco mi pueblo se esta levantando.- _Explico la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Espero que pronto pueda ir a visitarte.- Dijo la joven mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

-_Sera un gusto recibirla en casa, Hue-san.-_

La vietnamita rio suavemente.

-Eres muy formal, Kiku. Vamos, solo dime Hue. Te conozco desde que eras un pequeñuelo, no hay necesidad tanta formalidad.-

_-Al contrario Hue-san, es hecho hace que deba demostrarle mi respeto y gratitud.-_

Hue negó cariñosamente, su cabello suelto le acaricio la espalda baja.

-Si tu insistes.- Callo un momento, mientras se estiraba.-Dime, ¿Alfred esta ayudándote con la reconstrucción?-

-_Si, si lo ha hecho. A pesar de todo, creo que Alfred-kun y yo podremos ser bueno amigos en un futuro.-_

Hue sonrio levemente.

-Me es muy grato escuchar eso, Kiku.- La sinceridad era clara en sus palabras.

_-Hablando de ello, ¿Alfred-san no se enojara al ver el recibo de teléfono después de esta llamada?- _

-¡Ja ja! Lo dudo.-

Silencio.

-_A todo esto, ¿Cómo va su relación con Alfred-kun?-_

Hue sintió sus mejillas enrojecer levemente, a la vez que se sentaba en posición india.

-Podría decir que bien…Pero…- Callo.

-_¿Qué sucede Hue-san?- _Pregunto preocupado Kiku.

-Algunas veces, en las noches…Escucho como murmura el nombre de Isabel, después de eso, me sujeta más fuerte. Es como si yo solo fuera un sustituto.-

Hue escucho a Kiku beber.

_-Tranquila Hue-san. Isabel-san es una joven agradable, y ambos sabemos que ella ocupo por mucho tiempo un lugar especial en el corazón de Alfred-kun. Simplemente es cuestión de tiempo, tiene que esperar.-_

Hue apretó su mandíbula y se abrazo con el brazo libre.

-No se cuanto pueda esperar, Kiku.- Suspiro fatigada.-Por otro lado, de vez en cuando discutimos. Alfred no esta nada feliz con el hecho de que me interese el comunismo, y bueno, yo soy de aquellas que le guste ser ordenada.-

Kiku rio al otro lado de la línea. Hue no pudo evitar fruncir el cejo.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-

_-Ustedes dos, parecen una pareja recién casada.- _Explico Kiku, a la vez que su risa disminuía.

-Yo…-

_Hazlo. Únete, no hagas caso a las palabras de Estados Unidos._

-¿Dijiste algo, Kiku?- Pregunto confundida la vietnamita.

-_En lo absoluto Hue-san ¿Por qué sucede algo?- _

-No se. Kiku tengo que colgar, hasta luego.- La mujer no espero respuesta y colgó el auricular.

Tomando una posición de defensa, se preparo.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Cuestiono amenazante.

_Sabes lo que quieres. No te dejes manipular._

Hue giro su cuello por toda la habitación en busca de la fuente.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto.

Escucho una risa. Con cautela siguió caminando hasta que quedo frente a un espejo.

_Sabes lo que en verdad quieres Hue. Lo sabes._

Lentamente se acerco al espejo, sus puños cerrados. Alli pudo ver su reflejo. Pero, algo no estaba bien.

-No volveré a preguntar ¿Quién eres?- Le pregunto a su ajeno reflejo.

Con una espeluznante sonrisa, escucho la respuesta.

_Soy el comunismo, Hue._

•••

-Waaah~, estoy satisfecha.- Exclamo Isabel, mientras reposaba su mano derecha en su barriga.

Arthur rio.

-Para ser una _lady_, comes demasiado Isabel.-

La latina, sonrió altaneramente.

-No puedo hacer nada. Esta en mis genes, según Papá Toño, yo siempre he sido una comelona.-

Arthur sonrió.

-Sabes Arthur.- Llamo la morena.-Inesperadamente, me la he pasado de maravilla contigo.-

Arthur se giro avergonzado. Eran momentos como estos en los que el británico realmente no sabia que decir.

-Qué cosas dices mujer.- Pronuncio, aun claramente avergonzado.

Isabel rio suavemente.

-Entonces, _Sir Arthur, _¿A donde hemos de ir ahora?- Pregunto Isabel, recordando las lecciones de modales que hace unos siglos, Austria le había tratado de enseñar.

Arthur se volvió a mirarla y sonrió.

_-You would see, My Lady.- _

•••

-Mmm, ¿Alfred-kun, eres tu?- Pregunto el ruso.

El aludido se exalto al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Alfred-kun, que haces detrás de esos arbustos?- Cuestiono el hombre mientras se ponía de cuclillas.

Alfred miro al frente, luego a un lado…

-Reviso que estén bien podados.- Se excuso rápidamente.

Ivan miro al frente.

-Mmm…Yo creo que Alfred-kun esta mirando a la linda Isabel.- Apunto el hombre.

Alfred se congelo.

-¡NO ES VERDAD!- Exclamo.

-Mmm… ¿No es ese Inglaterra?- Comento Ivan, mientras ignoraba el comentario del americano.-Oh, ya entiendo. Alfred-kun esta espiando la cita de México y Inglaterra por que esta celoso.-

Alfred abrió sus ojos exaltado.

-_I am not jealous!- _Pronuncio entre dientes.

-Deberías estarlo. Isabel es una linda chica, bastante inocente y fácil de manipular.- Apunto el hombre, rápidamente cambiando de carácter.-Es la perfecta nación que todos desearan tener bajo su control.-

Alfred tenso su mandíbula.

_Háblame del comunismo._

-No te atrevas a hacerle daño a Isabel, Rusia.- Amenazo.

La nación soviética se giro al rubio.

-¿Por qué te preocupa, Estados Unidos? Tú ya tienes a Vietnam.- Alfred entorno sus ojos.

-No la toques. A ninguna de las dos...- Era obvio que la tensión entre ambas naciones.-…Bastardo comunista.-

Rusia se levanto rápidamente trayendo consigo a la nación capitalista.

-Demasiado tarde, cerdo capitalista.- Pronuncio el ruso.- Ambas están muy cerca de estar bajo mi poder; la pregunta es ¿A quien ayudaras? Hue o Isabel.-

Y sin más la nación soviética desapareció entre la marea de gente.

_¿A quien ayudaras?_

_-Damn.- _Maldijo.

•••

-Parece que va llover.- Apunto Isabel mientras veía el cielo nublado.

-Sera mejor volver al hotel.- Propuso Arthur.

-Si.-

En un silencio cómodo ambos empezaron a caminar por las rusticas calles de Philadelphia. Isabel miraba el suelo con atención, hasta que su rostro topo con la espalda de Arthur.

-¿Arthur, que suce…?- Callo al ver la razón frente a ella.

Estaban frente a _Independence Hall. _El lugar que había liberado oficialmente a Norteamérica del Imperio Británico.

-¿Arthur…?-

El británico siguió mirando el lugar, ausente.

-Yo hice mi mejor intento por ser un tutor devoto. Lo cuide y lo ame…Pero el jamás parece estar agradecido de eso. En cambio todos ustedes, aman a España con tanto cariño. Siempre fue un mal agradecido, mal criado y consentido…- Arthur hablaba ausente.-No se como es que lo amas tanto, Isabel.-

Isabel enrojeció, pero de inmediato se refresco al sentir la lluvia caer.

-Hay que refugiarnos.- Dijo Arthur mientras la tomaba de la muñeca.

Bajo un toldo, los dos permanecieron en silencio. Viendo la lluvia caer.

-Arthur.- Llamo Isabel

El británico asintió, indicando que prosiguiera.

-Alfred, el realmente te ama y te agradece todo lo que hiciste por el…Pero, ya sabes como es el. No es del tipo de gente que agradece directamente; pero estoy segura de que el en verdad te ama.- Isabel no lo había mirado.-Y…para ser sincera, realmente no se por que lo amo.-

Arthur la miro. No importaba lo mucho que se esforzara, sabia que Isabel jamás lo vería con esos ojos. Aquellos que brillaban aun más que las luces eléctricas de la ciudad, y sabia que jamás seria el que causaría aquel exquisito rubor en sus mejillas.

-_Come on, Isabel.- _Y en silencio, caminaron bajo la lluvia.

•••

-Me la pase estupendo. Gracias Arthur.-

-No hay de que.- Dijo Arthur con una sonrisa.

Y con eso Isabel cerró la puerta. Tumbándose en la cama, tiritó levemente.

Lo mejor seria que se tomara una ducha. Más tarde quizá meditaría en los planes de crecimiento para su país, en pocos días volvería a la capital para dar reportes del crecimiento global…

_Sabes que es lo mejor para el país._

Isabel se detuvo de inmediato.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- Pregunto.

_Pronto lo sabrás, Mé-xi-co._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muchas gracias a todos por un año más y por todos sus comentarios, observaciones, etcétera. Les deseo unos felices años 2013 a todos y que su casa se llene de alegrías ¡Felices Fiestas!<strong>_

_**¿Review? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Observaciones?**_


	64. Sin descanso

_**Disclamer applied**_

_**•  
><strong>_

_**Sin descanso**_

•

No era normal. Estaba escuchando una voz, que no dejaba de atosigarla. Algo simplemente no estaba bien.

_Tú sabes lo que es mejor para tu país._

Ahí estaba otra vez.

-Déjame en paz. Tú no sabes lo que quiero.- Repitió, su mirada fija en la pared.

_Te equivocas, yo se lo que tu quieres._

Ya había oscurecido; sabia que era momento de dormir. De hecho, eso debió suceder mucho tiempo atrás. Pero aquella voz simplemente no desaparecía, no la dejaba en paz. Era simplemente molesta…y escalofriante.

_Lo sabes._

-¡YA DEJAME!- Exclamo mientras aventaba una almohada.- Déjame…Déjame.-

¿Qué era esta voz? ¿Cómo sabía lo que ella quería? Tomando aire, sus piernas temblaron cuando se alzo de su cama.

Trago nerviosa. No quería pensar que era lo que ella temía. Cerrando los ojos y aspirando con fuerza, topo con el pequeño tocador.

_-No puede ser. No puede ser.- _Se repitió sin cesar. -¿Qué es lo que quiero?- Cada vez estaba más cerca del espejo.

Y sin respuesta alguna, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con su propio reflejo.

Isabel grito aterrada al ver como su reflejo se deformaba y la oscura figura le sonreía macabramente.

•••

_¿A quien ayudaras?_

En estas ultimas horas, el techo de su habitación se había vuelto una especie de salvavidas. Su mente cansada le hacia ver cosas, recordar imágenes y voces.

_¿A quien ayudaras?_

Cerró sus ojos claramente frustrado, su mano libre froto sus sienes. La voz de Rusia lo estaba castigando cruelmente.

-¿Cómo estarás Izzy?- Susurro tiernamente.

La extrañaba.

Podía negarle a cualquiera lo contrario, para a si mismo, era imposible. Añoraba pasar una tarde en su compañía, deseaba rozar disimuladamente su mano con la de ella. Extrañaba sus bellas sonrisas que encendían sus ojos de una manera radiante.

-Mhmm…-Aquel suave sonido, lo atrajo a su otra realidad.

A Hue. La asiática que con manos delicadas arrugaba la camisa de su pijama y acaparaba todas las cobijas de su cama.

Una mujer atractiva y dulce.

Como si temiera a sus propios movimientos, Alfred acaricio sus negros cabellos, un suave olor tropical inundo su olfato.

Estaba confundido. No sabia que hacer. No sabía a quien ayudar.

"_Te tengo miedo Alfred."_

Podía recordar con nitidez el rostro de Isabel, la forma en que sus ojos se escondían de su mirada y sus labios temblando. El había provocado eso. Y ella lo había rechazado.

-¿Alfred?- Escucho la voz ronca de Hue.

Sonrió débilmente.

-_What´s up?- _Se giro en su costado, para ver de frente a la vietnamita.

-¿No puedes dormir?- Susurro medio dormida Hue.

-No es eso, simplemente me desperté. Esta fresco.-

Hue sonrió, sus ojos claramente cansados.

-Toma un poco de la cobija.- Hue le ofreció.

El rozar de las cobijas contra sus ropajes era el único sonido audible.

-Hue…-Murmuro el norteamericano mientras atraía a la asiática hacia su pecho.

Pudo sentir una exhalación de Hue rozar su pecho, mientras esta se hundía cómodamente en su pecho.

-T e quiero, Alfred. Te quiero mucho.- Murmuro la azabache antes de volver a dormir.

Alfred bajo su mirada.

¿Estaba mal que pensara en otra mujer, mientras la sostenía?

Sabía la respuesta.

•••

Sin saber como o cuando un grito había abandonado su garganta.

Su reflejo se deformaba, pero seguía siendo ella. Aterradora y sanguinaria, pero era ella. Le sonreía como un asesino le debía de sonreír a su victima.

Y cuando vio el brazo del reflejo extenderse hacia ella, supo, que no podía seguir allí. Sin importarle el estar en pijamas, aventó la puerta. Gritando y asustada, sintiendo como si su reflejo la estuviera persiguiendo.

-No…- Dijo al ver como se topaba con un espejo al final del pasillo.

Ese reflejo estaba ahí. Estaba asustada.

_Déjate llevar. Sera más fácil._

Negó violentamente. Y dio vuelta en la esquina; y entonces lo vio, allá en la profundidad del pasillo. Una sombra que se acercaba a ella.

_Déjate llevar. No dejes que te manipulen. Sabes lo que quieres._

Con los ojos anchos, Isabel retrocedió temerosa. La sombra estaba cada vez más cerca. Su espalda golpeo y cayó.

_-Se fuerte, te haz enfrentado a naciones poderosas y haz salido viva. Se fuerte.- _Se animo mentalmente.

_Esto es diferente, Isabel. Aquí tú no puedes ganar._

La sombra, estaba a unos pasos de ella y ella solo atino a encogerse.

_-Si puedo. Puedo vencer a cualquiera. Te puedo vencer a ti.-_

Un brazo se extendió hacia ella, uso sus brazos como escudo. Mientras su boca exclamaba incoherencias.

Y en ese mismo escucho una risa. La risa de esa condenada voz.

_No puedes vencerte a ti misma._

Y finalmente la mano la alcanzo. Aterrorizada, solo atino a lanzar manotazos por todos lados, mientras gritaba por ayuda.

-¡Isabel, tranquila!- Pero ella seguía revolviéndose._- Calm down, is me, Arthur.-_

¿Por qué habrá parado? Habrá sido por ese lenguaje que le atraía. O por el calor acogedor que Arthur desprendía. No sabía.

-¿Arthur?- Pregunto a la penumbra.

-Si ¿Qué sucedió Isabel?- Pregunto, mientras soltaba las muñecas de la morena.

Los labios de Isabel temblaron, su mente se nublo de los espantosos recuerdos de su reflejo.

-No...- Murmuro la latina.

Arthur supo que no seria sano indagar más.

-_Come on._- Se levanto, a la vez que sacudía su pantalonera.-Te llevare a tu habitación, necesitas descansar.-

¿Volver a su habitación? No. Se encontraría con ese reflejo, estaría sola con esa voz.

_No te puedes vencer a ti misma._

No podía usar ninguna fuerza bruta contra ella misma. No podía dispararse. No podía hacer nada contra ella misma. Y no quería caer.

-No.- Susurro sin alzar su mirada del alfombrado.

-_What?- _Cuestiono Arthur, apenas delineando el contorno de la sombra de Isabel.

Cerrando sus puños, sintió la aspereza de la alfombra en sus nudillos.

-Quiero pasar la noche contigo.- Confeso Isabel, su mirada castaña cruzándose con esmeralda.

Arthur agradeció la falta de luz. Le constaba que su rostro estaba tremendamente encendido. Tragando su nerviosismo, aclaro su garganta.

_-Nonsense.- _Dijo el inglés. -Tienes que descansar.-

Dándole la espalda, espero a que la morena se alzara, se exalto al sentir su brazo aprisionado por la mano de ella. De inmediato se giro para enfrentarla.

-Por favor, solo será esta noche.- Se escuchaba tan vulnerable.-No me dejes sola, Arthur.-

Arthur suspiro ¿Ahora como podía decirle que no?

•••

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Su espalda se apoyaba contra la fría pared, su mirada observaba la nada con ausencia.

Se sentía cansado.

Sus manos aferraron con fuerza la cruz en su mano; sabía que si seguía aplicando esa fuerza, pronto su mano comenzaría a sangrar. Pero para ser sincero, eso ya no le importaba.

No era solo el hecho de Gilbert haya desaparecido de su vida, ni el hecho de que se sentía terriblemente solo y que toda la gente lo apuntara, mientras decían en susurros "Fue el". El hecho era que, todo, completamente todo por lo que había luchado.

Por lo que había sacrificado a miles, por lo que había apartado a su hermano para siempre y lo había vuelto en un monstruo, se estaba desmoronando. Justamente frente a el.

Había luchado por unión entre su gente. Había luchado por crear una Germania unida….

No pudo evitar reír apáticamente.

Eso estaba siendo destruido. Completamente. El condenado muro estaba separando a su gente. Y esta vez, el simplemente no podía hacer.

Sintiendo un hilillo de sangre correr por su muñeca, siguió mirando al vacio.

"_Tu eres mi sueño"_

_-__Entschuldigen sie mich__Bruder,__ich bin__ein versager.- _Dijo con sus ojos cerrados en verguenza.

•••

Incomodo.

Era la forma en que Arthur podia describir el momento.

Estaban aquí. En su cama. Bajo las cobijas. Isabel arrimada a su pecho, y apenas rozando su espalda. Los dos juntos.

_No me dejes sola, Arthur_

El inglés suspiro derrotado. Ante esas palabras, se había visto fuera de palabras; era obvio que la latina estaba terriblemente asustada. Una parte de el, se negaba a dejarla sola en esos momentos.

Pero Arthur dudaba de esta acción. Sabía de antemano, que Isabel deseaba estar con Alfred.

-Gracias.- Los labios de Isabel acariciaron su pecho.

Arthur acaricio suavemente su cabello. Como siempre, esta tenia un fresco olor a dalias.

-¿Qué sucedió, Isabel?- Cuestiono.

La forma en que había reaccionado la morena era demasiado para ser solo una pesadilla. Sintiendo como las pequeñas mano se aferraban a el, sabia que la mujer seguía afectada.

-No lo se, Arthur.- Respondió francamente.- Pero, tengo miedo.-

Arthur callo.

Isabel era una mujer fuerte, tan dura como un clavo y terca como para admitir algo así. Y mucho más a el. Sin saber por que, atrajo a la latina aun más hacia si.

-No se como enfrentarme a esto.- Sus palabras apenas era un murmullo.-No se que hacer.-

Se escuchaba terriblemente desesperada. Y el, sentía un fuerte deseo de protegerla. Así que sus blancas manos encontraron su barbilla, e hizo que la mirada morena se encontrara con la suya.

-_I will protect you.- _Le prometió firmemente.- Te protegeré, no te dejare sola. Te lo prometo.-

Las pupilas de Isabel temblaron, pero sus ojos jamás se apartaron de los del inglés. Fue cuando el claro de luna le permitió observar claramente el rostro del hombre a su lado.

Estaba lleno de sinceridad.

-He sido tan ciega…-Susurro Isabel, su mano lentamente acercándose al rostro de Arthur.

Este hombre, no le mentía. Realmente la protegería.

"_I am Hero!"_

Poco a poco en subconsciente esas palabra se desvanecieron.

"_I will protect you."_

-_Isabel?-_ Pregunto Arthur al ver el rostro de la morena.

Con sus labios cerca de los ajenos, susurro.

_-I want to be your lady.- _Y sus labios acariciaron los suyos.

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Espero que este capitulo haya cumplido con la idea que tenía para el Mex*UK. Y no se preocupen, las cosas entre México, USA y Vietnam no se van a quedar así. Esten preparados para las futuras sorpresas que les tengo en espera ;)<br>**_**

**_**¿Review? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Observaciones?**_**


	65. Decide

_Disclaimer Applied_

•

_**Decide**_

•

Algo no estaba bien.

Y no, no era el hecho de que la sala estuviera en tranquila y organizada.

_Era eso…_

Aquellas miradas furtivas. Aquella sonrisa nerviosa. Aquel sonrojo sutil.

"_Eso" _no estaba bien en el rostro de Isabel.

Mi mirada viajo hacia los ojos avergonzados de Arthur.

_It can´t be._

Me sentí gruñir al ver de nuevo esa sonrisa coqueta en los labios de Isabel, pude observar como Arthur ignoraba dicho coqueteo y seguía mirando al frente, continuando con la explicación.

Oh, pero yo se mejor. Arthur estaba feliz y nervioso.

A el le gustaba Izzy, no había duda…Pero, ¿Isabel? Ella no podía estar enamorada del ingles. No podía. Eso simplemente estaba mal; por que Isabel solo me puede amar a mi; Alfred F. Jones. Y no había discusión en eso.

_-Excusez-moi__, mon lapin- _Mis ojos azules miraron al frances.- Me es inevitable preguntar, pero ¿Acaso tu y Isabel están saliendo?-

El silencio fue tangible en la sala. Y yo sentí mi respiración parar, a mi lado Hue me observaba por la esquina de su ojo derecho.

_It can´t be._

Pude observar como Arthur se tensaba y como diminutas gotas de sudor le recorrían las manos.

_Izzy will never like him…_

-Si.- Contesto una voz.- Arthur y yo estamos saliendo.-

Lo que fue un segundo, me pareció una eternidad.

Isabel orgullosamente alzada y tomando la mano de Arthur.

-_I am his Lady.- _Apreté mi mandíbula al escuchar aquello.

_No…_

-¡Vaya!- ¿Vietnam?- Pues tengo que decir, que estoy muy feliz por ustedes. Que sean muy felices.-

Sentí una mano golpearme ligeramente el hombro.

-¿Tu no estas feliz por ellos, Alfred?- Fue la pregunta de Hue.

Sentía mi corazón extraño. Sentía un bulto en mi garganta. Sentía tantas cosas en ese momento…

-_Of course I am…- _

…Pero no podía mostrarle eso a nadie.

•••

-Pensé que sería más difícil.- Confeso con un sutil sonrojo en sus morenas mejillas.-Pero todos lo tomaron bastante bien.-

Tome su mano, acortando la distancia entre nosotros. Sin poder premeditarlo, le sonríe cariñosamente. Ella regreso el gesto con un ligero apretón.

-Tienes manos muy cálidas, Arthur.-

Me detuve, la luz se filtraba por las grandes ventanas del pasillo. Sin pensarlo, lleve sus nudillos hacia mis labios.

-Las tuyas están frias.-

Una carcajada escapo de mis labios al ver su rostro enrojecer.

-¡Que…Ah…Sueltame!- Exclamo mientras tiraba de su mano.

-¿Avergonzada, _Isabel_?- Me mofe con una sonrisa que no usaba desde hace siglos.

Ella me miro con un puchero, y pude notar como sus ojos se encendían con el recuerdo.

-No uses esa sonrisa conmigo.- Exigió molesta.

Me acerque a ella, meditando cada paso. Podía ver como ella se retiraba hasta golpear contra la pared.

_Ella recordaba perfectamente este momento…_

-_Something wrong, My Lady?- _Le pregunte, mis brazos aprisionándola.

-Maldito pirata…-A pesar de esas palabras, podía escuchar el cariño en ellas.

-Me robaste un beso…-Le susurre, recordando el beso de la noche anterior.

_Que ahora se transformaba en algo distinto…_

Ella sonrió altaneramente.

-¿Y que haras?- Sus delgados brazos aprisionaron mi cuello.

Era mi turno de sonreír.

-Mi querida Isabel, ¿Acaso no sabes que esta mal robarle a un pirata?- Me acerque a ella, nuestras frentes unidas.

Ella alzo sus cejas de una manera coqueta.

_¿Recuerdas Isabel?...Aquel momento…_

-¿Lo es?- Sus pestañas acariciaron sus pómulos.- ¿Por que?-

_Cuando no vi a una pequeña infante…_

-Por que siempre vuelve a reclamar lo suyo.- Murmure antes de cortar nuestra distancia.

_Y en cambio me encontré con una bella dama._

•••

-¿Por qué estas tan serio?- Me pregunto, sus ojos penetrándome.

_Like hell I´m gonna tell her…_

-Es por esa "mujer taco", ¿verdad?-

_¿Mujer taco?_

-¡No te lo puedo creer Alfred!- Estaba molesta.-Estoy harta de que no dejes de pensar en ella.-

No sabia que decir.

-Alfred, yo estoy aquí contigo. Yo soy la que te esta queriendo ¡Ella te rechazo!-

Mordí mi labio.

-¡MALDICION, CONTESTA!- Sus manos golpearon la mesa.-¡Dime por que no puedes dejar de pensar en ella!...¿Por que no la olvidas?-

_No lo se…Realmente quiero hacerlo…_

-No te das cuenta… ¿Qué a mi también me duele? ¡DIME! ¿Crees que no me duele ver como la miras? ¡Que no me duele que murmures su nombre mientras duermes!...Alfred, yo te amo…Pero…-

Abrí mis ojos alarmado. No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían en ese momento.

Lagrimas. Lagrimas que resbalaban por los ojos de Hue. Ella estaba llorando por mi culpa.

Alargue una mano hacia ella. De inmediato recibí un manotazo.

-Quiero que decidas. Ahora. Ella o yo…- Pude ver como limpiaba bruscamente sus lágrimas.

_¿A quien ayudaras?_

-**Decide**. Por que yo no pienso ser el reemplazo de esa maldita bruja; así que o la olvidas, o me olvidas.-

Fue lo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

_Damn._

•••

-¿Alemania?- Dijo mientras se acomodaba su desordenado cabello.

-Si. Iré en una semana, ¿Quieres ir?- Cuestione, recargado contra la pared.

-No veo inconveniente. Perfectamente puedo ir a reportarme con mi jefe y tomar un vuelo a Inglaterra.- Medito.-De ahí tomaríamos un vuelo a Berlín ¿Cierto?-

-Si así es.-

Asintió, su cabello revolviéndose.

-Oye Arthur…- Su mirada se perdió en la vista de la ciudad de Filadelfia.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Crees…- Pauso.- ¿Crees que Alfred realmente este bien con esto?- Sus manos tocaron el cristal, su consciencia lejos de aquí.

No pude evitar apretar mi mandíbula.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Mantuve mi compostura, mis pasos largos hacia ella.

-No quiero lastimarlo.- Las manos que antes estaban alargadas contra el cristal, se cerraron.

La sostuve en mis brazos, su cabello provocándome cosquillas en la barbilla.

-Lo esta.- Le asegure.-Si no, tendrá que aceptarlo, por que…Por que tu quieres esto ¿Verdad?-

Mentiría si no dijera que estaba nervioso ante la respuesta que podría darme.

Sentí sus brazos envolver mi cuello por una segunda vez en el día. Sus ojos castaños llenos de cariño.

-Claro que quiero esto.- En mi mejilla en beso fue depositado.-Esto es lo que quiero.-

Sonreí y la apreté más hacia mí.

_I want this too…_

•••

Los pasillos estaban silenciosos.

-Mmm, parecen que ya todos se fueron.- Murmuro.

.

.

.

-Hey Iz.-

Se sobresalto al escuchar el sonido de otra voz.

-¡Cielos santo!- Exclamo, llevándose su mano al pecho.- ¡Alfred me asustaste!-

Sin poder evitarlo, en su rostro moreno se dibujo una sonrisa. Hace tiempo que no tenia esta familiaridad con Alfred.

-¿Y Hue?- Pregunto.-Usualmente ustedes dos están juntos.-

Con manos en los bolsillos y la mirada baja, Alfred se negó a responder.

-¿Alfred?- Cautelosamente se acerco.-¿Oye estas bien? Si te sientes mal, puedo ir por Arthur y…-

Un quejido escapo sus labios al sentir la fuerza de Alfred sobre su muñeca.

-¿Qué diablos te…?- Callo al ver los ojos de Alfred.

-Arthur…Arthur…-Repitió.- ¿Es lo único que sabes decir?-

Isabel cerró sus ojos. Le estaba lastimando la muñeca.

-Alfred, suéltame.- La voz de Isabel era seria.

-Tú no lo quieres.- Pronuncio Alfred, presionando aun más la muñeca femenina.-Tú no quieres a Arthur.-

Isabel se trago el dolor, y miro al rubio con desprecio.

-Claro que si.- Su voz era firme.-Arthur es mucho mejor hombre que tu.-

Su cuerpo azoto la pared, su muñeca siguió prisionera.

-No…Tu no lo quieres, Isabel.- Su voz era demasiado amenazante. Como si demandara una respuesta en especial.-Tú no lo quieres.-

Isabel apretó su mandíbula al sentir la presión de Alfred contra ella.

-Solo…Solo di que no lo quieres y te ayudare.-

La latina no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos ante el repentino cambio de tono en la voz de Alfred.

Se escuchaba desesperado.

"_Claro que quiero esto. Esto es lo que quiero." _

Podia recordar el calor de Arthur y sus ojos gentiles.

-Lo siento Alfred.- Murmuro Isabel con la mirada baja.-Quiero a Arthur.-

_Why?_

-¿Por que?- Cuestiono.-Tu solo…Tu solo me puedes querer a mi, _why Iz?-_

Había prometido jamás volver a derramar una lagrima frente a este hombre…Pero, en este momento, era imposible.

-Por que ya no puedo seguir Alfred…- Sollozo levemente.-Ya me canse.-

Alfred presiono el hombro de Isabel, ella solto un quejido.

-¿De que te haz cansado?-

Isabel trato de retener las lagrimas. Tuvo suerte con solo algunas.

-Alfred, no merecemos esto.- Su mano libre le acaricio la mejilla.- No merecemos estar sufriendo de esta manera…Por favor Alfred. Hay que olvidar esto…Tú y yo…-

¿Por qué no podía terminar con la oración?

-No…- Murmuro Alfred.- ¿Por qué no entiendes que aun te quiero?-

Su voz era desesperada.

-Izzy…No puedo olvidar esto; no puedes esperar a que me saque estos sentimientos. _I love you_.-

Isabel apretó sus dientes con fuerza.

-Alfred…Hue no merece esto.- Su voz era suave.- Ni Arthur merece esto…-

Se lamio los labios.

-No nos merecemos esto, Alfred.- Sus ojos marrones estaban llenos de lágrimas.-Por favor Alfred, si seguimos así solo seguiremos sufriendo.-

_Y ya me canse de sufrir._

Alfred aferro con fuerza la muñeca de Isabel. No quería soltarla.

-No…No lo hare.- Pronuncio el rubio.- No te dejare...No me importa si sufres; no te dejare, Izzy. Tu y yo, tenemos que estar juntos.- Se acerco a ella.-Lo sabes. Sabes que quieres esto tanto como yo.-

Acerco su cuerpo al de ella.

-Tú me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti.-

"_I will protect you."_

-Alfred, detente.- Lo trato de alejar con su única mano libre.- Hue no merece que le hagas esto.-

_Arthur no lo merece._

-Izzy…- Estaba tan cerca.

-Alfred, basta. Yo quiero a Arthur y tu quieres a Hue.- Le recordó.- Hay que dejar de sufrir, Alfred, por fa…-

Y la callo, forzando sus labios contra los de ella.

_Discúlpame Alfred._

Y así, Isabel encajo sus dientes en los labios de Alfred.

-_What?-_

-Basta Alfred.- La voz de Isabel era autoritaria.- Lo admito, no hay día en que no me arrepienta por haberte rechazado. Pero, estoy harta de esto Alfred. Entiéndelo, nuestra relación es demasiado nociva.-

Alfred no había liberado su muñeca.

-No quiero sufrir. Y estando contigo es lo único que consigo: sufrimiento.- Su voz era cansada.- Hue te ama, y ella no merece que hagas esto.-

Un canalillo de sangre corría por la comisura de los labios de Alfred.

-Alfred, es momento que termines con este encaprichamiento.-

_¿A quien ayudaras?_

-Alfred…-Pauso, meditando bien lo que iba a decir.- Yo amo a Arthur.-

Isabel se quejo audiblemente al sentir su muñeca ser presionada con mayor fuerza.

-¿Lo amas?- Era una pregunta llena de odio.-De acuerdo, hare lo que quieres, te dejare en paz.-

De ninguna forma, esto era una señal de paz.

-Se feliz con Arthur. Ya no me importa lo que te suceda.-

_That´s not true._

-Alfred…-

Los ojos desorbitados de Alfred la miraron.

-Cállate.- Estaba tan desesperado.-No te quiero escuchar.-

_Este no es Alfred…_

Con su mandíbula apretada y con más sangre corriendo por su barbilla, recordó las palabras del ruso.

_¿A quien ayudaras?_

Recordó las lágrimas de Hue.

_Ella o yo._

Escucho las palabras de Isabel.

_No merecemos esto._

**Ella había tomado una decisión.**

-Tienes razón.- Dijo mientras la soltaba bruscamente.-No merecemos esto.-

_¿A quien ayudaras?_

**El tomaría la suya…**

-¿Alfred?- Murmuro confundida.

_Ella o yo. Decide._

Le dio la espalda.

_Isabel se puede cuidar sola. Yo ya no la ayudare._

**Las decisiones habían sido tomadas**

•••

_-¿Qué demonios sucedió?- _Su muñeca estaba inflamada.

_Deberías hacer algo contra el cerdo capitalista._

Era esa maldita voz.

_-¿Quién eres?- _Tenia que saber quien era esa voz.

Escucho una risa.

_Soy la solución a todos tus problemas, México._

_-¡¿Quién eres?!- _Quería respuestas.

_Soy la decisión correcta. **Soy el comunismo que deseas.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Me disculpo por el contenido un poco violento! Pero, era necesario, para lo que va a ocurrir más adelante. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Les tengo más sorpresas preparadas, así que manténganse a la orilla de su asiento.<strong>_

_**Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Realmente son una inspiración para todos estos capítulos.**_

_**¿Reviews? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Observaciones?**_


	66. Bipolaridad

Bipolaridad.

Era la única forma en la que todo se podía describir.

El mundo, se encontraba dividido. Una vez más había guerras, y una barrera enorme se dibujaba.

Y ella.

_**Míralo, como siempre fanfarreando. Creyéndose lo más esplendido del universo, realmente eres una tonta por sentir algo por el.**_

_Yo no siento nada por el._

Sus ojos vacantes miraban al frente, aquel rubio de ojos azules hablaba sin parar de cuestiones que en ese momento, a ella realmente no le importaban. Pudo notar como aquellos ojos azules, se desvivan tan débilmente a su dirección.

Estaba esperando a que corriera sus brazos y se disculpara por haber sido no tonta. Como siempre.

_**Pero no sucederá. No le des ese gusto de verte de rodillas y humillada ¡Eres mucho más fuerte que el! Y el lo sabe, por eso te mantiene controlada ¡Libérate!**_

Isabel aspiro profundamente. Asimilando las palabras que escuchaba en su interior.

_¿Cómo?_

Isabel se estremeció levemente, al sentir sus propia comisura alzarse involuntariamente.

_**Vuélvete lo que el odia, se lo que el niega. Independízate de el. Vuélvete al comunismo.**_

Isabel frunció el cejo.

_Eso es arriesgado. No creo que mi economía y gobierno soporten ese cambio. Ya se que quiero demostrarle que soy mucho más sin el, pero… ¿Arriesgar a mi nación? _

Incomoda se revolvió en el asiento de cuero.

_**Pequeña Isabel, date cuenta. No estas arriesgando a la nación. Esto es un cambio para bien ¡Solo mira como le esta yendo a la URSS!**_

Isabel bajo su rostro, y se mordió el labio inferior.

La URSS era potencia. Era tan grande y prospera que incluso a Alfred le causaba inconveniente.

Y eran comunistas. Aun así…

_Pero a causa de eso ha habido guerras._

_**¿Y sabes por que ha sucedido eso?**_

El rostro de Inglaterra mostro confusión al ver como Isabel se encogía de hombros.

_**Por que EL, las ha causado. EL se ha entrometido; eso no te pasara a ti.**_

_¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué te asegura que Alfred no me declare la guerra?_

En su mente, una risa se escucho.

_**Por que el te ama. No será capaz de hacerte daño, te dejare ser; además, el mismo te dijo que te dejaría en paz, no tiene por que intervenir en tus asuntos ¿Me equivoco?**_

Isabel sintió su pulso parar, un revoltijo en sus estomago le anuncio su nerviosismo. Con sus labios temblando en confusión y un par de manos sudadas. Asintió.

_Te equivocas._

_**¿Por qué? Dame tus razones.**_

_Alfred, no me ama. El quiere a Hue. Y aun si tuvieras razón, a mi no interesan sus sentimientos; yo quiero a Arthur._

En sus labios rosados una sonrisa malévola se dibujo.

_**Si tú lo dices. Hmph, deberías dejarme darle una lección a ese engreído.**_

•••

Hacia tanto calor. Podía sentir cada poro de su ser sudado, aun así, la sabana que le acobijaba era aun más fría que estar sentado desnudo en el glaciar más frio de Noruega.

Tenia que levantarse, tenía que hacer tantas cosas, y muchas que vigilar. No se podía dar el lujo de estar aquí tumbado.

_Tenía que levantar a su nación y volverse una grandiosa nación._

Por su gente, por el…Por su hermano.

Jadeante y con un esfuerzo mayor al de levantar un tanque de guerra, se trato de alzar. Pudo sentir las gotas de sudor resbalarle por la nuca, entonces, un intenso dolor en el vientre le tumbo.

-¡_Germania!_- Era italiano.-¡No te debes de alzar!

Moviendo levemente su cabeza a la derecha se encontró con un par de ojos miel. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió.

-Italia…- Murmuro, sus ojos cristalizados por la fatiga.-¿Qué haces aquí?-

El italiano le sonrió, mientras escurría un trapo.

-Te haz enfermado. Tienes fiebre.- Explico Veneciano a la vez que la toalla escurría levemente en la frente del rubio.

Ludwig cerró los ojos y sintió una fresca brisa. Era verano, el sol brillaba y su gente sufría.

Sufrían por la separación, sufrían por el muro que los dividía.

-Hace…Un lindo clima.- Expreso el alemán.

El italiano miro con preocupación a su amigo, sin embargo, callo, esperando escuchar las palabras del rubio.

-Sería…-Su voz era rasposa.- Sería agradable salir a caminar.-

Con sus ojos azules, miro por la ventana que daba a la calle. A lo lejos, un muro se extendía.

-Eso es lo que decías.- Veneciano lo miro confundido ¿Quién decía?

Ludwig tosió secamente, en el momento, el italiano le cedió un vaso de agua fresca. El alemán asintió en agradecimiento.

De nuevo, con su mirada febril, sonrió.

-Si sería agradable salir a caminar, _Bruder._-

•••

La charla seguía y seguía. Su garganta se comenzaba a resecar.

Un vaso de agua con hielos, sería el cielo en ese momento.

-Es por eso, que debemos reforzar nuestras defensas en referencia a nuestros gobiernos. No podemos dejar entrar el comunismo a nuestro sistema.-

Su mirada se traslado por toda la sala. Algunos de los presentes asintieron.

-¿Por que?- Se hizo escuchar una voz.

El silencio fue tenso.

Los ojos azules del norteamericano, observaron a la autora de aquellas palabras.

-_Excuse me?- _Su voz se escuchaba en la orilla.

-Lo que escuchaste, gringo.- Respondió la latina.- ¿Quién te crees como para andar diciéndonos que hacer?-

Alfred tenso su mandíbula.

-Yo no les estoy diciendo a nadie que debe de hacer, solo hago una sugerencia. Puesto que aquí _todos _somos capitalista, debemos de protegernos del creciente comunismo.-

Francia miro con sus ojos estupefactos al par de americanos. Esto no pintaba bien.

-¡Claro! Somos capitalistas, por que tenemos que andarte siguiendo como perritos falderos, para que nos des aunque sea un poco de tus sobras. Maldito cerdo capitalista.-

Arthur ensancho sus ojos, sabia que las palabras que escuchaban eran provenientes de Isabel, pero…Esa persona, no podía ser Isabel. Con cautela, observo a la joven detenidamente.

Algo estaba mal, esa mujer, no era su Isabel.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- La voz de Alfred escupía veneno.

La latina se cruzo de brazos, su ser destilaba petulancia.

-Lo que escuchaste.-Al igual que el rubio, las palabras de Isabel eran duras.-Además, no creo que seas el mejor candidato para decir "No al Comunismo", después de todo, el comunismo entro a hace tiempo ¿No crees?-

Alfred crispo sus puños.

-No se a que comunismo te refieres.- Estaba molesto.

El cuerpo de Isabel se estremeció ante una naciente risa.

-¿A no? Y que ha de ella. De Hue.-

El silencio se instalo, y Arthur tenso su mandíbula. Quería creer que esas palabras eran unas llenas de celos, si fuera así, lo entendería. Pero aquellas palabras estaban libres de algún trazo de celos.

Fue cuando el silencio se rompió por un fuerte golpe en la mesa. Los vasos de cristal temblaron.

-_Shut up._ Tu no sabes nada.- Alfred se encontraba enrojecido de la rabia.- _Shut up, shut up, shut the hell up.- _

Isabel sonrió triunfante había ganado…Pero…Algo no estaba bien, esa mujer no podía ser México ¿O si? Frustrado, se alzo y camino hacia ella.

Estaba convencido que aquella persona que había dicho tan hirientes palabras a alguien que a pesar de todo, el ingles seguía queriendo, no era Isabel.

Era impensable.

Y cuando estuvo frente a ella, la tuvo del hombre, ojos castaños bañados en un leve rojo le devolvieron una feroz mirada. La mujer frente a el, mostro sus dientes en señal de furia.

Ella no era Isabel. Era algo más.

Olvidando a los demás, la atrajo a sus brazos en un cálido abrazo. La mujer se retorció entre sus brazos. Los ojos azules del americano lo observaron, una mirada indescriptible se mostraron en los jóvenes ojos.

-¡Sueltame maldito capitalista!- Le exigió.

¿Qué era? ¿Quién era?

-Isabel, calmate.-

Lentamente, la morena se relajo en sus brazos. Como salido ensueño, miro al caballero.

-¿Arthur?- Cuestiono confundida.

Soltandose del brazo, observo la sala. Todos le miraban atonitos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto.

Sus ojos buscaron los azules americanos. Se topo con una mirada llena de ira, pero una que también mostraba confusión.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto, claramente confundida.

Arthur observo a la dama.

-No sucede nada.- Le aseguro con una sonrisa.

Un carraspeo provino de Alfred.

Isabel sabia que algo no estaba bien. Algo había sucedido y en su interior sabia que tenia que ver con ella.

_¿Qué sucede?_

Los labios de Isabel mostraron una sonrisa.

_**Solo le dije unas cuantas verdades al cerdo capitalista.**_

Isabel se tenso. Eso no podía ser bueno.

_¿Qué le dijiste?_

_**Que te interesa. Dijiste que el no te importaba, ¿Cierto?**_

Isabel crispo sus tensas manos.

-Me siento mal ¿Me podría retirar?- Su pregunta se dirigió al norteamericano.

Alfred tenso su mandíbula, claramente molesto.

-Haz lo que quieras.- Escupió ferozmente.

•••

Era un lugar lleno de niebla, miro de izquierda a derecha.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?-

Solo el silencio se presento. Trago con nervio, ¿Dónde estaba? Con decisión, dio un paso al frente, sus zapatos se hundieron en fango. Finalmente, logro escuchar algo más que su respiración.

Y de entre la niebla pudo ver surgir a un mar de gente. Todos vestidos en idénticas pijamas de rayas. Con confusión, los vio avanzar a hacia su dirección.

-¿Un campo de concentración?- Pregunto.

En sus pijamas una solitaria estrella se exhibía.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- Poco a poco, la multitud lo fue empujando con ellos.

Alzo su rostro, tratando de ver más allá de estas cabezas rapadas y mugrientas. Tenso su mandíbula, y decidió seguir andando, tarde o temprano se detendrían. Fue cuando decidió examinar a la gente que le rodeaban.

Todos estaban desnutridos, su hedor le causaba lágrimas y había algo más en cada uno de ellos, sus miradas. Aquellas miradas de tantos diferentes colores se veían desprovistas de vida alguna, miradas ausentes que indicaban resignación.

De improviso y sin poder controlarlo, sintió miedo, pero ¿A que?

-¡Avancen holgazanes!- Escucho una voz.

Se giro, el oficial se veía oscurecido por la niebla.

-Ve…- Ante aquel gemido, se giro inmediatamente.

Conocía perfectamente aquel sonido.

-A un lado, a un lado.- Ordenaba.

Pero aquellas personas solo seguía andando. Con desesperación, los comenzó a empujar.

-¡Levántate holgazán!

Una vez el gemido de cansancio hizo crecer su desesperación.

_No, no, no…_

Y finalmente, después de atravesar el mar, llego. Lo que vio frente a el, le oprimió su corazón.

Estaba ahí, tirado en el suelo, su cuerpo desnutrido, su cabeza rapada…Y esos ojos, aquellos relucientes y vivaces ojos miel que el recordaba, se veían ausentes.

-¡Italia!- Cayo de rodillas frente a el.

El rostro del mediterráneo estaba lleno de fango, sus uñas estaban destrozadas y su cuerpo cubierto por una pijama de rayas. Con sus manos temblando, alcanzo el rostro de su amigo.

-Vete…-Susurro débilmente Veneciano.-Si no lo haces, también te castigaran.-

El negó.

-¿De que hablas?- Pregunto.

Pero su compañero, ya no estaba allí. No, su mente y alma estaban lejos de ahí.

Mirando a un lado, pudo divisar un charco. Con pasos conmocionados, fue hacia el.

Y entonces se vio.

Su cabellos rubio ya no estaba, sus mejillas sonrosadas estaban hundidas, su cuerpo era cubierto por una pijama de rayas…Y sus ojos, estaban muertos.

Resignados.

-¡No!- Negó.

Pudo verlos caminar hacia el. Pudo sentir como lo arrastraban por el fango.

-No…- Murmuro, al ver el cuerpo maltrecho de veneciano ser aventado a una fosa común.

Lo aplastarían.

Su mirada divago por la fría habitación. En un rincón pudo ver a Japón mirar a la nada, su mirada también resignada. Cerró sus ojos.

_No._

Se estremeció ante el grito de una mujer…Sonaba como Hungría.

Abrió sus ojos azules al sentir una mano huesuda en su hombro.

-Todo estará bien.-

Alemania negó asustado al ver a Austria frente a el.

-Pronto acabara el sufrimiento.- Sonrió desdichado el músico.-Si…Muy pronto.-

Su cabeza cayó en derrota. Quizá, quizá…Era lo que merecía.

Ver a sus camaradas caer, y el morir por sus consecuencias. Aun así, y si esto era lo que tenia que enfrentar, le gustaría, aunque fuera por un momento, poder ver a su hermano.

Poder agradecerle lo que hizo por el…Pero no sería así, pronto, el gas descendería y lo asfixiaría en su destino.

Como debía ser.

Si al menos…

_-Gott mit uns*.- _De inmediato, Ludwig alzo su mirada ante aquel lema.

Esa voz. La conocía, era de el. De su hermano, de Prusia.

-_Bruder…-_Murmuro con una sonrisa…

La cual de inmediato cayó. Gilbert, estaba frente a el, ataviado en sus uniforme militar. Una cruz esvástica en su hombro.

El estaba ahí, cerrando frente a sus ojos la puerta. Su hermano lo mataría. Sin evitarlo, comenzó a reír, todo comenzaba a desmoronarse.

Con una ultima mirada a los demenciales ojos carmín, acepto la muerte. La puerta cerrándose tras el y el gas sofocándole.

-Tranquilo, todo esta bien.- Le reconforto una voz.- Todo esta bien.-

Cuando abrió sus ojos, la luna lo recibió. Se giro a la derecha, el italiano le reconfortaba suavemente.

-Veneciano.- Pronuncio el alemán.-Estas vivo.-

-¿Ludwig, a que te refieres?-

Sonrió.

-Estas vivo.- Su voz derramaba alivio.-Todos están vivos.-

_Todos excepto uno._

Aspirando, el alemán se enderezo lentamente.

-¡Ludwig, no debes hacer eso!- Exclamo con preocupación el castaño.

El alemán sonrió, demostrándole que estaba bien. Y cuando estuvo enderezado, observo a su acompañante. Los ojos miel, vibraban con vida.

-Veneciano.- Murmuro el.

El estaba bien, todos estaban bien.

_Todos excepto uno._

Con suavidad, tomo la mano del italiano y la sujeto con fuerza.

"_No te preocupes, Ita-chan. __Ludwig jamás permitirá que te suceda algo."_

-Veneciano.- El aludido lo miro.- Te protegeré, juro que te protegeré.-

Bajo el claro de luna, dos sonrisas se dibujaron.

•••

Quería saber que había sucedido, que había dicho, que le habían respondido.

Necesitaba saberlo.

_**Solo sucedió, lo que debía suceder.**_

Isabel crispo sus manos. Quería más respuestas.

_No debiste intervenir. Solo eres una causa problemas. Jamás debí hacerte caso._

_**Piensa lo que quieras, tú me necesitas. Lo sabes.**_

_¡No! Yo no te necesito, ni a ti ni al comunismo._

De repente, Isabel sintió un fuerte punzón en su cabeza. Se sostuvo de la pared, todo estaba dando vueltas.

_**No es verdad. Tu me necesitas.**_

Isabel trato de avanzar, pero todo seguía siendo un vórtice.

_Al contrario, tu eres la que me necesita. Sin mi, tu eres la que no es nada._

¿A dónde se dirigía? De su boca escapo un quejido al sentir su cabeza ser presionada.

_**Niña tonta, ¿Realmente crees que te necesito? Yo no te necesito.**_

_Mientes._

_**Si lo hiciera, ¿crees que te haría esto?**_

Antes de que Isabel pudiera responder, se sintió desfallecer y una sensación de vacio la invadió.

**-¡ISABEL!- **

Después de eso, no supo más.

* * *

><p>*<em>Gott mit uns: "<em>Dios con nosotros", lema oficial de guerra de Prusia.

**Antes que nada, quiero disculparme, estoy consciente de mi larga ausencia y abandono de mi fic. Excusas podria hacer millones, pero realmente solo tengo una razón: Acabo de pasar por un momento familiar y personal muy dificil en mi vida, y sinceramente, no tenia cabeza alguna para poder sentarme y poder escribir algo lo suficiente coherente o aceptable. Espero que como verdaderos lectores de mi fanfic, puedan entender esta razón, y sigan apoyando mi fanfic.**

**Una y mil veces, perdon. Prometo, un capitulo nuevo para este fin de semana. Y de antemano, agradezco su comprension y seguimiento al fanfic, a pesar de su temporal cesó.**

**Por otra parte, y dejando de lado mis cuestiones personales, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado.Y una vez más, gracias por su seguimiento.  
><strong>

_**Crimson Mascara**_

_**_**¿Reviews? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Observaciones?**_**_


	67. Someday

_**Someday**_

•

**¡ISABEL!**

¿Alguna vez haz sentido como la oscuridad te engulle al vacio?

¿Recuerdas ese sentimiento de tu estomago hundiéndose en lo profundo de tu ser?

Es acaso ese momento en el que te das cuentas que todo esta derrumbándose. Que lentamente, estas cayendo en picada, a un destino tan incierto, tan oscuro y confuso.

Con lo poco que queda de mi mente en este momento, extiendo una mano. Esperando a que alguien la tome y me detenga de esta caída…

Quien sea, ayúdeme.

•••

Allí me encontraba, en algún extraño lugar.

Donde mi imaginación era el creador, y no había más que lo que yo quisiera.

Allí era donde ahora me encontraba, mirándome, con el agua hasta los tobillos. Entonces, ella surgió del agua.

Alguien idéntico a mi, pero tan distinta a la vez.

_**¿Al fin haz recapacitado?**_

Pude ver como su confianza se abultaba en su ser. Crispando mis puños, le mire directamente a ojos castaños.

_Si, gracias a ti logre verlo._

En mis propios labios pude ver una sonrisa formarse.

_**¿Y que viste?**_

Exhalo con calma.

_Que no quiero el comunismo. Y por lo tanto, te quiero fuera._

Fueron segundos el miedo en sus ojos, pero estos rápidamente fueron camuflajedas por su tan característica altanería.

_**¿Crees que diciendo eso me sacaras? ¡Eres una estúpida! No te desharás tan fácil de mí, te lo garantizo.**_

Asentí. Pude sentir el agua turbándose a mis pies.

_Lo se. Pero, te aseguro, que hare lo que sea para sacarte de mi, y aun más importante de mi país._

Frente a mi, la pude ver temblar de ira.

_**¿Lo que sea? ¿Incluso mataras a quien se interponga en esta purga? Lo juras por tu identidad, México ¿Me detendrás a cualquier costo?**_

Por momentos dude, pero al mirar la cara de aquella mujer con rostro idéntico. Supe la respuesta.

_Lo juro, hare lo que sea._

Ella sonrió y sus ojos se veían enloquecidos. Y con un tronar de dedos, tome posesión de aquel lugar, que pensé, que solo yo manejaba.

Las aguas se volvieron turbias, a mi alrededor el color blanco empezó a mancharse de líneas rojas ¿Qué sucedía?

_**Ahora este lugar es mío, México.**_

Y el antiguo charco que mis pies tocaban, desapareció en el vacio. Junto conmigo.

•••

De golpe abrió sus ojos y miro frente a ella.

Blanco.

Cerró sus ojos, y una vez más, volvió a abrir rápidamente los ojos.

De nuevo había blanco. Crispando sus manos, sintió una textura que le causo cosquilleo.

-Enfermería.- Murmuro con una voz ronca.

Alzándose lentamente, pudo sentir un sutil dolor en su espalda.

Exhalando calladamente, paso una mano por sus alborotadas ondas. Había sido un sueño, pero, sabia que lo que se había dicho, era real.

No iba dejar pasar el comunismo, haría lo que fuera. Ya había visto lo que aquella contraparte era capaz de hacer a ella, y a los demás.

_Alfred…_

Una gentil brisa le acaricio su perfil, y al girarse, pudo comprobar por la ventana abierta que no debió de estar inconsciente por mucho tiempo, el sol apenas se había movido de su posición del mediodía.

Un gruñido de su estomago, le hizo recordar que su hora de almorzar estaba cerca. Al dejar caer la mirada para meditar en su almuerzo, un reflejo dorado le hizo saltar el corazón.

A su lado, con su rostro escondido estaba un rubio. Isabel se empezó a sentir acalorada.

_No te deberías sentir así. Sabes que esta mal eso._

A pesar de aquellos pensamientos, no pudo evitar que su mano se dirigiera al rubio. Trago suavemente, podía sentir el calor emanar de el.

_El quiere a Hue. Y tú quieres a Arthur._

Todo lo que su cabeza le decía era verdad, pero ¿Por qué este cuerpo suyo no le respondía? ¿Por qué se movía por su propia cuenta?

Su mano estaba tan cerca.

-Al…-Paro al ver como la desordenada cabellera se alzaba y mostraba un rostro.

Un rostro somnoliento con ojos verdes.

Su mano lentamente se comenzó a crispar, y un sentimiento que no supo explicar afloro en su ser.

-Arthur.- Pronuncio con una sonrisa.

El ingles le sonrió, sus ojos somnolientos danzaban con un brillo singular.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto el.

-Me siento bien.- Respondió la latina.-¿Qué sucedió?-

Arthur tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

-Te desmayaste y casi caes por las escaleras.-

-¿Casi?- Pregunto ella.

_Con lo poco que queda de mi mente en este momento, extiendo una mano. Esperando a que alguien la tome y me detenga de esta caída…_

_Quien sea, ayúdeme._

Isabel sonrió, alguien le había salvado de la caída.

-¿Quién detuvo la caída?- Cuestiono expectante.

Arthur la miro directamente a los ojos, sus pupilas temblaron tan suavemente que era imposible notarlo. Sus labios se abrieron tan lentamente.

-Yo…- Respondió, sus manos crispándose.- Te vi caer del inicio de las escaleras y alcance a sujetarte la muñeca. Aun así, no pude detener del todo la caída, y caímos…Menos mal pude amortiguar tu caída.-

-Entonces, ¿Te lastimaste?- Cuestiono preocupadamente.

Arthur miro aquellos profundos ojos, y sonrió.

-No, estoy bien.- Respondió.

La latina solo atino a sonreír.

• • •

Era demasiado silencioso. Hasta el suave susurro del aire podía ser divisado en esta quietud. Sus ojos miel le observaron con atención ¿Por qué no la podía ver?

El suspiro, su mirada pasando sobre su hombro.

-Me pregunto como estará…-Murmuro, rompiendo el silencio.

Ella suspiro. Sería mentir, si dijera que no estaba cansada de esto. De que no la mirara y que en su corazón solo hubiese lugar para una sola persona. Y ella, no era esa persona.

Aquellos ojos seguían conteniendo la preocupación.

Como desearía ella que sus ojos contuvieran aquel sentimiento por ella. Daría lo que fuera por que el la viera como la veía a ella, que pronunciara su nombre como decía el de aquella mujer.

Que la amara como amaba a la otra.

Quería que sus pensamientos y suspiros fueran solo de ella.

Que cuando la besara, pensara en ella.

Solo quería que el la viese, aunque fuese una vez.

_Por favor, mírame solo a mí. Desmiénteme, hazme ver que en verdad me amas; que no solo estoy aquí para ocupar un lugar que fue abandonado…_

-Alfred.- Llamo ella.

El americano, rápidamente la miro. En su expresión desesperada, una sonrisa se dibujo.

Sus ojos jamás abandonaran la preocupación.

-¿Me amas, cierto?-

Hubo silencio. Y la duda era tangible.

-Claro, Hue.- Respondió el rubio.

La mirada azulada se desvió. Sus pensamiento ocupados por alguien más.

Una vez más, la asiática suspiro. Su mirada siempre atenta a aquellas manías desesperadas.

¿Qué tenia Isabel? Que es lo que la latina poseía que ella no tuviera.

¿Qué era lo que hechizaba a Alfred? Debía haber algo, que era lo que hacia que la latina siempre estuviera en el pensamiento de Alfred.

Alfred era suyo, lo sabia. Lo tenia a su lado, la besaba, la llenaba de palabras bellas. Pero a pesar de tenerlo a su lado, de saber que era suyo, muy en el fondo lo sabia. Alfred jamás sería enteramente suyo. Siempre habría que compartir.

-Tengo que saber.- Dijo Alfred, mientras se alzaba de su asiento.

Una leve cojera fue presente en su caminata. Hue solo lo miro, entendiendo que se iría, con ella.

-_Love you_.- Respiro el americano mientras besaba sus labios.

Hue se vio incapacitada de creer aquellas palabras.

• • •

-¿Segura que esta bien?- Pregunto Arthur.

La latina sonrio.

-Lo estoy, solo estoy un poco mareada. No te apures.-

El inglés asintió.

-Te llevare a comer ¿Qué tal suena eso?- Propuso el caballero.

Isabel asintió.

-Suena exquisito.- A continuación rió.

Y el rubio le tomo de su mano. Fue también cuando lo vio.

Al rubio de ojos azules. Recargado contra la pared, sus ojos cerrados.

Paso a su lado, y lo observo. Sus ojos azules se abrieron y fueron fracciones apenas en las que sus miradas se conectaron, como aquella primera vez.

Y sin más, ella se aparto. Su mano apretando la de su enamorado.

Obligando así, a su corazón a callar.

Y el. El no la dejo de mirar, observando aquellas manos entrelazadas. Sus ojos se cerraron una vez más, y el recuerdo lo inundo.

_¡ISABEL!_

_Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver el cuerpo de la latina precipitarse hacia la pendiente de las escaleras. Corrió, olvidando cualquier cosa. Su mente solo gritando que la salvese._

_La mano delicada de ella, fue extendida hacia el, y la sujeto. Su mano restante sujetando su cintura y preparándose para el inevitable golpe. El aire lo abandono cuando golpeo violentamente la pared; pero no importaba, ella estaba bien. Con anhelo la apretó más a su cuerpo, su calor embriagándolo._

_Oh, como la extrañaba. Como extrañaba sostenerla de esta forma._

_-¡Escuche un grito, esta tod…- La voz de Arthur lo interrumpió de su ensueño._

_Los ojos de los rubios se conectaron intensamente._

_-¿Qué sucedió?- La voz de Arthur era amenazante._

_Alfred lo miro con seguridad, su agarre en Isabel no se aflojo._

_-Se desmayo. Llegue justo a tiempo, para poder sujetarla. Aun así no pude detener la caída.- Explico con seriedad.- No te preocupes, yo recibí todo el daño.-_

_Sin dejar de mirarle, Arthur bajo las escaleras hasta ellos._

_-Gracias, yo me encargare del resto.- En su voz, no había rastro de sugerencia._

_Alfred se mordió los labios. Levantándose con un quejido le tendió a la morena._

_-Cuídala.- Su mirada se suavizo al ver el rostro pasivo de la dama._

_-No tienes que decírmelo.-_

_Y así, vio a la mujer que añoraba alejarse, dejando atrás solo una fragancia de dalias._

Dándole la espalda a la pareja se fue.

**Someday, he will reach again for her hand.**


	68. Ciego

**Ciego**

•

Era invierno. La nieve caí y creaba pilas blancas; con una exhalación, afianzo su agarre al abrigo.

Hacia frio. La gente portaba viejos y gastados abrigos, algunos rozaban el suelo y otros ni las rodillas cubrían.

Estaba nublado. El sol no podía ser visto, y se pregunto, aun si el sol hubiese brillado con intensidad ¿Alguien hubiera alzado la mirada para verle?

Faltaban días para Nochebuena. Eran minorías, aquellas casas con baratos foquillos y un árbol decorando la ventana.

Había miseria.

Y ella sabía por que.

Al frente, allí era donde se extendía. Con un griseo color y púas en su cima, se encontraba distante e imponente: El muro de Berlín.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto una voz ronca.

Ella lo miro, despertando de su trance. Sus ojos castaños se toparon con aquellos verdes. Y sonrió.

-No sucede nada.-

Por que en verdad, nada sucedía. Lo que estaba sucediendo aquí, no era de su incumbencia, y lo que le sucediera a Ludwig, era lo que se tenia merecido.

•••

-¿Y donde esta?- Pregunto, su mirada paseándose por todo el lugar.

El inglés miro a la latina.

-Habíamos acordado vernos en la cabina cerca del muro.- Explico.

-Ya veo.- Expreso ella.

Arthur la miro, sus labios tensándose, pensando seriamente en lo que diría.

-Alfred estará aquí.-

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

-No me interesa saberlo.- Respondió secamente.

Su interior se removió en alegría. Ella fingió no haber sentido nada.

-¿Quieres entrar?- Pregunto el rubio, mientras su mirada se dirigía al pequeño puesto de vigía a unos cuantos pasos del muro.

Ella apretó sus labios. _EL_ estaría allí.

-Esperare aquí.- Sonrió.

No podía verle. No quería verle. Así que se obligaría a si mismo a verlo.

-Esperare aquí afuera, ahora, anda para allá.- Informo Isabel.

El ingles, la miro por momentos. Impulsivamente se lanzo a sus labios en un tierno y casto beso. En silencio, ambos sonrieron.

_-I will be back.- _Le susurro.

Ella lo miro irse.

Y la duda la comenzó a ahogar ¿Ella realmente amaba a Arthur?

_Claro que si._

Y lo vio, a lo lejos, mirándola desde la terraza vigía. Sus ojos tan azules como siempre. Y como otras veces, se giro y le dio la espalda.

_Ella ya no lo podía amar._

¿Cierto?

-_Fr__äulein_ Mexico?- Una voz recta le hizo alzar la mirada.

Entrecerró sus ojos.

-Alemania ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Los ojos del alemán imitaron la acción de los castaños.

-Eso debería preguntarle eso a usted ¿Es que acaso, han decidido brindarle a usted también un pedazo de mi nación?-

La sorna en su voz era detectable. Isabel bufo molesta.

-En lo absoluto, estoy aquí acompañando a Arthur.- Contesto secamente.

El rubio asintió.

-Así que es verdad, estas saliendo con el inglés.- Su voz era de indiferencia total.

Isabel guardo silencio.

-Pensé que aun seguiría tras el americano.- Su voz, sonaba como si buscara problemas.

Isabel se contuvo.

-El esta saliendo con Vietnam.-

El alemán asintió.

-¿Y esta feliz con _Herr_ Arthur?- Le pregunto finalmente.

Sus labios temblaron.

-No tengo por que hablar contigo sobre eso, Beilschmidt.- Sin más la latina se dio la vuelta.

-Tiene razón, _Fr__äulein _Isabel.- Respondió el alemán.

Con pasos ausentes solo atino preguntarse lo mismo.

¿Estaba feliz con Arthur?

Sabia que si lo era. Aun así, la sensación en su interior, de duda, le consternaba ¿Es que muy en su interior en verdad no amaba a Arthur?

.

.

.

Sin respuestas en su interior, golpeo violentamente contra algo duro.

-¿Qué demonios?- Al alzar la mirada, el griseo viejo del muro le respondió.

-¡Vaya! Eso sonó doloroso.- Se escucho en almena desde el otro lado del muro.

Isabel se quedo perpleja por momentos, en su mente, la duda sobre contestar la inundaba. Miro a sus lados. No había ningún vigía cerca.

-¿Estas bien?- Una vez más la voz alemana se volvió a hacer oír.

Remojándose los labios, decidió hablar.

-Lo estoy. Gracias por preguntar.-

Un silbido se escucho.

-No eres de aquí, ¿cierto?- Cuestiono con cierta gracia.

-Pues no. Soy mexicana.- Explico, suavemente recargándose al frio muro.

-¿México?- Repitió.-Me han dicho que es un lugar muy bello.-

La morena sonrió.

-Lo es.-

Por momentos, el silencio se acomodo.

-¿Y que la trae a esta capital, Señorita? Dudo que sea por turismo.-

Isabel tembló suavemente de la risa.

-No.- Afirmo.- Estoy aquí acompañando a mí…novio, en un viaje de negocios.- Explico.

-Sabe señorita. No es muy de mi costumbre involucrarme con los problemas de los demás; sin embargo, usted me agrada. Así que me involucrare. Al decir la palabra "novio" me ha dado la impresión de que no se encuentra del todo feliz con el ¿Me equivoco?-

Isabel abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Tenia dudas, estaba consciente de ello, pero ¿Qué un extraño que ni siquiera la cara le había visto, pudiera concluir eso? Guardo silencio, seriamente considerando el alejarse y dejar sin contestar la pregunta. Al fin y al cabo, este ser extraño no le importaba o incumbía su vida personal.

Pero, por alguna razón, se sentía en confianza.

-Me hace feliz…El, en verdad, me hace feliz.- Respondió con premura.

-¿Lo quiere?- Cuestiono el extraño.

-Sin duda.- Respondió Isabel, ella en verdad quería a Arthur.

-Muy bien.- Dijo la voz.-Ahora, respóndame… ¿Lo ama?-

Isabel abrió sus labios, lista para contestar un certero "si", pero algo en su garganta detuvo el flujo de voz y una duda la comenzó a corroer.

-Lo repitiere.- Rompió el silencio la voz.- ¿Lo ama?-

Isabel parpadeo. Sus ojos castaños miraron la vigía, desde ahí podía ver la silueta de Arthur, como este gesticulaba ¿Lo amaba? Una figura, igual de rubia, pero muchísimo más alta y de porte heroico se levanto, apuntando algo en una pizarra.

-Yo…-Comenzó.-No lo se…-

-Usualmente, cuando la gente duda de si ama a alguien, en general es que no.- Apunto secamente el hombre alemán.

Isabel guardo silencio y un nudo en su estomago le hizo sentir las repulsivas ganas de vomitar. Quería desmentir al hombre, pero, se dio cuenta que no había nada que desmentir.

-Yo, en realidad…-Isabel se trabo.-Creo que sigo amando a alguien…Y no es mi novio.- Confeso, avergonzada.

Hubo silencio. Por segundos creyó que el ser misterioso se había ido, pero una suave tos le aseguro que no.

-¿Y por que no estas con el?-

Isabel se mordió la lengua. Y se rehusó a contestar. Ni ella misma sabía la respuesta.

-Señorita, ¿Por qué esta con su actual novio?- Pregunto.

-Por que lo quiero.- Contesto sin dudar.

-Pero no lo ama.- Devolvió el sujeto.

Una vez, el silencio fue por parte de Isabel.

-No es sano, el juega que lleva señorita. Al final, alguien terminar severamente lastimado.-

Isabel sintió la frustración ahogándole.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- Pregunto mortificada.

-Eso es algo, que no le puedo contestar. La única que porta esa respuesta es usted.-

Isabel se retiro del muro. Y miro hacia el cercado de púas.

Y sonrió.

Para bien o para mal, haber hablado con este extraño le había reconfortado. De alguna forma.

-¡Isabel!- Le llamaron a lo lejos.

Con una ultima mirada, hablo.

-Muchas gracias por escucharme. Es usted asombroso.-

Y se marcho.

Del otro despegándose del muro, la figura sonrió satisfecho.

-Hace tiempo que nadie me decía eso.-

•••

-Te ves muy animada ¿Sucedió algo?- Pregunto Arthur.

Isabel sonrió.

-Se podría decir que si.- Respondió.

El ingles, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa. Y lentamente, fue acercándose e a la joven latina; las intenciones de besarla eran claras. Ella cerró sus ojos, anhelando el beso.

Y entonces, recordó.

_¿Lo amas?_

Abrió sus ojos, y poso una mano en el pecho del rubio. El último, abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucede?- Cuestiono.

Ella aspiro aire, con cierta tristeza.

-Nada…-

-_Hey Iggy! _Vamos a ir por algo de tomar, ¿Vienes?- Pregunto el americano, que de improviso había llegado.-Por supuesto, tu también estas invitada, _Isabel_.-

La latina miro al americano, conteniendo una mirada neutra. O eso, pensaba ella. El ingles, desde su posición, pudo ver sus ojos radiar con brillo singular, como la comisura de sus labios se movía tan imperceptiblemente, y casi podía jurar que el corazón de la mujer se había acelerado.

-No, Arthur y yo iremos por un poco de té. Aun así, gracias.- Su voz temblaba tan ligeramente.

El americano los miro, y Arthur pudo ver su mirada de añoranza. Como su mirada azul se detenía en la figura de la morena y sus ojos se dilataban. También, podía intuir como en realidad la mujer a su lado, realmente deseaba ir con el americano.

No estaba ciego. Podía ver todo lo que ocurría. Y aquello que veían sus ojos, era doloroso.

-_Okey.- _Contesto el americano, mientras se encogía de brazos. -_Have fun!_

Isabel por su parte le siguió con la mirada, hasta que se perdió en la lejanía, un suspiro inconsciente le escapo. Y su corazón era indeciso.

_Yo, en realidad…Creo que sigo amando a alguien; y no es mi novio._

Con ojos neutros miro al inglés, y sonrió.

_¿Lo quieres?_

Como una serpiente enrosco sus dedos con los del varón. Y sus ojos se encontraron.

_Sin duda._

El la observo, un millón de pensamientos arremolinándose en su cabeza, un punzante sentir en su estomago, y el deseo de vomitar llenándolo.

_¿Lo amas?_

Era momento de que dejara de ser ciego, que abriera los ojos por completo a la realidad. Con ojos llenos de tristeza miro a la castaña, su mano acariciando su tersa mejilla, y la otra apretando la cautiva. Tenia que verlo y aceptarlo: El JAMAS seria Alfred.

_Usualmente, cuando la gente duda de si ama a alguien, en general es que no. _

Y con el dolor apuñalando su corazón, el pronuncio, las palabras que marcarían el fin y el inicio de algo.

-Isabel, tenemos que hablar.- Ella abrió sus ojos perpleja, ante la seriedad.

_Lo quería, sin duda. Pero no lo amaba._

**_Era momento de dejar de cegarse._**

* * *

><p>Lamento la tardanza, pero los proyectos finales de la escuela combinados con todos los detalles de la graduación, no me permitían terminar este capitulo. Sin embargo, aquí esta, espero que esta a la altura de sus expectativas. Y prepárense, pronto se viene muchas sorpresas por delante.<p>

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTE FIC Y SEGUIR ESPERANDO LAS ACTUALIZACIONES, HARÉ MI MAYOR ESFUERZO PARA ESTAR SUBIENDO CAPÍTULOS DE MANERA MAS CONTINUA.

_**¿Comentarios?¿Sugerencias?¿Observaciones?**_


	69. Pedazos del Corazón

_**Advertencia: Uso de palabra altisonante.**_

•

_**Pedazos del corazón**_

•

En su rostro pulcro se podía ver como una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se lucia, sus talones se elevaban tan ligeramente del suelo y un agradable calor los envolvía.

Odiaba aquello.

Era lo único que en este momento, se permitía decir de su alrededor. Sin duda, en otras circunstancias, se dejaría envolver por esta dicha; pero no, detestaba esta alegría que el norteamericano destilaba. Por que sabia perfectamente cual era el motivo de dicho sentir. Y se sentía destrozada, y desechada, con sus ojos miel esperaba tristemente las palabras, que sabia, que tarde o temprano, Alfred le diría:

_Ya no te quiero. Vete._

Y podía verse en el exterior como un tigre en asecho, que nada le asustaba y que de sus ojos ni una gota se derramaría. Pero se equivocan, ella también tenía sentimientos y aquellos que sentía por Alfred, era ENORMES.

Viéndolo, como miraba hacia afuera con aquella galante sonrisa, pudo sentir como poco a poco su corazón se rompía en pedacitos. El no la quería, jamás la quería. Y ahora…Ahora, el la desecharía, e iría tras lo que el en verdad quiere…Ama…Iría por Isabel.

Al fin y al cabo. Ya no había nada ni nadie que se lo impidiera.

Ni siquiera ella, y los pedazos de su corazón, lo podrían detener.

•••

Estaba oscuro. Aunque, bueno, era de esperarse si las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas corridas.

Su estomago gruñía y sentía que si se levantaba en cualquier momento se desplomaría; cerro sus ojos, paso una mano sobre su frente, y suspiro.

"_Debemos terminar con este teatro."_

Las palabras eran como un eco en su cabeza. Con un frustrado gruñido se giro sobre su estomago en el diminuto sillón ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

"_¿A que te refieres?"_

"_Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, México."_

Lo sabia, lo supo desde en un inicio. Pero, por alguna razón, se quiso seguir aferrando a aquello que no existía, que sabia que no iba a existir.

Al menos, eso podía asegurar ella. Sabia desde que acepto salir con Arthur que sus sentimientos no serian…Puros.

"_Tu y yo, jamás debimos iniciar __**esto**__."_

_La morena sintió la nieve helarle la mejilla._

"_¿Qué por que?"_

Sintió su estomago gruñir, y sin mirar alcanzo de la pequeña mesita una botella a medias de tequila.

Estúpida…Ella sabia perfectamente el porque.

"_Por que no te amo."_

_La morena abrió sus ojos, claramente anonada._

"_¿…Que?"_

_El inglés trago._

"_Lo que escuchaste. No te quiero, y mucho menos te amo."_

Sintió las lagrimas caerle por las mejillas, y lastimarle su resecas mejillas. Le había herido su orgullo.

"_No…Estas mintiendo."_

_¿Por qué se negaba a la verdad? Ni ella, lo amaba._

"_Seamos sinceros, Isabel…Tu solo estabas conmigo para olvidar a Estados Unidos; y yo…Yo solo necesitaba con quien pasar el tiempo."_

_Isabel no pudo evitar notar como el rubio no le sostenía la mirada._

"_Lo __**"nuestro" **__jamás existió. Los dos jugamos con nuestros sentimientos; y este jueguito que estamos llevando solo nos esta haciendo perder el tiempo. Y sinceramente, yo ya no quiero perder más el tiempo contigo."_

Pudo sentir su garganta arder ante el fuerte sabor de la tequila. Con un último trago exhalo y libero su mirada de la negrura.

_Lentamente la isla europea se acerco a ella, y le alzo el rostro por el mentón. Sus ojos verdes brillaban, pero, por alguna razón su rostro se veía ensombrecido. Su pulgar acaricio suavemente sus mejillas frías, y lentamente, casi saboreando el momento, le beso la mejilla._

"_Gracias Isabel, por todo."_

Y entonces, el se fue.

•••

-_She is not answering.- _Murmuro el ojo azul.

Hue lo miro, la rabia cada vez siendo más grande en su interior.

-Me repugna.- Expreso.

El americano, le miro confuso.

-¿Que?-

Hue apretó su mandíbula, se alzo y camino al frente del escritorio. Sus palmas golpearon el escritorio.

-¡Detesto que te desvivas por ella!- Exclamo.- Siempre detrás de ella, no lo tolero. No tolero toda la atención que le das a esa…A esa…Argh.-

Alfred se alzo, expectante a las nuevas palabras de la castaña.

-Dime… ¿Por qué le das tanta atención? Yo estoy aquí, yo soy la que te ama; jamás te he lastimado como ella lo hizo, y aun así ¡Aun así, sigues tras ella! Llamándole incontables veces, aunque ella te siga enviando a correo de voz ¿No crees que si te quisiera contestar no lo habría hecho ya?-

La vietnamita tomo aire.

-Entiéndelo Alfred ¡Ella no te quiere!-

Eso hizo colmar el vaso de la paciencia norteamericana.

-Tu no sabes eso.- Susurro.- No sabes nada de Isabel, o de mi.-

La mujer cerró sus puños.

-Quizá no sepa nada de la maldita latina, pero a ti, ¡a ti te conozco!- La voz de la asiática comenzó a quebrarse.- Dime, por que te cuesta tanto verlo.-

Alfred guardo silencio.

-¡Dime!- Exclamo Hue.

Una vez más, hubo silencio.

-Es por su culpa.- Chillo frustrada.-¡Es por culpa de esa maldita perra!-

Y entonces, un sonido sordo se hizo escuchar en la habitación.

-Jamás te atrevas a decirle así a Isabel ¡Te lo prohíbo!- Declaro furioso el norteamericano, con su mano aun alzada.

Hue por su parte sostenía su mejilla enrojecida y con ojos estupefactos.

-Jamás, ¿Entendiste?- Volvió a repetir.

Y entonces, Hue colapso. De sus ojos broto un mar de lágrimas.

-¿Por que…Por que?- Sollozo mientras sus puños golpeaban el pecho de Alfred.-Alfred, yo te amo tanto, te amo, te amo… ¿Dime por que tu no me amas?-

Alfred pudo sentir la humedad de las lágrimas mojarle la camisa, y mientras miraba la enrojecida mejilla de Hue, se atrevió a acariciarla.

-Me vas a dejar por ella.- Repetía entre sollozos, una y otra vez.

En ese momento, lo único que pudo sentir por ella solo fue…Lastima. Suspirando, la rodeo con sus brazos.

-No te dejare, Hue. Lo prometo.-

_Al menos, no aun._

•••

Estaba lloviendo, como siempre. Y el silencio era igual que otros días.

Todo era igual que siempre.

Y no es que le desagradara; después de tantos siglos había llegado amar esta monotonía. Pero ahora…

_Gracias por todo, México._

Ahora la había dejado ir. Había dejado ir a una de las personas, que por más de un año, le había hecho sinceramente _**feliz.**_ Suspiro. Odiaba ser el tipo de personas que pensaban en el prójimo.

¿Por qué simplemente no podía ser como Alfred? Alguien que le valiese lastimar a los demás con tal de tener lo que uno siempre desea o quiere.

Miro su mano izquierda, y recordó el suave tacto que tuvo con la mexicana. La había dejado ir.

Había vuelto a estar solo. A esta agradable monotonía.

Había dejado ir lo que el quería. A quien hubiese deseado aferrarse.

Y lo que era aun peor, había mentido, había dicho que no la quería, que todo lo que habían vivido solo había sido una especie de acto. Y para el, lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos, era sin duda, una de las mejoras cosas que en su vida podría vivir.

Por que el la amaba. Pero, antes que eso estaba consciente de que ELLA no lo amaba, y que por más fuerte que fuese su amor hacia la latina; jamás tendría comparación con el cariño que Alfred profesaba por Isabel.

Había vuelto hacer lo mismo que hacia siempre.

Había renunciado a su felicidad con tal de ver la felicidad de Alfred.

Como siempre, volvía a estar solo.

A no tener a nadie.

A vivir a su agradable monotonía.

A dejar ir, lo que amaba.

_**Como siempre.**_

•••

-Levántate Isabel.- Se dijo.- Tu puedes más que una ruptura.-

_Eres como un perrito, siempre dependiente._

Recordó con amargura, las palabras de Hue. Y por primera vez en su vida, Isabel pudo darle un poco de razón a la asiática.

Sabia de sobra cuenta, que la ruptura con Arthur no era lo que la tenía echada en su sillón, bebiendo sin parar tequila.

No era eso. Solamente era su miedo a estar sola.

Por que por primera vez en su vida. Estaba sola, todo el tiempo había estado dependiendo de alguien. Fuese nación o humano. Nunca había estado sola.

-¡Válgame Isabel! Desde cuando le tienes miedo a la soledad.- Se reprendió a si misma.

_Quizá desde siempre._

Quizá era por eso, que siempre había estado colgada de Alfred, y hasta hace poco de Arthur. Frustrada se miro en un espejo. Estaba hecha un desastre.

Se miro fijamente.

-Vamos, haz algo. Deja de estar colgándote a la gente; todas las demás chicas son fuertes e independientes…Hasta Hue, lo es. ¡Por Dios! Hasta Lily, es más dependiente que tu.-

Ella podía ser independiente, podía valerse sola. Sin nada de andarse colgando, mendigando o persiguiendo. Se había desecho del comunismo en su interior ella sola, ¡Claro que podía valerse sola!

Y se lo demostraría a todos. Les enseñaría que Yatzil Isabel Fernández Carreido se podía valer por si sola, y cualquiese que hubiese dicho o pensado que México, no era más que el perrito faldero de Estados Unidos se tragaría sus palabras.

Pero ahora ¿Cómo demostraría aquello?

El sonido de la campanilla, le aviso el arribo de correspondencia. Decidida a comenzar con su nuevo plan, se alzo, para revisar los sobres.

-Facturas, gobierno, carta de Carolina…- Se detuvo, una vez frente al sillón.- ¿Qué es este sobre?-

Se pregunto al ver un sencillo sobre verde. Al girarlo pudo ver con claridad el símbolo de la Olimpiadas, los 6 pulcros aros.

_**¡Haz a tu nación sede de las Olimpiadas del ´68!**_

Y entonces, la mexicana sonrió. Aquí estaba su pase para demostrar lo capaz que era de valerse sola.

Recogería los pedazos de su corazón, y haría sin falta alguna, a México la próxima sede de las Olimpiadas.

**Solo esperen.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Queridos lectores, he aquí un nuevo capitulo, que espero que haya sido de su agrado. Aprovecho la ocasión para hacerles de su conocimiento que a partir del Sábado y de ahí, a dos semanas, saldré de viaje al sur de la República (cosa que me tiene emocionada, jamás he conocido más allá de mi estado), por lo que durante el transcurso de esas semanas me ausentare (más de lo que ya he estado) pero, tomare la ocasión de este viaje, para llevar mi libreta de notas y inspirarme con los bellos paisajes e historia y poder. En el viaje iré escribiendo los próximos capítulos, por lo tanto en cuanto llegue solo será cuestión de transcribir y subir. Esperando su comprensión, les agradezco su interés por seguir al pendiente de mi fic, de corazón digo estas palabras.<strong>_

_**Muchas a gracias a todos por sus pensamientos, y sepan que aunque no suba con tanta frecuencia, siempre me esfuerzo por escribir un capitulo digno de su agrado. Sin más que agregar se despide Crimson.**_

_**¿Observaciones?¿Sugerencias?¿Reviews?**_


	70. Fuego

**Fuego**

**•**

-No veo como puede ser eso posible.- Expreso suavemente Francis, desde su asiento.

Hubo un incomodo silencio, después, se rompió secamente.

-¿En que sentido lo es?- Cuestiono Isabel, cruzada de brazos.

El francés tosió, como si tratase de aclarar su garganta.

-_Isabelle, _con el debido respeto. No creo que tu ciudad sea la más adecuada para llevar acabo los juegos. Comenzando por el factor de la altitud.- Explico suavemente el francés.

Isabel respiro profundamente. Debía mantener la compostura, además, Francis le estaba diciendo esto de la mejor forma.

-Digamos, que encuentre una forma para manejar ese factor.- Comenzó la latina, su voz era eminente seriedad.- ¿Tomarían en cuenta mi ciudad…- Guardo silencio, y después le miro.- Arthur?

Desde aquel día en Berlín, las palabras intercambiada entre ellos, habían sido casi nulas, si no es que completamente inexistentes. Pero, este era su boleto a la verdadera independencia personal, no se daría por vencida así de sencillo.

El ingles, la miro atentamente. La completa sala en silencio, esperando la respuesta del rubio; pero eran aquellos ojos castaños, que le retenían la lengua.

Era obvia la tensión que existía entre ellos. Finalmente, después de tragar nerviosamente, se alzo su de su lugar; tanto Isabel como Francis esperaban su respuesta.

-No veo, entonces, ningún problema.- Contesto finalmente.- Siempre y cuando, cumplas con encontrar tal "forma", _Mexico.-_

En los ojos castaños de la mexicana, se encendió una chispa de felicidad. Y sin ningún otro chistar, tomo asiento.

A su vez, el ingles, aclaro su garganta. Una vez que toda la sala se hubiese silenciado y la atención estuviese en su persona, se dio a proceder.

-Entonces, las ciudades nominadas para ser la sede de los Juegos Olímpicos de 1968, son: Lyon, Francia; Detroit, Estados Unidos; Buenos Aires, Argentina y Cd. De México.- Arthur se detuvo para aspirar aire.- De acuerdo, las naciones no nominadas, por favor retírense, tendremos un descanso de 30 minutos, sean puntuales.-

Una vez que la sala se vacio y solo quedaban las 4 naciones involucradas; Arthur procedió a sacar unos gruesos folletos.

-Estos folletos contienen un cuestionario. Es redactado por el Comité; su fin es hacer un evaluó, de las condiciones de su país. Como saben, tiene que ser respondido de la manera más honesta posible, si mienten, el Comité lo sabrá.- A continuación, Arthur los hizo repartir.- Este es una copia, el original lo tienen sus mandatarios. Aun así, se ha pedido que ustedes también lo respondan, por motivos no especificados del Comité.-

Las cuatro naciones hojeaban vagamente el folleto. En su cabeza, Isabel iba respondiendo una que otra pregunta, satisfactoriamente las mayoría cumplían con lo que (supuso) eran obligatorias.

-Por cierto, sus mandatarios, no saben que ustedes cuentan con esta copia. Esta prohibido que se lo comenten. Si lo mencionan, créanme, lo sabremos; y su sanción será la descalificación inmediata.- Finalizo el rubio de cejas pobladas.- Ahora, pueden retirarse.-

Con un suspiro, el argentino se alzo de su asiento. Guiñándole el ojo a la latina, le tendió la mano, ayudándole así a enderezarse.

-Quien diría que eras todo un caballero, Martin.- Bromeo Isabel.

-Linda, ¿Dime que te haría dudar tal hecho? Si es obvio, que es el único caballero de esta sala.- Vocifero el rubio.

Arthur tosió audiblemente.

-Bueno…Solo después, de nuestro amigo cejudo, claro esta.—Agrego con una risotada el latino.-Vamos te invito el almuerzo, ¡Hay que celebrar!-

Isabel asintió con una sonrisa. Siempre resultaba tan agradables estar con su hermano argentino. Ambas naciones se dispusieron a abandonar el recinto, hasta que una voz hizo estremecer a Isabel; había olvidado a las otras 3 naciones.

-Isabel.- Llamo Arthur.

Sin poder evitarlo, ella lo miro. Los ojos de Martin observaron la escena, e inclinándose suavemente, le murmuro al oído.

-Te espero afuera.- Y así el argentino abandono la sala, seguido de Francis, quien con galantería le beso la mano en forma de despedida.

Y fue así, como Isabel termino sola, en una habitación con los dos rubios.

-¿Si, Arthur?- Su voz era nerviosa. Y desde el canalillo de su ojo observo como Alfred seguía en su lugar observando el cuestionario, sin intención alguna de moverse.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el americano había estado escalofriantemente callado.

-Solo quiero decirte…- De inmediato, la latina se vio vuelta a la realidad con Arthur.- Que te deseo mucho éxito, estoy seguro, que con esfuerzo, tu nación será sede.-

Isabel sintió su corazón estrujarse al mirar sus ojos verdes. Estaban llenos de sinceridad. Arthur en verdad deseaba éxito; no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa.

-Gracias Arthur.- Su voz era suave.

Y con ligero roce de su mano en la mejilla, y ese suave beso en el mismo lugar. El caballero ingles abandono la sala.

Fue entonces, que Isabel se enfrento a su tremenda realidad. Estaba sola, con Alfred.

•••

Debía salir de aquel lugar, lo sabía. Hue seguramente le esperaba, recargada contra una pared, mientras la animada Taiwán le contaba un cotillón.

Pero no lo hizo. Estaba allí, simplemente observando, como si esperara a que ella rompiera el silencio. Pero, sabía que no lo haría, sus manos le sudaban y su mirada veía con anhelo la salida.

Estaba nerviosa. El, la hacía estar nerviosa. Se regañó, al no poder reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción.

_-So…-_ Comenzó a tientas.-Estaremos compitiendo, Izzy.- La última palabra la hizo deslizar como un ronroneo.

Alzo su ceja satisfecha al ver como la mexicana, se estremecía ante sus palabras. Pero, como era de esperar de la latina, esta hizo como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Así es, Alfred.- Respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

Alfred, se levantó de su asiento, mientras cerraba suavemente su cuestionario. A pasos lentos, y casi depredador, se acercó a la latina; su mirada azul, la observaba discretamente. De pies a cabeza.

Una vocecilla en su interior, no pudo evitar decir en la hermosa mujer en la que Isabel se había convertido.

-No deberías de competir en este tipo de cosas.- Confeso Alfred, cada vez más cerca de ella.

Isabel apretó sus manos a los antebrazos, como si tratara de escudarse de el. Ingenua. Como si eso le fuera apartar de ella. Un golpe sordo se escuchó, indicando que la morena había golpeado la pared.

Estaba acorralada.

-¿Por qué no debería?- La voz de México era desafiante.

Alfred sonrió. Sabía que la joven le interrogaría con eso. Posando sus dos musculosos brazos contra la pared, la encarcelo; su rostro se acercó al de ella, estaban a escasos centímetros.

-Este es un juego muy sucio. No me gustaría que nada malo te pasase.- Confeso.

En los ojos de Isabel, el norteamericano pudo ver un brillo familiar. Sonrió victorioso. La tenía justo donde la quería.

…

No sabía si contenía el aliento, o simplemente había olvidado como respirar.

Estaba tan cerca. Podía oler su profunda fragancia, y el calor que su cuerpo desprendía.

Era intoxicante.

Frunció sus labios, y evito mirar sus ojos azules. No caería. Bajo ninguna condenada circunstancia se dejaría caer ante los encantos de este hombre.

-Deberías de dejar la competencia.- Le susurro gravemente al oído.

Isabel cerró sus ojos. Aquella voz era atractiva. Casi magnética.

Sintió como él se acercaba más a ella, y su cuerpo se pegaba al suyo.

_-No abras lo ojos, no abras los ojos.- _Repetía como un mantra en su pensamiento.- _Maldición Isabel, no seas débil.-_

Pues sabía perfectamente, que en esta situación si veía aquellos ojos azules, caería rendida a su petición.

_NO. LOS. ABRAS._

Lentamente sus ojos se fueron abriendo como rejillas. Pero antes de que pudiera ver más allá que en simple baño de luz, sus labios fueron invadidos por algo, que al inicio, no logro procesar.

Eran cálidos y suaves. Ligeramente resecos, y en choque con sus labios delgados, aquellos gruesos ejercían una presión sobre ella, que estaba segura de no haber tenido la pared para sostenerla, habría caído al suelo; advirtió, muy apenas, como sus delgados brazos, se hacía posesión del cuello del rubio, atrayéndole más a ella.

_-No.-_ Se escuchaba pensar._- ¡Sepárate!-_

Sabía que debía hacerlo. Su mente se lo gritaba, todo aquella parte racional en su ser, le gritaba que se alejara. Si al menos al aquel deseo carnal, le permitiera alejarse.

Lloro suavemente, al sentir como los fríos dientes del norteamericano, mordía su labio inferior.

_-Maldición Isabel.-_ Se reprochó.

Le empezaba a faltar el aire, sabía que debía de tomarlo; pero era imposible separarse de Alfred. No podía mentir, al sentir como aquellos labios usurpaban su aliento sabía que necesitaba aquello, este contacto tan íntimo con el inocente rubio.

Que al momento de sentir sus grandes y rasposa manos acariciarle el cuerpo, pudo concluir que el "inocente" Alfred, no era TAN inocente.

Un gemido escapo de su labios, al sentir las manos de Alfred recórrele la espalda, fue entonces, que aprovecho para tomar una bocanada de aire.

-Retírate, México. Sera mejor para ti no concursar.- Le murmuro Alfred.

Isabel sentía su cuerpo arder en llamas, al negar suavemente.

-No.- Respondió aun sonrojada.-Necesito hacer esto. Por mí.-

Alfred, volvió a reclamar sus labios.

_-Come on…Don´t be foolish.- _Le murmuro entre besos.

Isabel escuchaba sus palabras, su mente le gritaba sonoramente que lo empujara, que lo único que estaba tratando de hacer era derrumbarla.

Quizá tenía razón…

Pero, en su intento había una voz todavía más fuerte, una que hacía que su razonamiento desapareciera. Contra todo pronóstico, Isabel poso una pequeña mano en el duro pecho de Alfred, como si tratase de apartarlo, sintió como la fuerza empezaba a dominar su pequeña palma, y justo cuando sentía que podría apartar al rubio; este tomo su pequeña mano en la suya. Y se separó de ella.

-No quiero que te lastimen.- Le murmuro falto de aire.

La morena cerró sus ojos, tratando de hacer parar sus prófugas lágrimas.

-Quiero creerte.- Le murmuro ella.

Sus miradas se toparon, ambas tambaleantes. Y entonces, Alfred ataco su cuello. Isabel, poso ambas de sus manos en su pecho.

Tenía que apartarlo. Esto no estaba bien. No podía ceder.

-_Retry.- _Le susurro sin desatender el cuello moreno.

Isabel, escuchaba lejanas las palabras del norteamericano. Aquellas suaves atenciones que su cuello recibía le nublaba la mente, le quemaban hasta el punto que hacia que su mente se lanzara por una ventana.

Estar con él era como estar en el fuego. Podía sentí el dolor de las quemaduras, como su cuerpo se estremecía de dolor. Pero, a la vez era tan cálido, como un cálido abrazo. No podía apartarse de él; incluso aunque quisiera, el agarre de hierro en su cintura la atraía a él.

-_After all…- _Un gemido femenino, acompaña las graves palabras masculinas.

Tenía que parar si no lo hacía, se rendiría a sus suplicas. Volvería a caer ante los encantos de sus ojos caribe; sin explicación alguna y en el cálido momento que la envolvía pudo recordar el joven rostro de una América Nativa.

_Alfred._

_-_…Siempre has hecho lo que te digo.-

Para Isabel, todo se detuvo. Los fogosos besos en su cuello, no existían; el agarre en su cintura era sofocante. Y la imagen de aquella inocente América Nativa, había desaparecido en un mar oscuro.

-Aléjate.- Demando seriamente Isabel.

Alfred, paro sus atenciones en el cuello de la latina, y la observo. Su mirada era terriblemente seria, tanto que hizo que la actual potencia mundial se sintiera acobardado.

-_What?- _Pregunto.

Isabel poso sus manos en su pecho, y decidamente, lo empujo. Se quejó al sentir la fuerte presión en su cintura.

Alfred no aflojaba su agarre en su cintura.

-Aléjate. Ahora.- Volvió a demandar.- No me toques, no te quiero ver….Me repugnas.-

…

La miro enfadado.

_Me repugnas._

Sus palabras retumbaban en su cabeza. Rebotaban como si fueron un resorte.

Sin pensarlo, unas cuantas palabras abandonaron su boca.

-Sin embargo, no hiciste más que sucumbir a mí.- Estaba furioso.-Como toda una mujerzuela.-

Instantáneamente, sintió un abrasador dolor en su mejilla. Ahora, estaban separados.

-Imbécil.- Pronuncio solemnemente Isabel, su mano aun alzada.- Te destruiré, Alfred. Ganare esta jodida competencia, y te demostrare. A TI y todo mundo. Que no los necesito.-

Con un último empujón, la joven latina, lo aparto de su camino. Y sin siquiera dignarse a verlo, exclamo furiosa.

-¡YA VERAS!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había júbilo, las felicitaciones volaban por todo el lugar. Pero todo se veía tan difuso, como si estuviera viendo por una empañada ventana.

Miro el panfleto en sus manos blancas.

**MEXICO `68**

El papel crujió en su puño. Le había ganado. Le había demostrado que no lo necesitaba, y eso, no le gustaba. La miro, ni siquiera se molestó en disimularlo, su curvilíneo cuerpo era estrechado contra el de España.

Quería golpearlo. Quería golpearlo a todos.

A su lado, Vietnam se cruzaba de brazos. Indiferente a la situación. Ella lo sabía, Hue estaba consciente de todo, de su relación, de su deseo por Isabel. Quería sentirse mal por ella, en verdad quería, pero…No podía, sabía que lo había en ellos estaba marchito, y aun así, nadie se molestaba en sacar la planta muerta.

Resignado a su relación, volvió a plantar su mirada en la bella delia que seguía siendo bañada en felicitaciones, y entonces, sucedió.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Y en los labios de ella, surco una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Y su mundo se hundió.

Ella, ya no lo necesitaba.

_**El fuego se había extinguido.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pido una disculpa por mi longeva ausencia. Recientemente, entre a la universidad, y verdaderamente, me ha arrebatado demasiado tiempo; sin embargo, finalmente, logre adecuarme de manera aceptable, y he podido escribir un nuevo capítulo. Tratare de estar haciendo "updates" lo más seguido que se pueda; también les pido paciencia, cuando no me sea posible hacerlo. Les aseguro, que no abandonare este fanfic, y lo terminare. <em>**

**_Agradecerles por ser tan comprensivos lectores, y que en verdad, agradezco que no hayan abandonado el fanfic._**

_** Crimson Mascara.**_


	71. Todo va bien

**Todo va bien**

**.**

Recientemente, los días se volvían más fríos.

Los preparativos se iban concretando con el paso de los días, y las Olimpiadas estaban a las vuelta de las esquina. Sin embargo, no todo era miel sobre hojuelas; estaba lejos de serlo. Había protestas en las calles, inconformidad en los ciudadanos y escalofríos en su cuerpo.

Se venía una revuelta.

Y estaban a semanas de que comenzaran las Olimpiadas; y aquí todo era un caos. Los estudiantes marchaban y protestaban en cada rincón del país ¿Acaso comenzaría otra revolución? Isabel negó. No era imposible, esto que tenía apenas y era un resfriado. Si no mal recordaba a inicios de 1910, una terrible neumonía la había tumbado en cama.

_-Tranquila Isabel.- _Se dijo._-No pasara nada grave. No lo permitirás.-_

Aun así, la morena no puedo evitar sentirse asustada. Si bien, solo tenía un resfriado, había algo que le inquietaba en sobre manera; la voz en su cabeza. Castañeo sus dientes furiosa, todo era culpa de Rusia.

_Estaba furiosa. Cabreada. Solo Dios, en su santa gracias, sabía por qué no había golpeado al infeliz de Alfred._

_¡¿Mujerzuela?! _

_El maldito degenerado que le coqueteaba y seducía, y que a su vez sostenía una "estable" relación con Hue, ¿se atrevía a llamarle así?_

_-Luces muy enfadada, Isabel.- Pudo escuchar la joven._

_Con una mirada iracunda se giró hacia la fuente de la voz. Con sus ojos listos para cometer homicidio, le miro. Rígida como un poste._

_-¿Qué quieres Rusia?- Escupió violentamente la muchacha._

_El hombre de ojos violeta, le sonrió, sin siquiera inmutarse por la mordacidad de la latina._

_-Parece ser que Alfred, te ha hecho enfadar ¿Cierto?-_

_Isabel frunció su ceño. Todavía molesta._

_-Al grano, Braginski.- Exigió Isabel._

_En este momento, no estaba para jugar a la "señorita dulce" o para andar soportando a sus estúpidas colegas._

_-Deberías hacer algo.- Pronuncio solemnemente el ruso.- Deberías demostrarle que puedes ser alguien sé que el este tras tus faldas.-_

_El hombre se acercó a ella, Isabel se limitó a observarlo serenamente._

_-No hay necesidad, ya lo he hecho.- Respondió un tanto triunfante._

_Ivan soltó una carcajada. Isabel se echó para atrás; ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?_

_-Realmente crees que lo ha desafiado o incluso dañando con tener las Olimpiadas en tu país.- Una vez más Isabel se vio acorralada contra una pared.- Realmente eres inocente, Isabel.-_

_Isabel empujo al ruso ¿Quién diablos se creía ese imbécil para decirle eso?_

_-El que tengas las Olimpiadas en tu país, está lejos de hacerle algún rasguño a Estados Unidos. O demostrarle que no lo necesitas.- Le dijo despotamente.- Date cuenta, el ya no te ama ¿Por qué debería si tiene a alguien como Hue a su lado? El solamente te necesita económicamente.-_

_Isabel lo miro cabreada ¿Por qué rayos no se callaba?_

_-Si en verdad lo quieres hacer caer.- Pauso, en sus labios se extendió una sonrisa.- Debes volverte lo que más odia, ese cerdo capitalista.-_

_Isabel abrió sus ojos impactada._

_-Así es, linda Isabel.- La voz del ruso era suave, casi como a la voz de un asesino en serie.-Debes ser socialista.-_

Isabel estornudo suavemente, su mirada fija hacia el horizonte. Se había dicho que no sería socialista, ni siquiera si eso lograba hacerle un gran daño a Alfred. Que incluso, haría lo que fuese necesario para evitarlo.

Pero, esa voz…Su propia voz, le incitaba a serlo.

Y cielos, era tentador.

Incluso si tratase de negarlo, de cerrarse los ojos, sabía que era imposible. Su reprimido deseo, se manifestaba en su pueblo.

-Esto dará una pésima imagen de nuestro país.- Pronuncio una voz.-Debemos frenarlo. A como de lugar.-

Isabel suspiro ¿Cómo sería posible aquello? Lo que se suscitaba en su país era un desequilibrio en sus emociones.

_¿Por qué quería estar con alguien como tu si tiene a Hue a su lado?_

La joven cerró sus ojos frustrada.

Nada de lo que Rusia le había dicho le afectaría.

O al menos, eso quería aparentar.

…

Los días en Rusia comenzaban a volverse más fríos. Todavía no comenzaba a nevar, pero, Ivan sabía que el General Invierno se acercaba, lento pero seguro.

Listo para cubrir las calles de su blanca manta.

Sin embargo, aquello, no era lo que mantenía su sonrisa. No. Era algo mayor, algo más satisfactoria; finalmente, el mundo se dividía. Su filosofía comenzaba alcanzar lejanos lugares, y las guerras entre su ideología y la del cerdo capitalista eran más frecuentes.

Exhalo, eso sí que le hacía feliz.

-Aun así...-Se dijo.- Sera mejor cuando la linda Isabel ceda a mi ideología.-

En los ojos violetas del rubio, un brillo aterrador estaba presente.

-Tan solo imaginarme el desconsuelo que sentirá el cerdo capitalista, hace que mi corazón se entibie.-

Una sutil risilla se abrió paso.

-Sin duda alguna, Isabel es una personas tan sencilla de hacer tambalear.- En sus manos la botella de vodka, se había vaciado.-Solo hace falta que caigas del trapecio, inocente Isabel.-

…

Su mirada era blanca, en el reflejo de ellos los movimientos estáticos del televisor parpadeaban. Las voces de los comentaristas eran un barbullido ilegible, y la lluvia golpeando en su ventana, le resultaba ajeno.

_Por qué habría de querer a alguien como tú, si tiene Hue._

Sus largas uñas, inconscientemente, se aferraron al descanso del sofá.

-No me importa.- Susurro, su mirada fija en las grabaciones que reproducían el caos de sus calles.-No me importa.- Repitió.

Molesta, apago el televisor.

Al caminar por los pasillos de sus sencilla casa en el centro de la capital, podía escuchar el sofocado murmuro de las protestas. Con pasos inseguros se acercó a la ventana; con un suave movimiento alzo las vaporosas cortinas.

Eran cientos de personas las que caminaban por la calle, habría grandes carteles con ellos. Cerró los ojos, apaciguándose. Y así sin más, dejo caer la cortina, y siguió por el corredor.

Esta vez, no apoyaría a su pueblo.

…

-Dicen los rumores, que existen problemas en tu casa, Isabel.- Comento casualmente Romano.

Isabel miro pasivamente a su figura materna. Quien por cierto, se encontraba de visita.

-En lo absoluto, toda esta bien. Quizá un poco alborotado por los Juegos, para nada de qué preocuparse.- Le aseguro.

Romano miro las calles de la capital.

-¿Aquí son los dormitorios?- Pregunto, dejando de lado el tema anterior.

Isabel sonrió.

-Lo son.- Afirmo.

-Son lindos.- Dijo Romano.-Debo decir Isabel, que has hecho un grandioso trabajo con los preparativos.-

Isabel se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Gracias.- Su voz era dulce.

Un silencio se instaló entre las dos naciones.

-Isabel.- Llamo Romano, sin mirarla.-Ten cuidado, un pueblo inconforme es de las cosas más peligrosas que me pueden existir.-

Isabel no lo miro. Siguió observando los edificios; su rostro sereno y su postura relajada.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Solo son comunistas inconformes. Todo está bien.-

Entonces, Romano miro a Isabel, en su rostro un gesto preocupado se instaló. Ese tipo de comentarios viniendo de una nación hacia su pueblo, jamás era bueno.

…

-Mujerzuela…- Susurro.

-¿Algo va mal, Alfred?- Pregunto Isabel.

Alfred no alzo su mirada del whiskey.

Le había dicho mujerzuela. Suspiro, al cerrar los ojos.

Y la pudo escuchar, sus gemidos. Pudo oler su delicioso olor a dalias, y pudo ver sus bellos ojos marrones.

La quería tanto. La quería aquí con él, poder disfrutar con ella, estar con ella. Solamente quería tenerla a su lado.

-¿Alfred?- Volvieron a llamar.

El abrió sus ojos y la vio.

-Hue.- Murmuro pasivo.

La vietnamita lo miro preocupado.

-¿Algo va mal?- Volvió a preguntar la asiática.

Alfred la miro, detenidamente. Sus ojos indiferentes y sus labios en una fina línea. En su mente, podía ver a Isabel. Y entonces, comprendió la cruel verdad que su corazón contenía.

En cualquier momento, cambiaria a Hue por tener a Isabel.

-Todo va bien.- Respondió Alfred.-Todo va bien…-

Y de una zambullida, acabo con el vaso de whiskey.


	72. Tlatelolco

**Tlatelolco**

º

El verano de 1968, estaba por terminar, y Octubre estaba a solo 3 días de llegar.

Todas las instalaciones olímpicas estaban concluidas, los detalles estaban finalizados y el mundo se preparaba ansioso para el evento que estaba por comenzar.

"_Hemos venido con el pueblo, estudiantes y maestros para expresar en esta magna asamblea nuestra voluntad de que el Gobierno de la República escuche la voz del pueblo. Para que se percate de que el dialogo público, en el que tanto hemos insistido desde un principio, solo puede reportar beneficios de la nación, en fin, que es inevitable reconocer la suprema autoridad del pueblo ahora y siempre."_

La voz proveniente del megáfono se veía distorsionada y era apenas legible. Sin embargo, el vitoreo de las masas, dejaba claro que se escuchase o no el discurso, el pueblo estaba con ellos.

_Deberías unirte a ellos._

Isabel presiono su mandíbula. Esa voz, de nuevo estaba ahí. Tentándola. Conteniendo la respiración apretó contra si la sencilla de bolsa del mercado.

_No. No caeré, no los apoyare. No apoyare nada que tenga que ver con el comunismo._

-¡….Rita!- Era un murmullo.-¡Señorita!-

Isabel miro a la izquierda, un joven estaba frente a ella. Era rubio, y fácilmente le sacaba una cabeza, sus ojos era de un hermoso azul.

El corazón de Isabel se desboco violentamente. Su respiración paro por segundos.

-Alfred…-Susurro.

El joven la miro extrañada. Pero sin pensar mucho en la acción de la morena, le tendió un panfleto.

-Creo, que me confunde con alguien señorita.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero, tome, aquí tiene.-

Isabel lo miro detenidamente. Y entonces, suspiro. Era cierto, este muchacho rubio no era Alfred. Sus ojos eran una tonalidad más oscuros al azul caribe de Alfred, y su cara tenía una que otra espinilla.

No era su Alfred.

-¿Señorita?- Llamo el muchacho, su panfleto aun extendido.-¿Se encuentra bien?-

Isabel volvió a la realidad, con una sonrisa cansada. Tomo el panfleto.

-Lo estoy, gracias.- Pronuncio suavemente.

Y el muchacho sonrió. Sus dientes estaban ligeramente chuecos.

-¡Espero verte!- Le dijo el joven con un abrazo.

Isabel lo vio marcharse. Y miro el panfleto. Sin darle más atención alguna, lo tiro al cesto de basura.

…

-Habrá una manifestación en la plaza del Tlatelolco.- Dijo uno de los presentes.

Isabel miraba invasiva a los hombres que estaban reunidos en la habitación.

-¿Cuándo será?- Pregunto el hombre al frente de la mesa.

México observo como el hombre sacaba un papel doblado de su bolso. Al desdoblarlo, Isabel pudo reconocer el panfleto del muchacho rubio.

-Sera el 2 de Octubre.- Pronuncio para a continuación toser.

Isabel clavo su mirada en el panfleto. Tras un suspiro, finalmente hablo.

-Déjeme ver el papel.- Pidió suavemente Isabel.

Todos los hombres de la sala guardaron silencio, cada uno de ellos, observándose entre sí.

-Pero…-

Isabel alzo su mirada.

-He dicho, deme ese papel.- Su voz era la misma que uso en sus días de guerra.

El hombre asintió. Y le tendió el pedazo arrugado.

_2 de Octubre._

_Mitin pacifico del cuerpo estudiantil inconforme._

Era un papel sencillo con la cara de Che Guevara impreso en una tinta de mala calidad.

-No veo, qué problema hay con esto. Solo tendrán un mitin; nada diferente ha lo que han estado haciendo.- Apunto Isabel, mientras devolvía el pequeño papelillo.

El hombre que se encontraba en el puesto principal de la mesa, soltó una carcajada mientras miraba con cierta petulancia a la morena.

-Señorita Fernández, este "mitin pacífico", será igual de pacifico que los demás que han sucedido. Esos estudiantes que tan "pacíficamente", se han estado expresando estos últimos meses, seguramente harán algo grande esta vez. Quien sabe, dañar instalaciones de los juegos. Imagínese solamente, la impresión que nuestro país dará, Srita. Fernández.-

Isabel miro al hombre, su mirada tensa pero fuerte.

-¿Qué quiere hacerle a esto jóvenes?- Cuestiono solemnemente.

El hombre sonrió.

-Simplemente, los apaciguaremos.- Respondió serenamente el hombre.-No queremos que esos rebeldes, nos den una mala imagen para los juegos ¿O me equivoco?-

La mexicana entorno sus ojos.

-¿Cómo?-

El hombre arreglo sus anteojos.

-Haremos lo que sea necesario, Srita. Fernández.-

Isabel cerró con firmeza sus puños.

-No dañaran a ninguno de ellos.- Exclamo mientras se levantaba desafiante.

El hombre la miro ligeramente sorprendida.

-¿Disculpe?- Su voz era amenazante.

Isabel abrió su boca, lista para volver a exclamar su pensar.

_Como puedes ser tan hipócrita._

La joven se detuvo en seco, al escuchar aquella voz.

_En una ocasión tu dijiste exactamente lo mismo ¿Ya lo olvidaste?_

Se sintió mareada.

_Dijiste que harías lo que fuera para mantenerme fuera._

-Podría repetir lo que dijo, Srita. Fernández.- El hombre pregunto, su voz igual de amenazante.

_¿No es cierto, Isabel?_

Isabel cayó para atrás, al escuchar en su cabeza la voz de Rusia.

_Harías lo que fuera para mantenerme fuera ¿Da?_

La bilis subía por su boca, y los reunidos en la sala le miraron confundida.

-¿Srita. Fernández?- Volvió a llamar aun esperando una respuesta.

Las pupilas de Isabel temblaban, casi febriles.

-Yo…-Comenzó en un susurro.- Yo…-

El hombre se hizo para enfrente.

_Все, что угодно._

-Nada…- Concluyo, con el sudor corriendo por su frente.

Frente a ella, el hombre sonrió ampliamente.

…

Faltaban 15 minutos para las 5 de la tarde, y el día hasta ahora era tranquilo. A 20 minutos de su hogar, se encontraba la plaza de Tlatelolco.

Isabel suspiro, no quería saber nada de los estudiantes o de sus dirigentes en este momento. Quería olvidar todo.

_Все, что угодно_

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza. El hecho de que la voz de Rusia estuviera en su mente incitándola, era aterrador.

Al mismo sonó el teléfono de su casa, con su siempre agudo sonido. Suspiro.

-¿Bueno?- Contesto.

-¡Boungiorno!- Isabel sonrió al reconocer la voz de su tío Feliciano.- ¿Cómo has estado Isabel?-

Isabel sintió sus músculos relajarse al imaginarse el inocente rostro de su tío.

-Muy bien, tío Feli.- Respondió Isabel. -¿Y tú?-

Isabel escucho una risita al otro lado del auricular.

-_Splendido- _Exclamo Feliciano desde la otra línea. Después de un corto silencio el mayor de los dos hablo.-Isabel, en tu país hay una periodista muy querida para mí y _fratello_. Solo te hablemos para pedirte que le eches un ojo mientras hasta contigo.-

Al fondo Isabel pudo escuchar a Romano gritar.

-¡Yo no dije eso!-

-Pero _fratello…- _Isabel escucho con una sonrisa, la pelea de los italianos.

Sin embargo, de impacto un extraño dolor en el corazón la invadió.

-Ghhg….-

Al otro lado de la línea, el escándalo se detuvo.

-¿Isabel?- Llamo preocupado Romano.

Isabel se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, con el auricular aun en la mano. Los italianos podían escuchar claramente como Isabel se quejaba.

-¡Isabel!- Exclamo preocupado el mayor de los hermanos.

_Lo que sea. Juraste hacer lo que fuera para detenerme._

Isabel podía sentir como se convulsionaba de dolor.

_Quitarías de en medio a cualquier comunista._

-¡Aaaah!- El dolor era insoportable.

Y la línea aún seguía.

-¡Feliciano, contacta con el bastardo americano!-

_Sin embargo, si quieres deshacerte de ellos. También debes deshacerte de ellos._

Los ojos de Isabel estaban cerrados con fuerza.

-Feliciano ¿Sigues aquí?- Se podía escuchar en la línea.-¡Corre, es el que está más cerca de ella!-

Un grito resonó en toda la habitación. Y después, el silencio se hizo presente.

_Все, что угодно_

-¿¡Isabel!?- La voz de Romano escurría preocupación.

A continuación, el italiano solo pudo escuchar un suave susurro.

-Lo que sea necesario.-

Y la línea se cortó.

…

_Parecía un sueño. Mis cuerpo se sentía aletargado; una sensación similar a pesadez. Al mover mis extremidades casi poder ver su mover en lento movimiento._

_Un sueño. _

_Me sentí mareada al alzarme del suelo, todo a mí alrededor era tan borroso. O más que eso, como si yo no lo estuviera viendo. Me sorprendí, salir de mi hogar._

_-Que sueño tan extraño.- Pronuncie._

_Realmente extraño, no sabía a donde iba. Era como si mi cuerpo no fuese mío, en este sueño, me sentía como una muñeca de trapo. Moviéndose sin voluntad. Seguía y seguía caminando, a mí alrededor, mi hogar quedaba cada vez más lejos. Y sonidos de gritos comenzaban a escucharse._

_Todo esto era tan irreal. _

_De repente, me detuve. Y mire al frente. Estaba en la plaza de Tlatelolco. El tumulto concentrado ahí, era enorme. Sin saber exactamente por qué, se internó dentro de la sofocante masa. Todos ahí gritaban, sin embargo, había gente tranquila como estatuas._

_Tenían guantes blancos._

_-¡Hey, eres tú!- Una mano la jalo._

_Me vi apretujada al pecho de un hombre._

_-Alfred.- Murmur._

_Suspire. Claro, en todos mis sueños debía de estar Alfred ¿No se estaba volviendo eso viejo?_

_-¡Realmente estaba deseando que vinieses!-_

_Mire al muchacho. Entonces recordó, era el muchacho del panfleto ¿Por qué rayos los estaba soñando?_

_-Suéltame.- Me escuche decir._

_El muchacho me siguió hablando. No escuchaba. Simplemente miraba a mi alrededor ¿Me había afectado demasiado lo que sucedió en la reunión que ahora soñaba con el mitin de Tlatelolco?_

_-…Además eres muy linda.- Escucho del pseudo-Alfred._

_Mire el cielo, era tan hermoso en este sueño._

_-No puede ser…- Escuche exclamar al rubio.-Son bengalas… Y también hay un helicóptero.-_

_Le miro extrañada._

_-Es una emboscada…- Y casi, en secuencia pude escucho disparos por doquier._

_-Mierda.- Mascullo el muchacho, mientras sujeta mi muñeca..-Esos cabrones nos tienen acorralados._

_Veía a la muchedumbre dispersarse y correr. Más y más disparos._

_-Te sacare de aquí.- Dijo el joven mientras me miraba con aquellos ojos que trataban con ansias ser los de Alfred._

_Negué._

_-Esto es un sueño.- Explique tranquilamente._

_El joven solo le dedico una mirada antes de comenzar a tirar de mi._

_Mire a mi alrededor, había cadáveres y sangre por doquier. En varias veces podía sentirme tropezar con los cuerpos._

_Más y más disparos. Y cada vez eran menos gritos._

_Estaban cerca de la catedral. Pude recordar el día en el que Papá España me había traído a verla._

_El sueño fue truncado cuando el joven me empujo contra la pared de la Iglesia._

_-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré.- Prometió el rubio._

_Al mirarle esperaba sentir algo por el…Sin embargo, no había nada. Me sentía ajena a la situación. _

_Hubo más y más disparos. Los ojos azules me volvieron a mirar, su mano tosca tomo la de mía. Y los ojos ajenos se abrieron enormemente._

_-Tú…- El rubio estaba nervioso._

_¿Qué le sucede? _

_-Tu…- Estaba en shock, era claro.-Estas…-_

_Un disparo se escuchó cerca...Y en su rostro con espinillas se dibujó el dolor. Fue entonces que su cuerpo se precipito al mío. Estaba mojado, y pesado._

_Había gritos, fuertes alaridos. El mundo a mi alrededor tambaleaba, como en espasmos de dolor._

_Y entonces, me di cuenta. Yo era quien gritaba. Esto no era un sueño, era una pesadilla._

…

Se encontraba adolorida, y con su cuerpo pesado.

Recordaba haber estado hablando con tío Feli y Mama Romano. Seguramente se había quedado dormida después de escucharle discutir. Comúnmente le sucedía eso.

-Que horrible pesadilla.- Murmuro con su voz raspada de dormir.

Había sido horrible ver como su juventud era asesinada frente a ella. Incluso pude sentir en aquel horrible sueño que ella misma los había matado. Se llevó las manos a su cara, tratando de borrar tan horrible pesadillas.

Se sorprendió al sentir una de ellas cubiertas.

-¿Qué…?- Entonces abrió sus ojos, y se topó con el cielo negro sobre ella.

Era de noche, y esto, claramente no era su techo blanco.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntó al alzarse.

Su garganta se cerró, y la bilis subió por su garganta.

Sangre por todas partes. Y bultos, demasiados bultos a su alrededor.

Al levantarse, sintió su cuerpo temblar. Sus piernas eran como gelatina, ni siquiera estaba segura de como podía estar caminando. Era terrible verlos.

Esto era como su sueño.

-Espera…-Susurro horrorizada.

Su pesadillas...No era eso…Había sucedido en realidad.

_Te protegeré._

Aquel chico...¿Donde estaba?

Estaba vivo, ¿Cierto?

Y entonces, corrió. Su rumbo fijo en la iglesia. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, se detuvo en seco. Estaba asustada, no quería creer que era realidad.

Pero al acercarse, lo pudo sentir. El amargo sabor de la verdad, a continuación, toda la bilis de su interior, fue expulsada.

_Tu…Estas…_

Cayó en sus rodillas al estar frente a él. Estaba muerto.

_Tu…Estas…_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse sin control de sus ojos. Todos estaban muertos. Se llevó sus manos, para tratar de detener las saladas lágrimas. Y entonces, noto algo horripilante en su mano.

**Un guante blanco.**

-Batallón Olimpia.- Recordó con horror.-¿Por qué lo tengo?-

Su cuerpo temblaba sin control.

-¿Por qué?- Estaba horrorizada.

Sabía que el Batallón Olimpia había sido parte de esta masacre. Los traidores en este mitin. Los primeros en abrir fuego.

Y ella…Tenía un guante…Del Batallón.

-No…- Las suposiciones se acumularon en su cabeza.-No los mates…No los mate…No los mate.-

Se repitió una vez y otra más. Sus manos cubriéndole los oídos y su cuerpo quebrándose en desquiciados sollozos sobre el rubio…

-No te mate…No te mate…No te mate…- Repitió.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, vio un arma junto al rubio. Y vio en sus recuerdos su rostro horrorizado.

-Yo…-Su voz estaba ronca, y su rostro rojizo.

A lo lejos oyó pasos. Y sus manos temblaron al tomar en su rostro del jovencito, con dedos temblorosos cerro la mirada azulada. Estaba cargada de espanto.

-Yo te mate…Te mate…Los mate a todos.-

Isabel sentía su cordura desplomarse.

-¡Los mate a todos!- Grito adolorida.

Su rostro fue acunado en sus manos. Sentía como colapsaba a su alrededor.

-Los mate…-Comenzó a repetir, sin parar.

Unos pasos se detuvieron tras ella.

Venían a matarla. Y por un momento, eso ya no importo.

¿Qué más daba si la mataban como a todos los demás?

-Los mate…Te mate.-Susurro.

Entonces, algo cayó sobre sus desnudos hombros.

-Los mate…Te mate.-No podía dejar de repetir esas palabras. Era como si su mente no reaccionar a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

A su lado, alguien se arrodillaba. De su bolsillo comenzada a ser extraído algo. Y ella no lo notaba, su mirada fija en el rubio occiso.

-Te mate…-Pronuncio una vez más, con el corazón de destrozado- Te mate.-

Y entonces, alguien la atrajo contra sí, mientras que un pañuelo caía al suelo. Su cuerpo, aun convulsionándose en sollozos.

-Los mate…Los mate a todos.- Su voz era atragantada por las lágrimas que no dejaban de correr.

Esos brazos ajenos la aferraron con fuerza. Tratando fervientemente de jalarle a la realidad.

-Todo estará bien.- Le dijeron con una voz de consuelo.

Ella por primera vez se dio cuenta de la otra persona. Y su mano enguantada, se acercó a su tersa mejilla.

-Te mate…-Le murmuro.- Y ni siquiera, sabía tu nombre.-

Después, todo se volvió oscuro para Isabel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este capítulo, resulto muy complicado de elaborar. Trate de hacerlo lo más solemnemente posible. También trate de cambiar un poco lo que habitualmente se utiliza; ya saben, el que México, esta con el pueblo. Aquí trate de dejar, lo que en verdad sucedió con respecto a la situación de Isabel.<strong>_

_**Para ser honesta, ni yo misma se, si Isabel realmente mato a alguien en todo esto. Quiero dejar ese criterio a ustedes, los lectores. Espero sinceramente, que este capítulo tan delicado, haya sido de su agrado y que en su mayoría, haya cumplido con sus expectativas. **_

_**Para añadir, me siento en la necesidad, de hacerles saber que es muy posible que el siguiente capitulo sea un poco….¿Intenso?**_

_**Sin más que agregar, me retiro.**_

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y LES DESEO UN ESPLENIDO 2014!**_


	73. Vulnerable

Sentía su cuerpo aletargado y adolorido. Por su parte, su garganta se sentía terriblemente seca. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, en sus parpados la imagen de la masacre se recreó con severidad. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin consentimiento alguno

-Estas despierta.- Escucho resonar en la habitación.

La mujer simplemente se giró, dándole la espalda a la presencia. No quería que le viesen llorar. A continuación, Isabel sintió un peso sobre el colchón.

-Isabel.- Llamo.-Ten un poco de agua.-

Isabel guardo silencio por momentos, su reseca garganta le pedía a gritos que aceptara.

-Vete.- Fue lo que salió de sus labios.-Por favor, vete.-

Escucho un suspiro.

-No me iré.- Su voz era dura.-No te voy a dejar sola.-

La morena, cerró con fuerza sus ojos. No quería llorar frente a el.

-Yo no te necesito.- Respondió Isabel, su voz temblaba por los sollozos.-No te necesito a ti, ni a nadie más para consolarme.-

No hubo respuesta alguna de su acompañante. Y las lágrimas amenazaron con seguir su camino.

-Yo…-Un sollozo atravesó su garganta.-Yo estoy consciente de lo que hice o de lo que no hice; no soy una niña que necesita que estén detrás de ella.-

Sentía su cuerpo temblar, y se preguntó, si en la negrura de la habitación, serian capaz de verla temblar.

-Lo se…-Su voz temblaba cada vez más.-Sé que los mate…-

Isabel podía sentir como se ahogaba en culpa.

-No lo hiciste.- Fue lo Isabel escucho.

De inmediato se levantó, su mirada era feroz, pero de ella un mar de lágrimas derramaba.

-¡No necesito tu compasión!- Exclamo.-Yo puedo salir de esto sola.-

A pesar de sus palabras, Isabel se sentía derrotada.

-¿Por qué eres así?- Le preguntaron.- ¿Por qué siempre tratas de ser tan fuerte? Por una vez en tu vida apóyate en alguien, Izzy.-

Los labios de la latina temblaron. Quería ser fuerte, realmente deseaba demostrarle lo fuerte que podía ser.

-_Just once, relay on me.- _

Sin voluntad alguna, Isabel se sintió caer en los brazos de Alfred. Finalmente derrotada por todos esos sentimientos que le atormentaban; podía sentir sus manos aferrarse con fuerza a la chaqueta de Alfred.

-Los mate, los mate a todos, Alfred.- Su voz se veía congestionada por los sollozos.

Los brazos del norteamericano la rodearon con fuerza, sentía su camisa mojada por las lágrimas de la latina. Isabel por su parte, se veía atormentada por las memorias del incidente, el rostro del rubio eran las que la quemaban viva.

-Soy una terrible persona.- Pronuncio Isabel.

Alfred sudó frio.

¿Cómo podía Isabel pensar semejante cosa? Seguro, lo que ella acababa de acontecer era un evento sumamente traumático. Pero, ella ¿Una mala persona? Personalmente, Alfred jamás lo creería.

-No lo eres, Izzy.- Le murmuro con cariño.

La latina se separó del rubio. Su rostro aun lleno de lágrimas.

-Tú no sabes eso.-Recrimino sin siquiera parpadear

El norteamericano sintió como si le apuñalara. Sin saber el porqué, sus manos tomaron con fuerza las muñecas de la morena. En los ojos de Isabel, el miedo se acomodó por segundos.

-Yo te conozco.- Su voz era dura.-Soy el único que en verdad te conoce.-

Isabel siseo molesto, vanamente trato de zafarse del agarre del rubio.

-Suéltame.- Se removía inquieta. El dolor en sus muñeca comenzaba a incomodarle.- Tú me conocerás en verdad.-

Alfred apretó su agarre en las morenas muñecas, Isabel soltó un quejido, pero su mirada seguía siendo desafiante.

-Jamás entenderás como me siento.- Sin querer proponérselo, Isabel volvió a revivir el momento en Tlatelolco, la fuerza que había estado utilizando para resistirse a Alfred, comenzaba a decaer, junto con sus brazos.-No entenderás jamás, o al menos no hasta que te suceda, lo que es haberlos matado…El recordar sus gritos. Y que todo absolutamente sea un condenado desorden en tu cabeza ¡NO LO ENTIENDES!-

Alfred, aflojo ligeramente su agarre en la latina, y la observo con compasión. Era la primera vez que veía a Isabel tan…Rota.

-No está segura de lo que sucedió, Izzy.- Le dijo, ahora más tranquilo.-Quizá, solo es tu mente confundiéndote.-

Isabel negaba insensatamente.

-¡¿Cómo explicas el que estuviera ahí?!- Escupió bruscamente.-Y esto… ¡Este maldito guante!-

Alfred relamió sus labios, claramente nervioso.

-A veces sucede.- Explico.- A veces, tu cuerpo reacciona al ambiente. El que estuvieras ahí no significa que lo hayas hecho tú.-

Isabel lo observo, sus ojos rojos por la sal de las lágrimas.

_все, что нужно_

Sin meditarlo, la morena bajo su mirada. Evitando la azulada.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Alfred, al percibir la reacción de su vecina.

La mexicana, mordió su labio nerviosa. Se sentía verdaderamente atormentada por haber escuchado la voz de Rusia en su cabeza, pero ¿Para cómo se encontraba la situación entre los polos del mundo, sería adecuado que se lo mencionara?

Aquel predicamento, se rompió al momento en que sintió como una de las manos de Alfred, alzaba su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?- Su voz, era aún más seria.

Antes de poderse detener, empezó a hablar.

-Rusia…- Isabel se acobardo ligeramente al ver los ojos de Alfred oscurecer y sentir el agarre en sus manos volver a ser doloroso.-El…Bueno, su voz, estaba en mi cabeza…-

Alfred presiono con fuerza las muñecas de Isabel. La última, se quejó audiblemente, y trato de deshacerse del agarre.

-¡Me lastimas!- Exclamo Isabel.

Alfred la miro.

-¿Por qué?- Le interrogo.- ¿Has hablado últimamente?-

Isabel guardo silencio.

-Contéstame.-Exigió con un ligero zarandeo.

Isabel arrugo su nariz, y su mirada lo desafío.

-¿Y que si lo hice?- Estaba cabreada.

El aire la abandono cuando Alfred la golpeo contra la cabecera de la cama.

-No puedes hablar con el.- Amenazo.-Te prohíbo, cualquier contacto con el.-

Podía estar ligeramente sofocada, pero Isabel se acercó al rostro de Alfred. Su mirada igual de amenazante a la de Alfred.

-Ve y dile a Hue eso.- Su voz buscaba problemas.-Tu, no tienes ningún poder sobre mi.-

Alfred la volvió a golpear contra la cabecera, y se acercó peligrosamente a la morena. Isabel, por su parte, le sostuvo la mirada.

-Yo soy tu héroe.- Le siseo oscuramente.-Yo te protegeré.-

Los ojos de la morena, se contrajeron al escuchar aquello.

_No te preocupes, yo te protegeré._

La mexicana recordó el rostro de aquel rubio, el que había conocido en la plaza de Tlatelolco. Y también pudo observar en sus memorias su pálido cadáver.

-¡NO!- Exclamo, removiéndose intensamente, en la pequeña prisión que Alfred había hecho alrededor de ella.- ¡No necesito que me protejas! No necesito que nadie me proteja.-

Su imaginación, retorcía el recuerdo del estudiante, y le intercambiaba con Alfred. El pálido cadáver que había prometido protegerle, y quien ella suponía haber traicionado era el de Alfred.

El rubio que durante siglos se había auto proclamado su héroe. Y aquella imagen, de Alfred tendido y sin vida, la dejaban helada.

-No quiero que me protejas.- Sus ojos temblaban con apasionada decisión.-Tu…Tú no eres mi héroe.-

Ese fue el gatillo. Esa explosión en la que Alfred, no sabía si quiera lastimarla, obligarla a aceptar que él era su héroe…O a besarla, y derramar en ello, todo sus sentimientos.

-Tú me amas.- Le murmuro, antes de sellar sus labios con los de ella.

Isabel se removió inquieta en la prisión de Alfred. Esto estaba mala. No debía de ceder a él, no debía ceder a la ternura de sus labios.

No debía darle la razón. Aun si en verdad la tuviera.

-Me amas.- Volvió a decirle, sus ojos siendo despojados de los anteojos.-Me amas, tanto como yo te amo.-

Isabel negaba.

-Por qué te niegas a verlo Isabel ¡Sé que estas perfectamente consciente de que me amas!- La morena no pudo evitar notar como la voz de Alfred, derramaba derrota.

Fue entonces, que lo miro a los ojos. Y vio aquella vulnerabilidad, una que era raramente vista en el americano.

Su corazón se enterneció. En verdad lo amaba. Y mucho.

-Por ti, sería capaz de dejar el mundo entero.-Siguió hablando el rubio.-Solo te necesito a ti. Tú eres lo único que siempre he deseado, lo único que siempre he querido.-

Isabel sentía derretirse ante las tiernas palabras del rubio.

-Tú eres lo único que quiero conquistar. Eres mi mundo.- Su voz, era tan suave, pero a la vez como la de un niño asustado.-Tu eres lo único que en verdad quiero proteger, Izzy.-

La joven se acercó al rubio, y sin meditar más en ellos. Lo beso.

El norteamericano, finalmente libero las morenas muñecas, pero solamente para poder aprisionar la cintura de la latina. Sus labios se fundían de manera celestial, y el rubio no podía evitar pensar en lo bien que sus cuerpos se amoldaban.

Ninguno de los dos, supo cómo fue que Isabel termino recostada en la cama con Alfred encima de ella, atendiendo con tanto cariño su cuello. O en que momento algunas prendas comenzaban a ser despojadas. En ese momento, solo parecían existir ellos dos.

-Alfred.- Exhalo Isabel con ternura y pasión.

Alfred se detuvo por segundos, la morena con su mente nublada apenas lo noto. Pero en el interior del rubio, el recuerdo de una exquisita asiática le reprocho.

_-Hue.- _Pensó.

Alfred estaba consciente, de a lo que iba a llegar esta situación. Lo sabía plenamente, y sintió culpa al saber, de igual forma, de que esto era lo que había querido por casi toda sus vida. Estas aquí, con Isabel.

Pero si lo hacía, lastimaría a Hue. Profundamente.

-Alfred…-Volvió a suspirar Isabel.

El llamado cerró sus ojos. Y tomo su decisión.

-_I´m sorry, Hue.-_

Y entre besos y caricias, la noche paso.

…

Siempre había tenido la ilusión de que al despertar de la pasional noche con Isabel sería distinta. Ella dormida y a su lado, envuelta entre sus brazos. Y el sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del universo.

Pero no había sido así. Al despertar, el lecho a su lado estaba vacío y frio. Con su fresco olor a dalias ya esfumado. Sus ojos tristes miraron una vez más el sencillo papel con decorado del hotel y la fina letra de la latina.

_Esto ha sido un completo error._

_Lo siento._

_-Isabel._

Alfred suspiro.

…

Sus pasos eran como una tormenta por el corredor.

Estaba furioso, y no le importaba hacerle saber al mundo que lo estaba. Se habían metido con la persona equivocada.

Cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron al punto de casi caerse de sus marcos, le busco con la mirada. Y ante la mirada impresionada de todos, le levanto de su asiento por el cuello de su abrigo. Sus ojos azules clavados en los ajenos.

_-You fucking communist bastard- _Fue lo que Alfred dijo, antes de propinarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula a Ivan Bragniski.


	74. El y Ella

**El y Ella **

/

Un suave gemido lleno la habitación.

-No te quejes.- Regaño Hue.

El americano entrecerró su ojo izquierdo, resistiendo el ardor del alcohol sobre sus heridas frescas.

-Eres un verdadero idiota.- Volvió a hablar la asiática.-¿Cómo se te ocurre iniciar una pelea? ¡Y en medio de una junta!-

El americano guardaba silencio. Y la vietnamita no podía notar como sus ojos azules evitaban sus irises ámbar. Suspiro.

-Enserio, ¿En que estabas pensando?- Pregunto.

Debía admitir que estaba curiosa de saber la verdad de por qué el rubio había peleado con el ruso.

-Ha estado metiéndose en mis asuntos personales.- Respondió secamente.

Hue medito las palabras ¿Asuntos personales? A que se podía estar refiriendo; era obvio que en este momento, las dos potencias mundiales tenían roces notorios, pero, ¿Acaso eso podía ser catalogado como personal? Hue, frunció los labios. No, eso no podía hacer. Entonces…

De inmediato la castaña ser sonrojo ¿Sería por ella, acaso Alfred le había defendido de Ivan? En su país había guerra, estaba dividida entre el bando comunista y el capitalista…Así que quizá, Alfred había tomado la cuestión en sus propias manos.

-¿Y cuáles son esos asuntos personales?- Cuestiono lentamente la fémina.

Alfred siguió sin observarla, sus ojos clavadas en algún punto fijo de la pared.

-No te concierne.-Le respondió secamente.

Hue presiono el algodón contra su herida, el americano siseo adolorido.

-¿Qué rayos, Hue?- Su voz estaba cargada de dolor.

Los ojos de Hue le miraron violentamente.

-Estas en una relación conmigo. Lo que te suceda, me concierne.- Su voz era dura, pero Alfred podría notar el cariño en ellas.

Aquel gesto fue como una apuñalada en su corazón. Sus ojos azules la miraron con compasión.

-No podemos seguir así, Hue.- Pronuncio solemnemente el americano.

Hue le miro rápidamente, sus ojos inundados en preocupación.

-¿A que te refieres?- Inconscientemente la castaña trago.

Alfred la miro, la vietnamita noto en aquellos ojos azules la culpa.

-¿Qué has hecho, Alfred?- Su voz trataba de mantenerse firme.

Los ojos de Alfred se inundaron de culpa.

-Te he lastimado.-

/

Isabel miraba distraída por la ventana, sus brazos cruzados y, de vez en cuando, un suspiro escapaba sus labios.

-Algo le sucede.-Se comentó en la habitación.- ¿Creen que haya tenido que ver con la pelea entre Rusia y Estados Unidos?-

Arthur se mantenía al margen de la conversación, y mantenía la calma con la sencilla actividad de acomodar los papeles, que durante la pequeña pelea entre las potencias, habían sido dispersadas.

-¿Qué crees que haya causado tal arrebato violento, _mon Anglaterre_?- Arthur miro a la derecha para encontrarse con el rubio francés.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Arthur le restó importancia al evento.

-No lo sé.- Respondió.-Seguramente al tensión entre ellos ya era demasiado. Agradezco, de cierta forma este arrebato. Es mil veces mejor a que se golpeen a que varias y letales bombas acaben con todos nosotros.-

Francis asintió.

-Por otra parte, la linda Isabel se ve distraída.- Dijo con cierta preocupación.-¿Crees que estará bien?-

Arthur miro a la mexicana, se veía tan sola.

-Es normal que este así…- Explico el inglés.- No es justificable lo que le acaba de suceder, sin embargo, sigue siendo duro.-

El francés suspiro. Arthur también parecía fuera de lugar.

-Estas Olimpiadas, serán muy interesantes.-

Arthur asintió, su mirada aun puesta en la morena.

/

Todo había sido censurado, su jefe se había encargado de todo. Los cuerpos, la sangre, los medios habían desaparecido en el aire.

Como si nada jamás hubiese sucedido.

Pero ella sabía que el mundo lo sabía; podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre ella. No había tratado justificarse, no había dicho nada acerca del tema. Ella también había sido censurada, pero ¿Para qué? Todos lo sabían. Podía imaginarse lo que habría de estar diciendo a sus espaldas.

Quizá fingir y callarse, era lo mejor.

Frunció sus ojos en desagrado, como últimamente había sucedido, la voz de Rusia broto. Sin embargo, ahora no era una tentador, era un recuerdo…Unas palabras que no hacía más de una hora el ruso le había dedicado.

_¿Dejas que los demás peleen tus batallas, México?_

Rusia lo sabía, él sabía todo. El conocía la verdadera razón por la que Alfred le había golpeado, conocía el porqué de Tlatelolco…Quizá lo único que el ruso desconocía era lo que había sucedido anoche.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, quería convencerse que lo que había sucedido había sido un terrible error. Se lo había dicho a Alfred. Pero no lograba convencerse. Aquello que había sucedido tarde o temprano iba a suceder…Y ella lo había deseado. Lo que había sucedido, si bien no fue premeditado, era algo que ella quería.

Y ahora, con sus ojos cerrado y una de sus manos sobre su pecho, podía recordar perfectamente las caricias de Alfred…Su calor…Era tan claro en su mente.

-_Para Isabel.- _Se regañó.-_Lo que paso…Lo que paso no debía suceder….No debía….El tiene a Hue.-_

Sus ojos morenos se abrieron tan rápido que un ligero mareo le amenazo. Sus labios se fruncieron. Si, Alfred estaba con Hue.

/

No entiendo. Jamás lo he entendido.

A él, a ella, a nosotros.

Jamás he logrado descifrar, saber qué es lo que piensa, saber lo que sus ojos querían decir. O quizá, si lo sé. Seguramente, lo he entendido desde el inicio.

Entendí que el la ama, que ella lo ama. Y que "nosotros" jamás existió. Pero, ¿Por qué? Si sabía esto desde el inicio ¿Por qué di pie a que esto sucediera?

Eso lo entiendo. Sé por qué lo hice; porque le ame, y lo amo. Desde el inicio lo hice.

Fue un suicidio, desde el momento en que lo vi a los ojos…Caí en un barranco. Por amor.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Cuestione.

Sus ojos, esos ojos que siempre entendí y que simplemente ignore ahora me miran. Con culpa.

-Le hice el amor a Isabel.-

Quería llorar. Gritarle. Maldecirlo hasta que mi voz se agotara. Pero no lo hice. Y no fue porque lo amaba, o porque estaba furiosa. No. No fue por eso.

"_Le hice el amor a Isabel."_

Amor. Habían hecho el amor, no había sido solamente sexo. Ellos se habían conectado en un ámbito tan astral y mágico. Lleno de amor y sentimientos.

"_Le hice el amor a Isabel."_

Entre él y yo…Solamente había sido sexo. Jamás hubo amor…O al menos, nunca fue correspondido.

Y siempre lo supe. Siempre lo entendí.

-No tienes que perdonarme.- Lo escuche en silencio.- Te he lastimado, no mereces todo esto Hue.-

El tenía razón, no lo merecía…

-Te perdono.- Murmure.

No lo merecía, pero lo seguía amando.

-Te perdono.- Repetí, ahora más fuerte.

Siempre había pensado que llorar era un signo de debilidad. Nunca antes me había permitido derramar lágrimas frente alguien más.

Pero ahora, entendía. Llorar no era debilidad. Llorar era demostrar cuanto te importa algo.

-Te perdono.- Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, me sentía herida, pero no podía dejarlo ir.-Prometo perdonarte esto, olvidare lo que sea…Pero por favor…Por favor, prométeme que me amaras...-

No quería entender. No quería saber. Y el solamente guardaba silencio.

-Prométeme que me amaras como la amas a ella. A Isabel.- Me sentía patética.-Y te perdonare.-

Lo mire, sabía que mis ojos eran suplicantes. Y los suyos, seguían llenos de arrepentimiento.

-¿Lo harás? ¿Me amaras como la amas a ella?-

Me miro. Y yo lo entendí.

-Lo siento. Pero jamás te amare como amo a Isabel.-

/

Seguía habiendo una incómoda atmósfera en la sala. La comunicación era por medio de susurros y las miradas volaban por todo el lugar.

-¡JAMAS TE PERDONARE!- Un alarido altero a todos.

Las miradas rápidamente se dijeron a la puerta cerrada. Se escuchaban pasos rápidos acercarse.

-Eres un bastardo… ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!¡Te odio!- Los gritos se escuchaban cargados de tristeza.

Isabel miraba seriamente la puerta. Cuando esta se abrió violentamente, ella fue la único que no se alteró por el chirriante sonido.

-¡TU!- Hue le apuntaba, sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas y sus ojos cargados de tristeza.-¡Eres una maldita perra!-

Isabel escuchaba pasivamente todo el vietnamita que Hue le lanzaba sin compasión.

Una vez que la asiática estuvo frente a ella, Isabel sintió su cuello dolerá ante tan violenta bofetada. Sin reclamar o decir algo, Isabel espero los siguientes golpes. Sin embargo, estos nunca llegaron.

-¡Joder! Suéltame…Suéltame ¡No me toques!- Exclama Hue, entre sollozos.

-_Stop!- _Alfred mantenía a Hue entre sus brazos, deteniéndola. La asiática tiraba patadas, sus ojos cerrados.

Podía odiarla, pero Isabel sintió verdadero pesar por Hue. Quería decirle algo para consolarle ¿Pero qué podría decirle en esta situación?

-¡Suéltame!- Hue exclamaba, poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerzas en brazos del norteamericano.

Y finalmente se detuvo, jadeante.

-Los odios…A él, a ella, a nosotros.- Su voz era débil.- Suéltame.-

Sin esperar algo del americano, Hue se soltó. Proporcionándole una última mirada a la mexicana, se volteo hacia el rubio.

-No te quiero en mi país, no te quiero en mi mar ¡No te quiero cerca de mí! Sacare a tus jodidas tropas de mi país, y hare lo que me venga en gana con mi gobierno. Maldito cerdo capitalista.-

La sala miraba en silencio.

-Te metiste con la nación y mujer equivocada, Estados Unidos.- A pesar de ser jadeante, su voz estaba cargada de veneno.

Y entonces, Hue desapareció de la habitación.

Ella y él se miraron.

-_We need to talk._- Pronuncio el, extendiéndole la mano.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió ella.

Y cuando las puertas se cerraron tras ellos. El solo pronuncio.

_No fue un error._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me disculpo por mi tardanza, pero la escuela simplemente no me deja vivir. Este capitulo lo llevo haciendo desde hace dos semana y hasta ahorita que tuve la tarde libre lo pude terminar. Siento mucho mi tardanza.<strong>_

_**También me disculpo por el florido lenguaje de Hue.**_

_**Y espero, sinceramente, que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Y les agradezco por siempre seguir fieles a este fanfic, gracias.**_


	75. Incertidumbre

**Incertidumbre**

/

Sus enfurecidos pasos se escuchaban por todo el pasillo, caminaba sin rumbo por todo el pasillo.

-¡¿Dónde está la condenada salida?!- Murmuro frustrada.

Una risa resonó en el largo pasillo.

-Querida Hue, creo que has estado caminando por el ala incorrecta.- Le dijo una voz.

Hue torció su rostro al escuchar la ironía. Violentamente, la asiática se voltio hacia el hombre, el gesto en su rostro femenino se profundizo aún más.

-Rusia, no estoy de humor para escuchar cualquier estupidez que pienses venir a decirme. Y créeme de entre los dos, el que terminara más perjudicado serás tú.-

Hue observo con furia como el ruso sonreía, claramente burlándose de ella.

-¿Acaso me estas amenazando, querida Vietnam?- La vietnamita se estremeció al ver tan sádica sonrisa en los labios del ruso.

-¿Y que si lo estuviera haciendo?- La voz de Hue no temblaba en lo más mínimo.

Interiormente, la asiática se felicitó por su postura. Por su parte el ruso solo ensancho su sonrisa.

-Siempre tan graciosa, Hue.- Río el varón.- Incluso en los momentos más críticos siempre te comportas como una fierecilla.-

La castaña entrecerró sus ojos. El ruso la estaba provocando, sacando al tema su vida personal y sentimental; exhalo gravemente, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse calmada.

-Pero sabes, deberías ser un poco más vengativa.- Ivan pauso.- ¿Una cachetada? Con eso descargas y demuestras tu furia. Tu sentir de traición.- Hue cerro sus puños.- Si yo fuera tú, les atacaría de una forma más violenta. Solo mírate, hay una inminente guerra en tu país en donde ESE traidor está involucrado, reacciona Hue: Qué mejor forma de vengarte del cerdo capitalista, que humillándolo.-

Hue guardo silencio, ligeramente más tranquila. Su mente procesando toda la información. Y porque aunque quería negarlo dio cuenta que lo que el peli plateado le decía era verdad. Ella quería verle sufrir, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que dañando su orgullo.

-Puedes contar, estimada Hue, que tendrás mi incondicional apoyo.- Entonces, Rusia extendió su enguantada mano hacia la asiática. La última observo aquella acción por segundos, no tardó mucho en entrelazar su mano con la ajena.

_Vas a caer, Estados Unidos._

/

Había un silencio incomodo entre ellos dos. Ambos igual de tímidos para comenzar la conversación.

Finalmente, la morena decidió hablar.

-Ya te dije que fue un error.- Sus palabras, más allá de verse enfadada, contenían un deje de melancolía.

-_Really?_- La voz de Alfred era terca.-Dime entonces, ¿En qué sentido es un error? Yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho y dudo bastante que eso vaya a cambiar.-

Isabel guardo silencio ante las palabras del norteamericano, evitando sutilmente su mirada caribeña. Por su parte, el rubio pasó una mano por sus alborotados cabellos, un suspiro cansado no se hizo esperar.

-Sabes que es lo que sucede, Isabel.- La voz de Alfred mostraba una seriedad gélida.- Tú, tienes miedo.- Paro, meditando bien sus palabras.- Y no me tienes miedo a mí, como dijiste en las Marianas. Tienes miedo, no tengo ni la menor idea de a que sea. Pero lo tienes.-

Isabel apretaba sus faldas, conteniéndose. No iba a ceder.

-Y sabes que más. Tú también me amas, sin importar que tanto lo niegues. Mueres por mí…-

Isabel le miro molesta.

-¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?- Su voz era igual de seria.

Alfred le retuve la mirada.

-Simplemente lo se.- Su voz era tan vulnerable.

Isabel resoplo cerrando sus ojos.

-Qué razón tan estúpida.- Dijo lentamente.

-Sabes que no lo es.- Su voz luchaba por ser firme.

El silencio se instaló una vez más. Los dos estaban temerosos y confundidos.

-Dime que debo de hacer, Izzy.- Isabel le miro, pudo ver como el heroico porte de Alfred se veía derrotado.-Ya lo intente todo. Te he demostrado lo mucho que te amo, he peleado por ti…En verdad, no sé qué más puedo hacer para ganar tu amor y confianza.-

Isabel le siguió observando.

-¿Qué hay de Hue? La lastimamos bastante.-

Alfred suspiro.

-Terminamos.- Pauso.- Era lo correcto. Hue no merece sufrir de esta forma.-

Isabel asintió.

-Entonces, dime ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

-No lo sé, Alfred.- La voz de Isabel sonaba cansada.- No sé qué es lo que quiero.-

Fue entonces, que sus miradas se cruzaron. Y el tendió su mano.

-Vamos dame una oportunidad. Déjame mostrarte que somos la mitad del otro…Déjame amarte.-

Alfred pudo observar como en los morenos ojos una chispa de esperanza luchaba por escapar.

-Solo una oportunidad, iremos lento, volveremos a cero. Déjame mostrarte, que te puedo hacer feliz; déjame mostrarte lo feliz que tú me haces. Por favor.-

Isabel sentía como quería lanzarse a la proposición; realmente quería hacerlo, quería tomar su mano. Pero algo indescifrable la frenaba.

-Si esto no funciona…- Alfred trago saliva, completamente asustado.- No te volverá molestar, seremos amigos. Solo eso. Prometo que no meteré mis narices en tus asuntos personales.- Una vez el norteamericano titubeo.- Te dejare libre.-

Isabel lo miro, en sus ojos la esperanza había logrado su escape.

-¿Qué dices?- El rubio estrecho su mano hacia ella.- ¿Lo intentamos?-

Isabel miro la mano ajena con duda, la suya contenida en su pecho.

-_Just one chance.- _Los ojos caribeños esperaban ansiosos.

/

Había quedado una incógnita en la sala de juntas. Con cuatro naciones ausentes, nadie sabía si se debía continuar con dicha reunión o esperar a los faltantes, las caras de aburrimiento se veían claramente en los rostros de todo.

Arthur suspiro, al mirar su reloj de muñeca.

-Si me permiten su atención, por favor.- Exclamo mientras se alzaba.

Todos los presentes le miraron.

-Son pasada la 2 de la tarde, si bien no daré por concluida la reunión, daremos un descanso para que todos puedan ir a almorzar. Los espero aquí a las cinco. Sean puntuales.-

Un suspiro grupal se instaló en la sala, y mientras el sonido de sillas moviéndose por el lugar fue de poco a poco desapareciendo; el inglés permaneció ahí, sentado mirando por el amplio vitral que mostraba las amplias calles de Madrid.

-¿No iras a almorzar, _Mon lapin_?- Preguntaron a espaldas del rubio.

El inglés se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Arthur, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Puedes hablarme de lo que te esté molestando.- El francés dijo seriamente.

El inglés guardo silencio, ponderando si sería lo ideal contarle lo que le atormentaba. El francés tomo asiento a su lado, y le paso un brazo por los hombres.

-No me reiré, ni nada. Te lo prometo.- A continuación, el francés levanto su mano en señal de juramento.

Arthur lo miro con cansancio. Aquello era una buena pregunta ¿Qué era lo que lo molestaba? Realmente no sabía que era lo que le causaba tanta pesadez en el pecho, ¿Sería por Isabel? ¿O talvez era por Alfred? Quizá, simplemente era el estrés de la guerra.

Reflexiono momentáneamente.

-Honestamente, no sé qué está sucediendo.-

**/**

Contemple su mano estrecha, en mi interior residían tantos sentimientos como pensamientos. La carga me provocaba querer vaciar los contenidos de mi estómago, y mis manos estaban tan sudadas que se pegaban a mi vestido.

¿Qué me ponía tan nerviosa? Solamente era Alfred, con el cual tenía una plática que ya antes había tenido.

Él me amaba, desde siempre, lo había dicho.

Y yo lo amaba, por más que me negara a aceptarlo.

¿Qué me impedía tomar su mano y comenzar de nuevo? Supongo que el miedo. Miedo a ser herida de nuevo, o de herirlo. A su vez, este Alfred no era el mismo chico inocente de América Nativa, como tampoco era el desalmado Alfred que dejo caer bombas sobre gente inocente.

De alguna forma, él era un total desconocido para mí. Y me asustaba no saber nada sobre él, no saber qué pasos daría. Era como un lago congelado, aunque pareciera firme, existía la incertidumbre de aquel fino hielo que me haría desplomarme. Además, estaba dudando, si realemente estuviera muriendo por demostrarle mi amor, ya me hubiera lanzado a sus brazos. Pero no, seguía aquí sin saber exactamente que hacer.

Sabía que si tomaba su mano, no podría ser la amante que él quiere. Lo sabía, me asustaría tanto este desconocido que no sabría cómo actuar o reaccionar. Lo único que pasaría al tomar esa mano sería que ambos nos veriamos impulsados hacia un barranco.

Y esa idea asustaba tanto.

-_Please._- Escuche su voz teñida de súplica.

Sería un acto masoquista. Una posible pesadilla. Un lugar oscuro e incierto. Y aun así, tome su mano.

-Intentémoslo.- Murmure llena de incertidumbre.

Sería un suicidio.


	76. Peculiar

_**Peculiar**_

Habían acordado salir hoy, poner las cartas sobre la mesa y poder "conocerse". Prometido que serían sinceros con respecto a sus sentimientos, fueran buenos o malos y juraron que no se despedirían hasta que todo quedara claro.

Sin embargo, el todavía no llegaba. Ya habían sido 3 horas desde la hora acordado, muchas parejas habían entrado y salido del café. De su mesa habían sido removidas 3 tazas de chocolates caliente y 6 vasos de agua. Su mentón reposaba sobre su palma y su mirada observaba las calles de adobe.

Con un suspiro miro el papelito frente a ella.

Con gracia dejo el dinero indicado sobre la pequeña bandeja y se levantó de su puesto. Una campanilla sonó cuando salió de establecimiento. Y justo cuando su cabellera castaña se perdía entre la masa, una mata rubia entro presurosa al mismo establecimiento.

-_Damn. _-

En la mesa de la esquina, un joven cabellos castaños se disponía recogía la aun humeante taza de café.

* * *

><p>Era después de las 7 de la tarde, hacia un hora que había abandonado la pequeña cafetería de la rustica ciudad. La espalda de su playera se veía ligeramente por las gotas que resbalaban de sus cabellos marrones. A pesar de haber tomado una ducha, se sentía bastante abochornada.<p>

-Sera por el clima.-Se dijo mientras abría la puerta de su refrigerador.

Al cerrar el frigorífico el timbre de su casa se hizo escuchar por el pasillo. Alzo la mirada al reloj que estaba al fondo de la habitación, apenas eran las 7:15. Se miró de pies a cabeza, ya estaba en pijama ¿Sería realmente necesario abrir? Quizá no era nada importante. Sin embargo, el llamado a la puerta era incesante, si no habría, seguramente descompondrían su timbre. Con un suspiro termino de beberse la leche.

-¡Ya voy!- Exclamo una vez que iba al pasillo.

Le habían escuchado y finalmente, su timbre podría permanecer funcional. Antes de abrir, Isabel miro a la izquierda asegurándose que el pedazo de madera que utilizaba para defensa propia, estuviera allí. Nunca se era demasiado precavida.

Al abrir la puerta la brisa invernal la hizo sacudirse y cerrar sus ojos por instinto, al abrirlos, un ramo de dalias le saludaba.

-¿Alfred?- Pregunto Isabel apartando su vista del ramo.

El ramo descendió hasta descubrir los rubios cabellos.

-_I´m really, really sorry Izzy!-_ Exclamo el estadounidense, claramente arrepentido.

Isabel miro al rubio sus ojos carentes de alguna emoción, no sabía si estar enojada, o si simplemente, lo sucedido esta tarde jamás le hubiese afectado. Por su parte, Alfred sentía la angustia invadirlo, no quería que su relación se estropeara. Más.

-Esta helando afuera, puedes entrar.- Ante el comentario Isabel se ladeo para dejar pasar al rubio.

-_Thanks… _- Murmuro Alfred.

El silencio era incomodo, pero no desconocido. Desde que había acordado con Alfred dar paso a su relación, estos silencios eran comunes.

-¿Quieres café?- Pregunto Isabel.

Alfred miraba el suelo, pero la morena percibió como el rubio asintió. Sin más Isabel guio a Alfred por el ancho pasillo, aspiro profundamente y su nariz se arrugo, había un olor extraño ¿Acaso era el nuevo detergente? Realmente era un olor...Peculiar.

Al llegar a la acogedora habitación, el norteamericano se desplomo sobre la primea silla a su alcance, por su parte, Isabel tomo dos tazas del lavabo. El silencio seguía presente y solo las manecillas del reloj hacían daño a la tensa situación. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el silencio.

-_I´m sorry.-_ Murmuro Alfred mientras dejaba el ramo en el centro de la mesa.

Isabel tomo del microondas las dos tazas. Su espalda era lo único que Alfred podía observar, sin embargo, la mexicana se limitaba a pronunciar palabra alguna. Alfred suspiro angustiado.

-Existe un motivo por el que no pude llegar a tiempo.- Explico.-Realmente lo hay.-

Isabel tomo el mango de la tetera que reposaba en la estufa, al derramar el líquido una pequeña nube de vapor ascendió, sin más comenzó a prepar el café del estadounidense, no necesitaba preguntarle cómo lo quería, ella lo sabía.

-¿Y cuál es?- Finalmente la morena decidió hablar.

Alfred la miro, los ojos castaños aún se rehusaban a mirarlo, avergonzado, bajo la mirada.

-Vietnam.- Isabel no se inmuto ante la respuesta, solo siguió batiendo el café.-La guerra en Vietnam, se está volviendo…Problemática. Además…No lo recordé hasta que ya era muy tarde.-

Isabel asintió, comprendiendo la situación. Estados Unidos se encontraba en guerra con Vietnam además de tener conflictos con varios más países; era de esperar que la nación tuviese un poco de tiempo para ella.

-Gracias por haber venido a explicarme la situación.- La voz de Isabel era tranquila.

Finalmente, la morena se giró para observar al rubio.

-_Esta más delgado.- _Apenas lo había notado.

Sus brillantes ojos azules se veían hundidos en sus cuencas además de estar ligeramente teñidos de rojo y si uno se fijaba lo suficiente podría notar como su rostro estaba –ligeramente- delgada, sus labios estaban resecos y se le notaba cansado a leguas. La guerra nunca tenía piedad con las naciones.

-_Sin embargo lo he visto en peores condiciones.- _Pensó tajantemente.

Lo observo en silencio con su mentón reposando en sus manos cruzadas, bajo el halo amarillo de luz el cabello del norteamericano brillaba con una singularidad peculiar. Alfred suspiro, su mirada fija en el café negro y su mano moviendo en pequeños círculos.

-No derrames el café.- Advirtió Isabel.

Alfred sonrió a medias.

-_I won´t.-_ Respondió ausente.

Isabel frunció el gesto, algo no estaba bien, el norteamericano frente a ella tenía algo ¿O escondía algo? Estaba demasiado tranquilo y ausente. Esas cualidades no eran propias de Alfred.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Cuestiono Isabel, su voz era cautelosa.

Alfred asintió, e Isabel pudo notar como Alfred temblaba. Era casi imperceptible el movimiento del americano.

-¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes frio?- Pregunto de nuevo, su voz se volvía un poco más demandante.

El rubio negó, su mirada aun fija en el suave vaivén de la bebida.

-_Algo no esta bien, definitivamente.-_Concluyo Isabel.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, volvió a observar a su vecino norteño.

Estaba ausente, seguía temblando y podía notar como estaba sudando ¿Alfred estaba resfriado? Isabel negó, era imposible, una nación no tendría fiebre por una guerra…O al menos, nunca antes había pasado

-Alfred.- Llamo Isabel, el rubio no pareció escucharle.-¡Alfred!- La voz aguda se elevó.

Fue entonces que los ojos azules se alzaron a mirarla, y pudo notar como estos se notaban ausentes. No lo había notado hasta este momento ¿O es que solo era la luz lo que había causado tal efecto? Isabel aspiro aire, buscando un poco de consuelo.

De nuevo, pudo percibir el extraño olor. Fue cuando sus ojos morenos miraron inquisitivamente al norteamericano, en cuanto más lo observaba sus ojos se abrían aun más, como si finalmente hubiese conseguido una respuesta.

-Izzy…-Murmuro Alfred, y en un movimiento torpe, el norteamericano rompió la taza verde. El liquido marron derramaba por la esquina de la mesa.

-_My God, I´m sorry Izzy.- _Alfred se veía ansioso.-Yo…-

Isabel no dio tiempo a que el rubio terminara con su disculpa.

-¿Alfred, te estas drogando?-

Lo único que se escucho fue el café derramándose sobre el suelo color crema.


End file.
